Speed of Sound
by Astrokinetic
Summary: Agent Paisley Reynolds lived in a world of darkness. Could Tony Stark become her guiding light? Tony/OC, set in Movieverse.
1. Square One

_"You wonder if your chance will ever come,_

_Or if you're stuck in square one."_

-Coldplay, 'Square One'

Vibrations hit her, everywhere. Echoing reverberations painted a mental blueprint of the surrounding area, the aroma of the outdoor coffee stall lulling her in to a trance. People moved about. How many were at risk? There were… ten? No, more like thirteen. She picked through conversations, sipping down her iced latte. Nobody paid her a single bit of attention.

But then, she found what she was looking for. Pushing her Ray-Bans further up the bridge of her nose, she stood and followed an unsuspecting man down the street. His phone was pressed to his ear, engaging in the very chat that she was sent to listen in on. "Target acquired." She murmured in to a Bluetooth earpiece device.

The man walked with a slight limp, his trench coat billowing around him. She picked up on his voice and distinct walk, making sure she stayed at a safe distance. "Just blow 'er skull in, Marty." The man remarked, his voice deep and gruff. "She don't mean nothin' to me anymore."

The phone was of poor quality; the speakers were hard to key in on. It took her a while before she heard anything. "… Rick, man, I can't go down on these charges. I can't kill a Fed. I can't do this, man." He was panicked, it was clear. This Marty wasn't the one she had to focus on. It was obviously Rick.

"Kill her, er I'll kill you." He spat. "She hooked up with me to get shit on us. I ain't no fool, Marty."

Hell, whoever the poor agent was, she hoped they'd be able to get to her. Richard Rebrooke was in a world of trouble, and she'd make sure he got brought down, just like any other underground-

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Furrowing her brow, she clicked the button on the earpiece that allowed her to pick up the call, and before she could release a professional 'hello,' the panicked voice of Natasha Romanoff, a fellow agent, hit her like a freight train. "Agent Reynolds?" Natasha called out, only the slightest of tremors piercing the Russian's cold exterior.

"Uh, Nat?" She questioned, trying to keep her focus on the homicadal suspect, "what's up? I'm working a case right now, so-"

"Barton's been compromised."

The blonde agent let out a barely audible gasp, stopping in her tracks. Oh, oh God. There was no way… "Wh-how?"

"Project PEGASUS went wrong. Coulson's swinging by to get you, soon. He'll brief you. I can't talk much longer, I'm boarding a jet to Calcutta." She replied, her guard back up. Coulson? PEGASUS? Jeez, what was going on?

"Why are you… Natasha, please tell me what's happening." She nearly begged.

Natasha merely sighed in exasperation. "If only I knew, Paisley. If only I knew."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This will be my first full-length fic that I completely intend to complete. Before you ask, no, Clint Barton will not be the love interest; Tony will. This tiny prologue was just to set some stuff up. A lot more will be revealed later, so stay tuned! Drop me any comments you may have, I love to hear feedback :)**

-Caroline


	2. Through Glass

_"But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
Sitting all alone inside your head."_

-Stone Sour, "Through Glass."

"Agent Reynolds," called a familiar voice, and said girl looked towards the source. It hadn't even been ten minutes since the phone call with Natasha, but Coulson was already there. She hadn't moved am inch since the call; her suspect had escaped, and she feared the worst for the poor agent he'd been keeping in his hazardous custody. It wasn't that she hadn't cared enough to keep on with the mission- Paisley was just completely shell-shocked by the sudden news. In her opinion, Clint Barton was one of the best agents SHIELD had, other than her superior, Phil Coulson. Barton had trained her from square one, back when no one had believed that such an invalid could ever become useful. Heck, she had to admit that they were a good team; the sharpest eyes and the sharpest ears.

She nodded towards the man, breaking from her silent reverie. "Coulson," she greeted, sliding in to a sleek, black sedan, as its door was opened for her. The engine flared to life and they peeled off down the street, traveling for a mile or two in silence. Paisley hated cars. With her sensitive hearing, every single mechanical click and clamor that was made became distracting. In any mechanical mode of transportation, she couldn't hear the distinct sound of the areas around her- she had no clue where they were going. There were reasons she preferred walking.

"I take it Natasha has already contacted you?" He asked, and she could tell he was about a foot away, seated next to her. She could hear the breath of two people in the front seats, as well. Two guards? Coulson never traveled with more than one... something was definitely wrong. Paisley nodded to his question, and the man cleared his throat. "I apologize for interrupting your investigation. However, this is of dire importance."

"I understand, sir. I just want to know what happened." She responded quickly, not wanting to give the impression that she was angry about any of this. She was actually pretty glad that they'd trusted her enough to call her in for such an emergency.

Coulson shifted, his form now facing her directly. Taking a deep breath, he started on his speech. "Previously, you haven't had the clearance to know the specifics of Project PEGASUS. Normally, we'd bring in a higher level agent... though, on the other hand, Agent Barton had apparently made arrangements for you to replace him in the event that something was to happen. So, you now have his levels of authorization and authority." Paisley blinked, panic hitting her slightly. Oh, God. Something had really, honestly _happened_to Clint. She had his level now? She was to replace him? Damn, she was used to doing the grunt work. It would have been touching in any other situation to hear that he'd designated her as his stand in, but this was just scary. Coulson continued, per lack of response. "Agent Barton was designated with supervising the testing of something known as the Tesseract, an energy source from worlds away. You were in New Mexico with me for the Destroyer incident; you're aware of the gravity of otherworldly power. Because of this rising threat, Director Fury and the World Council had elected to harvest the power of this 'Cosmic Cube,' in order to form protective provisions for humanity against the forces of the extraterrestrial world.

"This Tesseract has immense power. We had Dr. Selvig working on it; he was to analyze it, and how we could use it for our own good. But last night, it started acting up." She quirked a brow, questioning his last statement. "The Tesseract started emitting random energy patterns. Fury and I were called in by Agent Hill to check it out, but when we arrived, things started to go awry. See, the Tesseract is not only an energy source, but a gateway to the other end of space. That gate was opened in the early hours of the morning."

Agent Reynolds folded her arms, taking it all in. The whole concept of other worlds wasn't new to her, thankfully, or she'd be even more confused than she already was. "What happened then?" She urged him to finish.

He sighed, shuffling through some papers. They were thick, made especially for her. He handed them over, and her fingers grazed over light indentations. L-O-K-I? She'd heard the name in New Mexico, but hadn't had the status to get the details. "Out from the portal came some sort of Norse god, like Thor. His brother, actually; and he took the Tesseract with him. He had some sort of scepter, and when it touched Barton, he was able to turn him against us." Coulson frowned, and she bit her lip, scanning the rest of the file.

"Hawkeye wasn't the only one taken?" She asked, incredulously.

"No, I'm afraid not. Dr. Selvig went as well, among others. The PEGASUS research facility was destroyed, and they all escaped to God knows where. Fury's made the call already- we're at war."

She handed back the file, having gathered all the information she needed on the god and the Tesseract. "What are Fury's plans?"

Coulson hesitated, clicking his tongue. Uh oh, this couldn't be good. "Do you remember the Avengers Initiative?" He inquired simply, and she searched her thoughts.

"Well, I was never allowed the exact details, but yes. I've heard of it."

More papers were given to her. The Avengers Initiative, a summary. Reports on the possible members, rejected members, consultants… "The Initiative is, in short, an intended team of extraordinary people. The goal we had for them was to protect the Earth in case of a crisis."

"Had?"

"The Initiative was scrapped by the Council." He explained. "But with the possibility of war looming over us, we don't want to take any risks. Fury has instructed me to gather the possible members." She nodded, switching back to the index of approved participants. Natasha and Clint were first on this list. Did that mean…? "You will be taking Agent Barton's spot." Coulson affirmed her fears. Shit. She took a deep breath, not really wanting to partake in the whole 'team' thing. It felt like it was all too much for the fifteen minutes they'd been talking. She'd suddenly gone from a low-level, freelance agent, to an one of Clint Barton's caliber. It really did terrified her.

Paisley progressed, the next name belonging to someone she'd thought would never leave the confines of her high school American History class. "Wait… Steve Rogers? Captain America, Steve Rogers?" She turned her head towards Coulson, shocked. "I thought he'd died back in World War Two."

If only she could see the proud, overly excited look on Phil Coulson's face. "He was found in suspended animation, still alive." Suspended… huh? Whatever that meant. "The next member is the one Natasha's taking a jet to go and get. You may not know of him; he's Bruce Banner, codename Hulk."

"The big angry green guy," she nodded knowingly, flipping to his file. Back to the list, she saw the previously mentioned Thor.

After she'd read the name, Coulson got back to business. "The rest of the approved list is obsolete. Those few are the only ones we'll be able to gather in such a short time." She nodded, gathering and handing back to him the thick file as the car turned sharply and the engine stalled. Coulson sighed, unlatching his seat belt. Without a word, he exited the car. Paisley did the same, pulling her jacket to close as she stepped in to the cold air. The significant drop in temperature from cold to colder told her that the sun was setting.

"Where are we?" She asked as the car was locked behind them. Coulson strode a few paces ahead.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, adjusting the brightness for the lack of natural light. Overhead, the brilliant blue glow of Stark Tower left a dull impression on Agent Reynolds' mental map. "We're having to draw on… _unwanted _resources for help this time."

"Meaning?" He chuckled, a bitter sound, and Paisley began constructing herself a picture of what lay before them. It was a building- very tall, and structurally sound. The exterior was a lot of glass, and a residual mechanical whir filled her ears. The hum of something powerful, yet subtle. An arc reactor? Oh, no.

"Have you ever met the Consultant, Agent Reynolds?"

* * *

**Hi, all. Thank you so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting such a great response to my little idea. It's great to know that you guys like it. This chapter was a bit short, I know, but it's pretty introductory. She and Coulson will be meeting with Tony in the next chapter, and I'm hoping that turns out longer.**

**Some little tidbits for you all; each chapter will be named after a song that inspires me while I'm writing. If you want, you can look them up and listen while you read, for added effect. Also, I have a face-claim in mind for Paisley, and that is the beautiful Ayla Kell. Y'all are free to form any opinion on her looks that you want, though! I'm only here to write for you guys. :)**

**So, thanks so much for reading!**

-Caroline


	3. Low

_"You see the world in black and white- no color or light.  
You think you'll never get it right; but you're wrong, you might_."

-Coldplay, "Low."

There were very few times in her life where Paisley Reynolds had wanted to regain her sight, but the year of 2008 was one of them; the first time she'd ever learned of 'Iron Man.' She'd just started rising in the ranks of SHIELD; it was about five years ago, and she was twenty years old. At that time, she'd been stationed in the very city where the 'hero' had originated, Los Angeles. Well, technically, he'd come from Malibu, but they were close. Anyways, when she'd first heard of the red and gold mechanical vigilante, she was curious, like everyone else. These articles had surfaced not too long after that of the disappearance of one Tony Stark.

Then there was the night that she'd been working late with Coulson, and he was roped in to something by the infamous Pepper Potts, the personal assistant of Mr. Stark. It was that night, when she took that case with Couslon, that she'd first heard the distinct machinery of that red and gold suit. There was a huge fight between the two powerful metal men, one that she'd always tried to picture in her head. It would have been legendary to gaze upon that scene.

The next day, all the papers were ranting and raving about the mysterious Iron Man and his fight at the Stark Industries factory. That same morning, Tony Stark confessed to his 'secret' identity. For the rest of that day, Paisley had even started to admire the valiant Stark. But, that night, she'd realized that he wasn't all that he was cracked up to be. She and Coulson had gone to follow-up on that fight, and she'd listened in on a morally degrading conversation he'd had with some slutty bimbo. Ew, strike one. The next strike came in the form of a whining monologue to Coulson about how hard it was to be a hero. "_Woe is me_." Lastly, it was his throwing orders at Pepper that made her realize that the Man of Iron was nothing more than a spoiled, noisy billionaire. She'd never formally introduced herself to him. She'd never intended to.

Then, 2010. Iron Man was once again in trouble, and SHIELD had come to the rescue. She'd lost even more faith in the wayward hero, listening in on the events from a radio news broadcast. Natasha told her stories of her time working with him, despite Paisley's low clearance level. She'd learned to steer clear of him. That's why, when Coulson was pretty much shoving her on a team of 'heroes' with him, she hadn't been to keen on the idea.

"Have you ever met the Consultant, Agent Reynolds?" Coulson had asked with just a hint of mischief in his voice.

She sighed, shaking her head. "You know how much I just _love _Tony Stark."

"Yes, and that's why you're doing this with me." He chuckled.

She huffed, stuffing her hands in her pocket. "I dislike you." He laughed even harder as she followed him to the large glass door. A laud zoom shot from overhead; in Paisley's ears, it sounded like a sonic boom in her eardrum, and she winced. "Let me guess…"

"Looks like he's in for the night." Coulson established, pressing an entrance code on to a keypad near the door. A shrill beep was heard as it flashed red- denied. Again, it felt like her ears had been stabbed.

"Stark really likes annoying sounds, huh?" She grumbled, and a resounding click was heard. Coulson took a step back from the door, and Paisley's head snapped to the noise. As if she wasn't already getting a headache.

A sort of automated voice came on, making her nauseous. Machines talking were just the worst, honestly. "_Hello, Agent Coulson. May I help you?"_Aside from the fact that it sounded like a microphone was just put next to a speaker, she had to admit that the voice was, uh, quaint.

"Good evening, JARVIS. I'm here to speak with Mr. Stark." Coulson replied politely.

"_I'm afraid the Master is not home._"

Coulson cleared his throat and raised a brow, knowing for certain that Iron Man had just landed. "JARVIS, this is an emergency matter."

There was a pause, and during so, Paisley could have sworn she heard a faint conversation by 'JARVIS' and the man she didn't want to meet. It was far, many stories up. A roof? Oh, someone had a date. "Sir, Mr. Stark is on the roof." She said quietly, focusing on that earlier conversation.

"_I am very sorry, Agent, but I cannot defy the Master's orders."_JARVIS responded, and even though he was an AI, Paisley kind of felt bad for it. Having to subject to Stark's every will and testament… It was like Pepper, but without wage laws. Not that Stark didn't already violate those…

Coulson pulled out his phone, dialing SHIELD. She flinched when she heard the gruff voice of Nick Fury animate the line; the Director gave her heart palpitations. "Director Fury, this is Coulson."

"What?" The Director always cut right to the chase.

"We can't get in to see Stark." He responded, a bit on edge.

Fury grumbled something unintelligible, and Paisley smirked a little. "You'd _better _get the hell in to see Stark. I'm already sick of the idea of asking him for help, so the longer this takes, the more ticked off I'm gonna be."

"The access code was denied," Coulson reasoned.

"Mother-" Oh, there went the famous Fury Temper. There was a shuffle, and another voice took command of the phone.

Maria Hill sighed, and Fury's complaints were heard in the distance. "Try this," she paused, as if searching for something. "8-a-v-9-i-1-2-2-u-m-5-4-7-6-q." Why couldn't they just go with birthdays?

Coulson punched it in, and as soon as Jarvis tried to protest, whatever Coulson had punched in shut him off. "Whoa," Paisley commented, and he murmured a quick 'thank you' to Agent Hill before hanging up. The doors slid open, and Coulson trudged down what she quickly designed to be an immense hallway. There were tons of echoes as she followed; it was sparsely decorated, but very modern. Water flowing? There was a fountain. Some plants rustled, and she keyed in on them. It almost had a Feng Shui vibe. Coulson pressed a button, and she immediately heard the lowering of an elevator down a shaft. It dinged, and the doors opened. They both stepped in, and it was a good minute or two before they were close enough for her to hear the conversation taking place between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

"Be respectful," Coulson warned her swiftly as the elevator continued rising. He pulled out his phone to dial Stark's number.

The automated voice returned many floors up. "_Sir, the telephone- I'm afraid my protocol's been overridden."_

"Stark, we need to talk." Coulson demanded.

There was a scuffle and then silence, and that smug voice was heard. "You have reached the life-model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message-"

Coulson groaned at his antics. "This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently." The elevator finally came to a stop, and it opened. Coulson chortled at Tony's startled expression as he stepped out, and Paisley hesitantly followed.

"Security breach! That's on you." He said to someone else, and she knew it was Pepper.

Coulson sighed, sliding his phone back in to his pocket. "Mr. Stark," he greeted.

Pepper Potts was next to speak. "Phil! Come in."

"Phil?" Stark muttered from behind, approaching, as Pepper jetted up to greet, uh, Phil.

"We can't stay," Phil smiled, and Stark folded his arms beside Pepper.

"Um… his first name is Agent."

Pepper scoffed, jostling Tony before turning to Paisley and Coulson. "Come on in; we're celebrating." She turned to Paisley on the last word, and the young agent gulped. "And you are?" Her voice was polite, kind, and patient- but she was more wary of the billionaire behind.

"I-uh… Agent Paisley Reynolds." She nodded in greeting, and Stark rolled his eyes.

"They can't stay." He countered.

Coulson sighed in exasperation, and pulled a file from his jacket. "We need you to look this over." He told Stark, "as soon as possible."

Tony took a step back, throwing up a hand while taking a sip of champagne. "I don't like being handed things."

Pepper glared at him, one hand on her hip. "Well, that's all right, because I _love_to be handed things." She handed Coulson her flute of champagne, taking the file from him. She took Tony's glass, and handed him the file, and Tony, in a moment of confusion, handed the file to Paisley. She raised a brow, pushing the file back, and he groaned. "Thank you." Pepper finished, with a wide grin.

Tony began to walk away, though he turned back, no doubt with another snide comment in tow. "Official consulting hours are between eight and five, every other Thursday." He grumbled, and Coulson shifted his weight.

"This isn't a consultation."

Pepper chimed in, almost anxious, though she retained her chipper tone. "Is this about the Avengers? Which… I know nothing about."

Tony frowned, setting down the file on a table, pulling out a sort of tablet. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

A slight 'psh' was heard. "I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm… what was it, volatile? Self-obsessed, don't play well with others…"

Paisley nearly laughed along with Pepper. "That I did know."

Phil waved off the merriment, back to business. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Paisley could feel the dire need in his voice. They really were in trouble.

"Whatever." Stark pouted, beckoning a finger to Pepper. "Miss Potts, got a minute?"

Paisley turned to Coulson as the two conversed, frowning. "Why do we need him, again?"

"Believe me, Agent, it wasn't my idea." He sighed, rubbing at his temples. A hollow pang was heard as Tony opened the wide array of files. There was one on all the Avengers, and after he played each and every file, Tony found the one of the last ones to be of the blonde agent near Coulson. Paisley heard hers; it had been a recent training video and a short surveillance clip. The training video was of her and Clint; she'd remembered the day vividly. It was only about a month ago. Hearing her own voice in the stake out, her nerves tightened. Crap, so she was officially on the team? SHIELD worked fast.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." Pepper huffed, watching all of the data closely.

"Tomorrow." Tony basically commanded.

Pepper scoffed. "You have homework. You have a _lot _of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?"

"If you didn't?" Tony nodded. "You mean... if you finished?" More nodding; Pepper laughed lightly. "Well, um… then…" She went closer to Stark, murmuring something in to his ear. Coulson looked away in embarrassment, and he couldn't even hear what was exchanged. This was one of the occasions where Paisley wished she could just turn her hearing off. Holy mother of… she didn't even know that half of what they said could even be done! That honestly had to defy some law of nature. Oh, God, she was going to throw up. Coulson gave her a warning gaze as she nearly heaved.

"Square deal!" Tony exclaimed, "it's a date."

Pepper kissed him with a quiet bout of laughter, then patted his chest in an encouraging fashion. Paisley frowned, never having had a fondness for couples or romantic sentiment. "Work hard." She teased him, walking over to the two agents. Tony stared after her, and Paisley could almost feel the crippling desire Tony gave off in waves. It was almost desperate- sickening. "Are you guys driving past the airport?" She asked, and Coulson nodded. "Great."

Paisley almost hesitated following, and when she did, someone caught her. "Hey." Stark called out, and she turned. She was thankful for her glasses; he hadn't yet noticed her disability. She knew she'd be perceived as weak without them- they were like a shield to her.

"Uh… yeah?"

Coulson and Pepper had disappeared into the elevator, and she considered ignoring him to go after them. "Paisley, right?"

"Paisley? My first name is Agent." She responded, playing with his previous words. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, Agent, could you explain any of this to me?"

She shook her head, a small smirk forming as she turned back to the elevator and pressed the button. "I thought _you _were the genius."

"Touché."

* * *

**Hi, guys! Thanks so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. It honestly means a lot to me that people like it, even though it's still in its infant stage.**

**So, you see the basis of interaction between Paisley and Tony here. For the sake of staying true to the movie, Pepper and Tony are 'together'- but only really for this scene. Tony and Pepper will not end up together, for the sake of this story. Also, Paisley and Tony's relationship isn't going to just happen overnight, but you'll see where I'm going with it all soon.**

**Lastly, I must apologize when later on, I won't be updating as frequently as I have, because of school. I'll try and update as often as I can, and you can definitely expect at least three a week. Thank you all so much again! Leave any criticism, questions, or good tidings you may have in the reviews, I love reading what you have to say :)**

-Caroline


	4. The Fighter

_"Loneliness has always been with me, with me,  
Maybe we don't have to be all alone."_

-The Fray, "The Fighter."

That next morning, Paisley had quickly learned that being in the same room as both Coulson and Steve Rogers was extremely uncomfortable. She didn't know who she felt worse for; her babbling superior, or the man out of time, struggling with the technology he'd been given to go over, and having to deal with said superior's extremely… disconcerting chatter. Steve had just gone over Banner's file, which was one of the few to strike his interest. He'd paused at both hers and Stark's- Tony's because he was the son of someone whom he'd once known, and hers because she was sitting right across from him. Phil Coulson hovered, and Paisley really, really wished she could be watching this all. That was one of the things she'd missed about having eyes that worked; watching body language. She'd always dabbled in anthropology and people-watching, and she'd been known for decoding people in her prime.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Captain America asked, looking to the two agents before him.

Coulson nodded, clearing his throat with a delighted sparkle in his eyes. "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key in unlocking Erskine's original formula."

The Captain let out a soft hum as he perused the data before his eyes. "Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much." Coulson shrugged, "though, when he's not that thing, the guy's like a regular Stephen Hawking." Yet another awkward silence, and another smirk on Paisley's face. Coulson, come on. After noting Steve's confusion, the senior agent quickly re-phrased. "He's like… a smart person."

"Oh," Steve nodded, his tone of voice indicating that he was only pretending to understand.

Coulson changed the topic quickly, hoping to strike a better note with his idol. "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially." Paisley cringed, feeling the uncomfortability heading towards them like a semi truck. "I sort-of met you; I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Steve gave Coulson a look of complete bewilderment and light amusement, and Paisley nearly choked. "I-I mean… I was, uh, I was present while you were unconscious, from the ice. You know, it's really… It's just a… just a huge honor to have you on board." She inwardly laughed, grinning at his loss for words. Steve let out a light chuckle, and stood to observe what lay before them. She was glad they had seemingly forgotten her; she had always been happier as the observer.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." He responded, his words heavy. She could tell that he'd been through a lot recently.

Coulson nodded, with a wide grin. "Believe me- you are- absolutely. Oh, and we've made a some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." The last bit held every ounce of fan-boy pride that Phil could muster.

"The uniform?" He questioned, pausing as if in thought. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little old-fashioned?"

Another pause; this one wasn't uncertain or argumentative, but more thoughtful. Reverent, almost. "With everything that's happening… the things that are about to come to light… People might just _need _a little old-fashioned."

This time, Paisley couldn't agree more.

* * *

It wasn't long after that when they arrived, greeted by Natasha Romanoff. "Agent Reynolds," She greeted Paisley, who nodded with a light smile. They both held looks of loss and fervor- they were both here for Clint. "And you must be Captain Rogers." She turned to greet Steve, who had a light blush on his face as he looked to the beautiful Russian.

"Hello, ma'am," He nodded, holding out a hand that she promptly shook.

"I'm Agent Romanoff," she introduced. "You know, it was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." Paisley giggled, as if to say, 'he already has.' "Did he ask you to sign his trading cards yet?"

Steve raised a brow. "Trading cards?"

It was Natasha's turn to laugh. "They're vintage- he's very proud."

Before they could usher in more of the conversation, another approached. Steve turned to the man, who was slightly shorter than the others, and fairly unassuming. He fiddled nervously with his hands, looking about with shifting eyes. "Dr. Banner," the Captain called out, nodding to the man with another outstretched hand. Must have been the main greeting of the forties.

Bruce Banner took the gesture with a firm grip. "Yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming." He sounded distant, like he wasn't really happy to be there. Paisley couldn't blame him.

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve told him.

"Is that the only word on me?"

"That's the only word I care about."

Bruce seemed to appreciate Steve's wanting to keep on task, and the fact that he didn't shy away like most others around him. They walked around, flanked by the two female agents. "Must be strange for you… all of this."

Steve shrugged with a light smile as he clutched to his brown leather jacket like a safety blanket. "Not really. This is actually kind of familiar."

The structure started shaking, and deck hands started to run about, securing oxygen masks on their faces. Natasha and Paisley halted knowingly, and it was the blonde who spoke up. "Uh, guys? You might want to venture inside, and soon. It's going to get pretty hard to breathe."

The Captain and the Doctor both widened their eyes at this, and peered over the edge. "Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked, almost sounding excited.

"Really?" Bruce questioned, exasperated. "They want _me_in a submerged, pressurized container?" Paisley chortled, and it wasn't until the structure began to lift in to the air that the men realized what was happening. "Oh, no. This is much worse."

They briskly went inside, as it ascended hastily. As they stepped indoors, the large airship vanished in to the clouds, and the two newcomers surveyed the place in awe. Bruce paced the grounds timidly, and Steve looked awestruck as he approached Fury, pulling out a ten-dollar bill before handing it to the intimidating Director. The inside was vast, covered in technology of every sorts. Steve had never seen such a place in his life- the only thing that even came close was the old HYDRA ship he'd crashed all those years ago. Sadly, for him, it'd only felt like weeks. "Gentlemen," Fury welcomed them with a smirk as he stuffed the slip in to his pocket. "Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely," Banner scoffed. "So, uh, how long will I be staying?"

Nick Fury drummed his fingers on the metal rails around the deck, watching his agents with a close eye before turning to face the Doctor. "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

Bruce nodded, shrugging off his jacket. Paisley had to commend the two for not protesting this whole endeavor completely. Had she been willingly asked to do this, instead of pushed in by her longtime friend, she would have unwaveringly denied. "Gotcha. Where are you with that?"

Fury motioned to Coulson to explain, crossing his arms. Phil looked up from a monitor, a few feet away. "Oh, we're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops… if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Wouldn't that take a while?

"That's not going to find them in time." Natasha sighed, voicing Paisley's concern. Bruce nodded in agreement.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury shrugged. "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know," Banner instructed. "Tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof, and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster-recognition; at least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" What had he just tried to explain? There's a reason Paisley wasn't a scientist.

The Director nodded. "Agent Reynolds- would you show Banner to his laboratory, please?" Her heart raced. She felt like a kindergartner who'd just been picked to recite the alphabet on the first day of class. "If you're able." She sighed, frowning. Should've expected the Fury tagline to ruin an excited moment.

"Yes, sir." She nodded, turning to a hallway. She'd been on the Helicarrier so many times, she knew exactly where to go- vision or none. Twenty paces down the hall, then a right. A couple more lefts, and voilà, it'd be there. It helped to be able to hear sound waves at abnormal frequencies. "Right this way, Dr. Banner." She motioned, and he followed.

She was glad to be away from all the agents, especially Fury, and she could tell that Bruce was, too. When they were a good way down the corridor, he let out a tense yawn. "Well, this place sure is cozy." He joked. She cracked a smirk, nose wrinkling slightly.

"Yeah, well, at least we have Fury to tell us bedtime stories and tuck us in at night."

He chuckled, throwing his jacket over his shoulder as they took the right. "I'm Dr. Banner," he said, and she nodded as if to reply, 'I know.'

"I'm Agent Paisley Reynolds." She told him with a smile. Left.

"I hope you're not as worried about the Other Guy as everyone else is," he breathed, and she shrugged as they hung the last left. Just a little more to go.

"Not like I'm an expert, but you seem to have it under control. No incidents for, what, a year?"

He nodded. "And counting." They halted at a glass door, and Paisley motioned to it.

"Access code is your hand print," she said, before returning to the conversation they'd engaged in. "Give yourself a bit more credit, though. I feel like you'd do just fine without being so reserved."

He smiled an followed her instructions, the door sliding open. "Thanks."

They both stepped in. "No problem. Oh, and if you need anything, you can just page me through the headsets or another agent. Simple, really. I'm the only fun one here, so remember me." He chuckled, nodding.

"Hey, uh, one more thing…" He called after her as she'd turned to walk away.

"Hm?"

Bruce was extremely analytical by nature; he'd kind of figured things out through the welder's glass strength glasses, Fury's comment, and her reaction to sound. "What Fury said… are you?"

Ah, if anyone would figure it out, it'd be him. She scratched the back of her head with a sheepish grin. "Can I trust you?" She joked, and he nodded as she pulled the glasses from her face. Her eyes were a glossy whitish color, devoid of color or sensation. He nodded, hypothesis proven correct. "I don't let many people know, so you'll have to keep it a secret."

"May I ask why? It's a secret, I mean."

She shrugged, sliding the pair of shades back on. "I'm just an agent. I don't want any special treatment."

He smiled, nodding. "I understand. See you later, Agent."

She gave a slight wave before turning back around. Paisley hadn't minded letting the Doctor in on her little tidbit- he needed someone to trust in the group. If she shared first, he was bound to be more comfortable. That, and it wasn't entirely a _secret_, just something she didn't outright tell everyone she met. She had never really been ashamed of her blindness; it was just something people naturally saw as a weakness. Not that she viewed it that way, not at all. But, others did, and she didn't want to be viewed as a charity case. In fact, the only ones that knew outright were Fury, Natasha, Clint, Hill, Coulson, and now Banner. She was lucky to be in the company of those so unbiased; none of them ever treated her differently than any other. Well, Fury did like to give her a hard time now and then… but Hell, that was just the Director. She was proud of herself. Even if that included what some would call a crippling disability. _Especially _with it. She'd seen the world before she went blind. It was a cruel place. After she did, she considered herself lucky. She could no longer judge so harshly on appearance like she had in her childhood. She only heard voices. She heard _people_. And for that gift, she was honestly thankful.

* * *

It was hours later, when all but Banner were in the main control room, that news was heard. Coulson was standing by the Captain, gibbering on about his love for him, and Fury was standing tall above them all. "… I mean, if it's not too much trouble," Coulson, looked to him, his gaze full of admiration and wonder.

"No," Steve shrugged, blasé. "No, it's fine."

Coulson was evidently pleased. "It's a vintage set- took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges-"

His spiel was cut short by the alert of all the computer monitors, attracting one hundred percent of everyone's attention. Paisley stood, sauntering over to the gathered group. Fury looked to the group of recruits with a furrowed brow, waiting for a report. Senior Agent Sitwell brushed through, peering over. "We got a hit! Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross-match, seventy-nine percent."

Coulson crooned his neck to get a good look. "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany." Sitwell evaluated, "28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury smirked, looking to the two members before him who were practically ready to go. It was show-time, and they'd just gotten the lead they'd been looking for. "Captain, Reynolds… You're up."

* * *

**Wow, I honestly didn't expect to crank this chapter out so fast! Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys keep me motivated. :)**

**This chapter doesn't have any Tony in it, so sorry. But it's actually one of my favorites. This sets up some more of Paisley's views and her friendship with Bruce, which will develop more later. In the next chapter, we'll be seeing her fight! I'm really excited, and hope you guys are, too.**

**So, thanks for reading! Drop me a line with any comments, critiques, etc. that you may have.**

-Caroline.


	5. Monster

_"I'm only human; I've got a skeleton in me.  
But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching."_

-Paramore, "Monster."

"Captain, Reynolds… You're up."

Steve and Paisley looked to the Director, the latter blinking. She hadn't expected being called in for a mission, especially not one that's fate relied on the procuring of the crazy God. There was no time to waste, however- no time to question the sanity of her superior, or the abilities of herself. If not executed properly, she could die.

Nodding to Fury's command, she turned on her heel and motioned to the Captain. "I'll show you to your suit."

"Yes, thank you." He responded, following her out. She ushered him down a corridor and pointed out the room that held his suit, and she continued down. Her SHIELD uniform, which she barely used, hung limp in the room that also housed Clint and Natasha's extra supplies. As a free-lancer, she was used to undercover work. She donned the dark cat suit maybe once or twice a year, max. It took a while to slip on 'the beast,' as she called it, and she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

She jetted from the room, hearing Steve in the distance. "The Quinjet hangar is this way," she jerked her chin to the left, and he nodded and followed. It took them about a minute to wind through the base, and the female assassin waited as they entered.

"Took you long enough," She sighed, spinning around to climb inside a cockpit. The back of the speedy jet was opened for Paisley and Steve, who went in, quickly. Now was not the time to take it slow. They were in the air in a matter of seconds, the jet aimed for Germany. By any normal plane, it would have been an over-night flight. But the Quinjets were exceptionally rapid, which made missions like this a lot easier.

It was dark in Stuttgart; night time. Loki had been spotted at a museum gala, and why he was there, they didn't yet know. As they approached, a sea of people formed. Paisley concentrated, working hard to break the penetrative barrier of the jet, and listen in. She had to stretch her radius, but it started coming to her. "What's going on?" Steve asked, anxious.

She bit her lip, drawing blood. Focus, Pai. "He's… telling them to kneel. He's angry… no, laughing. God, he's bipolar or something…"

"Paisley…" Natasha warned, and she continued.

"Uh, yatta yatta, we were made to be ruled? Oh, shit, some guy's standing up to him. We need to get in there." She stood, and they slowed as they neared. Steve readied his shield.

Natasha stalled the jet over the place. "Hurry, we're in the drop zone." Steve jumped first, followed by Paisley. As the patriot landed, he reflected a fatal blast from the God's scepter, aimed for the man. Loki looked to them with a frown on his face, gritting his teeth.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said, sliding his shield back on. Paisley stood firm beside him, her arms crossed.

Loki chuckled, a much darker sound than she'd previously heard. Something about it gave her the chills. "What have we here? The Soldier; a man out of time. And you, the Agent… Your friend has told me _so _much about you." Steve gave her a questioning glance as Paisley paled, almost immediately sick to her stomach. Oh, no, Clint. Loki probably had tons of stuff on her- on SHIELD, by now. Did he know she was blind? Of course, he must. Then there was the whole other situation with his voice. Holy mother of… It was intoxicating. It sent shivers down her spine and threw her thoughts off course. Hypnotizing, that was it. The god grinned, knowing the effect he had on her. For someone so reliant on her ears, she was a sitting duck for the god of lies.

The Captain interceded quickly at Paisley's inability to form words. The crowd had begun to disperse; many were too afraid to move, but stragglers had broken away. "I'm not the one who's out of time."

"We're going to have to ask you to stand down." Paisley finally choked, standing up straight.

Loki chortled, swinging his staff around like a bat. "What makes you think I would? To a couple of petty mortals, nonetheless… a haunted and damaged old man and a small, blind agent. What have I to fear?"

Paisley Reynolds had a very short temper. She'd learned to contain it around her superiors, but the tall, lanky Asgardian soon became a punching bag in her eyes. She clenched her jaw and ran at him, avoiding the sweeps of the spear as Steve watched on in confusion. Damn it, now others knew. And Clint had spilled the beans! Compromised or not, someone would be waking up with bruises. "Shut up. Your voice pisses me off."

Loki laughed, a mischievous sound. Then, she actually landed a punch square to his jaw. He'd just been playing around, and hadn't in the least expected her to actually get him. Agent Barton hadn't been too reliable about her abilities, it seemed. His laughing stopped, and he took a step back. His expression grew dark, and he raised the scepter.

"Look out!" Steve yelled, pushing her out of the way and blocking it with his shield. She stumbled, falling back, cursing. People from the crowd screamed frantically, running about. Loki's clones attempted to stop them, corralling everyone in chaos.

"I'm not an invalid, I could have avoided it!" She yelled above the noise and stood, and Steve glanced at her apologetically. He hadn't meant to offend her.

The Quinjet loomed overhead, loud. Speakers unfolded from the body of the ship, turning heads as Natasha Romanoff's voice was heard. "Loki, drop the weapon and get back!" Police cars zoomed on to the scene, and Loki grinned, noncompliant. With a burst of hot, blue energy, the cars were blown back, people tossed about. The god marveled in his handiwork and as Paisley ran at him once more, rabbited to Steve, knocking him down, Loki growled.

"Kneel."

Before Steve could respond, Paisley's jaw locked. She'd had _enough _of this annoying little-er, large, prick. "Cover your ears!" She yelled to all around, and those who heard complied. Loki raised a brow, turning his focus to her. What was she getting at?

Paisley let out a low hum, escalating it like a step-stool. It reverberated around, stilling those who hadn't covered up earlier. They quickly listened to the advice, however, as the sound became shrill. Loki winced, his stomach heaving. Something rolled on to his chin, and he touched it, curiously. Withdrawing his hand, he saw it was blood. That little harlot.

He was near about to completely destroy her when some sort of heavy music filled the air, breaking the damaging vibrations. Loki's ears were left ringing, and Paisley was out of breath. Harsh attacks like that exhausted her, especially when she was having to monitor her surroundings so seriously. But the needing a break didn't excuse that fact that someone had completely ruined her plan of attack. "Did you all miss me?" A voice was heard through the headphones and speakers, smug and haughty. It could only have been one person.

Tony Stark's Iron Man suit rocketed on to the scene, and he landed, wasting no time on Loki. Paisley rolled her eyes; hell, the fight was as good as done. With no one to back him up, the god would never be able to face Stark's line of offense. Missiles, guns, and ammunition of every kind had lined against him. "Make your moves, reindeer games." Paisley nearly laughed at the nickname, but she hadn't wanted to give Stark the satisfaction. Loki glared, raising his hands in defeat. His armor shimmered away, and his elongated scepter formed a smaller staff-like oddity. "Good move," Stark confirmed, all the shells folding back in to the armor.

"Stark," she frowned, as she and Steve approached. The Captain gave him a look of amazement as the helmet folded off of the suit; he really did look like his father.

"Good evening, Agent, Captain." He responded, grabbing Loki by the arm. "Let's get this bad egg back home." Loki scowled as he was led to the Quinjet and strapped in like a maximum security prisoner. Nobody debated it.

For most of the ride, Loki was dead silent. The jet zoomed in and out of the clouds, the dark sky projecting an image of grey desolation for those who could see it. In Paisley's point of view, it was just another thunderstorm rolling through. Steve paced about, his mind caught on something. "I… I don't like it."

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony joked, and Steve rolled his eyes.

The young blonde agent sighed. "The guy is pretty fierce, so I side with Rogers on this one. It was too easy." Loki seemed not to pay them any attention; he looked completely rattled about something.

"Still, you two weren't half bad," Stark mused, "I mean, for an old man and a feisty young thing." He winked, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there. Both she and Steve sent glares his way, and he chuckled. "Wow, can't take a joke?"

Thunder rattled the jet, and harsh rain obstructed the vision of the Russian piloting them. "Damn, where's all this coming from?" She asked rhetorically, trying to rise above the clouds. Loki appeared as if he'd throw up; his eyes darted about, and he jumped at each rumble. Paisley keyed in on his jumpy breath and fidgeting.

"What's wrong? Don't like storms?" She asked, yawning. It was late.

He shook his head, a grave silence settling about them all. "I'm not overly fond of what comes with them."

Sooner than all of the confused passengers could question his fear, the jet was hit with something heavy. The downpour and steel structure blocking a lot of her ability, she jumped at the sound. Loki seemed truly scared. Steve almost stopped Tony as he stood up straight, moving to open the back hatch to check it out. It came down more sudden than expected, and in barreled a heavy, tall form. A cape of sorts cut through the tense air, and faster than the being entered, it had left, Loki in its arms. Tony cursed, looking after. They were all up and alert. "Now there's that guy."

"He's another Asgardian." Natasha nodded.

Realization struck Paisley; she'd been in New Mexico for this whole fiasco almost two years ago. "That's Thor."

"Well, I honestly couldn't care more, even if he was Bob freaking Saget. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark huffed, placing his helmet back on his head and nearing the exit.

Oh, shit, this couldn't end well. "Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve called after him.

"I have a plan- attack."

And in a split-second, Tony was out. Paisley raised her brows as she stood, and sure enough, Steve followed, despite protest from Natasha. "Don't you think about joining them," the Russian growled.

"They're all fighting each other," Paisley frowned, listening through the open door. "Loki's going to get away, Nat. We have to get him."

"Then I will."

Paisley chortled. "Uh, you're the only one who can fly this thing."

Natasha frowned in exasperation, but had to agree. "Let's give them a little time, and I'll get us closer to the ground."

A little time went to five minutes, which became ten. The blind agent sulked a bit, knowing that they weren't getting anywhere. She could hear Loki's enticing chuckle as he watched them fight. "God damn it, Romanoff, when are you gonna call it?"

"Fine, fine." She conceded. She motioned to her co-pilot, an able-bodied male, to assist her. They were a few yards above the cliff which Loki inhabited for the time being, so Paisley went without a parachute. She'd fallen from greater distances before. As to not aggravate the spy, she allowed the accompaniment, who carried binds for Loki's wrists.

They hopped down, the rain having stopped previously. Paisley landed with a light thud, standing easily. "Loki!" She called, and a few feet away, he turned around.

"You've come to ruin my fun, haven't you?" He pouted, and the agent behind her tensed. There he went again with that tone of voice.

She gulped, keeping her pulse steady. "You'll be caught again anyways. Need I deafen you?"

He sniggered, walking towards her. "Your abilities do not scare me. You're exhausted, just from a simple attack. You're _weak._" He spat, and she slapped him across the face.

"Tie him up." She ordered icily, and Natasha's co-pilot obliged. Paisley radioed in for the jet to be brought back around, and by that time, the boys had finished up their pissing contest. They all piled back on the jet, and headed back to the Helicarrier. The rest of the ride was completely silent; not even a peep from Stark. One could have cut the tension with a knife; honestly, it was so heavy in the air. Uncomfortability ran rampant.

* * *

When they returned, Paisley had every intent on going the hell to sleep. She was exhausted; Loki hadn't been kidding about that. Much to her chagrin, she was ushered in to a room with the whole damn team, expected to monitor them and play nice. Meanwhile, they all watched as Loki was escorted in to his cell by the Director. He'd given them all intense, sinister smiles as he passed, and muttered a few words under his breath for Paisley alone to hear. They were all rattled by him. He was unlike anyone they'd ever dealt with.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape… you so much as _scratch _that glass," A button was pressed off the screen, emitting a mechanical whine, "thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Man, Paisley really didn't envy Loki. "Ant, boot."

Loki just laughed. The guy was such a psycho; she'd definitely be having nightmares tonight. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Uh oh… Banner.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." The room's pressure escalated. She really wanted to get out.

"Oh, I've heard." Bruce practically cringed as Loki made eye contact with them all through the camera. "The mindless beast, who makes a play at being the man?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably, and Banner looked like he'd kill Loki. Paisley kept her focus on listening; Loki continued. "How desperate are you, that you'd call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

Strangely, he couldn't have been more true. Hell, they all knew that the motive was, in fact, desperation… the team hadn't exactly been fated to get along. The fight earlier had proven this. They were, all of them, broken. Severely damaged. None of them thought themselves to be heroes. "How _desperate _am I? You threatened my world with war. You steal a force that you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, yet you kill, 'cause it's fun. You have made me _very _desperate. And you might not be glad that you did." Fury's shtick left the room awestruck. They had to admit, the guy was powerful. Motivated.

"Ooh," Loki's eyes narrowed, still testing the Director. "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract- to have power- unlimited power… and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded of what real power is?"

They all thought Fury was going to sulk, but the agents saw the Fury wham-line coming from a mile away. He smirked, the corners of his often frowning mouth curling upwards. "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." The screen shorted out.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce joked, and Paisley cracked a smile.

As everyone suspected, Steve was set on keeping to business. "Thor, what's his play?"

The large god shrugged. "He had an army, called the Chitauri, that none of any world know. He means to lead them against your people; and they will win him the earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"It's like _War of the Worlds_," Paisley groaned, earning a confused glance from the god. "So he's got an alien army, and he can hypnotize us? That's how he got to Clint."

Steve frowned. "Yeah, but… I just want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"Look, I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag of cats- you could smell crazy on him." Bruce reasoned.

Thor looked like an offended middle-schooler. "Watch how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha's voice was solid.

Silence. How would Thor respond? "He's adopted."

Paisley was the only one to laugh, surprisingly. She let out a soft 'pft,' causing everyone to turn in her direction. Oh crap. "I uh, I thought it was funny," she shrugged. "But um, well, Loki was going after something at the gala, right?"

"Iridium, yes." Bruce nodded to the blind agent, "But why?"

In strolled the arrogant billionaire, chatting with Coulson in a suave manner. "It's a stabilizing agent," he declared, swiveling back to Phil momentarily to discuss his love life. "It'll make sure the portal doesn't collapse, like it did at SHIELD…" He passed by Thor and patted him. "No hard feeling, Point Break, you pack a mean swing."

Paisley watched, hands on her hips. "And?"

"I was getting there," He pouted, "Also, the portal will open as wide and as long as Loki wants." He strolled up on to the bridge, twirling around. "That man is playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't-"

"Can you just get to the point?" She asked, and he scowled. She was not in the mood for shenanigans. Snide comments were fine, as were unintended awkward moments. But she grew more tired by the second, and his ridiculous banter wasn't good in the mix.

He walked back towards the group, hands in his pockets. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source; a high density, high energy kick-starter for the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill questioned, from across the room.

"Last night." He shrugged. "The packet, Selvig's notes, and the Extraction Theory papers… am I the only one who did the reading?"

Paisley yawned again, wanting nothing more than the meeting to be over. "Does Loki need any specific kind of power source?" She asked.

This time, it was Banner who chimed in. "Well, he's got to heat the cube to about twenty million Kelvin just to break the Coulomb barrier." Whatever the hell that meant…

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark continued.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally!" Tony beamed. "Someone who speaks English."

Everyone stared on in confusion, Steve voicing their thoughts. "Was that what just happened…?"

Tony took Banner's hand, shaking it with a wide grin. "It's great to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And, I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn in to an enormous green rage monster."

"…Thanks."

Nick Fury walked in, his figure demanding attention. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Well, we should start on that staff. It pretty much hypnotized Clint and Dr. Selvig; I bet it's got some connection to all of this." She pitched.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, it works a lot like an old HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that," Fury countered, "but I would like to know how it turned two of my best men in to his personal flying monkeys."

Way to break out _The_ _Wizard of Oz_, Fury. "Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor wondered aloud, and an excited Steve jumped in quickly.

"I do!" A pause. Poor guy, this was probably the only time he'd ever feel up-to-date in any area. "I… I understood that reference."

The next yawn left Paisley light-headed, and her eyes watered under her glasses. "Crap…" She muttered aloud. "Can this meeting be adjourned or something? I don't know about you all, but I'm going to collapse."

Fury frowned, nodding. "All right."

The Captain, Natasha, Hill, and just about everyone dispersed. "Hey, Banner, I'll meet you in the lab in a bit. We'll play around." Bruce nodded and turned off, and Paisley had almost escaped when the man called out to her. "Hey, uh, Agent!"

She continued down the hallway, only slowing a bit. "Oh, you remembered my first name."

He chortled. "Quit playing coy, Reynolds. I know you were impressed with my knowledge."

"Oh, Lord." She shook her head, making it back to her room. "Look, if you've come seeking praise for knowing your Periodic Table, you've come to the wrong place. I ran out of gold stars a long time ago." He chuckled, though it was uneasy. She frowned, knowing there was something more to why he'd come up to her. They reached her room, and she stopped. "What's up?"

He scratched the back of his head, looking around them for eavesdroppers. "Look, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but… I put a hacking device on Fury's mainframe earlier." She blinked, opening her mouth to protest. "But, I had a good reason! SHIELD's hiding something, I know it… and you seem like the only SHIELD groupie here who isn't a complete snake. I'd candidly appreciate it if you told me anything and everything you knew."

She shrugged, shaking her head. "_Candidly,_ I have no clue. Fury's a secretive guy, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was hiding things. I just got a high enough clearance to even be here like, two days ago. Thanks for the, uh, trust, though. I'd recommend being pretty sly about that tracker from now on."

"Gotcha," Tony sighed in frustration. "Oh, and Agent?"

"Hm?" She questioned as she propped open her door.

He smiled. If only she could have seen. "SHIELD hasn't completely sucked out your soul yet. You should get your name changed back to Paisley." She laughed lightly, disappearing behind the door. No matter how much she owed SHIELD, she'd have to agree. It was quite the life-consuming monster.

Truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

**Wow, another barely finished in time chapter! This one's a bit longer, and put more of a strain on my memory. The dialogue's still hard to remember, even after seeing it over five times! Anyways, thanks so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! I couldn't get through all of this without your support.**

**I'm going to be adapting this story in another direction, from here on out. There will be plenty of my own twists, changing it up from the movie, just a bit. I hope you all like it! Be sure to tell me what you thought about the chapter, and how I can improve on anything. Thanks!**

-Caroline.


	6. Playing God

_"If God's the game you're playing, well, we must get more acquainted;  
Because it has to be so lonely, to be the only one who's holy."_

-Paramore, "Playing God."

Paisley Reynolds rarely dreamt in images. The most recent case was about a year prior, when she'd nearly been killed in an undercover assignment. She'd faced horrible tortures- when SHIELD found her, she'd been beaten and badly mistreated. Fury asked her many times why she didn't use her abilities, and she didn't know. She'd blacked out. However, every night for a week or so was plagued with the images of someone striking at her with some sort of pipe or crowbar, savagely attacking her. She'd often found herself wallowing in the feelings of desperation and helplessness after that.

Right after she went blind, she dreamt at a normal rate. She used imagery like she would have if she could see; going blind at seventeen didn't hinder mental imagery like it would have damaged a child's. She still had her hearing and her imagination. But as time progressed, she did this less and less. Now most of her 'dreams' were residual sounds that may or may not have woken her up in the night. But the one she had the night after they took in Loki… Well, she'd never had anything worse. In any of her visual dreams, she never saw anyone new to her life. When she dreamt of being tortured, she saw the faces of past classmates and friends instead of the ones who actually committed the crime. In this dream, though, those rules hadn't applied. She saw faces. One face, in particular. The green and golden god of mischief, Loki, had most of her attention. Then there were brief scenes playing out in her mind; none of these had sound of their own- only Loki speaking. That voice made her want to jump off of the Helicarrier.

"_Good evening, Agent." _He chuckled, sending chills down her spine. Even her unconscious body felt the effects of his terrifying presence. His abnormally bright blue-green eyes bore daggers in to her mind. She almost found herself unable to speak. What was this? She'd been so confused. Paisley never, ever saw anything that she hadn't already seen before, so…

"Loki?" She asked, groggy, as if she'd just woken up from a month of solid sleep. Her voice echoed around in the dark expanse of her mind, "what the hell?"

There was more laughter, and his image flashed in all directions around her. He was tall, long-limbed, and cloaked with fineries. A gold helmet clung to his crown like he'd been born with it. His face was more proud and cocky than Tony Stark's banter. "_So, you recognize me. I hoped you would." _God, he was so sinister.

"Why are you in my head?" She asked, almost frantic. "_How_ are you in my head?"

He shrugged, his attitude blasé. "_I am the god of mischief, and I've practiced what you'd call magic from a very young age. It'd be a shame if I couldn't get inside the brain of such a frail-minded girl."_

She frowned, opening her mouth to speak, but a quick flash of images cur her off. It was like a flip-book of panels, the first was of a balding man in a suit, holding a large, powerful gun. The next few went on as if he was speaking, and all of a sudden, he'd been stabbed. He fell to the floor, silent. Her eyes narrowed, and she squirmed against the vision. Who was he? "Wh-what was that?"

"_Only a vision of what is to come. The near future." _

"Who was that? When will this-" A woman was chased by what seemed to be a giant monster. She had enough information where she knew it had to have been the Hulk, but the others in the reels, she had no clue. "Stop it." She ordered, and a burly, armored man fell from the clouds. "I said, stop!" A mechanical man fell from a hole in the sky; he wasn't stopping. "Stop. It. Now!"

He grinned maniacally, and it felt like a nuclear explosion had gone off in her head. She winced, images of all sorts streaming and swimming around in her conscious. Like a data overload, it was compact and her thoughts were blasted off to God knows where. Her breath grew ragged. "_Are you enjoying the truth?_"

"The… Huh?" She panted, crying out in pain. He suddenly stood before her, smirking.

"_You'll know soon enough."_ He grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her face down and her body in to a kneel. She shrieked, her stomach heaving. She saw white, and it all faded.

Paisley awoke with a start, bolting upright in her barrack. Sweat drenched her body, and her breath was sharp. She had the worst headache she'd ever had, even counting the ones she'd gotten when… well, she didn't like to remember that time of her life. She couldn't make out her surroundings; her thoughts were too frayed. She tried to remember the construction of her small room, and the door was close. She _had _to find that bastard. No one got in her head like that.

She stumbled out of the bed, nearly falling on the floor. Damn, this wasn't going to work. Water, she needed water. She stumbled in to the adjoining bathroom, sliding on to the floor by the shower area. She'd never experienced this much crippling pain. Reaching up, she numbly switched on the cold water, letting it pour over her head. The images were still there. Bodies, bloodied. Alien faces, and people that she knew, but didn't recognize. Who was who? Who was the man who'd been stabbed? What about the woman who'd been swept away like a ragdoll by the Hulk? Deep breaths, she needed them. Thoughts raced around and she tried to collect herself.

Time dragged on, and she lost track of it. Sometime down the road, she slapped her face and switched it all off, shivering. She was better, kind of, or at least, she thought so. Paisley stood, using the cool counter as a crutch as she groped about for a towel. Aha, there. It took her another ten minutes to dry off, and then she changed clothes. What time was it? On the Helicarrier she couldn't just step outside and feel what time of day it was. Zipping up the pair of shorts she had, she lightly pressed a button on her alarm clock. '_Three fifty-two A.M.' _It read eloquently, and she frowned. She'd been awake for over an hour, and in Helicarrier time, she'd gone to sleep about two, which meant she'd only been asleep for an hour. That dream had felt like longer.

She had to see Loki before all of the Agents started working. Shrugging a sweatshirt over her undergarments and tying her wet blonde hair in to a bun, she started out. Her door slid shut softly behind her, and she heard no signs of life in a close radius. Paisley power walked down the corridor, tracing her way through the intricate passageways and tunnels. She found herself smacked against a wall or two; her senses were still shaken. She knew she'd made it when the god's voice called to her from behind steel and a thick glass barrier.

Her eyes narrowed and she headed in, making sure the door shut behind her. The demented mirth of the god of mischief floated up from behind her, and she turned to face him. "I knew you'd come."

"Don't play coy with me, Loki. I want answers."

He tapped his fingers lightly on the glass, his prescence smug. "What do you mean?"

Her jaw clenched, and she had to restrain herself. This was what he wanted, she realized. He yearned for this reaction. "What was all that stuff you showed me? What'd you call it… the truth?" It was bull shit, and she knew it.

"I thought I told you? The near future. Everything you saw will happen. Though, I'm curious as to what you _did _see." He shrugged, pacing the cell.

Huh? What'd he mean, he was curious? Hadn't he planted them there? "Don't you already know?" She asked hesitantly.

"I willed in to you an oracle's findings. The outcome of my battle lies in your mind." He said, "I motivated you here to tell me all about it."

Well that just had to be the worst idea anyone could have ever come up with. "Uh, what makes you think I'd tell you? And why'd you give it to me instead of taking it upon yourself?"

He huffed. "I could not obtain the oracle's visions myself. I could transfer them to someone, however. And _you_," he sniggered forebodingly, "You're the easiest out of all of these mortals to manipulate."

Paisley gulped, finding herself still in her tracks once more. "I…" Crap, all of her words were gone. "I'd never tell you anyways."

"Oh, but you will. I can assure you of that." She shook her head and turned to leave, making her way frantically for the door. Something in his voice set all of her greatest fears upon her. He was like a leech, feeding off of her dread. "I will give you an offer you cannot refuse." And, she was out. She practically jetted from the room, slowing only slightly when she realized he had no idea where she was going. Her sunglasses slid, and she held them in place. She felt for the wall, and ran to the left.

She didn't regain a steady stream of deliberation until her whole body collided with something- no, someone. He let out an 'oof' and stumbled back, and she was sent to the floor. She landed painfully on her back, sunglasses skidding off about a foot or two. The man she'd crashed in to groaned. "Are you blind?!" Tony Stark.

She winced, sitting up to cover her eyes. Ah, the good ole' clincher. She hadn't heard _that _before. "Jesus, you could have watched out, too."

"Ugh," he sighed in frustration, "yeah, yeah. I'll help you up."

"Hand me my shades, first." She requested, and he quirked a brow. It was already dark as hell on the giant airship… Why'd she even wear sunglasses? As he picked them up and went eye to lens with pure darkness, his eyes widened in realization. Oh God, she really was blind. And he'd-

Oh, shit. "I… I'm so sorry." His jaw hung open, and an impermeable silence filled the air. He'd finally figured it out? Paisley clicked her tongue, reaching out for them. Might as well not even try to hide her eyes, at this point.

"It's okay." She muttered, looking up to him with blank, white eyes. Now, he felt bad. Really bad.

"I- uh, God…" He stuttered, trying to find the words to express his frantic, apologetic feeling. She waved him off, sliding the lenses back on and standing up. She shook a bit, reminding Tony a little bit of a sapling. Her legs quivered, and her hands trembled. What had she been doing at this early hour that made her so worked up? Thankfully, this let him go off the previous topic that showcased his royal insensitivity and stupidity. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, dusting off her hands. "Yeah… Fury needs to get someone to mop this floor. The greatest tragedy of that fall is how dusty I am."

He chuckled nervously; she was almost as avoidant and flippant as he was. "No, I mean, you're shaking a whole lot... Did you see Coulson naked?" After the phrase left his mouth, he immediately realized its ignorance and wished he could take it back. However, to his surprise, she laughed.

"You really aren't getting the whole blind thing very well, huh?" She shifted her weight, jiggling her hands in her sweatshirt pocket to regain feeling. "And no, though I'd imagine that'd be quite the view. I just had a bad dream."

Blind people could dream? He really had to read up on this. "Somebody needs some alcohol," he winked. "And a therapist. But Mr. Jack Daniels works just fine."

Paisley chortled, shaking her head. "They don't have booze on the Helicarrier."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." He snapped. "I just so happened to bring some with me."

She really considered it. "I can't drink on duty…" She sighed, frowning.

"You're off duty," he pointed, "it's like, four in the morning."

This was true. Technically, her shift didn't start until six, last time she checked her contract. She wished she could make a better choice, but she could use a bit of liquid courage. Stark was one of her lesser favorite people there, though he was rising on the ranks just a smidge. Why the hell not? "Fine."

He grinned, feeling as if he'd made up for the comment, and then some. "Fantastic! My quarters, milady."

"I hope that's not an innuendo for 'I'm getting you drunk so I can get lucky.' Because honestly, you're not appealing to me at all." She responded, and he made a dejected gasp.

"How could you even know? I'm actually a very handsome devil. You just can't see it."

She tittered, despite his many comments. "Someone's conceited." They finally wound up at his room, continuing in their repartee along the way. He opened up the door, ushering the blonde in. Wow, how many times had he ushered a woman in to his room without a little something extra coming his way? He smirked, hoping that she wasn't that kind of blind person that could read thoughts… or was that deaf? God, he was terrible. Tony really needed to get his morals straight.

"So, where's the whiskey you promised?" Paisley asked, standing there as she listened to him scuffle around. The idle chatter had helped her to calm down a bit, but she'd grown content with the idea of a little numbing of the senses.

He smirked. "Impatient, huh?" He withdrew a bottle and to small glasses from a duffel bag, setting them on the nightstand. He wiped his hands off on his trademark Black Sabbath shirt, opening the container with ease. The two cups were filled, and as he swirled the amber fluid, she got a whiff of it. "Bottoms up," he handed it over. They clinked glasses and both downed the shots quickly. Paisley realized just how stressed she'd been as she found herself asking for another serving. Stark obliged, and poured himself one as well.

"Wow, that's strong stuff," she blinked, the effects rapidly forming a buzz through her body. He nodded, setting his glass down. Her body had stilled, and she seemed a lot more comfortable. Tony was on his third glass.

"What got you so jostled in the first place, again? And don't just say nightmare. I want the dirty details." He questioned. He'd always found it easier to get things out of intoxicated people.

She shook her head, not really caring to explain. It was a bit of a tall tale; she'd never have believed it herself. Instead, she went for the conceptual approach. "Has Loki been getting to you?" She simply asked.

"Whaddya' mean?" Fourth. Hell, he was fast.

Was he dense? "Like, ever since we brought 'im in… He's been in my head. I had this dream, where he was just there, talking to me, among other things. It was creepy."

He nodded, grunting in understanding. "I haven't yet experienced anything, but I will agree with you on that one. He is pretty disconcerting."

"I'll say."

Tony let out a sigh, his airy demeanor bringing a certain feeling of simplicity to his next words. "Y'know, you should just let him roll off of you. Become the ocean."

Okay, what? He was definitely drunk now. Paisley burst in to laughter, bringing the man to bewilderment. He'd actually thought his words were very, well, wise. Inspirational, even. "Dude… easier said than done." She giggled, and he smiled, too. He didn't know why, but he smiled.

* * *

**Whew, I can't believe I'm still cranking out these chapters with the amount of work I've had to do lately. I'm really glad that I can, though! You guys seem to like it, and I'm honestly really happy about that. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. That all means a lot to me. And, to my guest reviewer, Ali, I'm sorry I haven't responded to your reviews here earlier! I just got the anonymous review thing figured out. Thank you for your support.**

**Also, if you're wondering why certain scenes didn't just happen in that chapter, it's because from here on out, I'll be altering the movie plot just a bit. I'm dragging out the time Loki's in the Helicarrier (not by too much, just a bit, for the plot's sake.) Anyways, I hope it won't be too big of a problem. Thanks again :)**

-Caroline.


	7. Dirt and Roses

_"But if we sell our soul for the chance of gold,  
Then we'll rue each passing day."_

- Rise Against, "Dirt and Roses."

Hours later, Tony's short lived buzz had worn off, leaving him with a splitting headache. He'd almost elected to steal a pair of Paisley's welder's glass lenses to appease his throbbing eyes. She'd stopped by earlier to hand some things off to Bruce, but stayed past her welcome to taunt his pained condition.

"Good morning," She sang, loudly, in his ear. Tony winced and Bruce raised a brow.

"Morning…" He responded, surly. She laughed, handing Banner a file on some tests they'd previously ran. Another ten minutes were spent making his headache worse and worse.

He had to admit, he was a bit impressed with Agent Reynolds' handling of herself around him. Unlike the Black Widow, there was a thinner line between her professionalism and her attitude, which in some circumstances worked to her benefit. In a fight, she'd definitely be able to gain the upper hand when it came to another person's rage. He found her mentally engaging, especially with her frequent disses and wham-liners. Most of the young female agents of SHIELD scurried about when it came to him, either avoiding him entirely or batting their eyelashes. Paisley Reynolds seemed completely unfazed.

In all actuality, the man of iron didn't intimidate her. His sarcasm was a simple defense mechanism, and she'd seen it many times before. Hell, she even used it herself. He was just another broken, aging playboy. One with a superb mind, yes, but she knew from experience. Tony Stark was damaged goods.

The Helicarrier was silent that day; Loki had put a damper on everyone's moods, and it seemed it was affecting everyone, even the Galaga-playing recruits. Fury was angrier than he'd been in weeks. Though, it wasn't until Tony and Bruce came in with a large tidbit of information that everything hit the fan.

"Fury, we found something." Bruce entered, rubbing at bags under his eyes. Tony had, in fact, borrowed a pair of sunglasses from Paisley. However, they'd been so dark that he nearly walked right in to the daunting Director.

Paisley clung to the walls, ears as intent as ever. She'd regained her shaky confidence in the some odd seven hours since she'd gone to see the god, and it'd done her justice. Fury grasped at paperwork thrust forth by Tony, giving him an odd look. He smelled like desperation and alcohol. The Director's jaw tightened, not appreciative of drinking on the airship. He'd find a way to get the billionaire for his breach of the rules. "What's this?" He asked, gruff.

"A spike of energy that's remarkably similar to that of the Tesseract's," Bruce explained, "we don't think it's the cube, but we do think it has a direct correlation."

Fury nodded, scanning over the report. So they'd actually found something? "Kashiwazaki-Kariwa… That's the one of the biggest nuclear facilities is the world."

"Loki's henchmen _are _looking for an energy source. Where better to go than Japan?" Tony reasoned, and Fury looked at him in a glare.

"Is the spike still acting up?" He questioned.

Banner scratched the back of his head, lifting his hand in a 'so-so' motion. "It zones in and out. We monitored it for a little while, but the pattern is repeating."

"Honestly," Tony cut in, "the fact that they're going nuclear is unsettling. If they screw up their calculations, it could blow the country off the map. Not to mention everything around it."

The scariest part of it all was that he was completely right, and Fury, Bruce, and Paisley knew it. "We have to get someone out there." Fury sighed, looking to the hung-over playboy. "Stark, you're up."

"Me?" He looked shocked.

"You decided to breach the alcohol policy. " Fury explained with a tense voice, and Tony looked like he'd been insulted. "What better way to teach you a lesson than to have you go through a little more pain? Besides, it's night-time in Japan. You shouldn't need those stupid glasses anymore."

Paisley chortled, and he groaned. "But… Agent Reynolds drank, too!"

Her jaw dropped. That little rat! Fury turned to her, a brow quirked. "Agent…?"

"I- no. He's lying."

"I am not. You just had less than I did." He argued, and Paisley suddenly wanted to murder him.

Fury felt as if he was babysitting children instead of monitoring 'heroes.' "You'll both be going, then. Agent Reynolds, your punishment is to corral this annoying son of a bitch." Bruce actually laughed off to the side, while Paisley and Tony looked, well, irritated.

"But we-"

"Yes sir." Paisley cut Stark off, mid-protest, and turned on her heel to go and put on that God forsaken uniform. She knew objecting to Fury's will and testament would only bring about trouble, but that didn't mean she'd hide her anger for the last-minute assignment. Tony Stark had suddenly slipped back on to her bad side.

"Stark, I suggest you suit up. A Quinjet will be ready in minutes." Fury told him, and he huffed, grumbling as he went off to the Mark VI's carrier case. He hadn't intended to take Paisley down with him, but he really didn't want to go to Japan alone. Honestly, he wished he could just call up Col. James Rhodes and have him deal with this mess as War Machine instead of him, but the valiant soldier was out on a tour of duty with the suit. His 'bodyguard,' Happy Hogan, was watching after Pepper, and couldn't do anything with him… not that Tony thought Happy would be that good of a pick against an alien armada, anyways.

The suit was built around him, and he winced at the mechanical noise. He'd really begun to hate this mission. Minutes later, he found himself in the hangar, watching as the fit blonde agent strolled up in her cat-suit and glasses, ready for action. The ponytail she wore made her look serious, and Tony smirked. She was _mad_.

"Before you start trying to joke around with me, I will have you know that I am here only for business. I will not partake in any shenanigans." She told him icily.

His smirk grew, deliberating down a list of comebacks. "Well, that's too bad, because I just had tons of those planned."

"Too bad, indeed." The Quinet was pulled around to them, and Paisley climbed in before the Iron Man. His suit was so noisy, she thought she'd scream in pure frustration alone. They took off, zooming at the high speeds the quick jet was known for. It wouldn't take too long to get there; an hour, maximum.

Tony quickly found himself bored, as was the usual for him. Paisley had no intention of speaking to the guy… she was still stewing over her forced involvement in his little escapade. "You know, I feel as if you're just sitting there, judging me." He sighed, attempting to stir up a funny, baiting conversation. She muttered something under her breath, his cue to continue. "What are your opinions of all of us? I mean, you have to have one." Again, nothing.

He was quickly grating on her nerves. She was, in fact, judging him, in the light of 'shut the hell up before I jump off this damn jet.' As for her opinions on everyone, she wouldn't tell him, but she sure had them. Bruce was the kind, misunderstood one. Thor was the loud, obnoxious, yet fairly hilarious one. Steve was the reserved, polite one. Tony… well, he made her feel like they were all in the movie _Mean Girls. _"What are your opinions on Coulson? I think he's kind of a-"

"Jesus Christ, Stark, do you ever shut up?" Bingo! "And no, I have no opinions whatsoever because I'm secretly a robot, and you're annoying."

"Aw, that's hurtful."

She clicked her tongue, leaning back in the seat. "Look, they didn't put me here to judge you all… but, I guess it's always the blind lady who's carrying the scales."

"Whoa." Tony blinked, not exactly expecting such a response. "That's deep, Pai."

She scowled, making her look like some sort of angry cat. "_Never _call me that again." Yes, she was definitely a cat.

"Why not? It suits you."

"Shut up." He chuckled.

* * *

Finally, they arrived in the Niigita prefecture in Japan. Paisley had come so close to just shooting herself; he'd never shut up. The Quinjet landed on a beach; the heels of her black boots sunk in to the soft sand. Waves crashed and crested, sounding almost serene. At least, it would have been, if Tony Stark wasn't there, too.

"So this is it?" He asked, looking ahead to an enormous complex. "It's huge. We're never going to find anything."

She bit her lip, listening out for anyone in the area. "I'll keep my ears out… though, I'm pretty sure there isn't a person for a good kilometer radius." He nodded, and they were suddenly all business. The blind agent and the Iron Man strolled forth, keeping a steady gait as Paisley listened intently to the area. A few reactors were operating, and the hum of it all kept a good cover on any signs of life.

"JARVIS, do an energy trace." Tony ordered as they neared the large fence protecting the place from outsiders. After a short pause, the electronic voice came back with a response.

"_The energy relating to the Tesseract is about two kilometers deep, heading for the northern exit." _It responded, and Paisley frowned.

"They're in motion. We need to get in there, now."

Paisley nodded in agreement, and he grabbed her around the waist. "Hold on, I'll get us in there." She didn't much like being grasped in that way, but complied. They rocketed up and in to the complex, and Paisley nearly screamed. He laughed at her reaction, landing them in a safe area close to where JARVIS had directed. She jetted away from him, taking in deep breaths.

"I'm never doing that again." She told him, searching for a weak point or entrance in the wall.

Chuckling, he nodded. "We'll see."

He soon found a heavy steel door, and pushed it open. It supplied ample resistance, but one blast to the lock had it flying open. "Way to be subtle," she commented, walking in before him. The reactors in this part were turned off, but Tony could clearly see how completely huge they were. His arc reactors were of a different breed, but Nuclear power required the big guns. There was a scuffle in the eastern corner of the room, and the two immediately turned towards it. Running, then someone… there was someone up in the rafters. She looked there, heart practically stopping. A familiar whoosh headed their way, and an arrow's shaft buried itself in the ground behind them. Oh, no.

"Move!" She yelled, and the arrowhead exploded, blowing them back. Her head hit the ground hard, and she groaned in pain. Tony helped her up, blasting a shot to the source. There was scurrying across the floor as shots began to fire out at them from multiple directions. Shit! Many of them hit Tony's suit, and he got the now emerging men in black uniforms with bullets from one of his suit's weapons. She wound around him and the battling grunts, knowing full well that there was a bigger fish to fry. She withdrew a handgun, focusing on what would have been a normally inaudible creak in the space above them all. She fired, discerning that she hadn't hit the target. Yards away, Tony fought more henchmen. Feet away, a figure landed. The vibration of a bowstring hinted to her exactly who it was.

"Agent Barton," She addressed him, gulping. Her friend stood frigidly before her, eyes dark and tainted with Loki's false promise. In the past, she'd never been able to face him in combat. Being her mentor, he had taught her everything that she knew. He was powerful, cunning, and well, good at what he did. She couldn't use the vibrations, either, for fear of setting off something in the reactors. She'd have to rely on her combat skills.

"Pai." He greeted curtly, and she cringed at the nickname that only he was allowed to use.

He struck out to her head, and she ducked. He threw a left hook, and she sprung backwards in a sort of back hand spring. She hugged the ground, swiping her foot out to trip him, but he jumped to the side. Paisley pulled out the gun again, firing at his legs. He kicked at her midsection, and she felt something crack. She winced, hitting him on the neck with the butt of the 45-mm pistol, sliding around him. He struck out again, and she caught his strong fist.

"Agent Reynolds!" Tony called out, having finished off the other guys. Clint had decided he was done with the lesser agent. Moving on to the next target, threw her off to collide with the head of the reactor. He pulled out an arrow and readied his bow, making sure that the head was an explosive one. Stark let out a blast of hot energy as the arrow launched, exploding it prematurely. The blast forced back Barton, knocking him to the ground as Paisley shakily stood. Screw the reactors. They were off, anyways. Bruce could deal with any radiation poisoning she may or may not get, right?

"Soundproof your suit!" She ordered, clenching her jaw. She had a look of hell to pay, and Tony followed her demand unwaveringly. Clint stood with a slack smirk, knowing full well what was about to come. The usual vibrations started up, shaking the building. As the frequency increased, so did the rumbling. Hawkeye's ears rang, but he paid them no mind. She had no idea what she would cause. Neither Reynolds nor Stark had any idea that this area was on a major fault line.

However, Tony soon came to realize it. His eyes widened, stumbling forward. "Paisley, stop!" He yelled, and she fell back. The ground shook violently, and when she stopped, it didn't.

"Oh, shit." She panicked, "earthquake."

A support beam fell right on her, and Tony quickly pried it off. He grabbed her, blasting a path through the wall. Cradling the agent close, debris scattered around them. She had a cut on her head; her blond hair was bloodied. "That was close," he murmured as they powered out, up in the sky. From the distance, Tony saw and Paisley heard the plant crumble.

"Wh-what 'bout Barton?" She panicked, "did'e get out?"

He looked upon her incredulously, his helmet coming off to reveal his scuffed up face. "He just tried to kill you, and you're hoping he got out okay?"

"He'd get better snn…" She slurred, her head swimming.

"Oh, no." He his eyes widened. "You hit your head really hard, huh?"

The suit began flying to the Quinjet, which was now hovering in the air to meet them. "I dun' feel an'thing." She shook her head, frowning.

"Don't talk." He ordered, and they were on it. "And don't you dare fall asleep."

She nodded, brow furrowed. "'Kay."

By the looks of things, she had a _really _bad concussion. He had to keep her occupied. "Uh… what's my name?" Did she have memory loss?

"Uh… T'ny? Are you stupid 'r somefing? 'Nd I thought you told m' not t' talk." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I thought you said you were never flying with me again?" She laughed lightly, urging him to continue on to a diagnosis. "You just have a concussion, I think." She nodded, seemingly understanding. They continued on with trivial pursuit for the rest of the trip back, and he'd deduced that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Her speech was garbled, but there wasn't any significant memory loss. She couldn't remember what she'd eaten for breakfast, but hell, he didn't either. He'd also realized that his splitting headache had vanished when she'd asked about it later on.

Tony carried her in to the Helicarrier, still in his suit. They were greeted by Fury and Coulson, who both had looks of confusion on their faces. "She's hurt," he explained. "Her power set off an earthquake. She has a concussion."

"Well, we know about the quake; it's all over the news, along with your dirty mug. I think you can expect a call from the Japanese prime minister." Fury quipped, and Coulson went to signal in the medics. They took her, and Tony scowled.

"That compromised agent of yours was there, along with some of Loki's guys. I'm thinking it was a trap."

The Director frowned. "It's not my fault you two walked right in to it. You were the one who found the disturbance, after all."

"Yeah, well, I'd suggest you keep a tighter rein on the few skilled agents you have left. Paisley nearly got killed." Tony glared at the man.

He cast a suspicious glance towards the billionaire, rolling his eye. "Well, it's a good thing that you were there, huh? How's the hangover, by the way?"

Tony Stark had never more hated a man in his life.

* * *

Paisley had been X-rayed at record speed, hooked up to a pulse monitor, and been told she'd live. Her head was pounding, and they'd given her Vicodin in response. She was grateful to lull off in to a world of sleep, grudgingly thankful that Tony had been there after all. He'd saved her life. However, the solace was short-lived.

"_Hello again, Agent."_

* * *

**And, here ya go :). I'm really sorry about yesterday's lack of update; one of my sisters now has appendicitis and I had to go with her and my mom to the hospital last night. So, here it is! I'll try to do a double-update today to make up for it. **

**Many thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Your feedback keeps me in the game! Drop me a line with any comments, criticism, or ideas you may have. Thanks again!**

**-**Caroline.


	8. Kingdom Come

_"Run, run, run away, buy yourself another day,  
A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear;  
So low only you can hear."_

-The Civil Wars, "Kingdom Come."

When Paisley Reynolds awoke, she felt as if she'd been sleeping for years. She hadn't been able to regain consciousness in her dreams, which had become overrun with Loki once more. She sat up, a bit too fast, wincing as a sharp pain hit her chest. Her head throbbed, but it was dull compared to the pain of the previous night. Had it all been the previous night? She had no clue. But there was one thing that she did know- she had to find Loki. He'd said he was going to offer her something she'd never be able to refuse, and in her more recent dreams, he'd told her he was ready to make his bid. She felt strangely compelled to find out what it was, but at the same time, she grew hesitant. It was Loki, after all.

Someone entered, and she looked up to them, realizing her glasses were gone. Her light blonde hair fell down her back, which was clothed in some sort of oversized t-shirt. "You're awake," a female voice greeted pleasantly.

"Natasha," Paisley sighed, giving a slight wave. "What's going on?"

The Russian chortled, pulling a stool up beside her teammate's cot. A miniature monitor beeped steadily as per Paisley's heartbeat. "You've been out for a good two days."

The blonde's eyes widened. "No way."

"I'm afraid so. You had a simple concussion, but you slept a lot longer than normal. You also have a couple of broken ribs, so I'd lie back down if I were you." Agent Romanoff warned.

Paisley grunted in frustration, obstinately staying in her same position. "I feel fine." She shrugged off the warning, and Natasha rolled her eyes. Something was nagging at the redhead, and Paisley had a feeling she knew exactly what.

"Was it really… Did Clint attack you?" She asked, her voice blasé as if she didn't care. Paisley knew she did, though. Natasha had that fondness for Agent Barton that the blonde also had, but she couldn't help but feel there was a bit more to those two. They were of the same breed.

She felt sad nodding in a yes. She knew Natasha would be hurt by the fact. "I see," she sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay. You really could have died. Hell, even Stark was worried about you." She laughed.

"He better have been, damn it." Paisley shook her head. "If he was such a genius, he should have known there was a freaking fault line right under the factory." Natasha laughed a little harder, and stood from the spot.

"Get some rest, Reynolds. You need to get back up to caliber."

Paisley nodded, a wry smile on her face. "Gotcha, Romanoff."

Her fellow agent left, and she took a deep breath. Okay, so broken ribs and stuff, she had to be in the small clinic they had aboard the ship. That wasn't very far from Loki's holding cell; in fact, it was just at the opposite end of the same hall. She slid her legs out of the bed, regaining her balance as she nearly fell. She felt like Jello. With each step she took, she felt the pang of that broken rib or two. Ouch. She unclipped the monitor attachment from her finger, a loud, stagnant beep acting like she'd had some sort of heart attack.

The t-shirt she wore went down to a few inches above her knees; it was more like a baggy nightgown. She almost wondered where or who they'd gotten it from, but decided it'd be better not to ask. Nobody was around, she could tell, so she wandered down. Okay, where was it…? Should be about forty-three paces… aha.

The entrance to the god of mischief's cell slid open, and she stepped in. He was silent this time, and didn't vocally address her when she shut the door behind them. She could feel his piercing gaze on her, his smile basically speaking for itself. "Loki," she nodded to him, walking to stand in front of the cage.

"Hello," he smirked, "you have returned."

She frowned, standing her ground. "I'm disappointed to say that I have."

"Then why did you?"

Good question… "Y-you know full well why. You keep calling me here, saying you have an offer for me."

He chuckled. "Oh, that. I'm quite surprised you'd even consider it. I thought you agents had a code of conduct to follow."

"Get down to business or I'm leaving." She ordered, jaw set.

He puffed, face set in a mock frown. "You're quite the demanding mortal, are you not?" She scowled, and turned. "All right. I am prepared to make you this offer."

"Hm?"

His smile materialized back on his face. "Turn around."

When she did, he narrowed his eyes in concentration, summoning up the magic he knew so well. Paisley doubled over, a sudden pain exploding in her head. "Wh-the hell are you doing? This oracle shit again?!" She shrieked, and he did not answer. Her eyes _burned. _He furrowed his brow, the process taking more out of him than he realized it would.

Paisley thought she was going to die, the pain was so intense. She crumpled to the floor, stomach heaving. It continued on for minutes, until Loki took his concentration away. She had her eyes covered with her hands, feeling as if they'd literally been set on fire. "Open them." He grinned weakly, though his voice still held that hypnotic, powerful commodity, no matter how his body felt. She did just as he'd said, wincing at the bright light that filtered in. She didn't know what was happening until she focused on something, forming from the brilliant white glow. Loki. She could _see _the god. His devil's leer caused her to stop dead in her motion, eyes wide. She could see. "How do you like my gift?"

"T-take it away." She immediately snapped, and he jeered. After over seven years, this was not the first sight she wanted to see!

He shook his head, bright eyes boring in to hers. "Oh, but you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Tears began to form. She could see her reflection in the class of the cage, and outlined were those familiar green eyes she'd been born with. They weren't a bit different from what she remembered. "N-I mean it! Quit playing with me!" She yelled, averting her gaze. She didn't want to see them. No, she didn't want them. She'd been happier without them, right?

"You can keep them, but for a price." He practically purred.

She shook her head, looking up to the god. "I don't want them."

"Are you sure about that?" He snarled, "this is no way to accept such an endowment. I believe a thank-you is in order."

She shook her head, harder. "No, no, no!" The light began to smear the images, a sharp pain resounding from her sockets. And suddenly, it was all gone. Like a light switch had been turned off, everything was dark again. He heart raced, and the paid faded away.

"Very well then," Loki sighed, frowning.

She took a minute of rest and silence before she stood back up, one of her knees scraped by the hard metal floor. She turned, almost intent on leaving without saying a single word to the manipulative god. She paused before opening the door, turning her head to him. "What… what would the price have been, had I kept my sight?"

"Nothing too hard, simply your undying allegiance," he evaluated.

She hesitated. Would it really be too bad...? Ugh, who was she kidding? Damn him! "Rot in hell."

She punched in the code, and the doors slid open. "'Tis a shame, then. Your pathetic life would become glorious at my side."

Paisley scoffed, a smile finding its way on her face, covering up the previous shock. "Glorious, my ass. Have fun being a prisoner."

His presence was once more sealed away with the closing of those heavy, steel doors. She exhaled in relief, heading back down along the hall to the clinic room. Hopefully, no one had noticed her ab-

"What do you mean, she ran away?" Tony Stark asked in annoyance. "How far could an annoying blonde with broken ribs and a concussion get?"

Paisley chortled, a small smile forming. Of course, he'd phrase it like that. "I'm right here." She crossed her arms, and he looked back at her in shock. "Who's the annoying one, again?"

"You have broken ribs! Get in to bed." A nurse hurried her along, and she blinked, finding herself tucked in like a burrito less than thirty seconds later. "Honestly," the woman huffed. "When you left, the heart monitor claimed you dead! We all had a bit of a scare."

"S-sorry…" She muttered, squirming against her one-thousand thread count restraints. Now that she thought about it, her ribs really did hurt.

The nurse walked out, muttering unintelligibly, as Tony strolled in laughing. "Jesus, Reynolds, you look like sushi."

She scoffed. "Well, way to boost a girl's self-esteem."

He grinned, sitting on the stool that'd earlier been pulled up by Natasha. "In all honesty, kid, you scared everyone. Where'd you go?"

"Kid?" She asked, jaw dropping. "First off, I'm twenty-five. I'm no kid. Secondly, it doesn't matter where I went. Third, why do you care?"

He rolled his eyes, pulling a hand through his dark hair. Why'd she have to be so damn stubborn? "Because… Look, I don't need to explain myself." He frowned, and she laughed. "Just don't play the disappearing act again."

She nodded, mock saluting him. "Gotcha," Paisley mumbled. She had no plans to go back to Loki; truly, she was scared of him. The stunt he had pulled, with giving her sight back, terrified her. It wasn't the act itself that made her so weak-kneed. It was the fact that she'd considered taking it all back. Even with being told she'd have to follow him, she had wanted it, for that one split second. For one moment, she'd wished to go back on all the progress she'd made these past seven or eight years. And that truthfully, sincerely petrified her.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, noting her quick change in expression.

She shook her head, wanting anything but to explain her situation to him. "Nothing."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when my factories start manufacturing silly putty. What's up?"

"You're persistent." She frowned. "It's nothing, I swear."

He was actually trying to be friendly, and then she acted like such an intractable mule… "Whatever. But I'm not leaving, anyways."

Paisley chortled. "Have fun with that. I'm napping."

And nap she did. Or, so Tony thought. She'd slipped on a pair of sunglasses that Tony had brought, and he couldn't really tell if she was awake or not. He'd been determined to wait her out and badger the hell out of her upon awakening, but time dragged on. In all reality, Paisley had _tried _to sleep. But, trying and actually doing something were two entirely different concepts. She closed her eyes, not feeling anything come to her. Maybe if she kept at it, it'd happen. Nope. Let's try again? Sure. An hour passed, and she was damn near ready to give up, when Stark shifted beside her. She'd almost forgotten his being there. There was a tug on her hair, and she nearly moved to check it out. But, that's right, she couldn't see whatever was happening. It would have been useless anyways.

Absent-mindedly and beyond bored, Tony twirled the vibrant blonde strands around his fingers. He furrowed his brow in thought; when this was all over, he'd go back to Stark Tower, or maybe back to his place in Malibu. He'd go back to being Iron Man. He'd go back to Pepper. However, about a week with this ticking time bomb of a team had changed a bit of perspective- not that he'd let any of that shine through. He'd developed a bit of a respect for the Captain, despite how secretly jealous he was about the time spent with his father. He'd grown what he hoped would make a lasting friendship with Bruce Banner. He'd never get tired of the constant competition between him and Thor. He'd also greatly enjoyed the borderline sexual harassment he'd put the redhead assassin through, though he hoped there wouldn't be a seminar waiting when he got back. Tony chuckled, flicking the golden hair back over her face. She had too much of it, Paisley did.

Oh, Agent Reynolds. She was quite… unique? He didn't know how to put it. They were very similar creatures; the two both used sarcasm like Captain America used his trusty shield. They were both damaged in ways… hell, him more so than her- at least, he thought so. But, he felt a loose connection to her, and he didn't really want to give all of it up to go back to being, well, Tony Stark- Iron Man. Surreptitiously, he really did prefer Tony Stark- Avenger.

Okay, odd. Tony'd been caressing her hair for a good ten minutes, and Paisley was starting to wonder. "What on earth are you doing?" She asked him, conceding that she'd never, ever get to sleep.

"Oh, you're up." He retreated, and she sat up as well as she could in her wrap.

"Um, yeah. What were you doing?" She questioned again, per lack of response.

He yawned, leaning away a bit, and shrugged. "Just thinking." She looked over at him, brow furrowed. He was such a strange man. A few minutes passed before he spoke back up. "Paisley?"

"What?"

He sighed, inspecting her glossy white eyes. "How'd you go blind?"

The only other person who had ever been bold enough to ask her had been Clint Barton. She gave him a curious look, raising a brow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just do, I guess."

Fair enough... "I was seventeen. I got a tumor," she tapped her head, a distant expression on her face. "We honestly had no clue, until the day I fell down and blacked out in the middle of school. When I woke up, I'd gone blind. It was really bad, the tumor... inoperable. They put me on chemo and radiation; I was like the classic patient, I guess. All my hair went, and I haven't been able to cut it since. But, uh, I got lucky. The radiation and such shrunk it down, and they were able to get it out surgically. When I woke up, I could just hear everything. It was like the surgery tapped in to another part of me. They couldn't reverse the blindness, but they found that I'd somehow maximized my auditory system.

"The hospital bills ruined my family. They couldn't afford to put me through school anymore, and shortly after, they got a divorce. I went to live my mom, but it never really worked out. We lived here, in New York. I met that guy that tried to kill us in the power plant- Clint- one day, when I'd decided to run off. Things led to things. I think my family thinks I'm dead, but I'm not really sure if I care." She finished, and Tony watched her closely. He'd had no idea that she even went through all of that. It almost reminded him of when he'd been poisoned by the Palladium in his old arc reactor; he'd gone through all the 'I'm going to die' feelings, too.

Paisley had almost forgotten all of her old, deeply buried pain. But, explaining to Tony most of what happened made her remember that long while before she'd gotten her hearing ability. She'd wanted to just die. She nearly killed herself, and hadn't cared. She felt desolate.

"What color were your eyes?" Tony asked, furrowing his brow. He went through a mental list of different shades, trying to imagine her in all of them.

She smiled lightly, thinking back to that moment when she'd seen her eyes in Loki's cage. Suddenly, she thought of it as a good moment, rather than something scary. "Green. Kind of hazel, but mostly green."

He nodded, "I see it." Yeah, it fit her. His phone beeped, a message from Bruce. He was needed back at the lab; he'd been at the clinic with Paisley for nearly two hours. "I have to get back. I'll see you later," he told her, standing. He headed straight for the door, not expecting anything more from her.

"Wait, I have a question." She sat up further, hoping to stop him.

He paused, leaning in the doorway. "What's up?"

Her curiosity had finally gotten the best of her. She furrowed her brow, trying to imagine how the man looked. He couldn't be over six feet tall; not too muscled, but not really flabby either. She couldn't pinpoint specifics or colors, but she saw him with some dark shade of hair. Blue eyes? Mayyybe. "If I could see right now, what would I see?"

He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Hm… I guess... I don't know. Are you a redhead? Does Thor have a mohawk? Natasha told me Steve looked like a professional weightlifter, just extra American…"

Tony chortled, scratching his head. "Well, if you must know, Thor looks like a younger, less-tanned Fabio. That depiction of Steve is pretty correct. Banner's a real simple guy, and I think he likes to wear purple. Me? I'm the most handsome man you'll ever meet in your entire life. Dark, robust locks, stylish facial hair, a chocolate-eyed wink that's to die for…" He chuckled as she let a giggle escape.

"I highly doubt that." She grinned, and he shrugged.

"I dunno. If you ever gain your sight back, you may just fall right in love with me. It happens. I honestly can't help it."

She shook her head in protest. "That would never, ever happen. You'd fall for me before I fell for you. But it'd suck, because then I'd have to reject you. I could see it now; you'd never get over me. A tragedy, it'd be." They both held guarded smirks, and she wished she could see his.

Yes, she was different. He definitely appreciated it, having someone he could talk so openly to. And who knew? Maybe he'd never have to go back to that empty lifestyle he held. Maybe, just maybe, things would be different after all of this blew over. He said a soft goodbye, slipping out. Paisley faced that door for what seemed to be ages, before realizing fully what was on her mind.

She wanted, very badly, to see again.

* * *

**Hey, y'all, here's the second update I promised! I really like this chapter, as it starts to bring in Paisley's major conflict in the series. This chapter also showcases some of Tony's perspective, and ushers in a softer side of Paisley and Tony's friendship. This story will continue past the movie setting, and that's when most of the main romance will bloom. The movie plot is nearing its climax!**

**So, once again, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading all of this. I'm glad you like the plot and Paisley as much as I do. Drop me any comments, critiques, etc, that you may have :)**

-Caroline.


	9. Sound of Madness

_"Another loose cannon gone bi-polar;  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower."_

-Shinedown, "Sound of Madness."

A day later, and Paisley was back on her feet. She'd gotten antsy, cooped up in the clinic room all day. Fury had attempted to keep her contained with the smaller jobs aboard the ship; Natasha had been tasked with interrogating Loki, and the blonde was to play lab caddy for the ones she liked to call, 'the science boyfriends.' All of their time was spent in that clustered lab together, and Paisley needed amusement… she really couldn't help it.

"Agent Reynolds, the gamma test results are back. Please deliver these to Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark immediately." Fury ordered, handing her a stack of files.

She sighed, nodding. "Yes, sir." Paisley had only been doing this for a few hours, and she was already annoyed with the job. Most of the morning was spent getting Tony coffee- she swore that he only asked to mess with her. She'd bring him a cup, he'd say it was too strong or too sugary, and she' have to go back and make it again. The process repeated.

The doors to the lab slid open, and she stepped in, flourishing the files. "Are those the gamma results?" Bruce asked, and she nodded. "Good." He took the files, skimming over them. Paisley waited, hoping she didn't have to do anything else.

"What's it say?" Tony asked from across the room, fiddling with Loki's scepter.

Bruce furrowed his brow, setting the reports down on a table. "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. However, it's going to take weeks to process it all."

"You know, if we bypass their mainframe and direct a re-route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around… six hundred teraflops." Tony explained, pulling out a small tablet device. Paisley shook her head, not understanding a word of their lingo. In her mind, she imagined it to be secret romantic code, and Tony and Bruce were like the Romeo and Juliet of the modern era. Yes, she was ridiculous. It was probably just the painkillers talking.

"I'm going to pretend like I comprehended every single word you just said." Paisley commented.

Tony chuckled, and Bruce cracked a crooked smile. "You two should come by Stark Tower sometime. The top ten floors are all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land. Oh, and we have a pool."

"Because pools are all I need to pack right up and move in." She sighed.

Banner chortled. "Yeah, and the last time I was in New York, I kinda broke Harlem."

"I come with promises of beach balls and a stress-free environment." Tony announced, walking around the backside of Bruce. "No tension, no surprises…" an electric whine filled the air as Tony jabbed his fellow scientist with some sort of shock device.

"Ow!" Bruce jumped, and the doors opened behind them as Stark stared at Banner intently.

Steve looked upon the three stooges with an angry glare. "Hey! Are you nuts?"

Tony continued to converse with Banner, ignoring the Captain, leaving Paisley to deal with it. "Uh, maybe? I'd check his blood-alcohol level."

"Is everything a joke to you all?" Oh no, she'd angered him.

"Funny things are." Tony chimed in. Paisley would have laughed, but it made her healing ribs hurt. That and she was slightly afraid of the supposed weight-lifter lookalike. He had a strong, demanding presence.

Steve's jaw clenched, and Paisley waved the spiritual flag of surrender. She didn't want to get in between a fight of the super-egos. "Threatening the safety of everyone on the ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Paisley looked to Bruce, feeling sorry. She'd forgotten how everyone treated him like a risk. In her opinion, Bruce wasn't that bad. He seemed to have a good control on things, and everyone's fear of him was a bit exaggerated.

"It's all right." Bruce waved him off. "I wouldn't have agreed to come if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tip-toeing, big guy. You need to strut."

Steve walked over to them, and Paisley nearly ran out. "You need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in, and why now? Why not before?" Paisley halted, listening in. This was about what he'd told her a while ago, with the whole hacking system. It had to be; she hadn't heard anything about it from him for a while, and it was finally resurfacing. She didn't know if she was going to tell the Director or not. A big part of her really wanted to know what they found. "What isn't he telling us? I can't do this equation unless I have all the variables."

"You really think Fury's hiding something big, huh?" Paisley frowned, walking back towards the group.

Tony nodded, knowing that of all people, Paisley knew this. "Yeah. He's a spy- he's _the _spy. His secrets have secrets." He looked to Bruce, who watched on with a look of confusion. "It's bugging you too, isn't it?"

"I, uh, just want to finish my work here…"

Steve wanted to prove his point. "Doctor?"

Bruce sighed, slipping his wire-rimmed glasses off, observing the three that stood in front of him. Paisley could tell that there was something nagging away at everyone, and she knew it was seated in her as well. "A warm light for all mankind… It was Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it," Paisley nodded, urging him on.

"Well," Banner turned to Tony, "I think that was meant for you."

Paisley's eyes widened in revelation as Tony passed around a bag of blueberries. Now it made sense. "The Stark Tower."

"That big ugly…" Tony looked at Steve with an angrily quirked brow, "…building in New York?"

Bruce brushed off the rising tension, continuing on. "It's powered by arc reactors, a self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what? A year?"

Tony nodded, setting down the communal berries. "Yeah, and that's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now; that's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce questioned aloud. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Tony shifted to a monitor, searching through something. "Yeah, I should probably look in to that once my decryption program finishes breaking in to all of SHIELD's secure files…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve piped in, looking around.

Paisley nodded. "It's been running for what, a week almost? I'd have expected results sooner."

"You knew about this?" Steve asked her. "But you're SHIELD, too. Wouldn't you want to keep your agency's privacy? Wouldn't you already know?"

She chortled. "Stark told me a while ago. And man, you all assume too much of me. See, I'm not a bigshot agent like Natasha. I had no clearance level whatsoever until they thrust me in to this when Clint was compromised. I wanna know, too. I want to know what they've involved us all in."

"Adda girl," Tony encouraged. "In a few hours, we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD's ever tried to hide.

"Yet you wonder why they didn't want you in on this?" Steve asked them all, incredulous.

Tony rolled his eyes at the old-fashioned man, throwing a blueberry at his back. Maybe that'd knock the stick out of his ass. "An intelligence agency that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Paisley cut in as Steve advanced towards Tony, anger and annoyance rolling off of him. "I'm pretty sure that damned Loki is just trying to wind us up. He's been in all of our heads, driving us to this. He wants to start a war, and he's starting with us. Maybe we should tone it down."

Steve backed up at the blonde's request, no matter how much he wanted to punch that smug mug right off of Stark. He cast one last, tense look to Bruce, who merely shrugged. "Steve… tell me this doesn't smell at least a little bit funky to you?"

"Just find the cube." He requested shortly, walking out.

Paisley watched, taking in the whole scenario. Steve and Tony had nearly gotten in a physical fight, and she couldn't help but feel it'd been like this the three days she was out of commission. She'd developed a mistrust of Nick Fury over the course of the day, just being with these two in the lab. She knew that something was up, and she was ready for Stark to find out what. "Wow."

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony absent-mindedly remarked, leaning on one of the tables. "I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

She shrugged, hands on her hips. "I dunno. This just keeps getting more and more convoluted. I just hope it's all over soon."

"Agreed." Bruce nodded.

She strode for a chair, sitting. "I'm not going back out there until I know what's going on. So hurry, okay?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Tony obliged, smirking.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour or two later that something actually did come up. She'd listened to the two men converse and go through equations and files, finding it all boring. Her mind wandered back to Loki and his deal; she really wanted to take it, but at the same time… she couldn't. She couldn't swear allegiance to the god. Not even for her sight.

Could she?

She was brought back to reality by the beeping of an alert system. "We're in!" Tony announced, and the other two hurried over.

"What's it say?" She asked, loitering behind them.

"I don't know yet… keeps babbling on and on about some 'Phase 2.'" He shrugged, and the doors opened. Uh oh, they were in trouble.

Nick Fury glared upon the Three Musketeers, knowing full well what they'd been doing. "Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and Agent Reynolds… What are you doing?"

"Uh, kinda wondering the same about you." Tony told him, continuing to read on. Oh, shit, she was going to get fired. She just knew it.

Fury scowled. "You and Banner are supposed to be locating the Tesseract. Agent Reynolds, you're supposed to be-"

"Helping them, yeah. You assigned me to it."

Bruce nodded. "She's been great. And we _are _looking for it. The model's locked, and we're sweeping for the signature right now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"We'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss…" Tony trailed off, reading more. "By the way, what is Phase 2?"

Again, someone entered. The amount of sheer distaste that rolled off of them told her it was Steve. "Phase 2 is when SHIELD uses the Tesseract to make weapons." He spat, setting down something heavy and lethal on the lab tables. "Sorry, computer was running a little slow for me."

Paisley's jaw dropped. This was _not _what she'd wanted to get pulled in, not at all. She almost died a few days ago, and now she was dragged in to what would most likely turn in to a damned galactic war with gods, aliens, and superheroes. She shook her head, throwing up her hands. "When this is done, I am seriously going to resign."

Fury grit his teeth, irked. "We were not-"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Nick," Tony swiveled the screen around, showcasing the design for a rather large weapon of mass destruction. "What were you lying?"

Steve glowered at them all. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

The last two members of the circus walked in; Natasha and Thor. Paisley frowned, knowing the redhead's signature sigh of aversion. "Did you know about this?"

"Paisley, be quiet." She huffed, not really liking the idea of a fight. "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

The blind agent turned back to her teammate, brows raised. "You want to explain this?"

"Quit acting like a child." Agent Romanoff scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

Bruce cut them all off, standing in the middle of the terse circle they'd formed. "Okay, I just want to know why SHIELD's using the Tesseract to build large-scale, destructive weapons."

Fury sighed, exasperated by their fight. "Because of _him_." He pointed to Thor.

"Me?" The god questioned.

"Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone; we are hopelessly, no, _hilariously_ outgunned." He evaluated. Paisley nodded- what he said was kind of true. She reconsidered resigning.

Thor tisked. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

The Director nodded, shrugging. "But you're not the only people out there, are you? You aren't the only threat. This world's filling up with people who can't be matched."

"Your work with the Tesseract drew Loki to it. He seems to believe that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor told them.

Paisley furrowed her brow. "A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

Tony scoffed. "A nuclear deterrent? Because that fixes everything."

Fury pointed a finger, fed up with the billionaire. "Remind me how you made your fortune again, Stark?"

"Okay, okay." She frowned, "let's not get too feisty."

"Agent Reynolds," Fury glared, "this is none of your business."

She arched a brow, turning to him, arms crossed. Tony whistled, backing up a bit. Her face was pure irritation. "None of my what? Uh, who made me join this little group again?"

"I didn't want your attitude here. You're a second Stark!"

Tony stepped between them. "Hey, no need to grow hostile."

Paisley shook her head, leaving the room as it erupted in to chaos. They argued like little kids over the last cookie, and she was done with it. All she could think about was Loki and that damned offer. She was sick of SHIELD. A part of her knew that the minute Clint had left their midst, it'd be over for her. Maybe it'd be better on Loki's side. The Avengers wouldn't be able to face him in their current state, anyways.

The door she'd sworn she'd never open again slid open. Loki chuckled, observing her aggravated state. "Somehow, I knew you'd return. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

She hesitated, but nodded. "I think I'm going to accept."

"Very good. But first, you swear your allegiance."

She took a deep breath, jaw set. "I-"

"Stop it, Paisley!" She hadn't even heard the doors sweep open behind her, let alone someone following her.

Loki sneered, watching as the man of iron entered in. "What are you doing here, metal man?"

"Tony." She frowned, "you shouldn't have interrupted."

Jaw set, he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look his way, inspecting her. She looked mad, lost, and… like she'd completely given up. He'd seen the same face many a time in the mirror. "Pardon? You were about to sell your soul to the devil, and for what?! You're lucky I barged in!'

"He was going to give me my eyes back." She looked at him, expression almost pleading.

"Pai…" He trailed off, rubbing at a temple. This whole situation gave him a migraine. "God damn you, I thought you were the strong one."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

He rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on her shoulder. "Stop being so demure. Quit beating around the bush like you always do, and by God, you need to listen up, and listen well." His serious tone left her at a loss for words. "Where's the one who everyone could tell was proud she was blind? Ever since a few days ago, you've been living in a pity-party. You pretend to be content and unfazed, but you just aren't. Seriously, get your mind straightened out. I know it's hard. I know you now want to be able to see again, and I'm disappointed to know that the confidence you had was all fake." His firm words made her flinch. Damn, he was right. "I thought I'd never admit it out loud, but I'm just like you, and you're just like me. I thought I liked my life- who I was. I thought I was confident in my power, and I used my words like you use yours. But now, well…"

"Well?" She urged him on, biting the inside of her cheek. She felt like she'd just been slapped in the face with reality. She realized now that she'd frankly been about to make a terrible choice, and she really owed Stark for stopping it.

"Now we both can see that this whole situation was a giant wake-up call. I'm _not_ happy with my life, and who I claim to be. I'm pissed that all of this forced me to face the facts- I'd rather be a part of something bigger. This has all been overly frustrating, but think about it. It's what we've needed."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Shit, Stark. You're right."

Loki snickered from behind them, intruding on their moment of clarity. "With all due respect, I'd think you'd want to go outside." His face reveled in a smirk; he knew exactly what was to come. He'd put out the order, and his men were closing in. In fact, it was all according to plan. Well, not this little incursion. But he'd make due without the pathetic agent.

They both turned to him, Tony wanting nothing more to just push the button that would drop him down to oblivion. "What?"

A sudden force rocked the Helicarrier, and the doors to Loki's cell were blown off their support. Tony pulled Paisley out of the way, and she clenched her teeth in pain as a large explosion hit the surrounding area. They stumbled back, and the billionaire watched on in horror as outside of the room, the airship wallowed in ruin. Men in black SHIELD-type uniforms filtered in, and many headed for Loki's room. "Shit!" He cursed, pulling the blonde to her feet and racing out, "I need to suit up." Her eyes widened, nodding. Her ears rang, but she could hear him still. Behind them, the men fired guns and yelled like madmen. This was _not _what she'd wanted to be a part of.

However, she no longer had a choice. She wouldn't take Loki's offer. Paisley would stay, and she'd give them one hell of a fight.

* * *

**We're nearing the end of the movie storyline, and Paisley and Tony's connection deepens. I have plans for this story to continue on past the movie, but I'm not sure about what you guys think. Should I keep on with it?**

**Anyways, thank you all again for reviewing, favoriting, and following. I greatly appreciate all of it! Be sure and tell me what y'all think about everything. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. :)**

-Caroline.


	10. Sail

_"Maybe I should cry for help.  
Maybe I should kill myself;  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby."_

-AWOLNATION, "Sail."

A roar ripped through the air as Paisley stuck behind Tony, like a deer in the headlights. All the sounds around them clouded her mental imagery, so Stark was stuck as her guide. The structure of the airship lurched downwards, causing a panic among them all. "Engine number one is down," Maria Hill's voice radioed in through their small earpieces, and the blonde agent grew more nervous. "I repeat, engine one is down. Iron Man, report to engine one."

The suit formed around Tony, who nodded. "Agent Reynolds and I are headed there right now."

Paisley gave him a stern look. "What good am I going to be?" She asked, exasperated, as he blew a hole through the wall.

"What good would you be anywhere else?" He retorted, grabbing her around the waist and jetting out of the hole he'd created. She squirmed, still not comfortable with the flight- he couldn't blame her. She was having a hard time hearing because of all the warfare around them. If he recalled correctly, she was more of an undercover type than a front-liner.

Engine number one wasn't too far off; he could see the smoke and falling debris easily. He set her on a ledge near the control panel, then poised himself near the engine system. The fighting wasn't as loud at the engine site, meaning they'd be good for the time being. She let out a small breath, shaking out her hands. "We're here?"

"Yeah. Let's see what we got…" He inspected the damaged engine, furrowing his brow as the suit went through blueprints and diagrams. She stood in wait, flinching as another set of screams and roars were heard from inside. "Ah, okay. I gotta get this super-conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." He looked to her, nearly laughing at the completely befuddled look that sat on her face. "I'll need you take a look in the engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

She raised a brow, questioning his judgment. "Huh, and how do you propose I do that?"

Oh, shit. Crisis had him thinking in the wrong place. "I… uh, I'll look." He got over to the panel, wrenching it open. A few of the circuits flashed red, and he nodded. "Hm… okay." He took her hands, placing her fingers over a few of the flashing ones. "Can you feel these vibrations?"

"Oh, yeah. I can. Should I tell you when they're off?" She really hadn't expected him to come up with such a smart plan. Then again, he was a genius.

"Please." He nodded, a wry smile upon his face. Stark went back to the engine, cutting his way through. He entered it, looking around. It wasn't too complicated, nothing he hadn't already seen. He switched his lasers back on, fiddling with a lot of the wires and debris in the coolant structure.

One by one, the vibrations paused, and he looked to Paisley for confirmation. "The relay things all stopped vibrating. What's next?" She questioned, removing her hand. He turned back to the blades of the engine, analyzing every small detail.

"Well, even if I clear the rotors, the thing won't re-engage without a jump-start. I think I'm gonna have to get in there and push.

Paisley crossed her arms, trying to draw conclusions from his explanation. According to what she remembered, the engines were like huge fans. If he got caught in that… "You're going to shred yourself to bits." She frowned.

Tony shook his head, jumping on the last bit of wreckage to dislodge it. "Not unless you stay in the control panel and reverse the polarity long enough to disengage the-"

"I have a God damn SHIELD issued degree in biopsychology. I have no idea what you're talking about." She cut him off, honestly lost.

He charged up his thrusters, jumping in between the blades. "Okay," he exhaled, "to the right of the control box, there's a large lever. When I tell you to pull it, it should slow the rotors long enough for me to get out okay. Stand by it, wait for my word." Paisley nodded, gripping it like a child and a safety blanket. Her arms trembled, and she could feel the force of the air around them pushing her back. They hovered in the sky, seemingly okay. As long as Tony could get the engine back up, they wouldn't have to worry about...

Suddenly, they were falling, and fast. The airship tilted off-center, swiveling on an unseen axis. She lurched along with the Helicarrier, nearly falling. Her grip tightened on the lever, and she clung for dear life. This time, it was Fury who came on their headsets. "That was Barton, he took out our systems and shut down the third engine. We need the first turbine finished, fast."

"I'm on it!" Stark responded in frustration.

"Good, and hurry." Fury ordered. "Agent Barton is now headed for the detention lab. Is there anybody available in the radius?" There was a good deal of silence. If Paisley knew exactly where she was at the moment, she would have obliged. "Does anybody copy?"

Another pause, but static soon broke the silence. "I copy," Natasha's uncharacteristically trembling voice responded, and it all went dead once more. Agent Reynolds breathed a sigh of relief, however, it was short-lived. People filtered out on to her ledge, opening fire.

"Oh, shit!" She spat, ducking around to the side. The path of the bullets headed straight for her, and she didn't have much to defend herself with. She withdrew her automatic pistol, slamming a cartridge in. When the shooting halted, she reached around and aimed for the ones she could hear breathing. An 'oof' and a fall let her know she hit a few of them, but there was still one left. The telltale slip of a grenade pin made her eyes widen, and as it flew through the air towards Tony, one of her high-pitched hums caused it to go off prematurely, blasting the remaining man back.

Unfortunately, Paisley hadn't meant to be in its trajectory as well. She stumbled back, stomach plunging as she felt the heel of her boot slip over the edge. "Paisley, lever!" Stark requested her, as she tried to propel herself forward, back to the ledge. The small iron grating area she stood on slipped, and that left only the upper half of her body on the secure area.

She clawed at the ground for something to help herself back on, and she caught a cord. "I… gimme a sec!"

"Now, Pai!" He yelled, his armor slipping. The rotors had gotten faster than he, and soon he'd found himself flung backwards, slipping down. She pulled herself up right as he went under, and she tugged the lever down. Tony fell out the bottom, relieved when his thrusters kicked on and he landed back on the ridge where Paisley was.

She clutched at her stomach, still nauseous from her near-death experience. "That was close."

"Did they get you?" He asked uneasily, his helmet coming up as he inspected her for wounds and blood. She shook her head.

"Good," he half-smiled, putting a hand on the small of her back to direct her inside. The fighting had died down and the ship was once again flying, but the inner turmoil of the Helicarrier was still expansive. Paisley nearly grinned in accomplishment.

But, that's when the radio clicked on once more. "Agent Coulson is down."

* * *

In the winter of 2006, Paisley Reynolds had just turned eighteen. She'd been blind for a little over a year, and her ability over sound had been with her for a couple of months. Her parents' divorce had gone through about a month ago, and the blonde teen's mother was completely inconsolable. Paisley's father had up and left, giving her mother, Barbara, full custody rights- it would only be for a short time, anyways.

She was of a legal age, and that month with Barbara had been honestly unbearable. Ever since she'd gotten sick, everything she did was closely monitored by her family. Everything she drank could make her worse, everything she ate would kill her. Since she'd been better, the restrictions were the same. There was always room for re-lapse, or so they'd told her. Barbara's bitterness towards the divorce had caused her to take that all out on her daughter, to the point that the young woman left home the morning she turned eighteen, never to be seen by her mother or father again. Hell, she had her G.E.D., how hard could it be?

The answer was 'hard,' especially in the winter. Paisley had wandered the streets with a beaten up pair of Converse sneakers, wearing tights under her blue-jeans, and about three shirts under her old school hoodie. She hadn't the eyes for pick-pocketing, but the lack thereof made her quite the excellent beggar. That was, until the man with the eyes of a hawk showed up.

She'd been sitting there off the beaten path, holding a cracked mug, teeth chattering. A few men and a woman, all drunk or high on God knows what, had approached her, grabbing her by the pony tail, intent on taking every dime she'd earned and had on her person. She'd taken jujitsu before her illness, and still knowing many moves, she easily outmaneuvered them. Standing triumphantly as they ran for the hills and she gathered back her loot, someone approached from behind, clapping. She turned with a threatening gait, brows furrowed to whoever would come for her next.

"Whoa, tiger." The male voice grinned, "I'm not looking for a fight, or your money. I just think you put on a good show, is all. You're really blind?"

She blinked, no shades covering the whites. "Y-yeah… why're you asking?"

He shrugged, arms crossed. "That was impressive, for a blind girl."

"Well, thanks for letting me in on what I already knew." She retorted, frowning. Paisley turned away, picking up a few coins that hit her shoes. She stuffed them in her pocket, expecting the man to leave.

However, the man stayed. She always wondered why. "Need help?"

"Why are you loitering?"

He chuckled. "Why are _you _loitering?"

"Touché." Paisley smirked. He wasn't that bad, company-wise. "What, are you homeless, too?"

The man shook his head, standing his ground. "Nope. I'm just a passer-by. Though, I can tell you are. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," she shrugged. "what, are you a cop?"

She was closer. "Sort of, kind of." She quirked a brow, facing him, asking for evaluation. "Well, what would you say if I was some super-secret agent that worked for a branch of the government?"

"I'd tell you to go away, and that you're driving away the charitable denizens of the town."

Clint, laughed again, seeing no such 'denizens' around the area. "You have spunk, kid. I like that."

"I'm not a prostitute, mister." She stated firmly. What a creep.

He waved his hands. "Didn't mean it like that. I'm supposed to be going down to the Army recruitment center and handing out applications for my agency, and I think you might have something to offer."

She cocked her head to the side, contemplating. Hell, a few days on the streets, and she'd do anything to get out of them. If he was telling the truth about being in some sort of agency, would it be worth going for? Well, she was disabled. "The blind can't enlist." She shrugged.

"Well, you can kick some ass. Got anything that may make up for it? My boss isn't that picky."

Aha! Maybe her little ability could come in handy more than just avoiding trash cans while she walked. "I uh… I guess, yeah."

He took a step back. "Then let's see it.

She gave a wary clearing of her throat, sighing. "Here goes nothing," she muttered, giving what would soon come to be her signature little hum. At that time, she could only keep it up for a good fifteen seconds, but she did manage to shatter a few windows before going out of breath. "Well," she panted, "I'm not really good at that yet. But I can hear extraordinarily well. I sense all the sound waves bouncing off of things, and analyze them. It makes up for not seeing, kind of. I can hear far away things, too, and listen in on phone conversations…"

"Perfect! You'd be just fine. Mind coming with me to the HQ?"

Paisley fiddled with the hem of her gray hoodie suspiciously, not knowing whether she should trust him or not. This had probably just been some creepy ploy to get her alone. Or was it? Conflicting feelings led to different thoughts. "I don't know."

He pulled something from his pocket, and she took a protective stance. He chuckled, holding up hands in surrender. "Relax, kid, it's just a phone. I'll call my boss over, and he'll explain things a lot better. But first, I'll introduce myself. I'm Agent Clint Barton, of SHIELD- codename, 'Hawkeye.'"

"Hawkeye?" She chortled. "You have a really good imagination. I'm Paisley. Paisley Reynolds."

He shot her a lopsided grin, though she wouldn't be able to see it. "Well, Miss Reynolds, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Mind if I call you Pai?"

"Please don't." She responded. After a little bit more of back and forth banter, Clint called his boss. She had a slight bit of trust for him already; there was just this quality he had. Hopefully it wasn't the rapist quality, or else she'd really be screwed. But no, she didn't think it would be. He seemed normal... ish. A large van pulled up, not too long after. Paisley took a step back from the curb, ears aware as a single person exited from the passenger's seat.

"Hello." A calm, gentle male voice called out to her. "Miss Reynolds, is it?" She nodded, and he smiled. "My name is Phil Coulson. I'm here to talk to you about SHIELD."

* * *

Ever since then, Clint had been her mentor, but Coulson had been more of a second father figure to her. He advised her on her choices, stuck up for her when Fury's temper was short, and gotten her in to the whole college program thing. Agents Barton and Coulson had been her mental and emotional rocks when it came to the daunting organization that was SHIELD. Which was why, when she heard what she did over the small speakers, she felt as if she'd just lost, well, her father.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "A medical team is en route to your location." A woman said, her voice fading.

"They're already here." Fury said firmly. "They called it."

Shakily, Paisley lifted a hand to cover her jaw that had dropped in horror. Tony stopped walking a few paces in front of her, the news hitting hard for him as well. All was silent. It seemed the whole world had taken a moment of silence for the man they all knew and loved. "Oh, God." Tony murmured. Paisley's eyes began to tear, and she shook her head.

"There's no way." He looked at her sadly. Of course, she'd be close to him.

"Pai, I'm so sorry."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't full out cried in ages; come close to it, yes, like the other day with Loki. But she could feel the waterworks coming, and they were coming strong. "There's no damn way."

She turned to run, but Stark caught her. She pushed against him, but he held her tightly. "Paisley, stop it. You're disoriented and you're distraught. If you go in there right now, you're just going to make it worse. Calm down." Paisley stopped struggling, but stood limp in his grasp. Her lip quivered, and she sniffed her waterfalls back. He was right. She needed to calm the hell down.

But it was hard. So, so hard. This whole week of time had been almost as stressful as when she got sick. First, Clint was taken in by Loki. Then, the god's holding of her sight in front of her like a mouse and cheese had tried on all of her strength as a person, and she'd almost completely lost it. Now, there was the loss of Coulson to think about. She'd come to realize she wasn't as sturdy as she'd believed. And that, in itself, was a slap to the face.

"It's gonna be okay." Tony frowned, not exactly knowing for himself if it would. But hell, who was to say that they were down and out?

After a few minutes of just standing there, she'd dried it up. Fury called a meeting, though the only ones who made it were Steve, Tony, and Paisley. They all looked downtrodden, and though she wasn't bursting in to tears, Paisley looked completely fragile. Fury circled lost heroes, a sad, yet determined frown on his face. He opened his mouth to speak many times, but it took a bit before anything could come out. "These," he pulled out a stack of old cards, smeared in red. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." Paisley didn't know what he was talking about until he smacked the deck to the table. "Guess he never did get you to sign them."

The cards, ouch. They all flinched, especially the Captain. He reached over, brow furrowing at the sight. "We're dead in the air up here," Fury continued, "Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor… I've got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Well, maybe I had that coming." Everything was still. Nobody dared make the slightest of noises. Paisley an Tony, usually the first to comment, were at a complete lack for words.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I'd never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing for something even riskier. There was an idea, both Agent Reynolds and Stark know this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea put forth was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. You see, if they could work together when we needed them to, they could fight the battles that we never could. Sure, most of you had no choice, or limited ones. But Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea- in heroes."

Remarkably, it wasn't Paisley, but Tony that walked out. She'd learned to sit through Fury's lectures, no matter how hard they could be to listen to. She'd been holding back the floodgates the whole meeting, and as soon as Tony went, a bolt of confidence came loose. Of all people… "Well," Fury sighed, watching after him. "It's an old-fashioned notion."

Tony soon came to see how hard it was for Paisley to be around all of the hardships of SHIELD. Not that he already hadn't; it was more like, he was now fully coming to realize it all. The way Paisley kept everything in all the time, much like Romanoff, showed the strict discipline it took to keep your ground in the agency.

He didn't turn when someone followed him in; he knew by now that it would be the troubled blonde agent. "Hi," she murmured, walking around the large, gaping hole where Loki's cage had been, to stand by him. They'd also just learned about the god's escape, and now there would be one last, long battle before they could even call it quits.

"Hey," he nodded, back, unable to look at her. He just kept his gaze on that dark, bottomless hole.

She slid down the bars, pulling her knees to her chest in a slight fetal position. "You left early."

"Hope I didn't miss anything important."

Paisley shook her head in response, taking a deep breath. All of this had happened so fast. This one little assignment had turned in to a life-changing epic, and she hadn't even realized it until things started crashing down around them.

Steve then entered, stopping at the door. He frowned at his two wayward teammates, watching as they moped. The bloodstained cards had kicked his mind in to gear, and he was ready to get back at Loki for everything he'd caused. "What are you two doing?"

"Grieving." Paisley responded.

He ran a hand through his honey-blonde hair, determined blue eyes full of purpose. "We need to finish this. You heard the man- put on your suits. We're supposed to be heroes."

Tony chortled, a bitter sound. He turned his way to the Captain, advancing a few steps. "No, we're idiots. We're all complete idiots. _Coulson _was an idiot."

To that, Paisley's head snapped towards them. "Why?" Steve asked him, "for believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

Steve's hands went to his hips, and he stood strong against the shaken Stark. "He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league!" Tony spat, his pent up frustration boiling over. Paisley balked at his bark, but Steve stared him right in the eyes. "He should have waited. He should have…"

The young woman finally chimed in, standing behind the men. This conversation, and Fury's lecture, had brought a shred of light to the situation. Coulson believed them to be heroes, and he sacrificed his own life for their success. If only he knew he was theirs… their hero. "Sometimes there isn't a way out."

"Right," Tony nodded cynically, "and how did that work out for him?"

Steve watched the both of them, mouth set in a tight line. "I guess this is the first time you've lost a soldier."

That was all it took for Tony to crack. Paisley had done it, and now it was his turn. "_We are not soldiers!_" He bellowed, and Paisley nearly held on to him like he'd taken her earlier. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife!"

Steve shook his head, softening up a bit on the frayed billionaire. "Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we have to put that all behind us and get this done…"

Something snapped in Tony's mind as Steve continued on with something. "He made it personal."

"That's not the point." The Captain sighed.

This time, it was Paisley and her biopsychology who put pen to paper. "No, Tony's right. He made it personal- that was his point. Attention. He hit us here. He played with all of our minds, driving us to underlying insanity. And for what? Would he have gone to all that trouble just to tear us apart if he had no motive behind it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tony nodded. "Divide and conquer. He knows he has to beat us to win. It's what he wants. He wants to decimate us, be seen doing it… he wants an audience."

"Right," Steve nodded, thinking. "We caught his act in Stuttgart."

Tony snapped his fingers, his previous mental state having vanished. "Yes, exactly. But that's just previews. This... this is opening night. And Loki, well, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered on-"

And suddenly, it was all made very clear. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

After their discussion, they'd all gone to ready themselves, procure a way out, and head for Loki. Steve was to go and get Natasha, but Paisley had heard a rumor down the line that she wanted to check out herself. So, Steve went to get a jet, and Tony left before them.

She headed down the hall to the clinic, where she was told that Natasha was. She had a prisoner, apparently. Paisley knew just who it was. Wrenching open the door with regained confidence, she held her chin up high. "We have to go."

Natasha, from near the small cot, eyed her cautiously. "Go where?"

"I'll tell you where later," she smiled, hearing someone in the clinic's bathroom. Pushing up her dark shades, she readied herself. "Can you pilot our Quinjet?"

The door opened up, and a sharp man with light brown hair and a smirk to match the devil's sauntered out. "I can." Paisley grinned, Clint's presence filling that last gap that was left. She was ready to play her part in the team. They'd take down Loki, once and for all.

"Then suit up."

* * *

**A longer chapter, and also a very crucial one :) I hope you guys like it! It's very emotional and turbulent, but like the movie, it shows that snap in to action that they get. We're nearing the end of what I'd like to call 'Act One,' if you will. I am most likely going to continue this, and I thank everyone who reviewed in favor of my continuing! The next chapter will be the huge, main fight, and the one after that will be a game-changing epilogue of sorts. I will include a shawarma scene!**

**That being said, thanks again for reviewing, favoriting, and following. I owe it all to you guys! I'm really glad you like my humble little fic. Drop me any comments, critiques, or praises you may have. Also, I'd like to know who you guys have in mind for Paisley's FC? I've always seen her being portrayed by Ayla Kell, but a friend of mine said she saw her as more of a Katie Cassidy... Just some food for thought :)**

Caroline.


	11. Diamond Eyes

_"I'm on the front line; don't worry, I'll be fine,  
The story is just beginning.  
I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regret,  
And now I see the world through diamond eyes."_

-Shinedown, "Diamond Eyes."

Paisley, Steve, Natasha, and Clint were armed and ready for action. After the blonde agent had gone to get them, they were met by the Captain outside the hangar. He'd refurbished his suit and shield, the attire shining as he walked before the three agents.

The troupe entered in to the hangar, the sound of construction and mechanics filtered in through Paisley's ears. The whole place smelled of oil and smoke, and telltale differences in the atmosphere alerted her that there had been a fight in the space recently. Steve led them straight up to a jet, and they entered in through the incline in the back. An engineer stood before them, walking forth to block their path. "You guys aren't authorized to be in here," he declared.

Captain Rogers looked at him with every ounce of sass the man could muster. "Son, just don't." Clint chuckled a bit as the engineer looked absolutely startled by his bold response. Grumbling, the man exited, and Natasha closed the entrance. Paisley hung along the back of the jet, calming herself as she heard the loud alarm that signified the opening of the main doors. The sky unfurled before them, and as the Quinjet rolled forward, gaining speed, she couldn't help but grin in anticipation. They'd gone from completely devastated and lost to charged and energized.

Then, they were in the air. The Helicarrier wasn't far from New York at the time, so the commute was made easy. "You guys ready?" Steve asked them all, stepping in to his role as encouraging leader. Paisley nodded and Clint let out a 'whoop' of eagerness. Natasha nodded in her co-pilot's seat, eyes focused on the horizon. Before them, Manhattan lay under attack. Paisley could already hear the sounds of screams and explosions as they neared. The cracks of thunder and lightning told her Thor had arrived, and not a moment too late. In fact, the only one missing from their group was Banner.

"Where's Stark?" Natasha asked shortly, and Paisley wished she knew.  
"I'll radio him," she responded, pressing lightly on her earpiece. "Tony? Where are you? We're headed in from the Northeast, I think."

There was static on the other end, but a familiar voice soon popped on. He seemed out of breath, already tired from some fighting. "What, did you stop for drive through?"

"Shut up and give us orders," Paisley commented, and he chortled.

"Yeah, okay, I see you guys. Tell 'em to swing up the park, and I'll lay them out for you."

Paisley nodded, cutting off the transmission. "Swing up the park. He's headed our way." Clint did as directed, and they swerved that way. As the ship passed a row of buildings, they were immediately in the line of fire. Tony zoomed before them, nearly smacking the windshield. Clint cursed as he put the jet in to a nose-dive, the Chitauri headed straight for them. The ground rapidly approached, and they were all shaken by the force of landing. Paisley clutched at the seat on which she sat, bracing herself. Steve nearly toppled over on her. "Nice landing, Hawkeye." She groaned, having been pitched on to the floor.

"Sorry," he winced, kicking out his window to climb out. Natasha had already snuck out, and she surveyed the area. People ran about, screaming as the aliens rained ammunition upon them. Above, creatures and ships of all sorts and sizes flew through a portal. Paisley wished she could have seen it; the way the others had described it for her made the scene sound from something straight out of a sci-fi movie.

The Captain's eyes widened through his helmet, and he clicked on his transmission. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. "Stark… are you seeing this?"

"Yep, I'm seeing it. Still working on believing…" Tony's voice echoed through all of their headsets. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

The Captain gave a baffled look to the man who flew through the skies, valiantly blasting the Chitauri out of his way. "Banner?"

"Just keep me posted," came his only response.

Steve huffed, readying his shield as Chitauri landed by them. Paisley withdrew her gun, hearing them nearby. They snarled, and their joints let off small cracks with each step they took. Repulsive, they were. "All right, can you three hold them off? I'll help inside some of these buildings."

"Gotcha. We'll keep 'em out." Paisley nodded, saluting.

The three got to work, taking out Chitauri left and right. The motion of each drone was marked by that noise, so Paisley was easily able to fight them off. She was grazed a few times by one of their weapons, but the pain wasn't unbearable. Around the bend, Clint and Natasha carried on about an old mission they went on together. She envied their closeness, honestly. Though she did consider herself close to the archer, she knew he and Natasha would always be two peas in a pod. Their bond ran thicker than blood. His and Paisley's was more relaxed. Devoted, but relaxed. She wished that someday, she'd find someone to be that close with, too.

Up above, Tony struggled to find a way around the large worm-like creature that flew towards them all. It was completely terrifying, and it was ready to wreak havoc upon the city. "JARVIS, find me a soft spot." He commanded, flying around it. The exterior of the creature was plated in seriously heavy duty armor, and he couldn't find a single place to light the bastard up.

There was a loud thud at the ground operation as Thor landed behind the three, swinging Mjolnir at a foe that was nearing Paisley. "Thanks," she breathed, the first flight of Chitauri come her way being gone.

"You are welcome." He nodded. The other assassins and Steve gathered near them, looking to the seemingly slowing stream from the portal. "I have come from fighting with Loki. The powers surrounding the Tesseract are completely impenetrable."

Statics in their ears told them all Tony had something to say. "Thor is right. We have to deal with these things first."

"How?" Paisley asked, wiping a rivulet of blood from her forehead. The more and more that came, the more tired they all got. God knew how much more would be on the way.

Steve looked to her, smiling lightly. "As a team."

"I have unfinished business with my brother." Thor told him, the macho side obviously calmed. Paisley could no longer sense overwhelming amounts of conflicting testosterone.

Clint scoffed. "Yeah? Get in line."

"Save it." Steve interrupted the burgeoning tension, "look, Loki's going to keep this fight centered around us, and that's honestly what we need. Without him, these things could run wild…" The others hadn't yet heard it, but Paisley's head snapped around at the unusual sound of a motor engine sputtering, getting louder as it slowly approached. Her action quieted the others, who craned their necks to get a good look as the Doctor rode up on a dingy little motorcycle, a lopsided, bashful grin on his face. He stalled the engine, quietly getting off, walking towards them.

"So," he sighed, "this all seems… horrible."

Natasha quirked a thin, red brow, placing a hand on her hip. "I've seen worse."

Paisley didn't know exactly what had been hinted at by their exchange, but listened along anyways. Bruce shafted his weight nervously, shrugging. "Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse." The Russian stated, smiling slightly.

The blind agent cleared her throat, interrupting the awkward chat. "Uh," she clicked on the headset, "Tony, Banner's here. Just like you said." They all looked over, waiting for response.

"Good." Tony smirked from on top of them, glad to see that he'd come. "Tell him to suit up! I'm bringing the party to you."

Tony turned a corner, and the all stared, open-mouthed. He'd finally discovered how he could take down that crazy worm ship, and the Hulk was the key. Though, he did have to admit, their horrified faces were amusing. Even the stone cold Black Widow had an ounce of fear in her eyes. Though, with her glasses, Paisley seemed unperturbed. He was sure if she could see the beast that headed for her, she'd be running for the hills. Oh, well, maybe not. She'd been a bit flaky lately, but he felt as if she'd regained her confidence. Just looking at her now, he could see it.

Natasha was the first to speak up against the new opponent that headed their way. "I don't see how that's a party…" she trailed off, clutching at her gun's holster.

"Dr. Banner," Steve addressed, gripping at his trusty shield, "now might be a good time to get angry."

From the reactions of her teammates, Paisley could tell that whatever they were discussing was scary. As it neared, she heard it slinking through the air, and indeed, it was quite large. The way the sound waves bounced off of it proved it to be hard, probably plated in strong armor. Banner continued, and he started to walk forward. "You see, that's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." A roar burst through the shell of a city as Bruce Banner changed himself into the Hulk, his form rapidly growing in to something huge. He towered above them all, grunting as he approached the Chitauri ship. With a single hit of his meaty fist, the worm was tossed in to limbo, its tail careening over them. Tony flew up to it, launching a missile in to an exposed area. Within a second, at was blown to pieces.

They ducked out of the way of the debris, only to be met with thousands of the aliens coming back through the portal. They backed in to a tight circle, glaring at the invaders as Natasha shoved another magazine in her pistol, and Clint readied an arrow. The Hulk roared and Tony landed, whilst Thor slung Mjolnir and Steve heroically lifted his shield. Paisley brushed blonde hair behind her ears, arms crossed as she analyzed their situation. They were coming. "Guys," she frowned, bringing attention to the obvious problem.

"Call it, Captain." Tony pitched, looking to their elected chief.

Steve took a deep breath, the major strategist in him rising to the surface. "Alright, listen up," he addressed them, breaking from the circle. "Until we can close the portal up there, we'll be using containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back, or turn it to ash."

Clint and Tony nodded, and the archer turned to the man of iron. "Can you give me a lift?" He asked, and Tony shrugged.

"Sure. Better clench up, Legolas."

Paisley giggled inwardly at the nickname, listening as Tony rocketed off with Agent Barton. Steve returned to his tactics. "Thor, you need to try and bottleneck that portal, and slow them down. You have the lightning; light the bastards up." Thor nodded, taking to the skies with Mjolnir. "Us three, we'll stay on the ground, and keep the fighting here. Oh, and Hulk… Smash!"

Bruce grinned, taking off. Paisley and Natasha sprung in to action, and the sound of destruction could be heard for miles. They all fought hard, taking blows left and right. Tony and Thor blasted the Chitauri to oblivion overhead, and Clint relayed their positions and paths. Paisley found herself knocked on her ass a lot more than she'd wanted to be, slowly growing impatient. They were making no progress; with the portal opened, a steady stream flowed through. They'd run out of energy before the Chitauri would run out of soldiers.

"Cap'," Paisley panted, taking down another drone, "none of this is going to have any effect unless we close off the portal."

He batted another soldier out of the way, blasting it to smithereens with its own weapon. "Our biggest guns can't even touch it."

She groaned in both pain and irritation as one of the Chitauri weapons sliced right through the back of her leg. Natasha shot at it, and Paisley fell again. "Maybe it's not about guns?" She threw forth, pulling out her pistol. With Steve and Natasha so close in range, she tried to keep the use of her sound ability to a minimum.

"Someone would need to get up there to figure that out."

Natasha looked about, frowning. "If you gave me a boost, I could get a ride."

They both cast her incredulous looks. "Are you sure about this?" The Captain asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," she said uneasily, "it'll be fun."

Steve shrugged and Paisley stood to a limping position, shooting at more approaching soldiers as Steve pulled out his shield for her. She backed up to an appropriate distance, then ran and bounced off of it, right on to the back of a small airship. The two remaining ground fighters kept at it, and were soon joined by the large Thor. Paisley listened in awe as he went through the Chitauri like tennis balls. As far as she knew, they were maintaining a stable fight. Though, she knew that if she were to stay in much longer, it wouldn't end well. Her leg was growing numb, and it was hard to keep on it.

A good while later, a ripple was heard through the air. It was unsettling, bringing Paisley to a slight stand-still. The others fought on, but she could tell that something was definitely wrong. That was when Nick Fury radioed in to the headsets. "Hey, are you all hearing me? Stark? We have a missile headed straight for the island of Manhattan." Oh, shit.

"How long?" He asked, tired.

Fury mumbled something under his breath, obviously worried. "Three minutes at best."

There was a shift in the overhead atmosphere as Tony headed out for the missile. A knot twisted in the pit of the young agent's stomach; she knew that this whole missile crisis wouldn't end up well. She just hoped he was able to do something without getting himself killed.

Next, it was Natasha who called out to all of them. "Hey, I can close it! Can anyone hear me? I can shut this thing down!"

"Do it!" Steve hollered back, being knocked back by the Chitauri.

Tony's voice interrupted once more. "No! Wait a sec!"

Paisley traced his train of thought, paling there was no way he'd… "Stark, these things are still coming out strong!" Steve protested.

"Look, we have a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it." Shit, he was going for it. They all quieted, sending up silent prayers to whatever god was watching out for them that day. They all knew it would take a miracle for Tony Stark to come out of that situation alive. Paisley was unaware of how much the idea scared her, Tony in danger, until well, now.

She stuttered on the line, nauseous. "Tony, you know that's a one-way trip, right?" Her voice was almost pleading.

He blinked at the sound, turning to zoom in on her at the ground. She was turned towards his trajectory, nervously keeping her ear out. He didn't know what it was, but that sudden burst of emotion from Paisley in his direction made his mind up. He'd get the nuke through the portal, and he'd come back. "It'll be okay," he reassured her, the headset connection timing out at his distance. JARVIS clicked on before him, the AI breaking his train of thought.

"Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?"

Oh, Pepper. He was ashamed to say, but he hadn't thought much about her until JARVIS had brought her up. She must've been worried sick. "Might as well," he nodded, the portal close. JARVIS started up the call, but it didn't get very far along the line. The suit's connection to their world faded fast as Tony entered the portal.

Paisley felt like time completely stopped. He'd gotten through the portal, she could tell. Seconds ticked on. When would he get back? Damn it! If only she could see what was happening! There was an explosion, she heard it very distantly. All of the drones fell, puzzling everyone around. Still, no Tony. "Agent Romanoff, shut it! We can't risk any longer."

"Wh-but he's not out!" The blonde protested, but it was too late. Natasha had pressed on, and the gateway narrowed. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, wincing as every cut on her body throbbed with her hastened pulse.

But then, everyone let out a tense breath, sighing in relief. Something was falling, quickly, through the air. Tony had made it. "Son of a gun." Steve grinned.

Or had he? "He's not slowing down." Thor shook his head, voicing all of their fears. Once again, Paisley found herself in a tumultuous state of worry.

Before Thor could head to the falling billionaire, Bruce ripped from a building, catching him, and setting him down not too far away. The men ran over, and the young blonde was left stranded. His helmet was thrown off, and before her, she could hear chatter. Was he okay? Was he breathing? Nervous tears pricked her eyes as she tried to hop over, her run limited, and she tripped. "Is he breathing?" Steve asked. They couldn't tell.

Paisley finally reached them, bordering on hyperventilation. "What's wrong?" She asked, kneeling. She swallowed pain as her whole body felt ablaze. She'd need thousands of stitches.

"We don't know." Steve looked to her almost apologetically, seeing the worry that lined her face. He hadn't known they were so close.

In all honesty, she hadn't fully realized how close they were until this moment, either. Her breath caught in her throat, thinking back to their many conversations aboard the Helicarrier. The times he'd saved her life in that week they shared. Who'd replace that? She'd already lost Coulson. Maybe she did have that kind of bond like Clint and Natasha. If not, it was close to forming. No, she couldn't lost that. "You wake the hell up." She ordered, a tear finding its way down her face. She honestly couldn't have gotten so far in this mission without him.

She didn't want to finish it without him, either.

Everyone felt the gravity of this moment. Nobody wanted it to be the end of the line for the most dynamic member of the team; sure, he was annoying, but he'd subtly installed a confidence in almost all of them. What would it have been like without Tony Stark? They'd all come to realize that he was, indeed, the biggest hero they had.

The Hulk roared. It tore violently through the air; one last plea at reviving the man who'd just saved them all. Luckily for them, he awoke with a start. "What the hell?!" he gasped, leaving them all speechless. He tried sitting upright, but it failed. "What just happened? Please tell me none of you men kissed me. I mean, Pai, I wouldn't mind, but…"

She laughed, wiping at the tears, shaking her head. "You jackass, you scared us."

He looked to her, a brow raised. She'd cried? He didn't know what to say. Reaching a hand up, he stroked the top of her head, an unreadable expression on his face. "Hey, hey, I'm okay. No tears necessary. I'm as good looking as ever." She smiled, nodding. "Wow, is it over?" he questioned, hand still cradling her blonde head of hair. "Phew, go team. Let's all take a day off tomorrow. Oh, have you guys ever tried shawarma? There's a joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

They all grinned, happy that the man was back to his antics. They'd never been more glad in their lives to see Tony Stark making light of a stressful situation. "We aren't finished yet." Thor sighed.

"Then shawarma after." Tony pouted.

Paisley nodded, shakily standing. "Shawarma after."

* * *

They all regrouped and headed back to the tower. Paisley found herself almost unable to walk, so Tony allowed her to use him like a crutch. They all shoved in Tony's nice private elevator, scuffing up the floor. All seven of them were beyond exhausted, and ready to take that all out on a certain, annoying god.

Said god didn't even notice when they all got behind him, poised with weapons pointing directly down at him, until the last minute. He was beaten and bruised, cuts lining his face. He wheezed as he struggled with standing, then turned with a defeated look towards them. He raised his hands in surrender, ducking his head. "If it's all the same to you… I'll have that drink now."

* * *

**That chapter was hard to write! Most of the fight scene took me a while, mainly because it's honestly a lot harder to write the dry fighting. However, as soon as I hit the missile part, it all just flowed. I hope you guys like this chapter! I do. Next is the shawarma/epilogue chapter, and then after that, I'll be using my own plots.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. I appreciate all of you guys so, so much. Be sure to leave me your comments, praise, and critiques in the reviews! I love hearing all of your opinions.**

-Caroline.


	12. What Money Paid For

_"Listen children, don't give up on this world we live in.  
An endless chorus of beeping and countless digits,  
We're praying to God from these holes that we're digging."_

-The Good Mad, "What Money Paid For."

After his surrender, Thor wrenched his brother up by the forearm, a frown upon his face. The other six Avengers let out a sigh of relief, happy to be rid of the insane god. The fight had taken such a toll on all of them; Paisley could barely walk, Tony almost died, et cetera. Clint leaned heavily against Bruce, looking pale. Though, they all carried a sense of pride. They'd won. The seven lowly Avengers had beaten Loki, and his otherworldly army.

"Your trickery is at its end." Thor told him, his voice solemn. From behind his cape, he pulled a device. It looked to be a muzzle of sorts, and the red cloaked god put it right over his mouth. "It will keep your magic locked away as long as you wear it," he evaluated.

Good, he was on a leash. Paisley would never ever have to put up with this terrifying god. Thor jerked him aside, intent on lecturing. Paisley slumped on the man in the iron suit that supported her, more exhausted than she'd ever been. Her leg had stopped bleeding, and its numbness outweighed its pain. She'd be fine for another little while. She'd need stitches and antiseptic soon.

Tony grinned sown at her, also happy that the fight was over. "Hey there."

She took a deep breath, smiling slightly. "Hi."

What would come of them now? Paisley hoped it'd be something good. After all, she'd just come to the realization that she actually had a good bond of friendship going, and she was almost nervous that she'd lose it the second things started going back to normal. He'd go back to Pepper and his business, and she'd go back to… Hell, what _would _she be going back to? Her world of darkness? SHIELD? No, she'd seen the light. She didn't want to go back to all of that. She wanted to leave SHIELD. She no longer wanted to be Fury's lackey. Coulson had died. Paisley knew too much. There was no way she'd ever be off their radar, but if only she could gain just a morsel of freedom…

Tony blew at a strand of static-charged blonde hair, her locks tied in a messy bun from the fight. Blood matted down the honey color, her face cut in multiple places. She almost looked, well, peaceful, despite the battle scars that found their way all over each one of them. After today, they'd be transitioning back to normal. Once again, he had to ask himself; was going back to normal something he truly wanted? On the 'normal' end of the spectrum sat Pepper, Stark Industries, and Iron Man. On the 'not normal' end lay adventure and the mysterious horizon. Which one was he more intent on?

"I'm sorry I scared you back there." He told her, more absentmindedly than intentionally. He was sorry, especially when he'd seen her cry. He wasn't aware that his possible death would have been such an issue.

She looked up to him, a brow quirked. "You don't have to apologize."

Tony shrugged, yawning. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

She looked down, a light smile on her face. She appreciated his gesture of apology. She'd almost forgotten she cried when he lied motionless on the ground, but the memory and the panic it brought quickly reminded her. "Who said I was crying for you?" She looked back up at him, regaining her sarcastic demeanor.

"Just you. When you cried out my name and-"

She laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. "I did _not _cry out your name."

"Did so." He grinned.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a shrill cry and the sound of heels clicking across the broken tile floor. They all turned to see a woman with light red hair practically propel herself in to Tony's arms, followed by a whipped looking man carrying her luggage. _Pepper._

Paisley dislodged herself from Tony's support, finding a still peace on the bar counter close by. As Pepper kissed him, worried sick, she couldn't help but feel some sort of dejected, low emotion. Something she'd never really felt before.

"P-Pepper," he mumbled, sliding his arms around her. So it had ended all so quickly? Paisley had disappeared from his side, and she'd been replaced with the redhead; his, well, girlfriend. Normally, he'd have kissed her a hundred times, showering her in sarcastic compliments about how she looked worried about him and how she completed him… no, he just wasn't feeling that.

Tony no longer was satisfied with his usual life. "You moron." Pepper practically sobbed in to the crook of his neck, holding on tight. "I was so worried." Yes, she would have been. Pepper Potts was Tony's notorious other half. Paisley turned from the two of them, jaw tense. The one person she felt connected to, and in the duration of five minutes, she'd lost him.

"Pai." Clint stepped over to her, prying himself from Natasha. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you yet." He beamed down at the short blonde, his normally average height of five-foot-nine towering over her five-foot-three.

She laughed, smiling up at him. "Yeah, you had to get compromised and drag me in to this mess." He laughed nervously, but pulled the younger agent into a large bear hug. Tony made a glance their way, but it was quickly averted. Of course, those two would have something going. He was overshadowed by the archer whom she'd known for so long. Now that Clint was back in her life, Tony Stark would have no hope.

"I'm sorry for nearly killing you." He frowned, remembering back in Japan. He'd nearly died himself, but he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself had he killed Paisley.

She shook her head. "You didn't. Don't worry."

"Eh, but I still feel bad about it." He breathed, looking over her shoulder to the billionaire, still entangled in Peppers arms. "Good thing that guy was there."

Paisley nodded, knowing he spoke of Stark. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Agent Barton snuck a sly smile down to her, nudging her lightly where her still slightly sore ribs wouldn't feel it. "No, you tell me about it. What's going on between you and Stark?"

Her jaw dropped, and she couldn't even believe he'd asked. "Wh- uh, nothing?"

"No way that's true. You don't cry over many people." He reasoned. "And you two seemed like two peas in a pod before his girlfriend showed up."

She scratched the back of her head, grazing over the slowly drying blood. "His girlfriend. Exactly, Clint. Nothing is going on."

He rolled his eyes playfully, shrugging. "I got ya'. But, if he hurts you…"

"Shut up, old man." She chortled, pushing him lightly.

Tony felt badly that he'd watched her and Clint while he was with Pepper. However, his grumbling stomach broke him from his reverie. He'd almost forgotten. With a gasp, he looked past her, surveying all of them. "Wait! We almost forgot! We promised shawarma after."

Everyone looked to him, and Paisley cracked a smile. Steve chuckled, the fight leaving him in higher spirits. "Then what are we waiting for?" The Captain asked, and Clint let out a whoop of excitement and hunger.

"What will we do with Loki?" Thor questioned, having been in the process of mentally beating sense in to his brother. They all looked around, and Tony's sights landed on his bodyguard and supposed girlfriend.

"Uh, Potts? Would you mind?" He pitched, trying to sound enthusiastic. She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"You expect Happy and I to watch over an evil god?"

Paisley laughed lightly. "He's not evil, he's just misunderstood." Thor, taking her seriously, giving her a nod of approval.

"Misunderstood or not," Pepper protested, "I don't think that I'm qualified to watch him."

Clint twirled an item around his finger, tossing it over to them. "Cuff him to something. His magic's blocked."

Before she could think of another reason, Tony grinned, kissing her on the cheek before clicking the button to start disassembling his armor. "Thanks, Potts!"

She sighed in defeat, and they all moved to exit. As Paisley did, she nearly fell on her face. "Uh… guys? Could we hit the Urgent Care first?"

Tony and Clint both laughed, hard, at her squirming on the floor. "Yeah, we'll stop." Stark confirmed, sending Pepper a wave before they all piled back on to the elevator. Pepper sent a frustrated look to Happy, expecting a tad more from Tony, especially from what happened.

In the span of about ten minutes, she'd never felt so romantically threatened by another woman in her life.

* * *

After taking an hour or two at the emergency room, Paisley limped along the street with her fellow Avengers, headed for Tony's shawarma joint. Being a vegetarian, she had no clue what she'd get. But hell, she was famished. As they opened up the door, a few baffled looking Greek men and women watched as they all filed in. "We'd like a table," Tony cleared his throat, "for seven."

They all looked to the closest woman to them, who stuttered as her broom was taken and she was shoved forth. "W-welcome to Elat Burger… Please, have a seat." She said, motioning to a table. The other employees hurried to clean it up, knowing full well who the seven people who stood before them were. The Avengers sat in a rectangle- Tony, Paisley, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha, and then lastly, Steve. Exhausted, they slumped against their seats, all given large glasses of ice-water. Each of them was given a menu, then all of the workers scurried away to clean up the Chitauri mess and silently watch the group of heroes. Word spread fast.

Clint and Natasha picked up on idle chatter, and Thor consulted Bruce on matters of magic and science. Steve chimed in on the assassins' conversation, leaving Tony and Paisley to speak to each other. Both had a considerable tension built up, the same thoughts piled in their minds. They both misunderstood each others' lack of a desire to return to normalcy. In all honesty, neither did. They had both grown quite happy with the team dynamic at play.

"What a day," Tony sighed, and she nodded back.

"What a day." She agreed. Tony opened up his menu, inspecting her from the corner of his eye. He was almost afraid that this would be one of the last true good moments they'd have together. Her face had been cleaned a bit by the medics, making it easier to see a small crack in her glasses. She was tired, he could see it in her body language. She slouched, bobbing unnoticeably as she drifted back and forth from sleep to life. She looked like a zombie, he noticed, chuckling to himself. "What?" She asked. "Were you just staring at me?"

He grinned, the waitress starting to collect their orders on the other side. "Someone's conceited."

"Oh, you shush." She rolled her eyes,

He laughed, the smile lasting for far longer than he'd intended. "May I take your order?" The shaky woman had gotten to Tony. He looked at her, nodding. "Yeah, uh, one shawarma combo."

She nodded, moving to Paisley. "And you?"

Oh shit, she didn't even know what they served that catered to her diet. It wasn't that she didn't eat meat from an environmentalist standpoint; it was more of a precautionary measure. Ever since she'd gotten sick, she'd been advised that a vegetarian diet would keep her chances for relapse to a low number. "Uh, I'll have a salad."

The waitress looked at her, an eyebrow arched. "We don't serve salads."

"Then a vegetarian shawarma?"

"None of those, either."

Paisley groaned, the reverence she'd given to the suited heroes obviously not reaching her. "Then just get me something without meat, at this point I could care less what it ends up as."

The waitress scoffed, taking her menu. She felt like the groupie. However, Tony just hummed in disapproval. "I'm rating this place low on service." She laughed, sipping on her drink. "And hey, I didn't know you were a vegetarian. Or are you vegan? I can never tell those two apart."

"I'm vegetarian," she nodded. "It's recommended for uh, cancer patients and survivors."

His mouth formed an 'O', and he nodded. "I see."

"Yes sir-ee." She smiled lightly, sipping again on her drink. Things had already grown awkward.

He didn't want any tense air between them. "Pai?" He asked out, under his breath, as to not be heard by anyone. She looked over, her face questioning as he cleared his throat. "Look, I don't want to y'know, pretend like everything's ordinary after all of this…" How to phrase this?

"Neither do I." She shrugged, confused to what he was getting at.

"No, no…" he waved a hand. "That's not what I meant. Look, you and I are, uh, friends, right?"

Paisley raised a brow. Were they? At first, not really. But then, they were, and now? "Uh, I guess."

"I hope we are." He told her, flat out. "Honestly, I think if I wasn't considered your friend by now, I'd have you psychoanalyzed." She snickered, nodding.

"Yeah, okay. We're friends." The word seemed nice, rolling off her tongue.

He smiled, liking it, too. "Good. Anyways, what I was getting at… Don't disappear on me after this? Call me whenever you need anything. And I mean that. Sure, we'll separate, go our separate ways. But don't think that means I'm not here."

Paisley looked at him, honestly touched by his reaching out. Would he really stick around for her? Be there, and whatnot? She really, really liked the idea. It wasn't much different from anything Clint had offered her, yet it still felt special. "Yeah." She smiled softly to herself, "yeah, I'll do that."

"Good." He affirmed, watching her closely as she continued about with her idle drinking and sarcastic wit. A reflection of the green neon sign glinted off of her glasses, catching his eye. Green, huh?

By the time they got their food, Clint had fallen asleep, and Steve was almost there. Everyone got their plates, Thor devouring his. In the end, Paisley ended up with a peeled cucumber. But she didn't complain. Even when Tony took suggestive pictures of it. That had been one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

They all crashed as soon as they returned. The next morning, however, they got cleaned up, and drove off. All of them looked practically good as new; only Paisley's limp suck out of the crowd. Sunglasses on, her long blonde hair was braided to the side. She rode in the back of Tony's car, he and Bruce in the front seat.

"Where are we going?" She'd asked, as they zoomed down the street, racing Steve's motorcycle.

Tony looked at her through the rear-view mirror, a small grin on his face. "Bethseda Terrace, Central Park. Apparently it has mystical properties."

Bruce chortled, and Paisley nodded. "Ah, I see." It didn't take them long to get there; everyone awaited as they pulled up. Bruce climbed out, and Tony handed him a suitcase containing the Tesseract.

"We'll be right there. I have to talk to Pai about something." She raised a brow, wondering what it was he'd discuss with her.

Tony had been thinking about this ever since the previous night, when they'd pledged to keep in touch. He'd remembered back when he interrupted her deal with Loki, and how the god had sworn to give her sight back. He thought back to those conversations they had, where she expressed how she wanted it all back. She had green eyes, he remembered. He wanted to see them. Paisley waved a hand before his face, willing him to talk. The others waited, almost impatiently. "Hey, Tony? What's up? We have to go."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Yeah." He blinked. "Quick question. Do you still want your vision back?"

She blinked, furrowing her brow. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He said quickly.

Her entire face showed that she was suspicious of him, but she shrugged. "I guess. It would be nice, yeah. But it's not going to happen."

Tony clapped, his mind set. "Maybe not. But, maybe…" He opened his car door, and Paisley scrambled after him. Uh oh, he had something planned. "Excuse me!" He called out to the group of people, and she listened in horror. Oh shit.

Thor looked to him, the Tesseract readied for their departure. "Is there a problem, man of iron?"

"Yes, actually." Tony stated, looking straight to Loki. "He can't leave. Not yet."

They all shot Tony skeptical stares. Especially Loki. "Why can't he?" Thor's eyes narrowed.

"He still has something to do. He made a promise… sort of."

"Oh?" Thor questioned.

Paisley shook her head. "Tony, you don't-"

"He promised he would return Paisley's sight. But, he hasn't yet." He announced, the whole group quieting. Nerves knotted in her stomach, and she fell quiet.

Thor looked to the blind agent, then to Loki. "Is this true?" She nodded, slowly, and Loki smirked. The blonde god frowned, tugging off Loki's muzzle. "Loki, you owe this woman your word."

"I suppose I do. But all gifts come with a price." He warned, stepping forward. She backed behind Tony, sudden panic striking her.

The genius glared at him. "Enough playing. Just give her what you promised."

Loki sighed, nodding. "Fair enough." His eyes slipped closed, and it was like he was clearing away cobwebs. Paisley shuddered, though this time hadn't been near as painful as the last. It didn't even hit her right away; she was going to see again! She grew anxious, hoping it would work. She hoped, oh, she hoped. And she was ready.

The god took a step back, opening his eyes. His work was done. Everyone looked to the young agent expectantly, as if watching a child taking its first steps. Tony grinned, turning around to her. She looked to be squinting, which made him chuckle. He took her glasses, pulling them down. Her eyes were closed, scrunched together. As they were taken from her, her heartbeat hastened. What if she opened her eyes, and she still couldn't see? What if there was only darkness? She no longer wanted to live in that world where not even light filtered in. It was like the deepest part of the sea, and she would always be drowning.

"Open up, Pai," came Tony's request. The moment of truth, the leap of faith. Please, she begged. Please, whatever god is out there.

A pair of speckled green eyes winced as they were exposed to the sunlight for the first time in a long, long time. Everything was blurry, but tears ran down her face as the face of Tony Stark hit her line of sight. She covered her mouth in a common sign of overwhelming emotion, and the man before her chuckled at her reaction, pulling her in for a hug. He sent the others a thumbs up, and Clint clapped behind them. The corners of Tony's mouth curled upwards, exposing a perfect row of white teeth. "I told you I was gorgeous."

* * *

**And, this marks the end of the movie's plot! I really loved writing this, and I'm very excited to say that I'll be continuing. Though, updates may not come every day any more; I'm still not sure what's going on with my school work load. I will keep the next arc to this story, which will finally launch a more romantic angle to Tony and Paisley's relationship, in this story's title. In other words, you don't have to watch for another story by me, it'll all be here. I have great ideas for what's to come, and hopefully it's something you'll have never seen before in a fan-fiction for the Avengers.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. To my lovely guests who reviewed, I cannot personally send you a private response, but I still love to hear from you! With the ending of this large arc, I'd love it if you dropped me some criticism, compliments, ideas, etc., that you have for this chapter, or the arc to come. I look forward to hearing what you think!**

**-**Caroline.


	13. Table for One

_"I walk alone around the world; life's bittersweet.  
I am the girl at a table for one- content, complete."_

-Butterfly Boucher, "Table for One."

It had been a week since the fight for New York city, and Paisley Reynolds' life had changed more drastically than she could have ever imagined. She would have never, ever thought that she'd have gotten her sight back. If it hadn't been for Tony… she smiled to herself, walking down the busy sidewalk. She could _see._ The world wasn't as ugly as she'd wanted it to be. Up in her head by herself, she'd have never admitted that it was actually beautiful. It was just her bitterness talking. Had she been bitter? Huh.

Everyone was just as she'd expected them to be. Steve really was muscular. Bruce was a kind, almost soft looking man; she hadn't gotten to see the Hulk yet. Thor looked exactly like Fabio had crawled off of a book cover and gotten some sort of skin rejuvenating bath. Loki still gave her the creeps. Natasha was drop dead gorgeous. Clint reminded her of what she'd always wanted her older brother to look like. Then, there was Tony. Stupid, I'm gorgeous, Tony Stark. She had to admit, he was pretty… well, pretty. Not pretty, no, that wasn't the word… debonair. Suave.

After she regained her sight, she was filled with the desires to go and see the world. She wanted to be a person of her own, no longer dependant of SHIELD as a sort of crutch. The first thing she did was follow Clint and Natasha back to headquarters, and slap her letter of resignation right on to Nick Fury's desk. "I quit." She said, firm, staring at the man who'd run her life for the past seven years. After all, she considered herself to be a one-woman machine.

He gave her a surprised glance, the eyes throwing him off. "Agent Reynolds, you-"

"No, not agent." She shook her head. "I can't be a part of SHIELD anymore."

Fury took the letter up, scanning it over. He sighed in frustration, knowing full well that she couldn't be completely let off the hook like she made it very clear that she wanted. "_Miss _Reynolds," he looked her dead in the eyes, "we can't let you drop off the radar. You're officially registered in the Avengers Initiative, and you know too much about SHIELD. You may drop your title as an agent, but we will always be close behind you."

That statement in itself gave her the chills. But, she'd nodded and gone on her way, saying a quick goodbye to everyone there that she knew. Clint gave her his number, telling her to go straight to the store and get a phone. She hadn't the need of a cellular phone while she was an agent, but she knew she would now. The second thing she did was buy a phone. In it were the programmed numbers of Clint Barton and Tony Stark.

The third thing she did was have a complete panic attack. She hadn't thought any of this through! She was no longer with SHIELD, meaning she had no job and no place to live. Her cash supply would dwindle. She had to think fast. So, she found the nearest, cheapest motel, and set up shop. She got all her clothes from her room in the Helicarrier and SHIELD provided apartment, and set up shop. She'd live there until she could stabilize herself with a job and find a proper place to stay… She was so screwed.

On the third day, she'd received a call from Clint. He told her all of what she was missing in the organization, and by the looks of it, it wasn't much. SHIELD was busy, cleaning up the messes of the Avengers. They ended up having to pay a few billion dollars to Japan for Paisley's destruction of the nuclear plant, and had to invest millions in the rebuilding of the city. However, with the Avengers being hailed as the world's heroes, they were repaid in vast ways. Fury was at his wit's end, her resignation making a bigger impact than she thought it would. Since she still had her abilities over sound, she was kept as a key member of the Avengers. Apparently, Tony refused to cooperate at all with SHIELD unless Paisley was sent as a representative; she laughed while Clint groaned in frustration. "Do you know how hard it is to do _anything _without Stark's permission these days?" He'd asked. She didn't.

She'd been job hunting the whole week. What was she to do with a biopsychology degree? It wasn't completely useless. However, she'd mostly used it in her practice as a spy with SHIELD. Now that she'd tossed herself in to the real world, she couldn't find anything to use it for. She could be a therapist, or a counselor… ha. Paisley laughed at the idea, many times. She'd be a horrible counselor. Her attitude would drive all of her patients to suicide. Maybe she'd be a cop? Eh, no. She was too small. Clint called her a Cabbage Patch doll, once. She kicked him.

She felt bad, though, when at the end of the week, she flipped on her motel's TV set, which was almost completely static, and she saw yet another coverage of the Avengers. There she was, sunglasses on, standing proudly next to the billionaire. She hadn't put any glasses on since then. But, she realized that she hadn't called Tony, as promised. He'd left her messages, usually when she was in meetings for jobs and such. His most recent came when she was interviewed for a paralegal position. Her lack of secretarial and law based knowledge gotten her laughed out of the building. She'd been too frustrated to answer. But now, well, she sucked it up, bringing up the texting application of her phone.

Almost ten unread messages. She felt terrible. 'Hey.' 'We're on the news… again!' 'Paaaiii,' and 'Paisley, answer me this instant,' comprised of most of his messages. She sighed, bringing up the keyboard to finally type a response.

'Hi,' she sent, yawning. What a waste of her sight. She wanted to see the world, not stare at dingy wallpaper.

'You aren't dead!' He responded quickly, and she chortled. That idiot, he probably had her funeral planned.

Her thumbs were still clumsy when it came to messages. 'No, I'm a zombie.'

Standing, she went to turn off the television. Her stomach grumbled, and she'd decided to go see if Elat Burger had a nice cucumber readied for her. Tony's response was a little slower this time. 'Heh. Always sarcastic, huh? Come by the tower soon, I miss you. Fury's being a little bitch.'

'I will admit to being his better half.' She sent, jokingly. Oops, she hadn't finished the message. Damn Apple. 'What time?'

'Like, fiveish?'

Nodding, she checked the clock. It was only three, so she had plenty of time. 'Yeah, I'll be there.'

And that brought her to walking down one of the many sidewalks of the city at about three-thirty. She was clad in dark jeans with other dark garments, her signature look, hair tied back in a loose braid. She had so much time to kill… The Tower was less than ten minutes away, so she had an hour. What to do? Small shops lined the streets, their unique array of items lined up for her to survey. She paused in the windows, looking at each thing. Maybe she should get him something? She hadn't talked to him in a while. It only seemed fair. Plus he'd done so much for her…

Okay, she'd do it. She opened up the door to a small Hallmark-type store, tilting her head to the side as she was met by different fetishes and figurines. She laughed at each little toy, wondering what his reaction would have been had she gotten him some sort of an ornate geisha doll. She'd put on a serious face, acting like she'd chosen it out of the goodness of her heart. He'd be completely flabbergasted, caught between trying not to laugh and trying to make sure she knew he loved it. It would be great. She picked it up, turning to the register, when something caught her eye.

It was a set of all of the Avengers, in little trinkets. Tony's face was by far the largest, coating plates, coffee mugs, and the like. She laughed, putting back the geisha as she reached out to pick up an Iron Man spatula. Who even made these? Yeah, this was the one. She was rung up, and purchased the odd little thing. Heading across the street, she bought a coffee and checked the time. Hell, there was still an hour. She spent this roaming up and down the area, crossing over a few blocks to do some more exploration of the city.

She came to an area that she knew by memory to be the large back alley in which she used to beg for money. It had been a quiet area, but because of the attack, she suspected, it looked turbulent. She furrowed her brow, gripping the spatula in case she needed a weapon. From around the corner she could hear some sort of rioting or protest against someone named Lukin.

"Lukin's exploitation of his workers cannot continue!"

A labor strike? Typical; though, she could tell it was a bit more than that. These people seemed more fired up than missing an hour or two of sleep. And huh, where had she heard that name before? It was very familiar. She bit her lip, pondering. It was literally on the tip of her tongue… people broke off from the crowd, grumbling curses from under their breaths. She pushed away from the corner, scurrying off and away. Just in case it turned in to more than a strike, she didn't want to be a part of it. As she exited the alley, a couple of hooded men went in. She ran.

Time passed, and eventually she found herself in front of Stark Tower. She remembered being here with Coulson, how he entered an access code… well, she couldn't call SHIELD for it. Maybe Tony would come down to open the door for her? Was there a doorbell?

Ten minutes, she was outside, until someone tried to interact with her. She winced as the electronic voice of JARVIS came around, startling her. "_May I help you, miss?_" It asked. Was it a he? She didn't know if AI's had genders or not, but he certainly sounded like a he.

"Y-yeah. I uh, Tony's expecting me?"

"_I'll tell Master Stark that you have arrived. Name?"_

She scratched the back of her head, nearly starting it off with agent. Not working for SHIELD would take some major getting used to. "Paisley Reynolds."

Within less than a minute, Tony burst through the doors, arms wide. "Pai!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm, ducking out of the intended hug. "Someone missed me."

He ruffled her hair, motioning inside. "After you, milady."

"Dear me, what a gentleman." Paisley laughed, and they headed inside. Her eyes widened at the interior; the Tower was honestly a fantastic work of modern architecture. "Whoa."

Tony chuckled, taking in her reaction. He still hadn't gotten used to her vision, but he had to say, he liked it. Her eyes suited her. "It gets even better as you go up. You hungry? My uh, chef, is making stuff right now."

"You have a chef?" She questioned, and he chuckled.

He wouldn't necessarily call him a _chef, _but he was cooking. "Sort of."

She nodded, her stomach grumbling in response. He pushed open the elevator, and they entered in. They were to travel to the top floor; out of a whopping fifty-five. Wow. She had the spatula tucked in behind her, and she felt like now would be a good time as ever to hand it over. The elevator ride would probably take five minutes or more. "Hey, I found something for you."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Oh, really? I hope it's a camera, that way you could take a picture of my face and keep it on your bedside table. I know how much you'd enjoy that."

"Shush," she smirked, shaking her head. She pulled the item from behind her, displaying it before him. His eyes widened just a bit, and he stared at it for a good while. Was that… "It's a spatula, with your face on it."

He continued to stare at it curiously before erupting in to laughter, taking it from her. "Honestly, this is the best present ever." He swatted it at her, and she laughed.

"I know, I felt it was Stark-worthy."

Tony grinned, gripping it tightly. As… strange as the gift was, he was pretty touched by it. Paisley wasn't exactly affectionate, so he took a spatula as an outward sign of 'wow, Tony, I think you're super cool.' Or something. "Thanks, Pai."

She shrugged, happy he took it well. Eleventh floor, forty-four more to go… "You're welcome."

Tony sighed, looking up as the numbers rose slowly. "So, how've you been? You didn't call me." He practically pouted.

"Oh, y'know. I've been totally fantastic and felt like you no longer met my standards of friendship." He rolled his eyes at her, and she snickered. "You want the truth, or the embellished version?"

He tapped his chin. "I'm feeling rather generous today. Hand me some truth."

"Well," she started, frowning. "It's been rough. I quit SHIELD, kind of. I'm not an official agent any more, but they still watch me. Uh, I can't find a job. Oh, and I now reside in the Super 8 motel downtown. I think the guy in the room to my right is dead, but the one to my left is pretty nice. He keeps offering me candy. I almost took it once." He would have laughed at her statement, had it not been for the fact that she was unemployed and basically homeless. He gave her a dead serious look, the playful one on her face fading. "What?"

"What?" He arched a brow, honestly concerned. "Paisley, you're being courted by a possible rapist in a motel, and jobless, and you don't tell me?"

She shrugged, biting her lip. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. But seriously, I'm almost hurt that you didn't. You could have moved in here, in the Tower. Hell, I have tons of jobs open. And _I'm _not a rapist."

Paisley furrowed her brow, watching him. "You'd let me move in the tower?"

Not like people already hadn't… "Well…" Fifty-five. The door dinged open, revealing the sweet smell of maple syrup and the telltale scent of frying bacon. Though it was late afternoon, all the 'chef' knew how to make was breakfast foods. Two men were there, one on the couch watching baseball, the other in the kitchen. Her eyes widened.

"You guys formed a secret club and didn't invite me."

Bruce turned from his spot in the kitchen, chuckling as he saw Tony and Paisley enter. "Good evening."

Steve was on the couch, sending them a glance from his perch. "Oh, hi."

She had to admit, she had a sudden desire to move in to the tower. "Is this what it's like every night?" Hell, if Bruce was suddenly converted in to her personal chef, she'd do it.

Tony nodded, a wry smirk playing on his mischievous face. "Sometimes we get crazy and go naked."

Paisley laughed, pushing him a little, as Bruce pulled out some plates. "Food's ready, by the way. I made pancakes for you, since you're a vegetarian." Steve went over to take the various platters to the table, and she was ushered to her seat by the billionaire. Yeah, she could get used to this.

They passed around the dishes, sitting in a tight square. All four of them surprisingly got along pretty well; there wasn't as much fighting as there had been during the Initiative. Tony and Steve piled their plates, basically racing each other to see who could finish first. Bruce scolded them on manners, reminding Paisley of a mother. She would now call him 'Mama Banner,' and there was nothing he could do about it. "I swear to God, if you two are up all night throwing up, it's all your faults." He grumbled, making Paisley laugh so hard, she nearly choked on her food.

"Oh my God, we killed her." Tony lamented, pounding her on the back so hard that she knew she'd have bruises the next day.

"Ow!" She protested, frowning. He blinked, giving her an innocent look.

"What'd I do?"

"You are such a child." The banter went on like so for the remainder of the night. Steve seemed to enjoy the company, especially having been alone for such a long time. After they ate what Bruce had cooked, Tony declared that as part of Steve's being brought up to speed, they had to sit down and watch Star Wars.

By the time they'd finished everything, Steve had fallen asleep on the couch. Paisley couldn't blame him; she was close to it herself. Tony scoffed at their lack of respect for the movie, switching the television back to the normal news. "I can't believe that you two didn't care for such a masterpiece."

"I'm not a sci-fi person," she shrugged, amused by how completely offended he looked.

"I'm not a Paisley person." He responded, and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll go home then." She smirked, turning to walk to the elevator as she gathered her jacket.

He gave her a serious glance before reaching out to stop her. "Uh, no you don't. Sorry, but I can't let you go back to that hellhole. My offer stands, you know. You can move in here."

She wanted, very badly, to say yes. But she thought back to him and his life, and how she knew that with all four of them under one roof, Tony would never be able to go back to normalcy. The night had been some of the most fun she'd had in a while, yeah, but… "What about Pepper?" She knew enough about females and getting territorial to know that Pepper Potts wouldn't be very pleased with Tony's increased spending of time with her; no matter how nice she was, or how hard she'd conceal it. If she wasn't looking out for her friend's relationship, she would have gladly accepted. She'd realized that she didn't want to be such a lone wolf anymore. She was lonely.

An unreadable expression crossed his face, and he shook his head. "It wouldn't be a problem." She raised her brows, completely understanding. _Oh. _He hadn't told her that they'd… Oh.

"Well, uh, I guess it's okay then."

Tony's spirits were raised by this, and he grinned to show it. "Good! You'll have the…"

Paisley zoned out of Tony's talking to her, the voice of the news from the large television attracting her complete attention. "… with the earlier massacre of over twenty Roxxon Oil employees in Manhattan, we have yet to hear from the company's owner, Aleksander Lukin…" A female newscaster read aloud, and she turned to the screen. Tony paused, noting her shift in attention.

"Turn it up." She ordered, frowning. Lukin, that's where she knew the name. Roxxon Oil was the biggest in the world. Based out of Russia, they were greatly opposed to Project PEGASUS and Tony's earlier development of the arc reactor technology. Tony did as instructed, curious as to why she reacted so strongly.

"The workers were on a labor strike when they were supposedly gunned down. The only surviving employee, a Miss Harriet Greer, spoke about the event with great horror. She told police that the men who attacked them pulled large weapons from their jackets and just went all-out. She was not able to identify…" Chills went down Paisley's spine. Man in jackets, the labor strike; she'd just been there. She paled, knowing that something was truly, honestly off about this whole thing. "…but it was noted that these men wore the insignias of the Roxxon Oil Company."

Things never stayed quiet for too long.

* * *

**So, the new plot is already heating up! A few unexplained things were mentioned in this chapter, but don't worry, they will be evaluated upon in the future! And to Ali, my guest reviewer, yes, Paisley still has her power. :)**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I love to hear what you have to say. Give me your opinions on the new plot so far, I'd enjoy any criticism, praise, or comments you may have. Also, tell me if you guys know who Mr. Lukin is! I hope this plot hasn't been done yet in a Tony fic; I planned this out just four all of you.  
**

-Caroline.


	14. Telling Myself

_"I never thought I'd be the fool,  
Crawling after someone;  
Now I'm crawling after you."_

-Sami Akbari, "Telling Myself."

The week before Paisley was coerced into moving in with them, Tony's week had been rough. He welcomed his two teammates in with open arms, reconstruction calling for a floor for each of the members of the Avengers. Now that they were here, Steve and Bruce's floors were fully operational, refurbished, and in use. The bottom half of the tower, about twenty floors, was more of a base of operations for Stark Industries. He moved the Research and Development levels down to the next rung to make room for all of them. The next floor was Bruce's; he'd requested being close to the labs. Then came the thundering Asgardian's floor, in which he ensured the usual tile was coated in a diamond plate. The strongest substance on earth, he hoped, could protect against that damn hammer. Next up was Captain America's, decked out in everything American. It was more of an irony than a serious place- even Steve found it obnoxious. Then there was a floor for Natasha Romanoff, followed by one for Clint Barton. The assassins hadn't elected to move in, though they did promise to use them at least once a month. Hell, Tony paid good money for that.

Then, he put in a gym-facility floor. Next was the trademark bowling alley. With his floor being the top, he'd intended Paisley's to be right below his. If she ever asked, he'd just say that he forgot, and that was the only floor left. Not that he would've forgotten… It just, well, felt better. He filled all the rooms below that with complete bullshit. There were kitchens and living rooms on each floor… he ran out of ideas quickly. One space ended up just being a giant room with nothing but a toilet and a sink. No dividing walls. You just opened the elevator, and there it was. He did, however, make a few rooms for some of his friends and associates. He made one for Rhodey, Happy, and others…

He'd initially made one for Pepper, but she'd told him that she'd stay with him. Normally, he'd have taken this as an innuendo, playing along with it with a pleasured grin and a head-over-heels demeanor. But after all that had happened, he just wasn't feeling them as a couple any more. He no longer felt as connected to her as he had been in the past, and hell, he felt so guilty about it. Pepper had been his rock for years, and he felt like he was betraying his best friend. But, were they _really _as close as he'd thought they were? Pepper was always there for him, and he'd been the same. But even leading up to this all, they'd started to crumble. They'd keep each other oblivious with smooth words and the company of a body, but there was never an addressing for the elephant in the room. They just no longer had that spark.

It had then been about three days since the Chitauri Invasion. Bruce and Steve had moved in, and the tower reconstruction was progressing rather quickly. He'd sent Paisley a few texts, then finally given up and contacted Fury. He was told by the gruff, stressed man, that she'd quit, to which Tony promptly hung up and stared at the phone in shock. He'd remembered her mentioning wanting to resign, but he'd never actually foreseen her going through with it. Now that she had, what would she do? Why hadn't she told him? He became worried for her as the day had progressed, hoping she'd show up with a suitcase, or at least respond to him.

By the fourth day, she hadn't. Pepper had grown worried for Tony's sake; he'd spent a lot of time spacing out, watching his phone, the news, et cetera. She'd asked him about his distance, not meaning to insinuate anything, but he'd snapped at her. "Pepper, please. I can't focus with your hovering."

She stared at him, jaw set in a frown. "Tony, I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave me alone." He responded, turning his chair away from her, picking up the Iron Man helmet.

Oh, why'd he do that? Pepper clicked her tongue, turning on her heel. Obviously upset, she left the development room without a single word. Of course, he immediately felt awful about what he'd said. Pepper only ever tried to help him, and he always shut her down. He stood and the helmet clamored to the ground. Tony exited through the doors, following her. "Wait, Pepper!"

"Leave me alone." She demanded, angered, as she walked ahead of him. "Tony Stark, what has gotten _in_ to you lately?" He caught up, swiveling her shoulder to face him.

He put a finger to her lips, trying to calm her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just a little spooked from that fight, is all."

"I know you better than that." She said. "You're distressed over something else, and you have no plans to tell me what."

"That's not true, I-"

He didn't know what to say, meaning she was on the right track. She knew that look well; that smitten undertone, the worry, and his focus. It was all she needed to know that Tony's mind was astray and his sights were set on someone else. That thought deeply hurt her; even though they'd been growing cold. It would have only been a matter of time, the first pretty, challenging face to come along, and he'd be enamored. "It's that agent, isn't it?"

Tony's brow furrowed at the mention of Paisley. "Huh?"

Pepper sighed, exasperated. "I know you're interested in her. We haven't been very strong lately, so I saw it coming. I just didn't expect you to find feelings for someone so quickly."

What on earth was Pepper talking about? Tony shook his head, attempting to bring the redhead to her senses. "Potts, come on. You know I love you."

"I love you, too. We both love each other; I'm not denying that. But it's no longer romantic."

What she said struck a chord with the billionaire. She was right; their relationship was no longer sprinkled with that passionate factor that used to be such a big part. He nodded, almost nostalgically, as he thought back to their former glory. "You're right."

And that had been it. They ended their long-standing relationship mutually, no muss, no fuss. Pepper would work with and for him, but they would keep a professional distance. She elected not to live in the tower. Tony had gone back to his bachelor status, but the last thing he'd wanted to do was put on a suit and go perusing for one night stands. It was when he'd once again tried calling Paisley Reynolds that he realized he did, in fact, have feelings for the blonde.

What was the extent of those feelings? One sided, he'd decided, glumly, until the seventh day, in which she finally responded. She'd shown up, presented him with a spatula of his face, and joined in on their little dysfunctional family. Tony had hoped that maybe, just maybe, those feelings would one day be returned.

The day after, he was completely exhausted. Being woken up at five AM promptly by JARVIS, he'd barely slept a wink. He entered in to his kitchen and living room area, which had quickly become a base of operations for what he liked to call the Super Secret Avenging Man Club; though, with Paisley, he'd change that. Bruce and Steve were sitting about with coffee, and Tony was baffled at how they were even functioning. "Good morning," he nodded to them, eyes lidded.

"Mornin'," Bruce responded. "You look like you haven't slept in ages."

He chuckled, shrugging. "I didn't get much sleep, unlike some people who fell asleep during the movie. Is Pai up?"

Steve checked his watch, slightly musky from an earlier jog. Damn, how did these guys function? "Ah, yeah. She left about thirty minutes ago to get her stuff and bring it back here." Tony smiled inwardly, happy that she was really moving in. It was nice knowing that something could actually come of what he thought was a hopeless crush. Hell, he'd never really had those before. "She and Clint should be back in an hour or two."

She and… "Clint?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, she called him to help her move stuff. I would have done it, but I was headed out, too." The Captain replied, noting Tony's change of mood from ecstatic to pouting. "Why?"

Tony shook his head, walking over to the coffee pot for some brew of his own. That's right, she and Clint were close. Damn, he'd thought that Clint had the hots for Natasha. Could there be any risk of something with Clint and Paisley? "Nothing, just wondering." He'd responded. Tony really hadn't wanted competition.

* * *

It didn't take long for Paisley and Clint to box up her stuff and head back out. She'd insisted on walking, her things not being particularly heavy. They'd made small-talk on various topics, and she was happy to be completely at ease for once. She wasn't working a case, surveying something or someone, nor was she running errands for Fury and the like. Being unemployed was sort of scary, but it was a lot easier to keep a calm mental state when she had a roof over her head and the support of Tony Stark.

"Still adamant about not coming back to SHIELD?" Clint asked, smiling a bit hopefully. It hadn't been the same without the snarky blonde.

She chortled, shaking her head. "Hell no. I'm enjoying the break."

"With Stark?" He teased winking.

Paisley sent him a sideways glance, a brow arched. "What are you talking about?"

Clint sighed, hoisting a box over his shoulder. "Oh, boy, you're clueless,' he said. "Stark's in to you."

"No way," she responded immediately, heavily doubtful. "Stark and I are just friends, nothing more.

He rolled his eyes, the tower before them. "I have no clue what planet you live on."

She input the access code, humming as they passed a cranky receptionist and headed in to the elevator. Paisley couldn't help but dwell on what Clint told her as they fell in to silence. Tony, attracted to her? That was honestly hilarious. They were friends. She couldn't say that enough. She didn't have that look like Tony's women did; the ones he lusted after were busty bimbos, and the ones he actually seriously went for were the girls like Pepper. Thin, smart as hell, charming… Paisley was average. She'd never be able to keep up with him, and she knew he knew that.

They went to her floor, fifty-four, only to be met with Tony. He was in her living area, surrounded by wires, installing a large television similar to the one he had upstairs. "Oh, hello." He nodded. He looked tired as hell.

"Good morning," Clint responded as he walked past her, setting a couple of boxes down on the floor.

Tony stood up, walking towards them. He was clothed in simple jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt, hair tousled and strewn about. "I'll help you get moved in, Pai. Clint, why don't you go say hi to Bruce and Steve? I'm sure they miss you."

Paisley raised a brow, and Clint sent her a chuckle. "Yeah, sure. I need to talk to them anyways."

The billionaire nodded to his departing form and smiled down to the shorter ex-agent. She'd left her hair down that day, and Tony really liked the look. "So, what're you planning on doing with your stuff?"

She scratched the back of her head, a hand on her hip. "Uh, well, most of it's just clothes and some pictures and trinkets,' Paisley shrugged. "I'll just toss the clothes in my closet and that'll be fine."

He nodded, bending over to pick up what Clint had left. He was pleased to have been able to persuade Clint in to leaving, and followed her into the spacious master suite. It was painted a lush shade of forest green, of which Tony was inspired to do from her eyes. He was a sappy romantic, yes."Can I help unpack?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at him, thankful of the company. Maybe she could test his 'feelings' for her. They got to work, quickly, Tony passing her clothes and passing judgment on her fashion sense.

"God, you have no dresses." He tossed yet another pair of jeans her way.

Paisely scowled, pouting her lips. "I don't wear them."

"A girl who doesn't wear dresses?" He gasped dramatically. "Pepper would have had a heart attack."

She laughed, then remembered something that had come up in the previous day's conversation with him. "Wait, you and Pepper are broken up, right?"

Was this hope? "Yeah, why?"

"I thought you two were pretty good together," she shrugged. Tony felt like one of those miserable high-school boys who lived their lives in a friendzone. Paisley was so incredibly and painfully slow on the uptake. "How'd it happen?"

He sighed, eyeing a few pictures at the bottom of the box. "It was, uh, mutual. We were better as boss and assistant, anyways. I had my eye on someone else."

She swallowed a lump, wondering if he'd meant _her_. She'd feel terrible if she was the reason for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' split. Besides, getting romantically involved with Tony wasn't the best idea. She knew this. She'd never be able to meet the high expectations that his avant-garde life put forth. "Well, I'm sure she's very lucky."

He looked to her, frowning. God damn. "I hope she sees it that way."

Was that a lingering look? Holy shit, what if he did have feelings like that? She'd never been one for romantic commitment, not ever. Because of her family, she swore that she would never get married, have children, the like. Oh hell, one little possibility of romantic interaction had her squirming and jumping to conclusions. She had to change the subject, and fast. "Have you heard of Roxxon?"

"Roxxon Oil? Yeah, they're one of my biggest competitors." His voice was lacking in his normal playful quality. "Why? You aren't thinking about applying there for a job, are you?"

Paisley shook her head. "No, don't worry. I was only asking because of that shooting."

"Oh," he nodded. "Gotcha. Their boss, Lukin, he's a real snake. If you ever cross paths with him, turn tail and run." She nodded, never before having heard of all of this. Lukin, huh?

This was where not having a job would come in handy.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry about the lateness of this update. Last night was my birthday party, and I've had people over for a long time. Anyways, without further ado, here it is! It's a bit shorter than normal, but still pretty important. It's a super sweet when it comes to the relationship side of things, so I hope you all like it.**

**Thanks so much to all the reviews, faves, and follows on the last chapter! I'm glad you're all excited for the new plot :). Please leave any comments, criticism, or praise you may have in the reviews, I love to hear what you all think!**

**-**Caroline.


	15. I Caught Myself

_"You got it, you got it; some kind of magic.  
Hypnotic, hypnotic; you're leaving me breathless."_

_-_Paramore, "I Caught Myself."

Roxxon Oil's New York office was down in the TriBeCa area of Lower Manhattan. Though New York was not specifically known for oil production, the head of operations insisted on the space. The company's head, Aleksander Lukin, set up shop in the near thirty story building, ruling over the company with an iron fist. Paisley had looked in to the company, finding nothing out of the ordinary. However, things with Roxxon just seemed off. There was the shooting, and then what Tony said about the company's owner… it was true he could have been exaggerating because they're competing in the energy business, but the former agent was still searching. After hours of inconclusive research, she'd decided to use her SHIELD-given gifts and infiltrate the organization.

The next morning, she left without a word. Steve had gone on his run, Bruce was in the lab, and Tony was getting ready for some work meeting; it would be the perfect time for an escape. Donned in her usual dark clothing, she raced for the private elevator, sighing in relief as the cranky receptionist out front made copies with her back turned. No one saw her sneak out.

TriBeCa was about a twenty minute drive via taxi, though morning rush hour traffic made it longer. When she finally arrived at the tall, gray building, nerves began to form. Business men and women filtered in and out of the structurally innovative building, paying the inconspicuous blonde no mind. She took a deep breath, turning on a concealed recording device in her jacket. She could hear many conversations around, and when she entered the building, it was hard to narrow in on just one. Paisley looked about, eyeing the ditzy front desk clerk as she chatted with a male worker. It was an easy bypass. She faced a large set of stairs and numerous elevators. Reporters buzzed about like flies by the stairwell, calling out for an answer from Lukin on the shooting; it had been two days since then, and still no response from the company's CEO. She opted for the elevators, closing the door before anyone could pile on with her.

What was Paisley even looking for, anyway? She didn't know. It was probably the most unplanned infiltration she'd ever come up with! If she was caught sneaking in to rooms, she'd be in huge trouble, and this time, she had no secret government agency to bail her out. What could she even look for? It wasn't like they'd keep files on ordered hits and hit man clients. The door opened on the eleventh floor, and a group of people looked to enter in. Paisley kept her head down, her halo of blonde hair covering any suspicions that were sent her way.

"Take these to the records room," someone from the right said to a large woman, who nodded, taking stacks of paper. A records room? That would make sense. She watched as the lady trotted off, heels clicking precariously as she went. Paisley waited a bit, then followed. She hung around a corner as the woman opened the door, and watched as she filed something away in a dimly lit room. The large woman left the other way, and Paisley slipped in. Numerous cabinets of files surrounded her, labeled A-Z. Where to start?

She decided she'd start with Lukin, so L. Walking over to the cabinet, she bent down to open it, scanning through the files. Aha, Lukin, Aleksander. She opened it up, scanning through many sheets. Nothing big, only reports on how he's improved the company. Everything was clean. Frustrated, she shut the cabinet, standing up. Where could she find anything on the man or the corporation?

"Excuse me?" Someone called from the doorway.

Oh, shit! She turned, gulping, keeping her calm. The man standing there had crossed arms and a furrowed look. Paisley took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"What are you doing in there?"

She needed an excuse, and fast. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find my way to the visitor's center and got lost."

Did they even have one of those? His expression was questioning, and he gave her a once-over. "Visitor's center? Wait, are you here about a job-opening?"

"Yeah," she nodded, too fast. But she could pretend. It wasn't like she would get it, anyways.

The man beamed, clapping his hands together. "Wonderful! We haven't had any applications ever since that shooting a while ago. We lost almost twenty people in one day."

So he believed her? Paisley sighed in relief. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugged, motioning out. "My name is August D'Angelo. I manage the New York office. Normally, I'd be giving the job interviews, but with Mr. Lukin here, he's asked to interview any new recruits."

So she'd be meeting with Lukin himself? "All right, I'll follow you there."

August D'Angelo, Italian-born, was a tall, Mediterranean looking man who took great pride in his company. Hand-selected by Aleksander Lukin, he helped to push the striving company to the top. Online, nobody had anything bad to say about this man. He nodded, a large grin on his face. "Right this way, miss?"

"Paisley Reynolds." She smiled back, shaking his hand. He towered above her, almost intimidating.

He nodded, leading them back to the elevator. People stared at them, watching with a close, scrutinizing eye. Paisley ducked her head down, tucking in to the elevator cautiously. "Mr. Lukin operates on the top floor. He has a meeting in about an hour, so the interview will have to be short."

"That's fine."

"Do you have your résumé with you?" He asked, looking to her. Oops.

Think fast, Pai. "I mailed it in ahead of time. If it hasn't been received yet, I could always come back later with another copy."

"I'm sure we got it. Thanks for being prepared." He smiled genuinely, and she wanted to laugh. The ride up wasn't as long as it usually took in Stark Tower, and when the doors dinged open, they were faced with a small reception area. August sighed, walking forth to knock on the glass doors. "Mr. Lukin's personal assistant was fired not too long ago. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you're here for the job."

She refrained from panicking; this was not what she'd expected. Paisley was hoping for a cubicle job that she could easily get out of, but what if she was actually hired? Before them, two men approached the door. One she recognized to be Aleksander Lukin himself, and the other was only very vaguely familiar. He was bald, a stern expression on his face. Most of his face and head was scarred, covered mostly with some sort of makeup- the skin puckered around a gray beard. He made eye contact with her before exiting silently, retreating in to the elevator. His gaze was absolutely haunting; she felt as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Who's this?" The Russian-accented CEO asked. Lukin smiled down at the short, striking blonde, who turned back to him.

August took a step back, a tense look about him. "Mr. Lukin, this is Paisley Reynolds. She's here about a job."

"Well, come right in," Aleksander motioned in to his vast office with a kind smile. "I have a meeting soon, but this should not take long."Paisley nodded, stepping in. August gave her a slight wave before turning to leave. The office was fairly modern. Pictures of oil wells and almost a Western theme littered the place, and Lukin returned to his desk. She was guided to a group of leather chairs facing the desk, in which she uneasily sat. The people seemed nice, not threatening or suspicious. However, her gut kept on that something just wasn't right. "Good morning, Miss Reynolds."

"Good morning," she nodded back, a polite reserved smile on her face.

"So, you wish to work here, for me? I'm sure Mr. D'Angelo has told you of the open position. Where is your résumé?"

Paisley tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, reverting to her previously used excuse. "Originally, I had mailed it in a few days ago. Though, I'm not sure if it reached you."

"I'm afraid not. So, why don't you tell me yourself? How old are you, Miss Reynolds?"

She cleared her throat, sitting up straight. "I'm twenty-five."

He nodded. She guessed he liked better younger people. "How much experience do you have? Be specific."

Time for even more bullshit. Such a high-profile CEO would definitely call to check up on someone before hiring them as a personal assistant, so she had to pick and choose people who would cover for her. The only people she could think of that would qualify and cover her were Bruce and Tony. As much as she'd have liked to keep this all a secret from the billionaire, to get out of this safely would mean taking the risk. "I worked as a personal assistant to Dr. Bruce Banner before his incident," she lied skillfully, "then worked as a secondary assistant to Tony Stark. However, Mr. Stark's hours have been… unreasonable. I'm sure you know of his tendencies."

Lukin nodded thoughtfully, smiling. "I'm sure you'll be a perfect fit. I've had many of Stark's former employees jump here after finding him to be unsatisfactory, and I can assure you that you'll find working under me very fulfilling." Something about how he phrased it all made chills run down her spine. Paisley nodded, a convincing beam on her face.

"I'm very sure that I will."

The beep of a pager interrupted them, the red light on Lukin's phone line going off. He looked from Paisley to the line, sighing as he clicked it on. "Yes?"

"Mr. Lukin, your seven o'clock appointment is here early."

Thank God, it was time for her to go. She looked to him for a dismissal. "Yes, thank you." He clicked the receiver off, and then sighed. "It seems this will be cut even shorter than I thought. Why don't you leave your phone number for me, and I'll get back to you on this." She nodded in response, scrawling out a number on a small pad that he handed her. "Excellent. I'll show you out." She stood, and he walked ahead to the door, holding it open. Just then, the elevator opened up, and Paisley's heart stopped.

Tony Stark strolled in with a briefcase, stopping in his tracks at the sight of the blonde. Her eyes widened, sending him a warning glance as she kept her rigidity. Aleksander Lukin strolled forth, taking note of Stark's reaction. "Ah, Anthony, good to see you. I was just interviewing this young woman for a job as my assistant, I trust you know her?"

His shocked glance turned in to an angry glare as the muscle in his jaw twitched. "Yes, I do. Hello, Miss Reynolds."

She half expected him to call her Pai, and she couldn't shake that nagging feeling when he addressed her so formally. He sounded _pissed._ Tony had never been angry with her before. This was almost terrifying. "Good morning, Mr. Stark."

The billionaire averted his eyes, looking to Lukin. The man had a satisfactory look about him, which made Tony's stomach heave. If there was one person in the world that Tony Stark hated the most, it was Aleksander Lukin.

Paisley was ushered to the elevator, and Lukin turned to face him. "She seems incredibly bright and responsible. I think she'd be a shoo-in for my personal assistant spot. How unfortunate you were to let her go."

"How unfortunate indeed."

* * *

When Paisley returned to the tower, she was dreading Tony's return. She'd wished to let him know what happened slowly, when she got back, before he was called. But such a blunt realization on his part only led to what she knew would be explosive anger later. He'd clearly stated that she should stay away from the man, yet she went right in and is now probably hired to work for her friend's biggest rival. If Tony had any feelings for her, she was sure they'd be gone by now.

He stayed gone for most of the day, and didn't come back until it was already dark outside. Paisley spent the whole time sitting around nervously with Steve, teaching him about some more modern things that he had yet to grasp. She helped Bruce in the lab, and ate some ice cream. Hell, she'd never felt this bad about going behind someone's back before. When he finally did walk through those gold-plated elevator doors, he was fuming.

"Good evening," Bruce sighed, skimming over lab reports. Tony stood, firmly planted, as he took them all in. Steve, Paisley, and Bruce were all sitting around a table, eating Chinese takeout. Paisley looked away, picking at her brown rice.

"Yeah, hi." He greeted. "Can you boys pack up and take the food to your room? I have to talk to _Miss Reynolds_ about something." She flinched at his cold tone, and the other two sent her looks of questioning before getting the hell out of dodge. After they left, the room was silent. Tony just stood there, staring off in to space with his calculating, meticulous gaze. She was worried for whatever would be thrown at her, and feared him, well, hating her.

"I can explain," was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Tony's brows shot up in question. "Oh, can you? Earlier I had to sit through almost two hours of Aleksander Lukin bragging about how his company's more advanced than mine, and how whenever my workers quit, they jump to him, and how _you _are his new best friend and everything in his world is sunshine and god damn rainbows. Please, Paisley, by all means; explain."

She bit at her nails, a pit forming in her stomach. "Look, it wasn't my intention to go there looking for a job. I was just running a simple infiltration, and I had to think of an excuse."

"Infiltration? I told you Lukin was a snake, why would you go in there looking for him?"

"Something's fishy with Roxxon." She stated, frowning.

He scoffed. "I could have told you that. Now you're stuck working for that sleaze."

Paisley shook her head, standing up. "I'll quit, right away."

Tony almost laughed at her naiveté. Personally hired by one of the most powerful men in the world and planned to be used as a trophy? No one could quit. "You've got to be kidding me, Paisley. You're so dense! Do you honestly think that you can quit? Lukin would go as far as black-listing you in basically every way he could. You were caught sneaking around, right? They have cameras. If you make any notion that you're going to leave, you'd be reported to the police. And I hope and pray you didn't see anything substantial, because then you're in it for life." She blinked, panic rising. They had her going through Lukin's file. They were holding her over Tony, dangling from a wire. This had to be one of the stupidest things Paisley had ever done in her life. "Well? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she gulped.

Tony's glower was fixed and cruel. "Exactly. I'm going to have to find some way to bail you out, seeing as you no longer have SHIELD to back you up. You decided to go rogue and play the hero for a lost cause, now I have to fix it."

Okay, Paisley was all about taking her licks and moving on, but Tony was just getting nasty. She'd been sorry for not listening to him and such, but that layer of apology was wearing away and poking at her short temper. "You don't have to do anything. Quit acting like a prima donna."

"Prima donna?" He spat.

"You're being a little bitch."

He shifted his body, taking the ultimate intimidating stance. He stood tall before her, forcing her to look up to him. Her expression was angry, as was his. "A little bitch?" He asked, his voice hushed, yet sharp. "Yeah, well, what about you? All you ever do is use your words as a safeguard and keep yourself reserved. You don't care who you hurt, you just want to live the way you want to. Isn't that right?"

She clenched her fist and slapped him across the face, and Tony stumbled back. She clicked her tongue in distaste, tears of resentment welling up. She was livid; irked that he was right, that he' said it out loud, and that he wouldn't let her remain locked away in her own mind. He just had to interfere. He had to make her feel better about herself. He had to get her sight back. He just had to invite her in to his home, develop feelings for her, and put that kind of pressure on her. Who the hell was Tony Stark to judge her like that? She walked past his stunned form, jabbing at the down button on the elevator.

Shit, why had he said that? Anger tended to get the best of him at times, and this was one of them. He hadn't meant to say any of that to her; he was just overwhelmingly frustrated with the position he'd been put in. He was jealous of Clint, and hurt that she hadn't come to him when she started developing suspicions for Roxxon. He could have helped her. But now, she hated him. He kept his hand on his cheek, staring after her. "Pai, wait," he pleaded, but she didn't look at him. She closed the elevator, and headed down.

Stairs. He had stairs. He raced towards them, jogging down a flight. He huffed as, when he arrived, her bedroom door slammed short. "Paisley!"

"Go away. I have no desire to talk with you right now."

He seemed sorry, but that wasn't enough. She'd never done well with forced reality checks. Once, Natasha slapped some sense in to her after a successful mission. She was brought down a peg, and she didn't talk to Natasha for a week. Paisley, like most humans, was petty. She didn't like being forced down. She liked feeling on top of the world. "Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed out."

Paisley didn't have the intention of opening the door, but she realized that if she continued with this bratty cycle, she'd lose the little support she had left. Plus, there was just something about Tony that made her want to forgive him. The door swung open, and her glaring green eyes peeked out. "You have one minute."

He pushed the door open further, sending her sappy, puppy-dog eyes. "I didn't mean it, Pai. I was just frustrated."

"Fifty seconds," she responded, looking away from him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, or make you angry. I have a short temper, too…" Where was he going with this? Tony fumbled for words, trying to find the easiest way to calm her down. "I- I'm really sorry."

She turned away from the door, hands on her hips. "You've made that clear, Tony."

So Paisley was insistent on keeping the tough façade? He frowned, strolling behind her. "You're so stubborn. Just like me, I guess, so I can't complain."

He droned on, almost nervously. She listened for the rest of the minute, sighing as she turned to face him. A part of her wanted him to leave, to get out and leave her alone. A part of her wanted him to stay and apologize. A part of her, well, as strange as it was for her to feel romantic emotions, wanted him. Just him. Listening to him continue on about how he didn't mean to say what he said, she wondered if she, too, had feelings for him. They were subtle, but she could feel them there. "All right," she bit her lip. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry for going to Roxxon."

He hadn't expected her to apologize as well. The way she was looking up at him at that moment; her guarded, yet fragile, expression, her big green eyes, and her long, messy blonde hair… something inside of him just clicked. His eyes flicked down to her lips, rosy pink from where she'd bitten down. He had the sudden urge to kiss her. How would she react? Would it just push her away even more?

What was he looking at? Her brow furrowed as she watched him concentrate on something, running his tongue over his lower lip. Her lips, she realized, face forming a small blush. No, no, there was just no way. She wasn't in to relationships. If he insinuated something, she knew she'd fall along, and she was terrified. He couldn't feel like that; not about her.

But, he did. In one silent, lustful step, Tony closed the remaining distance between them, winding his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Whew, what a chapter ;). This was surprisingly very difficult to write; however, I greatly enjoyed it. Finally, we have an affirmation of the feelings between Paisley and Tony. **

**A big thank-you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed the last chapter. I'm very glad you all like the story, and Paisley's character. Don't forget to drop me any comments, criticism, praise, or ideas in the review box! You all brighten up my day.**

**-**Caroline.


	16. Wonderwall

_"And all the roads we have to walk are winding,  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.  
There are so many things that I  
__Would like to say to you, but I don't know how..."_

-Oasis, "Wonderwall."

Paisley's heart raced at a million miles per hour as she lay in bed, unable to sleep. Tony had acted on his feelings, and she wasn't exactly sure what to do. She remembered each vivid detail of the kiss, reliving it as she tossed and turned throughout the night.

Tony pressed his lips to hers, pulling her flush against him, almost bringing her off the ground. At first she blinked, not knowing what was going on. As his tongue ran along her lower lip, she figured it out quite quickly. What did she do? Before she'd gotten sick, she'd been notorious for playing the field; however, she'd never worked with actual, substantial feelings. In fact, real feelings were a complete mystery to her. How did one even know if they had them?

She found herself pulling away, taking a deep breath. Tony looked down at her with a strong sense of desire, but released her. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that."

Paisley brought a hand to her lips, touching them in a form of shock. Tony had just _kissed _her. "No, I-it's okay…"

There was something hopeful about the way he was watching her. His eyes were dark, laden with passion and a sort of mystery. She looked like a deer in the headlights, her endearing cluelessness overwhelming her 'tough' attitude. Tony smirked slowly, still close. "I hope that's a good thing."

"I…" she blinked, not knowing what to say. Was it? Yes, she found him attractive. They were good friends. He'd saved her life. "I don't know."

"Then maybe I can convince you." He murmured, ducking back in for another kiss. She found herself winding her arms around his neck, gazing to him as he pulled away. Another kiss, he placed on her lips. How many would it take for her to respond? Tony wondered if it was a lost cause. He pulled her closer, tighter against him.

Finally, her small romantic instinct kicked in, on the fourth kiss. Paisley initiated, overridden with straight longing. Maybe she did have feelings. Maybe it was just the one, heated moment. Whatever it was, the both of them stayed like that for quite the while. When Tony finally left her for the night, he wore a contented smile. She was completely frazzled, but deep down, Paisley knew it was all good.

She relived this moment so many times, fingers pressed to her lips. No rest was granted her that night. She ended up drinking a pot of coffee and watching the late news all night, showering and making herself presentable for the next morning. Would she even be able to go up to see the guys without collapsing? Her legs would turn to jello the second she laid eyes on Tony; he'd send her one knowing smile, lip moisten, or wink, and she'd fall right out. Paisley had never been so nervous about a man in her life. Tony Stark was of a completely different breed.

Tony was, strangely, fretting over his appearance as well. It wasn't really in his character to wish to look a certain way; he'd never been one for 'dress to impress.' Though, he felt that with Paisley, he would be on trial. She wasn't completely sure about him amorously, so he definitely had something to prove. Waltzing out of his room in a pair of dark slacks and a button-down, tailored shirt, he saw only Bruce and Steve in the room. Where was Paisley? She was probably too horrified with the previous night to even make an appearance. He frowned, pulling up a chair to the group's table.

"You're going to work again today?" Bruce asked, eyeing his more formal attire.

He blinked, looking down at his threads. He may have gone just a little bit overboard… "Uh… yes." He'd go for an hour, just to make the appearance. "Anyone make anything?"

Steve shook his head. "We both had leftover Chinese. We, uh, would have offered you some last night, but you were busy."

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess." Tony sighed. Busy, huh?

The elevator emitted a slight ding, letting them all know that Paisley had arrived. Tony looked to her with expectancy, hoping she'd be warmed up to him. Instead, Paisley had no clue how to act. Did she pretend like nothing had happened, or did she kiss him good morning? She stole a single glance, blushing furiously as their eyes locked. "Good morning."

"Morning," all of them greeted and mumbled. Tony's jaw tightened in disappointment. What was he looking for her to do, give him a lap dance?

Awkwardly, she exited the elevator. That day, her attire was only slightly different; instead of the normal dark garb, she wore a white, v-neck, long sleeved shirt, with just the right hint of professionalism and décolletage. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose braid that cascaded down her right shoulder, and she had her hands shoved in her pockets. She looked up once more, and Tony wasn't watching. They really, really needed to talk. As she opened her mouth to call out to him, her phone rang, cutting through the silence with a shrill bell.

She fumbled for it, nearly dropping the cell in slight surprise. Paisley didn't recognize the number, so she lifted it to her hear. "Hello?"

"Miss Reynolds, hello!" Aleksander Lukin's voice rang through her phone, causing her to take a deep breath. She looked to Tony, her bashful, honeymoon behavior gone in an instant. He glance was cautioning, and she bit her lip.

"Good morning, Mr. Lukin," she almost shakily replied, and the billionaire's head snapped over.

On the other line, Lukin smiled. "It is with great happiness that I am calling to tell you that you have gotten the job."

Paisley couldn't tell of this was a good thing or not. Hell, it looked like a pretty good, high-paying job. But then, Tony seemed completely outraged by the mere thought of her working for Aleksander. Sadly, she couldn't back out. She'd been caught on camera, and only appeasement would work in her favor. "Th-that's great! When do I start?" An honest to God dark cloud began to form over the genius, almost frightening her.

"It would be good if you could show up today, as soon as you can?"

Looking at one of Tony's fancy hologram clocks, she took note of the time. It was almost eight, meaning she'd be there before nine if she left now. "Yes, I'll be there."

Lukin shifted the phone to the other shoulder, nodding to the man across from him in his leather chairs. A sly grin was spread on his face, and he tapped his long, calloused fingers on the armrest. "Excellent. I look forward to seeing you."

The phone was hung up, and the man with the scar across his head and face looked to him through dark, haunted eyes. "She is coming?" His voice was gravelly, as if his vocal chords had been damaged somehow. Lukin nodded.

"Be patient, my associate. We'll have our way in no time."

At the tower, Paisley scratched her head, sliding her phone back in her pocket. Tony stood almost immediately, walking towards her. "Was that Lukin?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded, bracing herself for his rage.

A muscle in his face twitched, irritated. "I'll drive." He caught her wrist, pulling her out and in to the elevator. He sighed as it closed, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quickly, as soon as the doors closed. They began their descent, and he looked over to her. If she were an animal, she'd be one of those shameful kittens whose ears were low to the ground and their expression downcast.

The thought alone made Tony smirk, but it was deftly covered by the gravity of the situation. She herself didn't exactly recognize just how dire it all was. In fact, she'd become a hostage of sorts, without even knowing. "It's okay. Just, you'll need to keep some things in mind while working there."

"Like?"

He cleared his throat, thinking. "Well, for starters, keep a professional distance with Lukin and that D'Angelo guy. D'Angelo's a notable sleaze, and Lukin's just… well, don't let him know you're too close to me. The man has a strange taste for taking what's mine, ever since I made it big in the energy business. He may seem nice and all, but he's got a hand in the underground, and he can be pretty dangerous." Paisley nodded, taking it all in. As soon as they reached the ground floor, one of Tony's cars was pulled around front, piloted by Happy Hogan. Stark opened the back door for her, sliding in. "Hogan, to the Roxxon building."

Traffic had them cramped in streets for a while, until Happy was able to find a few short detours. The ride there was completely silent, and Paisley couldn't help but find nerves building up. There was a significant distance between her and the billionaire since the previous night; neither of them knew where to go from there. Tension filled the car as Tony basically twiddled his thumbs and watched her.

They arrived, and she took another calming breath. "Hey," he nodded to her, "You'll be fine."

"Yeah," she nodded back, "thanks."

As she made a motion to climb out, Tony grabbed her sleeve to halt her. Screw waiting for her. He planted a kiss full on her lips, winking. "We'll talk when you make it back in one piece."

Paisley blinked, head spinning. She motioned her head up and down, signifying that she understood. She looked like a zombie, making him chuckle. "See you then." She uttered, stepping out and facing the building. Behind her, the car drove away, leaving her alone. By the time she walked in, jogged up a few flights of stairs to calm herself down, and made it up to his office, it was a little past nine. His door was open, so she poked her head through. Talking by the floor-to-ceiling length window were August, Aleksander, and the scarred man.

They didn't notice her at first, so she narrowed her eyes to listen in. D'Angelo was speaking to the two men, who all wore somber, brooding faces. "…an investigation was started today, we've learned that she is, in fact-"

Lukin cut him off, seeing her. "Miss Reynolds, glad you could make it!"

She nodded, smiling lightly. "Good morning."

The Russian and Italian both wore practiced, articulate smiles, but the man with the scars across his face and body only glowered. She found herself caught in his stormy glare, shaken by how completely morbid one small glance could be. His puckered expression radiated distaste. She looked down, averting her gaze. "August, why don't you show Miss Reynolds what she'll be doing while I finish up with my associate?"

August nodded, walking towards her. Remembering Tony's comment about his being a sleaze, she kept herself at a slight distance. This however, was short-lived, as he guided her to a desk before the office with a plaque of her name. "Here's where you'll be working," he told her, "You'll answer the phone for Mr. Lukin, take messages, schedule his appointments, and basically do whatever he wishes for you to do."

She nodded, and he pulled her seat out for her. "Is that it?"

"Just about," he responded, grinning. "Though, I hope you'll opt for a more… formal apparel. A skirt would just look ravishing on you."

To refrain from getting the chills, Paisley forced a bashful smile. Tony was right! "Why, I think I will. Thank you, sir."

Her flattery and coy demeanor worked wonders on the pompous Italian. He almost swooned, sending her an interested gaze before turning back to Lukin's office. "You'll go far, dear." When he disappeared, she sighed in relief, taking out her phone to send a message of her well-being to Tony.

* * *

The day had progressed actually fairly well. She kept an ear out for them, but nothing seemed completely out of the ordinary. She never caught the name of the bald man; he'd just been referred to as the Associate. That was all they called him. He, in turn, had some sort of a nickname for the Russian. He'd called him 'The Red One,' in a mocking statement, but Paisley couldn't figure out what the allusion meant. She had an immense lack of context. Yes, everything was fine, that was, until she returned from a task. Amidst the day, she was sent on numerous errands for the man. She'd gotten him coffee, delivered a parcel, and the last, picked up his dry-cleaning. As she returned, panting from a sprint across the street and through the building, she heard something… odd.

"She lives in Stark Tower, sir." It was August, to Lukin. He seemed more like a henchman than a man who ran a branch of the company. "Not on lease, either. She's a guest in the home of Stark."

Lukin frowned, looking up to the Italian man. The Associate had left, leaving him and his anger to run rampant. "So she's a spy?"

"Not exactly. See, we ran extensive searches. There have been no records of her ever working with Tony Stark. Actually, she worked for the organization SHIELD for many years."

"SHIELD?" He questioned. "Keep looking, August. She should be back soon." She tuned out, taking a moment before knocking on the door. So, they were investigating her? Paisley bit her lip, an iron flavor lighting up her taste buds as she drew blood. She should have expected it. What would they do with the information they found? "Oh, Miss Reynolds, come in. You can leave the clothes on my chairs."

Paisley did as directed, silent. D'Angelo's gaze followed her as she went; it felt dirty upon her back. "Anything else you'll need me to do?" She asked, all of her suspicions hidden by a fixed look.

"No, no." He smiled. "Very promising for your first day! You are free to go."

She nodded, "thank you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she was out. However, her relief was ephemeral as she noticed the Associate on the street. He seemed to be watching her, an umbrella over his head like some sort of shelter. The clouds looked as if they'd open up at any given moment, so she had to rush. Paisley had no time to have a stare down right on Canal Street. But as she ran, the floodgates of heaven opened up, and she couldn't get that damned man out of her head.

* * *

She arrived back home, soaking wet. Her white shirt was ruined, her hair completely in disarray. Paisley hugged at her body, shivering. She was pretty sure her phone was ruined, but she knew Tony could fix it, easily. She rose to the penthouse, and it seemed no one was there. "Tony?" She called out, teeth chattering. No response. Thunder boomed from outside, and she almost called for Thor. "Bruce?" She tried, but there was still no response. After asking for Steve, she gave up. She was cold and wet, and really needed a towel. Paisley trudged across the floor to Tony's room, leaving puddles of water as she went. Searching for a towel, her search yielded a positive. Nobody appeared to be home, so she shut the bathroom door behind her, ridding herself of the clothing. A robe of sorts lay before her, catching her eye as she dried off. Tony's, she knew. She'd have to wear something on the trek back to her floor…

Shamelessly, she slipped the garment on, cinching it at her waist. The robe piled on the ground a few inches, seeing as she was a great deal shorter than Tony. She balled her clothes up in the towel, and headed for the exit. Just then, Tony entered, alone. Both of their eyes widened; she hadn't expected to see him back. And, well, he hadn't expected to see her there in his robe.

"We have to start meeting like this more often." He teased, and she blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry about using your robe, I got caught in the rain, and…"

He shook his head, cutting her off as he walked over to her. "No, it's okay. I like the view."

Paisley chortled, watching him. "Well, aren't you suave?"

"You'd better believe it." He purred, pulling her in for a prolonged hug. Her mind raced. "How was work?" He asked, his tone more serious.

She shrugged, electing to leave out the part on her being investigated. "It was fine. I ran errands and stuff."

"Good, let's hope it stays that way."

As she and Tony relished in the embrace, she was left wondering just how far the extent of their newly found feelings went. Were they together? Where they, uh, friends with benefits? She wasn't sure. "Hey, can we talk about something? Er, us. We need to talk about us."

He raised a brow, stepping away. "Of course. I'm not overstepping boundaries, am I?"

"No, no. I was just, uh… I think I do return your feelings. But where does that leave us?"

Tony pondered her question, thinking himself. Two people, strong feelings, close… "Do you want a relationship?"

"Are you ready for a relationship? I mean, with Pepper and all…"

He scoffed. "Are _you_ ready for a relationship? I mean, with your crippling density and all."

She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Then I guess it's a done deal?"

"I do believe so." He grinned back, pulling her in for a tender, yet soft kiss. Baby steps, she had to take them. But damn, she wished that babies could walk faster.

* * *

**Well, here it is! In this chapter, we have the budding start of Paisley and Tony's relationship, along with a lot of foreshadowing on the action plot-line. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks so much to all the wonderful follows, favorites, and reviews for the previous chapter. The follow number is at 80, and I just can't believe it! The reviews and favorites are also so close to fifty, I'm overjoyed. If feels as if my humble little fic has done well. Anyways, I have a special request! With the start of Paisley and Tony's relationship, I need help creating a shipping name for the two of them. All I have come up with is 'Pony' and 'Tosley'... However, I'd love to hear your opinions. Please leave any name ideas, comments, or criticism in the reviews! Thanks again :)**

**-**Caroline.


	17. Lights

_"Noises, I play within my head,  
__Touch my own skin, and hope that I'm still breathing."_

_-_Ellie Goulding, "Lights."

There were many, many reasons why Paisley had never wanted a relationship before. It all originally started way before she'd gotten sick, actually; before her parent's divorce. When she was five, one of her aunts was murdered by her uncle. The man was a drunk, and their relationship was constantly rolling downhill; She'd always worried that the same thing would happen to her parents, then if not, herself later in life. Paisley had always been terrified of death, though after she'd conquered it when she got sick, she took many more risks in life.

Then came her parents' divorce. It took so much out of her; she'd almost wished she could have some sort of relapse. She didn't want to deal with it, and afterwards, her mother completely nose-dived. At first, it was simple things, like snapping at Paisley when she bumped in to her. After that, it progressed to drinking, and by the end of the month, she'd become a raging alcoholic. If there was one thing in the world that scared Paisley the most, it was a senseless drunk. Many horrors were suffered at the hands of her own mother, and she'd seen how love had torn people apart. She'd vowed to herself that she'd never jump headlong into such a commitment.

However, she couldn't help but honestly believe that Tony Stark was different. He wouldn't stab her in the stomach with a butcher's knife, and she hoped he wouldn't drink them both to oblivion. They'd be stronger together, she hoped. They were both two broken people, two pieces of a puzzle.

It was a Saturday, November the seventeenth. In less than a week, it would be Thanksgiving, and they'd all made plans to gather as a team and celebrate the holiday. Everyone had gone on well without internal group fighting, mainly because they weren't all cramped up in the confines of the Helicarrier. Now that they'd all gotten room to go their separate ways if needed, temperaments had calmed. Not that they _didn't _occasionally get in to fights; Tony and Steve had their occasional moral trifles. It became normal around the tower, however.

Paisley's work with Aleksander Lukin had progressed normally. She'd no longer heard anything about tracking her, nor had she seen that haunting, scarred man, since that Wednesday she'd started work. She and Tony had gotten on normally- a few kisses here and there, not much more. There wasn't much of a driving passion in their infantile relationship yet, and they'd kept it all under wraps. His split with Pepper was just now hitting it in the public, and showing up around town with a new flame would only rise things to a boil. Plus, he had Paisley's well-being at Roxxon to think about. If Lukin could hold his lover over his head, it'd be even more of a struggle.

He'd planned to take her out that evening, in secret, and finally get things going between them. He was rather excited and happy that she'd accepted commitment with him, of all people. He was also relieved to talk to Clint a few days later and find out that he'd never had anything romantic with her, meaning that he'd have no jealousy to worry about. Tony was very excited for the budding relationship, honestly. He genuinely liked Paisley; she was funny, witty, brazen, and he found her, well, stunning. Her impenetrable demeanor often led the masking of many of her emotions, but once he broke in to that shield, he was sure he'd be able to pry down deep.

That night, they'd go out to Kuruma Zushi, a premier Japanese restaurant in the Midtown area, then to see some sort of play she'd picked; he forgot which one. Paisley was a mostly a vegetarian, but she'd given the consent to fish that night. The restaurant had enough privacy to where they could get a back room and the public would remain blissfully ignorant that Tony Stark and his newest romantic interest were in the building. He'd gotten dressed up nice; a white dress shirt, a black jacket, slacks, and the like. He looked as if he were going to a prestigious, formal event.

Paisley had finally bought her first dress for the occasion. She'd never really gone dress shopping, or, well, shopping, since she'd regained her vision. She'd picked something with a more earthy tone, a rustic green, tunic type dress, that was cinched at the waist by a gray sash. It rose a few inches above her knees, and a scooped neckline revealed her collarbones. She'd gotten it, along with a pair of gray heels. She had a necklace at home she'd wear with it, and she'd wear her hair down and curly. She smiled inwardly, never having planned an outfit in such depth. She felt so free and airy; it was almost a girly feeling. She never acted girly.

What would Tony do when he saw her all dolled up? She'd actually put on _makeup_. Paisley never even touched the stuff until now. She'd gotten worried it'd break her face in to a rash, though the idea made her laugh; hell, a perfect night, and halfway through she'd turn in to a toad with blotchy cheeks. Heh.

Tony was ready a good half-hour before she was. He rolled up his cuffs, pacing a little as he stopped periodically in the oven reflection to check his hair. Bruce came up in the elevator, raising his brows as he saw him. "You look awfully fancy. Got somewhere to go?"

The billionaire smiled lightly, nodding. "Yeah, uh, I have a date. Do I look okay?"

"Very, ah, snazzy. Are you back with Pepper?"

Ah, that's right, he hadn't told Bruce or Steve yet. Clint knew from Paisley, and Natasha knew from Clint. He opened his mouth to tell Bruce about it, but then Paisley rose in the elevator from her room. She masked her smile as the doors opened and she saw Tony, who looked at her with a sort of wowed expression. Bruce turned, eyes wide. "No, not Pepper…" he muttered. When had this happened?

"You look… amazing." Tony breathed, taking in her appearance. The heels made her a good three inches taller, and her lengthened, lightly tanned legs poked from the dress. She wore a long chained silver locket, and it stood out against the simple green of the tunic itself. Her hair, a blonde, curly halo, cascaded down one shoulder.

"You look pretty dapper yourself." She grinned, taking in his tousled, disheveled hair, his suave suit, and his sultry, almost seductive appeal. He ran his tongue over his lips, raising his eyebrows in an alluring manner; the typical Tony Stark move that reduced fields of women in to ashes.

He sent a smooth wink back at Bruce, sliding an arm around the blonde's waist. "I'll be seeing you later," he said, and then to Paisley, "shall we go? Our reservations are for seven."

That left a little over thirty minutes to get there. She nodded, blushing a bit at the touch. She was still a bit nervous with the physical, affectionate contact. "Yes, let's."

They went out to Tony's town car, once again driven by the bodyguard. Happy had already been directed on where to go, and pulled away from the curb without hesitation. "Do you have the theater tickets?" Paisley asked as they settled in, and he pat his pockets, nodding.

"What are we seeing, again?" He quirked a brow, a small smile playing at his lips. "Please don't tell me it's some jazzy musical. I hate those."

Paisley laughed. "I don't usually like musicals either, but…"

"But?"

"Buuut…" she sighed. "It's _Phantom of the Opera_, Tony. This one's so good."

Tony scoffed, his nose upturned in a teasing manner. "I still don't like them."

Paisley elbowed him in the side, smirking. She just hoped he wouldn't talk in the middle. They teased back and forth for the remainder of the ride, the extent of their amorous advances being a peck on her lips. She wanted to hit herself with something; she was honestly awful at initiating said advances. Hell, she knew he wanted her to, but it was just so… hard. Tony wouldn't burst through her safety bubble until she flat out popped through it herself.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they had to go in separately. Paisley went first, and the paparazzi paid her no mind; all until one threw out that she was an Avenger, and then it was like someone had started raining money from the sky. She'd gotten used to people not noticing her. The hostess, a small, stick-thin Asian woman, led her to a secluded back table. It was a good five minutes before Tony entered, looking dazed from all the flash cameras that had been shoved in his face. "Wow, that was shockingly bright. I should invent a flash that doesn't actually flash."

She chortled, and they were delivered glasses of water and menus. "Thanks for, ah, taking me out." Paisley thanked him nervously, smiling a bit. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Honestly, it's no problem. You're too cute." Tony responded, eyes fixed on her rosy form. "Besides, I like this; just you and me, no clueless roommates crashing in on us. We can actually have a conversation."

Paisley nodded, laughing lightly. "Finally."

"So, how've you been? I mean, I've been kinda worried about you with Lukin." The waitress came by, placing a bottle of rice wine down on the table. She poured Tony and Paisley both glasses, and Tony sipped his with a contented expression.

She tapped the base of her wine glass, trying to form words to describe it. "Well, honestly, it's not bad. He hasn't done anything too strange; he mentions you a lot, though."

Tony snickered. "He's just jealous of my stunning looks," he grinned, stretching so that the arc reactor shone through the white shirt. Paisley laughed as well, a smile playing on her plum tinted lips. Oh, how he longed to kiss them.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute or two as the both of them searched for words to say. Paisley was terribly embarrassed by her inability to function, and excused herself to the bathroom. As soon as she entered the place, she wrung out her hands, pulled out her phone, and googled 'ways to flirt.' Honestly, she was so hopeless that she didn't even know what to do with herself. Okay, so there were articles on whispering seductively, then there was footsie, sliding hands on his leg… Oh God, she'd probably kick him, whisper about eggplants, or knock something over.

When she returned about five minutes later, a few platters of food sat on the table. Strangely, she hadn't remembered ordering. "Hey, food's here." He stood, pulling out her chair for her.

"What a gentleman." She smiled, "and yes, I saw. Remember, I'm no longer blind."

"W-well," he bit his lip. "Yes, that's true."

God damn it all, Pai! You just made it awkward again. Quick, flirt… "so," she lowered her voice to a husky whisper. "how've you been?" Yeah, that was painful.

He raised his brows at the bedroom tone of voice; though out of place, he didn't quite mind. "I've been good?" He responded, phrasing it as a question.

"Good," she extended her legs, and they both began to eat. She searched around for his feet, finally finding them. Damn, she hoped this worked. He swallowed his food, looking to her with amusement as something stroked down his lower leg and feet. Was she- oh, oh Pai. He chuckled to himself, finding her attempts at heating up the moment absolutely adorable and truly hilarious.

"What?" She blushed, retreating. Paisley bit her lip, brow furrowed. The pitiful thing looked like a cat that'd been put in water; totally out of her element.

He smiled widely, shaking his head. "I just find your attempts at coquetry very entertaining."

Paisley pouted, sighing in exasperation. "You do realize I have no idea how to, right?"

Tony's chuckle came out a bit louder than expected, and he almost choked on the sashimi he'd just stuffed in his mouth. "I think I've noticed."

"You're so cruel."

"You're clueless."

She held her head high, searching for a burn to shut him up. "Y-you're a fatass." He blinked at her words, not having expected exactly that. The both of them burst in to laughter.

* * *

On the way to the theater, Tony decided he'd take it upon himself to teach Paisley how to flirt and seduce. He chuckled, wishing it could have been light enough outside to see her reaction as he pulled her to him. "Thank you for such a… lovely night so far."

"It's not over yet," she shrugged, cracking a smile.

He hummed, tilting her face up, close to his. "True," he agreed, hovering his mouth mere millimeters above hers. He felt her pulse leap, smirking as he pressed himself to her. He'd rather enjoyed kissing her, ever since that first time a few days ago. Tony liked how she got nervous and flustered, though she tried to appease him as best as she could. She'd grown in to a pretty good kisser, in fact, and he took all the glory for teaching her. She bit down on his lower lip, softly, making him smirk. So, she had learned the tease after all.

Tony's skillful tongue ran across her lips asking for entrance. She honestly would have denied him playfully, had it not been for an interruption in the form of the driver. Happy cleared his throat, pulling up to the back entrance of the Broadway Theater. "We're here," he nodded to them via the rearview mirror.

They pulled away, and Paisley climbed from the car. No cameras lingered back behind this area; it was usually just an entrance for cast members or the stage crews. Tony followed suit, sending a wave to Happy before guiding her in with a hand pressed to her lower back. Tony had gotten them a private box area, to which they'd watch the show alone.

The entire musical progressed beautifully; Paisley loved it, but Tony spent most of his time trying to distract her by making comments and physical interaction. He'd done everything from blowing in her ear to kissing along her jaw, and pulling her in to his lap. He was determined to ruin it for her, not out of spite, but out of his own lighthearted humor. She found it tasking to listen along while combating the testosterone-charged genius.

"That was beautiful," Tony gushed sarcastically as it was over, giving the bows a standing ovation.

She grinned, joining in. "What was, the inside of my mouth?"

Tony scoffed, clapping even harder. Having a box area, they didn't have to wait or push through the large crowd to leave; it was a straight shot through. He pulled her tight against, him, finding that he quite liked the position. "All joking aside, I liked what I heard. And, I liked spending the time with you."

She grinned up at him, head resting in the crook of his arm and chest. "I liked it, too. We should do this more often."

"Definitely," he nodded, and they exited the building. Happy was waiting in the car, and she smiled lightly as Tony opened the door for her.

A small clamor was heard in the alleyway close by, so low that only Paisley could hear it. Her head looked over, and a chill ran down her spine. The overjoyed smile she wore faded in to a frown of fear and panic. Tony's brow furrowed at her sudden change, and he followed her shaky gaze to a dimly lit streetlight. In the radius of the yellow light stood a tall, almost heavyset figure, leaning on the wall with a twisted yet pleased sneer on his terribly scarred face. The billionaire's expression became one of total shock; he looked, honestly, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hello, Tony."

* * *

**And with that, I leave you a cliffhanger! I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short; I would have loved to actually write out them watching the show, but I am so pressed on time today, it's crazy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :).**

**Thanks so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews on the last chapter. I adore hearing what you all have to say! So far in the shipping names, Pony is winning. I'm not sure if there'll be an update tomorrow; I have a huge amount of stuff to do. Please leave your comments, critiques, or praises in the review section :). Like I've said, you all make my day.**

**-**Caroline.


	18. Emergency

_"If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong,  
__'Cause I won't stop holding on...  
__So are you listening?  
__Oh, are you watching me?"_

-Paramore, "Emergency."

"Hello, Tony," the scarred man greeted, his voice dark and condescending. His puckered, singed skin caught the light of the overhead source like the crates of the moon, making Paisley shudder. By Tony's tensing beside her, she could tell that things were about to go very, very wrong.

Hell, he'd thought they'd have some peace for once. It took all Tony had not to go soft in the knees. The billionaire paled, the man he'd thought to be dead staring right back at him. This was the man who had betrayed him after so many years of guidance; the man who'd given him away to foreign mercenaries and jihadists. Obadiah Stane. "I… I thought…"

"Speechless?" The other man sent over, running unsteady fingers through his gray beard. He stood from his position on the wall, taking a few steps forward.

Tony put his hand on the small of her back, attempting to lower Paisley in. "Paisley, get in the car. Happy, run him over."

Paisley didn't know whether to follow his orders or watch. She hesitated, and the man spoke again. "So Lukin's new pet is your latest conquest?"

"Stane…" Tony warned, his jaw tightening. Where had Paisley heard that name before?

"What, you aren't happy to see me? It's been about, what, five years? And we left off on such a bad note, too." Stane was closer now, and his steely blue eyes were visible to her. They were mocking of Tony's obvious pain and contempt, harsh. Whoever he was; the Associate, Stane, the scarred man; he scared the living daylight out of Paisley. She could only assume he had a similar effect on her partner.

This time, Tony pushed her down in the vehicle. She didn't resist; when he closed the door she merely peered out the window and tried her best to listen in through the mass of metal and bulletproof glass. The billionaire stared down his adversary, completely absorbed in his mind. He was sure that he'd killed Stane! His scarred, burned, almost melted down face was a ghastly representation of Tony's greatest fears come alive. Once more, he was being threatened. "You should have stayed dead." He spat.

Obadiah chuckled, his throaty, raspy laugh echoing about the small alleyway area. "Ooh, ouch. Is that what I get for countless years of effort? After your _dear _father and mother died, I made you in to the man you are today. Perhaps Miss Reynolds would agree on my part?"

"You stay away from her," Tony practically growled, and Paisley's skin crawled. Was she in danger? Was Tony in danger? This wasn't good, not at all.

"Calm down, tiger; I wouldn't _dare_. But you, on the other hand…" He smirked. "You and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Tony stripped off his jacket, the glow of the arc reactor illuminating a small radius around it. "Here and now, Stane. We do this right now. You're going back to the grave that I thought I put you in the first time around."

Paisley had never seen Tony more angry or spooked in his life. "I'm afraid not, Tony. You'll want a fair fight, believe me. The Iron Monger is back and packing. I believe it's time to see which metal man is truly the superior."

"I thought I made that clear five years ago."

Stane grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet." The man seemingly vanished around the wall, and Tony nearly ran after him. Clenching his fist, he stared after Stane with an intense glower. All he could even think of was how- _how in the earth had Obadiah Stane survived?_ He'd been blown to kingdom come by that arc reactor! Tony saw it himself. There was just no go damn way. And now he'd faded away in to thin air, and Tony had no leads.

Or, so he thought. Paisley took a deep breath as Tony opened up the door and slid in the car. "Happy, to the tower." Tony looked completely frazzled; taken aback and haunted by the ghost of a memory that he'd tried to bury. He rubbed at his temples, stressed and tired by the new turn of the revelation that had previously occurred. Paisley dared not speak; for fear of completely throwing off his mental stability- which she knew probably wasn't the best at the moment. Whoever this man was, he had a great effect on the billionaire. Tony had gone from loving, cheerful, and good natured to silent, brooding, and contemplative in the matter of a moment.

They arrived at the tower shortly, the late night drive yielding little traffic. The night sky was dimmed by the lights of the city, the fall air crisp with the coming winter. The blonde somberly followed her suitor up to a rarely silent penthouse, watching as he groped for the jacket that he'd left behind. Tony groaned in annoyance, pulling at his dark hair in frustration. She stuck by the elevator door, not wanting to disrupt him.

That's when he started getting out the drinks. A little wouldn't hurt, she conceded, but he'd started drinking from the bottle. "Hey, Tony-"

"I'm sorry for how tonight turned out," he sighed, cutting her off. She bit at her cheek, walking over to him as he set the bottle of whiskey down with a resonant clink.

Paisley shook her head as he bitterly smiled, his eyes holding some sort of livid craving. "It's okay. Just, uh, that guy…" her mind flicked back to the few times she'd seen him with Lukin, when he'd been called the Associate. Stane, as Tony had called him, had the eyes of a mad man. "Who was he?"

Tony took another swig of the liquid, blinking at its potency. "His name? Obadiah Stane." It was a grave tone that the billionaire used, gazing at Paisley's worn form. The name pattered through her mind, striking up familiarity. "The bastard tried to kill me."

"How?"

"Remember the first major incident I had as Iron Man, back in Malibu? It was that big fight at one of my factories… I'd discovered that Stane was the one who gave me away to that terrorist group, and he was building a suit akin to the one I did." He took another large sip, pushing him past the limit of how intoxicated he'd been when she'd had drinks with him long ago on the Helicarrier. That nervous instinct kicked up in her again, and she nearly grabbed the bottle and smashed it on the ground. "He'd locked me out'f the comp'ny, that's how I caught on… Pepper 'nd I got him good. I fought 'im on the roof, 'nd he nearly killed me. But, we set off the reactor 'nd he was blasted t' pieces. Or, I thought so."

With each slightly slurred word, he painted a picture that put the full puzzle together in her mind. _That _guy? She knew exactly who he was now, and immediately she felt complete sympathy for Tony. His hunched form teetered over the bar counter, and she went behind him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his back. "It'll be okay," she tried to reassure him.

"You sound 'lmost as shaky 's I do. What d'you know that I don't?"

She frowned, and he rotated in her grip to face her. Staring down at her, his expression was that of a soldier during the Inquisition. "He… I've seen him before. I never knew who he was until now."

"Where?" Tony asked quickly, his brow furrowed. "I swear t' God, if 'e hurt you-"

Paisley shook her head, quieting him. "No, he hasn't touched me. He, uh, he works with Lukin. Once, I saw him follow me out, I think. But other than that, that's it."

Tony's eyes widened and something inside his intoxicated mind switched on like a light. "Lukin would've known who 'e was. This wasn't a coinc'dence." Though boggled, he calculated something to the best of his ability, and Paisley just observed. "Y' aren't going t' work anymore, not f'r Lukin. Somethin' just isn't right. I gotta do s'me r'search…"

He left her, stumbling to a laptop on the coffee table by his large television area. She stopped him, grabbing on to his cuffs. "Not tonight. You're too drunk for that. Instead of hacking in to Roxxon, you'll hack the Chiquita Banana plant."

Tony chuckled at Paisley's words, nodding. Sloppily, he pulled her down to fall with him on the couch. "Then stay the night."

"You're drunk," she hummed, unmoving. "I'm not doing anything, if that's what you're insinuating. You're going to sleep, and then you can get to work in the morning figuring out what the hell is going on. After that, you put Stane out like a light."

* * *

The next morning, Paisley woke up on top of Tony, fully clothed- thank God- and on the couch where they'd landed the night before. It was bright out, and daylight streamed all throughout the tall, wide windows. On normal circumstances, it would have seemed like a wonderful day. It would be a calm, peaceful Sunday, and they'd all get along like everything was okay. However, with the arrival of Obadiah Stane on the scene, there was no time for rest. She climbed off of him, brushing back slightly tangled, long hair. Paisley shook him until he stirred, groaning and his eyes slowly opened.

"What time is it?" His perfectly sober voice asked, and she inwardly smirked at how hung over he'd be from a full bottle drain of some Jack Daniels. It would have been a lot more amusing had there not been so many things at stake; however, they'd pulled through a mission once when he was debilitated. Though, that hadn't gone so well for the blonde.

She frowned, pulling him to a sitting position. "Time for you to get your shit together and find out what's going on."

He nodded, standing with a wobbly gait. He was dressed in the same clothes from the night before, giving off a sort of musk from the lack of showering. "I'll get ready really quickly. You stay put. I'm serious, if you sneak off to-" At this time, Steve entered. He raised a brow at their disheveled, frantic looks, but paid them little mind. Tony smirked, ever so slightly. "Hey, Capsicle. I need you to do me a big favor."

Oh, he had to be joking. It wasn't like she and Steve didn't get along, it was more like, well, like he was a babysitter. "Hm?" He questioned.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Paisley. She just wanders off, and right now is not the time. Honestly, you have to swear on your shield wielding ass that you will not lose track of her."

Steve blinked, brow furrowing a bit in confusion. "I, uh… okay. May I ask, why?"

Tony scoffed. "Nope, you can't. Anyways, nobody enters or leaves, save for me and Bruce. Got it?" The both of them nodded, Paisley looking like a leashed toddler. He stormed off to his room to get ready, and then came out in less than ten minutes. Steve and Paisley were set up on the couch, the morning news blaring. He rushed on by, grabbing his laptop as he went. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, maybe longer. You two, just be careful."

Before they could respond, he jetted out. The large, technical floor of the tower was where he would head, which would connect him to any database in the country; most in the world, as well. As the elevator opened up on what seemed to be a room full of endless computation devices, he stepped out, pulling up a chair to a large table where he'd do his work. Tony had done his fair share of hacking before, and it wasn't always easy. SHIELD's files had been a lucky straw, but his decoding device was expended, and it was one of the few he'd made. He'd have to infiltrate Roxxon manually, which would take time and patience. The system booted up, and he connected the laptop to the port system. After entering in to a few applications, he began to input the code.

He was on the Roxxon home, and with each elapse of about ten minutes, he cleared through a firewall. Some took longer than others, however, but he'd managed to get in to Paisley's secretarial files for Lukin- virtually useless- and some of the company's stock analyses. Next were graphs, data, and a few comparisons to Stark Industries, then some legal information. Nothing came up that would strike him in any particular way. He let the program run on its own, finally getting a steady stream of file accumulation. Setting an alarm when certain key words popped up, he sat back and waited.

* * *

However, when Aleksander Lukin was notified that all the company's files were being streamlined in to a vortex with Tony Stark's name all over it, he wasn't pleased. It was now time to enact the final part of his plan against him. He dialed up the Associate, and quickly stepped out of his office.

* * *

There it went, his notification that something good had come up. One beep, then two… then a single torrent of them. The files he'd been waiting for finally fell in to his grasp, an hour in to the process. He opened the first one, a file on Paisley. It was all a collective series of information on his girlfriend that honestly couldn't have been culminated by an interview or simple research. Lukin, D'Angelo, Stane, or whoever had taken care of this covered all of the bases; so much so that this file alone in court could charge them all with a serious case of obsessive stalking.

The next file was on Stane. It was all a collection of documented interviews and written letters to Lukin from Obadiah that explained his situation, his want for revenge upon Tony Stark, and Lukin's printed correspondence that he, too, had a vendetta to carry out. The stories Stane described had basically ensured that his Iron Monger suit's stable ionic fields and strong shielding had protected him from the blast of the arc reactor. Until that day, Tony would have never thought it possible. Another odd quirk struck Tony about the file; this was the fact the Lukin's letters were signed by the initials 'J.S.' He didn't know what that stood for, but he hadn't thought much.

"Son of a bitch," he sighed, clicking on the next readily available file. So many of them so far had been a wild goose chase; by this time he'd gone though near ten. However, this file, like Paisley's and Stane's, was a combined smorgasbord of data on not only him, but his immediate family. It started out with a biography of his father Howard, then a startling external file link on the deaths of both his father and mother. This was the file that would affect him the most that day. Tony's eyes set upon it, skimming through almost casually, until he saw a word that made him go back and read it all over again.

"_Howard and Maria Stark; date: February 2, 1991. Death ordered by Johann Schmidt, cause- aircraft accident."_

The billionaire's jaw completely dropped. He blinked, brow furrowing. Death _ordered?_ Johann Schmidt, J.S.? Meaning, Lukin was this Schmidt character; perhaps it was a moniker… and Lukin ordered that his parents be killed?

Oh, there would be hell to pay. Tony's muscles clenched his jaw so tight he thought he'd break all his teeth. The next file popped up, Lukin's smug face plastered all over it. Pungent, stinging needles pricked his eyes in the form of tears he'd not yet shed over his parents. They didn't fall. He sniffed them back on, intent on beating the living shit out of Schmidt or Lukin or whoever the hell he was.

He read on, taking a deep, painful breath. This next file proved worth it. "_Johann Schmidt,"_ it read, "_alias, Aleksander Lukin. Affiliations: HYDRA, Roxxon Oil Company."_

Wait, wait. Tony completely paled, swallowing a hard lump down his throat. HYDRA, Johann Schmidt, it was all flooding back to him through childhood memories of broken fragments of war stories he'd been told by his father on his good days. Johann Schmidt, the head of this HYDRA, was the famous Red Skull his father had helped the good ole' Cap fight against back in World War II. How the hell was he… groaning in frustration, he needn't even ask. The dead were springing up like bamboo shoots, it seemed.

Before he could take this out on the bastards that were attempting to destroy his livelihood, he'd have to report this to SHIELD; no matter how much faith he'd lost in Fury and his organization. The other files that sprung up could wait; he'd quickly come to the realization that this could mean life or death for he and Paisley, and any other party involved.

* * *

It had been hours since Tony had left, and with each passing Snuggie infomercial, Paisley grew quickly bored of the idle chatter and mundane relaxing she'd been doing with the Captain. She wondered how his search would be doing, and if he'd found anything good just yet. That was when her phone rang, a shrill volume that slightly pained her sensitive hearing. She picked it up quickly, eyes widening as she saw the name of Aleksander Lukin on the caller ID. Would it be safe for her to answer?

"Hello?" She called out, her voice masking and professional. A deep sigh was heard, and the man on the other line seemed closer than he should have been. The doors to the elevator sprung open and spilled on to them an irate force, and Paisley didn't have to turn around to figure out that it wasn't Tony.

"Miss Reynolds, I believe you should know that I'm very disappointed in you."

* * *

**Well, here it is! We're nearing the climax of this arc- it's almost over! Do not fear, though, there is much, much more to come. I have it so extensively planned out, it's crazy. Once again, I'm very sorry about the lack of an update yesterday, my homework load is rising. I was barely able to squeeze this one out today! So, this leads me to the conclusion that I may have to start updating every other day, except for the weekends, in which I will update each day, possibly more than once. There are only a few chapters of this arc left, so I hope you've liked what I've done so far. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and faves I've gotten for this story! It honestly means so much to me :). As always, please leave your comments, critiques, or praise in the review section, if you don't mind. I love hearing from y'all.**

-Caroline.


	19. Whisper

_"Don't turn away,_  
_Don't try to hide._  
_Don't close your eyes;_  
_Don't turn out the light."_  
_  
_-Evanescence, "Whisper."

"Miss Reynolds, I believe you should know that I'm very disappointed in you."

Paisley's eyes widened, and Steve quickly stood. The Captain's brows were furrowed, and he took a defensive stance. "M-Mr. Lukin."

Lukin seemed to take a greater interest in the super soldier standing somewhat in front of her. His disgruntled expression turned in to that of a sick, scheming grin, and he let out a chuckle as he ran his meaty hands though his hair. "My, my," his Russian accented voice shifted in to something quite different and unrecognizable; Steve blinked at the familiarity, but Paisley merely shuddered at the dark tone. She stood up behind the Captain, clearing her throat for when an attack was necessary. "I'd seen it in the papers and the television, but I would have never guessed that you'd survived, too." This voice was almost German, she could tell.

The super soldier before her tensed and swayed on his feet a bit, as if he was to be sick. "H-how?"

The man before them chuckled; once again, Paisley was in the dark. Something was definitely very, very wrong with Lukin. "If you want me to reveal my face to you, I'm afraid I cannot. This is merely a temporary body until I can salvage the one that I once had." He began to evaluate, his thick accent making him almost hard to understand. "The 'Tesseract,' as it's called, took me to the furthest expanses of the galaxy. My true form rests with the personification of madness itself."

What that meant, Paisley had no clue, but she could tell that this man made Steve have the same reaction as the one that Stane gave Tony. Without hesitation, Steve jumped over the edge of the couch skillfully, jaw tight, blue eyes icy and murderous. Paisley's eyes widened in shock at his ballsy advance; she'd never witnessed Steve's anger at such a maximum before. Hell, she'd seen many a time when he and Tony went at it, hitting at each other's nerves and soft spots like they were professionals. But there was just something so, so convoluted about this situation.

Steve hit Lukin square across the jaw. Paisley's boss grabbed his wrist, turning it to break, but Steve turned as well, his brute force slamming Lukin to the ground. "Stop!" Paisley yelled, climbing over the red furniture a lot less graceful than Steve had been. Jerking her shorter, slender arms around the well endowed super soldier, she attempted to pull him back.

"Paisley, get back." He practically growled, startling her a slight bit. So she'd have to use her power after all, huh?

Shaking her head as Lukin slowly stood, she stepped back, away from the two. Rivulets of dark red blood spilled down the Russian's face as he smiled, completely and utterly crazy. He caught the blonde woman's gaze, the expression of his murky eyes rattling her. "Miss Reynolds, leash your guard dog."

She shook her head, suddenly not wanting to get caught between the soldier and her boss. Something dark and strange rolled off of the man, scaring her more so than Stane had. "Who _are_ you?"

Lukin emitted a chuckle, taking in the disturbed gazes of both Paisley and Steve. "Who am I? I am many things. I am your boss. I am Aleksander Lukin. I am your worst nightmare."

She took in a breath, ready to strike. "Quit playing around, Schmidt." Steve snarled.

"Playing? I wouldn't dare." He grinned, the blood pooling around his lips, matting the facial hair he had. "My name," he addressed Paisley, "as Captain America has so impolitely given away, is Johann Schmidt. I am the Red Skull."

Her brow furrowed. Red Skull? He'd died almost seventy years ago, just like Steve… well, Steve didn't die. It was possible that he didn't either. This was why there was such a reaction given when his voice changed; they'd been enemies in the past. Johann Schmidt was the reason Steve was trapped back in time, it had to have opened up a wound that was slowly healing. "What about your body?" She asked, watching cautiously.

"This is merely a vessel. I took him when he was a Russian soldier, and I'll admit, I made quite a name for him." He chuckled. There was a pause of shuffling feet and struggling limbs as Steve once more struck out at Schmidt. He kicked out recklessly, foot caught by the villain. "I can see that you two are eager to fight. However," he reached in to his jacket with his free hand, tossing Steve back to fall on his ass. He pulled out a small grenade-like device, and Paisley remembered what happened the last time she was around the things. It wouldn't end well for anyone if she used her power now. Check mate; he held the two in a vice grip.

"Now is simply not the time." Glass shattered all around them as everything went dark, for both Steve and Paisley. Lukin smiled as they slumped to the floor, the men behind them holding stiff tranquilizers. D'Angelo sauntered in behind them, watching over his superior's handiwork.

The Italian man sighed, nudging the soldier's limp body with his foot. "This is exactly what we needed," he nodded in approval.

"Yes, August. It's all according to plan."

* * *

Tony made it to SHIELD's headquarters as quickly as he could. He carried his laptop, still downloading the files, in a briefcase clutched close to his person. He stormed past the guarding agents in the front, ignoring as the woman at the front desk barked at him to stop. "Tell Fury I'm on my way up." He called in response, edging through. The building was extremely vast, almost as tall as Stark Tower. It was predominantly comprised of steel and sleek metal, and floors went by levels of clearance. He advanced through with a ripped fingerprint.

He was met by Natasha and Clint on the next floor, the redhead's hands on her hips. "Stark, what are you doing?"

"I have to see Fury." He explained, pushing past them. His expression was haggard, worn with his discovery.

Clint pushed him back, "not so fast, buddy."

"Let me through." He grumbled. "This is a matter of extreme importance. People could die."

Natasha gave Clint a hesitant look, but Tony was released. He continued on his way, and they followed from a distance. Nick Fury waited, grudgingly patient, as he was told Stark was on his way up. Natasha had radioed in; it was something of dire importance, so he'd elected to sit through Starks idiocy. When he finally entered, Hawkeye and Black Widow shut the door behind him, angling down the blinds so that any exchange would be hidden. Tony wordlessly set down the briefcase, opening his laptop up. "Mr. Stark," Fury greeted cautiously.

Tony had no time for pleasantries. Paisley and Steve could be in extreme danger, as could Bruce upon his arrival. "I thought SHIELD monitored potential threats?" He asked bitterly, as was rightfully acceptable; he'd just found out the killer of his family was a long lost super villain resurrected from the dead.

Fury blinked, almost confused. "We do."

He shook his head, motioning to the laptop. On it was displayed the file for Schmidt/Lukin. "This, among others, was taken from the Roxxon company mainframe." Fury's eye widened as he took in the context of the file. "Switch it over." The next file was the one on Tony's family. "And, keep going."

It took little time for the files Tony had read so far to be ingested by the Director. "Agent Barton, get some agents out to Roxxon right now. This is a code black." Clint and Natasha exchanged startled looks, but the Hawk followed his orders.

"Sir?" Natasha questioned, but Fury held up a finger of silence as he switched over to the unread ones.

Tony cleared his throat, his manner completely business. "I haven't read through anything else."

Fury nodded, reading through a file on Loki. "Looks like they were acquaintances."

Any further conversation was cut off by the shrill noise of Stark's cell phone. Narrowing his eye, he watched the billionaire reach for the thing. Tony's expression was questioning as he saw the caller ID from Paisley's phone. "Hello? Pai, I told you I'd-"

"This isn't Paisley," Steve Rogers groaned on the other line. "Sh… Schmidt came here. Lukin, he came."

Tony paled, and Natasha grabbed the device from him, putting it on speaker phone. "What's going on?" She asked laconically, and Steve coughed in pain.

"Paisley's been kidnapped."

* * *

Paisley awoke to the sensation of cold metal on her back, and pain exploding throughout her body. She coughed, her body attempting to roll to her side. Whatever she'd been set upon teetered dangerously; her vision blurred, and all she could see was a flurry of white and gray. Something held her down and she groaned, turning to the opposite side, struggling with her restraints. The thing toppled, and she cried out in pain. Items clattered around her, something sharp stabbing through her shoulder. "H-hmmh," She whined, unable to form words. She couldn't hear much; the room had to have been soundproofed. Her thoughts were skewed and incoherent.

The door clicked open, and someone approached her. She couldn't see, capsized on the floor. She kicked out a leg, catching a heavy boot. They stepped on her leg in response, a familiar, sinister chuckle resounding- Lukin, er, Schmidt. She began to hum, wanting out of the manacles and bindings. The surfaces of the room vibrated, but nothing came of the man. He turned the surgical-style table upwards, the stainless steel structure righting itself. She looked to his face, everything still blurry. He pointed to a pair of industrial strength, sound cancelling headphones, smirking widely. She glared, and he plucked the scalpel from her shoulder.

Looking around as her sight was slowly corrected, she saw herself and Schmidt in a spacious, white room. Her body was bare, covered in part by bandages, bloodstained. What on earth had happened? Her heartbeat picked up and she panicked, forgetting all of the tactics SHIELD had taught her in case of some emergency exactly like this one. "Wha…?" She asked, her tongue wrestling around. Her neck was incredibly sore, but she tried to lift it to take in the area.

"Calm down, little one," he chided, twirling the sharp silver knife. "I am just going to ask you a few questions. I can read your lips, and this device protects me from your power."

Shit, she was not in a good situation! "Why were you looking at my files the day you were found at Roxxon? Tell the truth. The other times we talked, you were quite hesitant."

Other times? She blinked, brow furrowing. Slowly, she began to remember waking up, but multiple times. Each time, Schmidt had been waiting. Each time, he'd asked her this same question, and each time, she lied through her teeth. Each lie was met by the incision of the scalpel or some other torturous device. "I…" Should she tell the truth? This time, he could kill her. Would anyone find her? Hell, where was she, even? "Wher's Steeb…?" Her mouth was numb, her question garbled, slurred, and lisped.

"Tut, tut. I'll answer one question of yours after each of mine."

Paisley groaned, wishing that Tony would burst through the door. "Pers'nal reas'ns… The shooting, I w… investigate."

He strode around to the front of the table, staring her down from there. "You sought me on your own?" She nodded. "Yes, that riot was quite messy." He chuckled. "If you're wondering, yes, it was me who ordered them to be killed. Nothing irks me more than a pawn who cannot keep to the path allotted them. And I'd suppose Captain America is trying to rally the troops. August made sure he was ruffed up a bit." She shuddered, thinking of Steve being beaten; he would normally put up a fight, but perhaps he'd been knocked unconscious like she had. "And now, for my second question- you worked for SHIELD. Did you spy on Roxxon whilst you were working?"

"No," she shook her head, a small motion guided by her chin. She winced as her neck throbbed again. "Don't work… SHIELD." She was regaining her abilities of speech. What was she to ask? Her mind flicked to Stane, then to Tony. If he was the Red Skull, Steve Rogers' greatest adversary, then why was he targeting Tony Stark's company and person? "What's y'r plan?"

"Hmm?" He rose a brow, watching her.

Paisley cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. "Why'd y' target Tony? If y'r Cap's en'my. Why not finish wh't y' start'd, back in th' war?"

He smirked, nodding. Patting the scalpel against his hand, he circled once more. "I guess I'll tell you. I didn't plan on letting you live, anyway." She gulped. "I am, in fact, finishing what I started. My ideals for the petty bout of humanity on earth have been shared by others. We have banded together, I might say. You've met a few of us already; the first was Loki of Asgard. His job was to subjugate you all and steal back the Tesseract. The poor fool of a god failed. Then, you have myself, and my associates August D'Angelo, and Obadiah Stane. We were sent here to lay the foundations for revolution, before Loki was sent; however, our long term plan would not play out until afterwards. The Roxxon riot was the first, successful attempt."

She stared, openmouthed as he continued on. "In other countries, we've cited rebellions. A large one was brewing here, in New York. But, you Avengers are quite intent on meddling… while our plans slowly rose to completion, I decided to get in some, how you'd say, 'payback.' I found all of the men who'd taken arms against me that were still alive, and I killed them. The last of those surviving men was Howard Stark. I ordered my agents to bring down his plane, killing him and his wife."

The gruesome details of his revenge and their plan left her in shock. He'd killed Tony's father? "But, that wasn't enough." He sighed airily. "I needed something to make up for the lack of vengeance upon Captain America. So, I targeted their family lines. I slaughtered their families in drones-the ones I could find. Often, I had others blamed; this ultimately set up the unrest that we'd ride out victory upon in the end. Again, Stark was last. Tony Stark… I decided I would make a lengthy, calculated martyr out of the man. Stane came to help me with that. His want for revenge upon Stark was more powerful than mine, even. It hadn't gone how we planned, but with you in the mix, oh, you made it much, much sweeter."

The scalpel was rested upon her cheek and she winced as it drew a thin line of blood. "Wh-whaddya mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're Stark's closest companion now; he'd do anything for you. We had originally planned to target Pepper Potts, but no, you were the correct choice. As soon as he learns that we have you, he'll be seething with discontent. He'll rush in like the night in shining armor, but you'll die before his eyes. Then we'll destroy him, and our reprisal will be complete."

She was going to be sick. He trailed the scalpel down from her cheek to neck, then down to her navel. The cut was thin, but stung with a great intensity. She couldn't move, she couldn't use her power. Paisley had no honest way of getting in contact with anyone. Sooner or later, they'd come, but Schmidt's revenge would take place exactly as described. "I'm done with you for now…" he murmured, setting the small blade back on the table. "August?" He called out, and the Italian bodied man stood in the doorway. He looked down upon her like a piece of meat. Sweat began to form as she searched her mind for ways to escape. "Do what you desire."

D'Angelo grinned; had it not been completely insane, the man's features would have been attractive in the slightest. Now they looked like he'd come straight from a horror film. "Yes, Herr Schmidt."

* * *

Back at the headquarters, Natasha and Clint suited up, and escorted Stark back to the tower. Tony had been devastated when he'd heard of Paisley, but that quickly turned in to all out anger towards his adversaries. He'd find them, the Avengers would decimate them, and they'd get her back. Ahead of time, he'd called and told Steve to get ready; Bruce had made it back, so they'd all be going in. They'd be short two members, but they'd make do.

As Tony's armor was assembled upon him, his eyes narrowed. This would be it; the climax of their latest escapade, which unfurled in such a short time right before their eyes. This would be for Paisley, his parents; this would mean getting back at Stane. Steve would have his closure. And hell, if anything went amiss in their plan of reclamation and annihilation, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**Here you are! This chapter gave me quite a scare; around 2,000 words, my computer crashed. I went on an hour long escapade just trying to find the autosaved file, it was terrible! This chapter is so full of information... poor Paisley. To keep the fic's T rating, I didn't write any of the details after D'Angelo comes in, but I can promise you it isn't pretty. It'll be talked about a lot in the last two chapters after this, and some in the next arc, so you'll get to know a bit of what happens.**

**On a side note, along with this one, I think I may start up a good ole' rated M, Captain/OC fic. It will be extremely dark, with, well, mature content. Let me know if you'd be interested- if you review for this chapter, I'll give you a sneak peek of the first little bit (if you want it!).**

**So, thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I adore y'all!**

-Caroline.


	20. I'm Alive

_"So you were six feet underneath me,  
I felt a pulse, I swear you moved;  
You're digging deep, deep down t__o recognize,  
__How much you had to lose."_

_-_Shinedown, "I'm Alive."

This awakening was even harder than the previous. Bandages littered the area; she was now in a hospital-type gown, and the skin that showed looked as if it had been savagely attacked. Bruises had formed up and down her arms and legs from where she struggled, and D'Angelo held her down. Tears were dried on her face, and new ones formed as she thought back to what had previously happened. She wanted more than anything to be rescued. She needed Tony to sweep through the doors and carry her away from this place, in which she was so weak.

But, she knew they'd both be killed the second he arrived. Maybe it was better that he didn't come. He should stay away; he'd live, and she'd have no qualms. Paisley had already been sentenced to die. The throbbing of her lower body and the searing pain throughout her mind told her that if they didn't make that happen, she'd probably do it to herself.

What if, though…? What if she was rescued valiantly and they rode off in to the sunset? What would the next years of hopeful peace be like? She'd rejoin SHIELD. She realized now that she'd needed the organization much more than she thought. She'd continue to live in Stark Tower, and she and Tony would have an actual, adult relationship. The thought seemed almost funny to her, but she began to truly want it. A strong, normal, real relationship. What would that be like?

She'd never know unless she got the hell out of there.

* * *

SHIELD had never lost track of Paisley. Though she was not a formal agent, Nick Fury kept her monitored; she had a tracking device implanted in her hip, as all agents did. He'd told her it had been deactivated- there was no need for removal. However, that was not the case. They were still waiting for the fickle blonde to come back to her old job, and now, the tracker was paying off.

She was underground; in what should have been the sewers, a football field away from the Roxxon head offices. There were tunnels, he'd concluded, and his orders were set for the Avengers to infiltrate them. Tony had a personal vendetta to carry out, as did Steve. The others were there to annihilate those sons of bitches, and Fury gave them full clearance.

Tony's armor, now upgraded to a Mark VIII, led the group by air. The others followed behind in a Quinjet to the Roxxon building, which they would first need to infiltrate before accessing the catacombs that lied beneath. SHIELD had already started roping off sections down below for them to land, evacuating the innocent with the help of Agent Barton, who'd gotten there earlier by the order of Fury. Barton motioned them down, directing Natasha on the landing of the jet. Tony landed before them, helmet up. Those who saw his face ran for the hills; it could only be described as the wrath of God.

The billionaire was extremely sick about this whole situation; first Stane, then his parents, then Paisley… He'd found himself wanting none other than to slaughter Schmidt and his cohorts slowly and painfully. Tony couldn't even think of what tortures Paisley could have been facing at the hands of the Red Skull; each time he tried, he'd wanted to wretch. What if she'd been killed? No, the trackers only worked if the agents were still alive. He could breathe easy on that one. But there was still so much more that they could have done, and that thought truly frightened him.

The rest of the team piled out of the Quinjet, joining Clint and Tony on the ground. Steve, who'd been beaten while unconscious, had a fat lip under the mask. His bruises and cuts were readily healing due to the super soldier serum, and they' tried to clean him up as best as they could on the jet. Bruce stood back, following hesitantly as he toyed with his hands, his usual nervous trait. Natasha was stoic, and Clint tried to keep up a clear façade; Paisley was a good friend. He was pretty pissed. They all wordlessly advanced into the building.

The lobby was a mess of flurrying people, trying to leave the building as they saw the mighty Avengers enter. "Where are the tunnels?" Clint asked Natasha as Tony started recklessly blasting holes in to the ground.

"Stop it Stark," Natasha sighed, then pointed down what looked to be a path to a board room. "There's a room back there, it's got an elevator down. Fury says it's got guards."

Tony and Steve nodded, rushing down. As they took a few turns, they saw men standing at attention before a heavy steel door. They looked almost alarmed, but Tony didn't give them the chance to use their shiny toy guns. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee were out like a light before Steve could even say a Hail Mary. The door behind ran on some sort of genetic recognition software, but Tony had that up in flames as well. He kicked in the door, the space behind completely white, as small as a storage closet. Scuff marks lined the floor leading to a pristine, metallic elevator.

"This must be it," Steve's eyes set upon it, and Bruce followed them in, pressing the button down. There was a short pause as the contraption opened up. It was dingy, smelling of blood and chemicals. Steve's nose wrinkled up, stomach heaving as they all entered in to the horror film setting, avoiding unknown smears on the walls.

It quickly took them to a few floors under, the only option on the floor selection pad. It wasn't as expected; it was a vast network of tunnels; rounded and dark, branching out like the great divide. Tony had at least thought there would be lights. "Where to next, Mapquest?" he asked Natasha, who rolled her eyes.

Holding her earpiece close, she shrugged. "Fury has nothing more for us. We're going to have to split up; how many different ways are there?"

Tony sighed, holding his palm up to provide a dim light. "Four."

Steve's jaw tensed. "Natasha, Clint, you two go down that first path. Radio us if you find anything. Bruce, you're on the second. I'll go down the third, and Tony, you go down the fourth."

The Captain took off, quickly. He ran down the hall, breath almost labored as pains hit his side from where he had been earlier crushed by what felt like a steel-toed boot. He came to a fork, and played eenie-meenie on which path to take. He settled on one after a while of deliberation, taking his time now that he was slightly winded. As he got further and further down, he was able to see a bit of light, and a conversation was apparent. He stopped, peering a few yards down. Had he found them? "This is Rogers," his voice was a low whisper. "I've come across something. Copy?"

"Banner here; I've come up negative on my end," Bruce responded, "though I fell in to some sort of drainage hole. Second path is a no-go, I'll try and head your way once I can get out. Over."

He neared the open area, keeping his stride small and quiet. His shield hung heavy on his back, ready for a fight. The chatters halted, and one of them walked in to an adjacent room, laughing. As the door was open he heard a slight whimper of protest, and he knew almost immediately that it was Paisley. Before the thing could close, he threw his shield, lodging in the sliding door. A startled silence resounded as he stepped in to the open room, glancing at the shocked face of a Mediterranean man behind the door before settling on that of Schmidt's.

In the room, Paisley's eyes widened at the shield. Steve? She hoped and prayed that Tony wasn't there with him. But, with the soundproofing ruined, she could work her magic. Schmidt probably didn't have the earmuffs on like D'Angelo did. "Steve!" She yelled as a warning, hoping he'd understand without tipping Schmidt off too much. He quickly slid under her door, snatching the headphones from the Italian man, putting them on himself. Now that Steve was safe, she had no time for a slow build. Paisley screamed bloody murder, her high frequency almost immediately bursting D'Angelo's eardrums. He winced, emitting a garbled yell as blood ran down the sides of his head and neck. He was out.

She stopped, catching her breath. Steve's brow furrowed as he took in her condition; bruised, battered, pale. Releasing her from the bindings, she sat up, rubbing at the dark contusions on her wrists and above her ankles. "Thank you," she nodded to him, voice hoarse.

The door slid open further, Steve's shield clattering to the ground as a headphone wielding Schmidt clapped with a dark smirk. "Well, that was impressive. You almost got me." Paisley grit her teeth at the fact that he'd been protected after all. "Captain, you weren't who I was expecting."

* * *

The shriek wasn't effective so far away, where Tony was. He looked back, hoping that someone had found her. "Someone's got Paisley?" He called in, mask raised.

"Clint and I are coming up negative, It's probably Cap." Natasha responded, static filling their end. "We've run in to a huge stash of arms. Fury'll want this, over."

He would have turned right around to go Steve's route, but there was something that urged him to go on. Steve was capable; he trusted him with Paisley. However, there was just something Tony needed to do. The face covering on the suit clicked down, and he treaded down the path, laden with shallow water. "JARVIS, how far does this even go?"

_"It's another ten meters to a right turn, sir. The turn goes for nearly thirty, and opens in to a room."_

Tony continued to walk, nodding. "Any signs of life?"

_"Only one, sir."_

The billionaire could feel it; it _had _to be Stane. He turned, and was met with the sound of a large clanging, machinery whirring to and fro. The Iron Monger waited patiently in a cave-like space, walls of stone protecting him at all angles but the front. Stark's eyes narrowed as he lifted his palm, casting an eerie glow over the enormous form. At the end of the hall, the ceiling grew sharply upwards, making room for the hellacious thing. "Why hello there, Tony." Stane chuckled from inside, the suit moving with him. Tony could barely see; he blasted a hole through the top of the tunnel, light streaming in. This was much better.

"Stane," he greeted tersely. "Before I kick your ass, let me ask a few questions."

They circled each other, like lions set to fight for the pride. "Go right ahead."

"You were in on my parents' death, weren't you? This whole time, you were in league with Schmidt." Tony asked, raising his hands as a threat.

Obadiah chuckled, a loud, guttural sound. "Oh, I wish. It was only recently that I started working with him, but I do not regret it. If only I could've helped plan that all."

Tony fired at him, missing only after he ducked. The blast would've taken his head off, and Tony would've been a lot happier. "What about Paisley? Why take her?"

"Wasn't it obvious? You've lost your touch, Tony. We used her to lure you here. She's a nice prize, don't you think?" Another blast. "You're so unfocused! It's like you don't even want to hit me." Tony sent another brilliant blue beam his way, growling in anger. Stane responded with a red hot blast of his own, sending Tony back in to the wall behind.

He blinked, coughing. "You really have amped things up…" Tony stood, missiles popping out of his suit, heading straight for Stane. He crunched them in his firm grasp, not even going off as he'd planned. Tony was in trouble.

"I'll squash you like the little bug you've always been." Stane growled, sending forth an massive laser from his chest. Tony was brought to his knees, crying out in pain. How the hell was Obadiah's suit this good? Okay, he couldn't waste any more time. Tony had to bring out the big guns; go hard, or go home. He thought back to the time he fought with Rhodey against the Hammer drones. He had one shot at hitting Stane where it count, and he had to make sure he had that opportunity. "You've given up already?" Obadiah chortled, a high-powered laser gun unfurling from the Iron Monger's arm, pointed right at Tony's helm.

Sweeping his arms out, he pushed forward, hard, so that Stane toppled off-balance That was the Iron Monger's problem the first time around; its weight and the icing problem. Stane would have never fallen down in to the arc reactor had it not been so large. Then he fell back to the floor, and the lasers on Tony's end were ready. "Eat inferno." He snarled, slicing in to him like a knife through butter.

And quickly, their fight came to a close. Tony swallowed a triumphant yet sad lump, wishing almost that they'd never become enemies. Stane had been a good mentor, before the betrayal. Turning away and down the tunnel, he flew as that section of the cave collapsed in on itself. Now to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Sorry to disappoint," Steve frowned, his expression guarded. Paisley stood shakily behind him, feeling as if she'd pass out yet again. It hurt to move, let alone fight. The scream had her throat searing, her own hearing slightly rattled by it.

Schmidt shook his head, striding forward. "It is quite all right. Though, I fear myself outnumbered…" He nudged D'Angelo's limp body with the toe of his leather shoes, frowning in disgust. "What a weak man. Such human counterparts are so easily disposed of. However, when I return with the next wave of foes, you'll all be brought to your knees."

Paisley poked her head out, remembering what he'd said about a group of villains they'd formed. "Who's next in the lineup, then?"

Lineup? Steve quirked a brow, looking to the man in confusion. He only grinned, shaking his head. "Since you're getting to live this time, I will not disclose any further information to you. He'll be sent soon enough, and he'll surely destroy you all."

A shudder ripped through the tunnels as somewhere far away, a path began to collapse. Schmidt looked there with a sigh, and a roar pierced the silence. The Hulk was coming, and Paisley could hear the familiar thrusters of Tony Stark's Iron Man on his way. She breathed a sigh of relief at being allowed to live, and anxiety at the thought of another enemy. Steve stepped forward, kicking forward to grasp at his shield.

"Not so fast. We finish this now." The Captain demanded, standing tall.

Tony landed in the white area, taking a look through the open door. Schmidt stood in the way, but he could see Steve, with a short blonde behind him. The mastermind turned, smirking at him. "You defeated him, well done," then back to Steve, "we'll finish this when the time comes. Now, if I were you, I'd leave this place before it completely crumbles over our heads. Stark's little scuffle set off a chain reaction."

Paisley looked to Tony, nearly crying tears of joy. She pushed past Steve and Schmidt as fast as she could, launching herself into hard, open arms. The mask came off and he kissed the top of her head, his worry alleviated. Steve, too, turned past him, walking backwards to keep an eye on his foe. "I swear, you'll pay for everything." He threatened.

"I second that," Tony chimed in.

"Maybe so," Schmidt's smirk was sly, "but this is all a lot like HYDRA, Captain. Take off one head, two grow back. The next will be even more powerful and determined."

The place shook harder, and with one glance back, they all left. Tony took Paisley, whom he saw to be in incredibly bad shape, in his arms, and Steve followed behind. The Hulk's roar guided them to the exit; the elevator was blocked off. They took off down the third tunnel as Clint and Natasha called to them over the radios. "Banner found the way out," they said, the sound of open air and police cars around them. Would they make it? Tony pressed harder, and Steve ran as fast as his legs would carry him. It seemed like forever until they slid down a drainage pipe, falling in to a hole. Before them was a ladder up, and above was one of those sewer holes that lie in the middle of the streets. It was open, and they could see Natasha motioning them up. Tony flew upwards as Steve took the ladder.

And, they were out. Upon arrival at the surface, it was seen that the tunnel collapse had the entire Roxxon buildings and the surrounding area completely capsizing. Paisley squinted at the open light, happy to be away from that room, and those people. She was tired, so tired. "Let's get out of here," was the last thing she heard from Tony's mouth before she drifted off in to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Here y'all go, the second to last chapter of the arc! The next will be a sort of epilogue and tie-in to the next one. I hope you've all enjoyed this series so far, and I hope you'll continue to support it :).**

**A big thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed this story last chapter! Once again, my offer still stands for a sneak peek of the Captain/OC fic :). Drop me a line with any comments, critiques, or praises you may have. **

-Caroline.


	21. Losing My Religion

_"Every whisper of every waking hour,  
I'm choosing my confessions;  
Trying to keep an eye on you.  
Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool,  
Oh no, I've said too much... I set it up."_

-R.E.M., "Losing My Religion."

Like the soon to come progression from fall into winter, the Avengers' lives after the Roxxon indecent slowly cooled down. Paisley was in shock after what had happened, but slow care from Tony had helped her a bit to get back on her feet.

That night of, they'd gotten her to a hospital. She was the only member of the team to be severely injured. While there, the police took her statement on what happened, and the doctors ran countless tests. Paisley had been raped; there was tons of protocol to follow in such cases. But the worst, well, it did not come when the officers asked their pointed questions, or when the doctors took sample after sample. The worst came when in to the room walked Tony, whose arms had carried her delicate frame out of the depths of hell. She'd been dreading this meeting; her heart dropped as she saw the haggard, almost crushed expression on his face.

Tony pulled up a chair, resting his head on calloused palms. His stubbly cheeks made the lightest of rubbing noises, perking at her ears. "Hey, kiddo," he greeted despondently, his eyes glued to a bruise on her arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a kid?" She asked hoarsely, frowning.

He shrugged. "Sorry."

Paisley's chin tilted back in frustration, and she bit her lip. He felt like it was his entire fault, she knew. But what was she to say? 'Quit moping, I'm okay?' She _wasn't _okay. Paisley shied away from any physical contact, though longed to touch him. She couldn't tell if she'd be feeling better in days, months, years, if at all. She'd always look back on this, and remember exactly what happened. It'd always stand as a scar on her mind. "Tony," she tried to be reassuring, "honey…"

He finally met her eyes, his being dark, slightly watery, and apologetic. She had to avert her own gaze before she herself erupted in to tears. "Paisley, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Are you kidding me? It's every bit my fault! If I hadn't-"

Paisley cut him off, wincing as she took his hand. "If you hadn't what? Been born to your father? Become Iron Man? Gotten involved with me? Tony, there was no way to prevent this. We may not like it, but happened, and we can only grow."

That came out a lot better than she'd expected. Tony gave her a grateful look; he'd needed to hear that from her. If she'd blamed him… he wouldn't know what to do. "Okay," he gave a nod.

"Okay," she smiled weakly, and he kissed her forehead. She didn't flinch.

They took her home on the day after that, the nineteenth. On that day, the specific details from the occurrence were released to both the public and the team. A fire department crew went through the wreckage, finding the dead bodies of Obadiah Stane and August D'Angelo. Paisley couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the news. Tony, too, seemed in a lot better mood than he had been. Stane was officially, irrevocably dead. The man who'd hurt Paisley was never to see the light of day. Justice had almost been completely served.

But, what came of Schmidt? No one knew the whereabouts of the man- all they knew was that there was more to come, still. They knew not who, they knew not when. All they knew was that there was a new threat harboring, and this his time, they'd be prepared. Thor came back that day; the plans for Thanksgiving were still going through, and when he'd heard of the episode he'd come early. Paisley had never been particularly close with the Asgardian, but he'd expressed such sincere condolences about what had happened to her. The man was a walking teddy bear, she'd decided, and they spent the entire rest of the day lazing around on Tony's couches eating boxed toaster pastries.

Tony couldn't bring himself to scold the two that they'd ruin their appetites. Thor, well, it wasn't possible to ruin his appetite. Paisley… he'd let her do what she wanted. She deserved a few days of a ruined appetite and not caring what toxins she put in her body, whether they came in the form of a tofurkey or a Pop Tart. He couldn't help but feel that a rift had grown between them in that short span of time. Neither of them had intended for it to happen, but it was almost inevitable. No matter how many times he apologized, or how many times she'd said it was okay, it wouldn't be over. For them, it would _never_ be over without distance from the root cause. Paisley's bruises were healing, and the cuts were slowly becoming thin, pink scars. On the surface, she was looking better and better every second. But she had to get away, if only for a moment.

The next day, the twentieth, Tony took a walk over to her room. It was around nine in the morning, and Tony knew she'd be up, if only lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd gotten in to the habit of spacing out in those two days. The elevator dinged open on her floor, and he padded in to the living room. The lights were on, television softly playing on a music station. "Paisley?" He called, hands in his pockets.

She came out quickly, clad in a long sleeved v-neck and long, dark jeans; her usual attire. Her blonde hair was pushed back messily, and leftover mascara from days past had pooled under her green eyes. "Morning," she greeted, walking over to him slowly. "What's up?"

He refrained from pulling her to him with all the passion he could muster; she had to take it slow, and he had to keep that in mind. With a light smile, he pulled from behind him two tickets. "You said you wanted to see the world… after Thanksgiving could be a good time to get away." Her eyes widened as she took a ticket, inspecting it. "'Victoria cruises, the largest five star fleet on the Yangtze!'" He exclaimed, as if giving a sales pitch.

She smiled widely, more expressive than he'd thought she'd be. "I'd love to go." She nodded, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his torso. The contact felt good, however tense or reproachful she may have been. Propping her chin up by the humming arc reactor, she gave him a somewhat clueless look. "Pardon my geography, though. Where's the, uh, Yangtze?"

Tony chuckled, running a hand through her blonde hair. She shuddered a bit, but kept on. "It's the longest river in Asia; sails right through China. You'll love it, it's… very picturesque. I've been along the area once or twice in my business travels, but I've never taken the actual tour. It's great. And a cruise is a good way to see everything and get some alone time in, I think."

She nodded. "It's… a date."

With that, the two readily began making plans for their getaway. Tony felt the bridge mending itself piece by piece, and for that, he was thankful. He'd grown too attached to her to let anything, any opportunity, or anyone slip between them. The twenty-first came quickly, bringing all the joy of a sort of 'Thanksgiving Eve.' This also became known as Avenger Shopping day, in which they dragged everyone (more like, everyone followed Bruce and Steve) to the grocery store to prep for the next day's festivities.

Thor went absolutely insane. He practically tried to buy everything in the store with an exotic name or colorful packaging, including a box of maxi pads. "What are these? They smell of lavender." He'd said joyously, hoisting them up like a prize of war. Natasha paled, snatching them from his hands and shooing him out. That had been the last straw; after nearly knocking down a whole display of chicken noodle soup, they had to keep him out. Of course, everyone except for the Russian and Steve had found this event absolutely hilarious, and vowed to take the demigod shopping way more often.

They bought two normal turkeys - one for Thor, one for everyone else- and a small tofurkey for the sole vegetarian of the group. Bruce acted like some sort of Chef Ramsey, selecting only the finest of ingredients that he could happen to find. When Tony tried to shove packets of anhydrous beef gravy in the wagon, he got the death stare. "What? Brucey, nobody's going to care if their beef comes from actual beef!" The Doctor only scowled.

At checkout, they'd gotten over a hundred dollars worth of stuff, mainly because Clint and Tony had shamelessly and childishly stockpiled the conveyor belt with junk food, DVD's, and a box of maxi pads for their beloved Thor. Tony's excuse had been 'I'm paying for it!', and Bruce hadn't been able to contest with that. They left the store with a collection of strange looks from passers-by and many carts of food. It was probably one of the best days Paisley had ever had; everything was so dysfunctional, yet cohesive. They were all taunting of each other, but no one missed the small smiles that were concealed as one turned their cheek. They were all like a giant family, something Paisley was happy to finally have.

The rest of that night and the next morning had been devoted to preparation, and watching some of the numerous movies that Tony had gotten. Paisley felt so liberated from the toils of her condition, she was actually having fun. They all kept her mind off of things, especially Tony. She found herself nestled in to the crook of his arm, paying more attention to him than Clint's rendition of _Titanic_. Tony whispered what could only be considered as 'sweet nothings' in to her ear, enjoying the look of her imminent blushing.

The clatter and clamor of dishes was heard behind them, and Bruce called them all to help get the crap on the table. Paisley stood to go, but Tony held her back. "Just a few more minutes," he'd pleaded, kissing the side of her cheek.

"We've been sitting here for hours," she smiled. "Plus, we leave for a cruise tomorrow."

He sighed, still keeping her. "I want all the time with you I can get."

Her face flushed to a light rosy color, and he smiled tenderly. There had been so many things racing through his head since the Roxxon incident, he didn't know exactly what to say. He'd never been so completely forward with his real feelings, not like how he'd been with Paisley. He found what was in his head increasingly harder to say, a mere mumbling emitting from his lips. She raised a brow, failing to decode the incoherent babble. "Hmm? If you've lost your train of thought, I might as well just go and let you catch it."

"No, don't leave," he quickly interjected.

She sighed resignedly, turning to face him. "Something's on your mind."

Yes, something _was _on his mind. Three words. Three little words that had entered his mind long ago become gradually more visible as time passed, and practically screamed at him during the Roxxon incident. They'd almost slipped out when he took her in to his arms that day the tunnels were collapsing, or when she was in the hospital, and again with the tickets. They'd been weighing on his conscious for days, and he had to get them out. "Pai," he looked into her green eyes, finding it increasingly harder. "I just needed to tell you that, I, uh… I…"

"You…?" She frowned, "what? Have an STI?"

He chortled, shaking his head. "Not even the direction of where I'm taking this, dear."

"Then spit it out, you're making me nervous." She demanded, biting her lip. What would he say? Oh God, hopefully he wasn't about to break things off right before thanksgiving lunch. That would suck. The cruise would be beyond awkward.

"I love you," he said seriously.

She blinked, honestly shocked. She'd never, ever expected Tony to _ever_ say that to her- he wasn't exactly one to say such a thing outright. Her jaw quivered as she groped about for the appropriate words to say, and at that time, Steve cleared his throat behind them. "Food's ready," he announced, and everyone had seated themselves around the table.

Tony kept his gaze on her as they both stood, walking to the two side-by-side empty chairs at the table full of family. Pulling out her chair for her, he sat beside her. During the short prayer said by Steve, he kept his gaze fixed. His heart beat a billion times a minute, nerves reeling. When would she speak? He feared for the worst.

It took that long for the words to actually sink in, and for Paisley to snake a hand under the table to grasp at his own. With a silent whisper that only the two lovers could hear as everyone made their plates, she responded. "I love you, too." Tony felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.

But, like every untimely tragedy to come across the paths of heroes, their peace would not be for long- if at all. A shrill alarm went off, causing them all to jump. Paisley's brow furrowed, and none of them had any time to react before the sound of a large explosion hit their ears, and the tower came crumbling down in flames all around them.

* * *

**And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we bring the Roxxon arc to a close. It's been a complete joy to write, and I'm so excited for what's to come. I've left you with quite a bit of a cliffhanger; I'll try and update soon as to not keep y'all on edge XD. I hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry about the shorter length, though! **

**Many thanks to all of the reviews, follows, and favorites in the last chapter. I love hearing from you guys, you seriously make every word worth it! Please leave your comments, praises, or critiques in the reviews, if you want. :)**

-Caroline.


	22. Your Star

_"So far away...  
It's growing colder, without your love.  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence,  
It's breaking me."_

-Evanescence, "Your Star."

Everything was in complete and utter disarray; it wasn't something that happened in slow motion, as the movies had perceived, nor was it a clean-cut fall. The seven at the table were pitched about, the Tower cascading in upon itself. Pieces of glass and other building materials were strewn about the air like soil in the Dust Bowl, barraging them completely from all sides. It had been about a hundred times worse than the Helicarrier incident; Paisley's ears didn't just ring, they were completely overwhelmed. Her eyes wandered fearfully as she felt the ground approach, and they were all tossed out of control. In an act of quick desperation, Tony grabbed Paisley, pulling her to him protectively. The ground came, and the ceiling of glass and steel rushed down upon them. Paisley waited for something to bludgeon her head, or for a shower of fragments to pepper her all around; she waited to be crushed between metal and foundation, but no such sensation came.

All around her just came to an eerily peaceful, silent stop. She blinked, looking down. She saw rubble, and a mess of it. The second thing she noticed was an out of place throbbing all over, and a thick liquid dripping down her nose on to the ground in front of her. _Blood._ A huge gash lined her hairline, another right above the eyebrow. She could feel them almost worse than the other injuries- just pumping along the thick, sticky blood. She groaned, grunting a bit as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd held in. Thin beams of light filtered through steel structures on top of them, and her ears buzzed. She could barely hear, leaving her with a helpless feeling. Then, there was something. A roar; the Hulk must've been unleashed. That made sense. Thor should be out there too, and Tony would've been freaking out about any losses in suits… She blinked at the thought, a pair of arms holding her going slack. The fall, Tony, he'd grabbed her. There was blood on the back of her neck, dripping, she could feel it. Dripping. Her heart sank.

"Tony?" She coughed, turning her neck, trying to see if it was in fact him. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of his cut face, blood dripping in rivulets down his chin and neck. She let out a strangled sob as she attempted to turn herself over, facing him. His claret fell upon her cheek, eyes peacefully closed. "No, no, Tony," she panicked, pulling her arms from under her. "Tony!"

Her hearing came slowly back, amidst her frantic screaming and shaking of him. He was out; Tony still maintained a faint pulse, but her thoughts were still frantic. "Please," she begged. "Wake up, now." Maybe he'd just been knocked out? He'd be up in a few minutes. Just a few. It was like when he fell from the portal, it had to be. He'd wake up, cracking jokes about how Thanksgiving went so badly they'd all just have to go get some shawarma. "Help!" She yelled, pleading. Paisley felt none of the cuts and gashes she had, not any more. Her entire focus became that of the almost lifeless billionaire before her.

"Lady Paisley?!" Called a loud, booming voice, and she knew who it was immediately.

Through her worried tears, she responded quickly. "Thor! Thor, we're here, please. There's something wrong with Tony."

The Other Guy's roar was apparent as debris were slowly lifted and thrown off of them. The last beam of whatever material that they lifted away had the faintest traces of blood; she knew that had to have been what knocked him out. The Hulk took him up, and she was pulled out by Thor. Sniffling as she desperately watched the man she had only recently become aware of loving, Paisley limped over to an ambulance that was hoisting away their members. Her stature was shaky; her only gradually returning hearing threw off her mechanics.

Tony was put on the stretcher, a long process as they prepared him. Being lifted in to an ambulance quickly was the red-headed assassin, followed by a panicked, yet walking Agent Barton. He clung to a battered arm painfully, climbing up in to the ambulance to be with her. Natasha's eyes were open; she was all right, but blinking and wincing with each motion of the stretcher. Thor followed Paisley over whilst Bruce dug up the last and final member, a wary soldier who looked like death itself. In fact, they all probably did. Clint and Natasha's ambulance pulled away quickly, and Tony was about to be placed in.

"Lady Paisley, you must get checked up on. You could be severely injured." Thor reasoned as Bruce reverted to normal and the four remaining Avengers stood in the wake of a complete disaster. A few surrounding areas were blown out as well, as if whatever had caused the explosion wanted to cover all bases. Feeling a dark sensation creep in to the pit of her stomach, Paisley shook her head and wiped away the saline tears that intermingled with swirls of crimson. Without a word, she hitched a ride in the fleeting ambulance of Tony Stark, leaving the others to their own devices. When she looked back through the windows, they began getting patched up by yet another medical team, and the brilliant blare of fire engines and police sirens hit her ears.

Tony's condition held stable in the ambulance; a single paramedic in the back took Paisley's vitals and checked for a few major problems, cleaning the injuries he could. "You're so lucky," he'd said, "it almost looks like you've escaped pretty clean. Just a bunch of cuts, no broken bones, as far as I can tell. They'll have to do some tests, though, and…" she'd tuned out the rest of his speech, her wide green eyes completely on Tony.

She didn't even get to stick with him upon arrival; they hauled him off and she struggled with the EMT's who took her to an emergency room, in which a woman with a dart lodged between her brows looked cautiously at the blonde as she waited for her doctor. Another man, clad in a construction-type suit, had his feet encased in cement. They both just stared. Paisley felt suddenly overwhelmed, wanting to know exactly what was happening with Tony. She sat blank and silent through the stitching of various lesions and slices, stood still as he checked for broken bones, though began to draw away after he got below the collarbone. Her past experiences that she'd thought the Iron Man had relieved her of quickly rushed back to the surface as she impatiently waited.

They scanned her head, something he had a problem with. She didn't want to even go near the CT scanner, memories of fearful analysis of her tumor catching up with her. It seemed as if everything she'd repressed had waited for this exact moment, in which she was so weak and frail, to barrage her from all sides. They had to give her a sedative. There was no cranial injury. She'd escaped free of any harmful, lasting damages. They'd told her she was _lucky. _Why wasn't she smiling? They probably wondered. Why had she looked as if she'd rather have been dead than graced with life in that moment? She truly had someone watching over her.

Paisley choked back her tears when she thought of the guardian they spoke of. They didn't know he was out cold, lying on a table somewhere in that same hospital. Fear claimed her from every direction, and she realized just how much she hated this place of death. They released her, and she ran to find him. She ran down every hallway, her hearing back at full capacity. She was almost stopped by a multitude of people; it wasn't until about ten minutes later when she saw Bruce sitting outside one of the emergency operating rooms that she knew she'd made it.

"Bruce," she panted, a hand clutched at her chest.

He looked up, blinking at her now clean, yet troubled person. "Paisley, you're all right?"

She nodded shakily, walking over to the worn, brown leather couch. She looked to the closed double doors, inevitably sound-proofed. Paisley couldn't wait much longer on any news on Tony's condition. A part of her was so… hopeful. She was rooting for him to come out all right. But then, she saw his condition. She took his pulse. She'd heard of cases like this before, and the rational side was more than worried. "Is that…?"

"Tony, yeah." He nodded.

Paisley fidgeted a bit, wishing she could hear in past the doors. "How's everyone else? Have you heard anything?"

Bruce gave a slight cough, adjusting his position to a much more comfortable angle. "Well, Clint's shooting arm is practically crushed. Other than that, he's okay. Natasha's got a few broken ribs and possible back injuries. They have her in a neck brace, and Clint keeps teasing her," he smiled lightly, "they're in the lobby, smoothing some things over with the police. Steve and Thor are with them; Steve's Super Soldier serum's contained all his wounds, so he's okay. Thor's indestructible… You did well, and Tony's to be announced."

"And you?" She questioned, absent-mindedly. "You look okay. What happened?"

An almost pained expression crossed his face. "I survived; _surprise, surprise._" His tone was bitter, much how she currently viewed her state of being. "The Other Guy protected me." He looked to her, almost speechless. "You know, when I went back to normal and looked at where I'd been… If I hadn't transformed, I would've been decapitated. Instantly dead."

She looked at him in shock, biting her lip. "Bruce, I'm…"

"It's all right. I'm learning to like the Hulk. No, not like. Bear- that's more like it. He's saved my life on more than one circumstance, and I can control him better…" Bruce shrugged, taken aback. "I don't know. We're lucky that everyone, well… everyone's okay as far as we know. Tony's a genius. That tower was designed to withstand the effects of a terrorist attack."

She raised a brow, questioning. It did make sense; normally, such a fall would be deadly. "Really?"

He chortled, nodding. "The damn guy just keeps saving our asses."

With that solemn note, the two jumped as the double doors were pushed open. Paisley's fears were renewed as tired, somber, and downright frightened nurses exited with a sleeping Tony on a gurney, heading down the hall a bit. One lone man, a middle-aged doctor, stepped forward. "Excuse me, you must be Mr. Stark's… teammates?"

"Friends," Bruce nodded. He looked to a pale, terrified Paisley with a jerk of his chin. "They're romantically involved."

The man, Dr. Nesbitt, as his white coat read, nodded. "I'm very sorry, but… Mr. Stark retained extreme damage to his skull, causing quite the concussion… The brain activity is small, but building. He should, in the long run, be okay, but…"

Paisley was on the verge of a mental break down. "But?"

"Well, when he wakes up, he could have slight memory loss, but that's normal. Though, I'm so very sorry to inform you that he won't be waking up soon."

"What do you mean?" She asked, voice cracking.

His eyes were pained; she could tell he wasn't used to delivering the bad news. "Mr. Stark is comatose, ma'am."

She whimpered in shock, standing to rush to where the nurses had taken him. Bruce stood after her, covering his face with his hands. Once again, the doctor spoke. "I wish there was something we could do right now, but-"

"Save it," Banner shook his head, stepping in the direction of the path to the lobby. "I'm a doctor, too. I know how it works." He turned on his heel, knowing that Paisley's reaction to Tony's condition wouldn't be good. He'd need back-up.

* * *

Paisley rushed in, shutting the door behind her, despite protests from the many nurses scurrying about. She closed her eyes, almost wishing she was blind again. Tears began to form, a few sneaking out of her screwed shut lids. What would he look like? Peaceful? She pulled at her blonde hair, willing herself to open her eyes. _Just look at him,_ she'd commanded herself, but panic told her otherwise. The lull of the heart monitor propelled her forward, and she cracked them open, looking down at the floor. "Look at him," she mumbled to herself. "Look!"

At the foot of the bed, she looked up, blurry eyes looking upon an emotionless, limp body. She sunk down against the wall, a hand clamped over her mouth. Comatose? Her breath picked up. "Oh God, no," Paisley repeated, the oxygen mask he wore pulsing lightly with each puff of air. Everything suddenly overrode her mind in that moment. She sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest. Tony was in a coma; he could die, she knew what bad concussions did. The arc reactor's glow was dimmed, elevating her hysteria. If Tony hadn't protected her from God knows what, he wouldn't be in this situation. It was all her fault!

No, not hers, but another's. She could feel rough hands on her body, her mind snapping back and forth between the fall and August D'Angelo's crude grin. Behind him was the personified devil that was Johann Schmidt, his dark energy calling upon him the aura of the Black Man of Puritan mythos, wandering in the forest, cursing the lost ones who crossed his path. Never before had she so hated someone. Schmidt, oh, she wouldn't rest until she saw him rightfully punished for all of this. Her anxiety quickly formed into murderous, calculated temper. Her jaw tightened with all of her inner turmoil.

When Paisley stood, there was an immediate change as her eyes fell once more upon the man. With all of her crazed emotions, she once more felt the anger subside in to a blank shock, and this time she reached out to touch him. He was cold, she realized. Once more placing a hand over her mouth as a concealment of her torrid emotions, she traced the dim outline of that device which kept him alive. He'd be okay, he had to be. "Please, please wake up," she murmured, kneeling. Her short figure barely reached anything, but she grasped his hand and looked to the slow rising and falling of his chest. "I love you, please."

The door opened behind her as she rested her forehead on his hand in an act of prayer. Clint walked in, an apologetic and dismayed look on his face. Bruce followed as the others waited in the hall. Paisley could hear them; so quiet in their sorrows. "Pai… let's get you out of here."

She shook her head. "You guys can leave without me." He stood behind her nodding to Thor. The large Asgardian swept her up, Tony's hand falling from her grasp as she struggled. "No! Let me down, please," she begged, "please, let me stay." Thor frowned, somber and miserable, keeping his grip tight. She eventually stopped her great effort at escaping, lying limp in his hold, repeating the word 'please' over and over through heavy bawling. The others watched on, feeling a deep pang in all of their spirits. Things wouldn't be the same without Tony Stark around.

"This'll all work out, buddy." Clint sighed to the spent man on his hospital bed. "You'll be up in no time. She'll be okay."

If only that could be for certain.

* * *

The ride to SHIELD headquarters was completely despondent, for everyone. Multiple cars came for them; they'd be staying in part time residence there, after the collapse of the tower. A shadow had crossed over the group, unwavering. Paisley was numb; she barely responded to anything. Passing by the Stark Tower remains, news reporters and camera crews lined the block. She turned the other cheek, feeling angry for those that were so nonchalantly reporting upon their imminent crisis.

She was led cautiously to a room by Clint, as Fury had elected to leave her out of the debriefing until her mental state was significantly improved. Paisley was in hysterics. Barton almost didn't leave her alone; for fear that she'd do something drastic. She was given back the room she'd stayed in whilst working at SHIELD, which was almost barren of items save for a few things she'd left behind that hadn't gotten cleared up. Paisley spent a good hour or two dazedly sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the wall. Still completely in distress, she had no clue what to do.

The time came when she stood, looking at herself in a large mirror that she'd never even glanced in up until this point. She'd used this bare, boring room while she was blind, never having paid attention to any of the details, obviously. What she saw was a complete and utter mess. Her long hair was tangled, dirty, and still had a bit of blood in it, and her clothing was torn. The stitches looked ominous upon her pale, ghostly figure. Where had all of her past skills as an agent gone? She'd only taken a 'break' from SHIELD for a few weeks, and she'd completely lost it. Her senses increasingly returned – or was it simple, mechanical repression? She didn't know.

She walked in to the adjoining bathroom, turning on the shower there. A spare outfit would be somewhere in the room, she knew. She had to wash the events of the day off of her. Paisley took a while, wincing as the warm water stung the lacerations all over her body. She just sat there, and few tears were let loose. She'd begun to get a handle on her emotions; not that they weren't there… Paisley was just frozen, unfeeling. She finished in an hour, maybe two. Wrapping a towel loosely around her frame, she leaned upon the counter there, watching her reflection. Her eyes were darkened, face devoid of any mood. Oh, how her chest was aggrieved with the events of the day. She felt the ache of everything, but hid it amidst a steely gaze. The familiar light, elfish gaiety of her persona had flickered away like a dying flame, and she crossed her arms over her body.

The illness, the rape, the torture, the Tower, and Tony. All things as of late had driven her to this. Screw sentiment! She needed no weakness. She would find the bastard Schmidt, and by the time Tony woke up – which she'd convinced herself that he would – he'd be long dead. She needed nothing to hold on to her naïve past. Shuffling through a drawer, she eyed her long, wet hair. Taking a pair of scissors, she chopped away at the one thing she'd been so wary of letting go of. From lower back to a few inches past her shoulders, Paisley Reynolds turned over a new leaf.

She threw on her clean clothes, dried her new hair, and made her way out to a familiar setting in which everyone openly gawked at her current appearance. Paisley eyed the door of her ex-boss, Nick Fury, throwing it open so that an interview with the team was abruptly interrupted. They all stared at her in total alarm.

"I'd like my job back, if you don't mind."

* * *

**This chapter honestly left me heartbroken. When I write, I really feel through Paisley, and this was just her absolute breaking point. You've seen her in dire straights before, but I do believe this takes the cake. And to everyone; don't worry, Tony won't be out for long. I was a bit hesitant to add in this comatose section, mainly because I wasn't sur how everyone would react. However, I found it a necessary part of this new arc. It can only get better now, right? Let's hope.**

**Thanks so much to all of the reviews, favorites, and follows on the last chapter. Every little contribution really keeps me going! And we've surpassed a hundred follows! The reviews are climbing, let's see if we can get that to a hundred, too :D. Thanks again!**

-Caroline.


	23. Misguided Ghosts

_"I'm going away for a while,  
But I'll be back; don't try to follow me.  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible."_

-Paramore, "Misguided Ghosts."

"Turns out everyone needed you way more than they thought," a bitter, airy voice hummed, concentrating on the repetitive lullaby of a heart monitor. "It's been almost a month, huh?"

Paisley Reynolds, agent of SHIELD, sighed sadly as her ears perked at every shift in the atmosphere. Every soft flutter could be the man before her opening his eyes, waking up from nearly four solid weeks of slumber. Four unbearable weeks. Paisley absentmindedly ran a hand through her more manageable, shorter hair, the blonde tresses falling a bit below her collarbone. Her chin and pink lips quivered as they held back every emotion that she found herself keeping in; green eyes laden with misery. _Wake up, Tony. _

It was inevitably true, every word she spoke; Tony Stark was much more necessary than the Avengers had thought. Essentially, she'd begun to view him as the glue for their dysfunctional family, noting how everyone responded negatively to his condition. During the first week of Tony's coma, they'd all been sure he'd wake up – so, so sure. With the tenacity of all the events happening, the group stuck close together at SHIELD, not wanting to miss a chance to sock Johann Schmidt in the jaw for all the pain he'd caused. However, as the week wore on and things led to other things, the assemblage's rhythm slowly started to fade in to six different tempos, instead of one.

The first to leave their midst was Thor. Understandably so, the god of thunder found himself needing to return to Asgard. As he'd said, catastrophe was brewing. War wasn't too far off. They let him go without a question or an appeal, watching as his red cape disappeared up through a portal. Three days later, Bruce Banner approached Paisley with apologetic eyes. "Paisley," he'd said, "I don't think I can keep waiting for something to happen."

She sat up straighter from her perch, eyeing him warily. "What do you mean?"

Bruce sighed, scratching the back of his curly head. "I'm not exactly sure," he shrugged. "I can't just stay here and hope Tony wakes up the next day. I can't wait around for the next explosion or kidnapping. I need a break."

And with a few simple, precise statements, Doctor Banner elected to leave their midst, taking up a small village's doctor position in Brazil. He wasn't to be erased from the Initiative, but the man deserved a leave of absence. Bruce and Paisley had been friends, and with his leave came another shovel in the pit of loneliness that dug itself in her mind. She thought back to the morning occasions she so loved in Stark Tower; she, Bruce, Steve, and Tony, all sitting around the table enjoying each other's company. No pissing contest, no qualms. Just peace, and companionship.

This left four members of their dwindling team. Clint and Natasha soon found their focus diverted from the Initiative to their agent work, and frequent missions meant not a good amount of downtime with the rest of them. "Sorry, Pai. I'll be back soon. Please don't lose your mind." Clint would say just before he'd leave. _Don't lose your mind._ She was certainly on the verge of it.

The only one who didn't leave was Steve, bless the man. He was her constant company, whether it be her frequent, almost daily, hospital visits, meals, leisure outings, or petty missions. He was there. Paisley thanked him every chance she got for staying with her – during this time she knew she wasn't the most pleasant of souls to be acquainted with. He'd smile kindly, pat her head like a parent to a child, and tell her that it was no problem. He, like Paisley herself, was alone in the world. The first time he'd said exactly that, she nearly burst in to tears. His company meant the world to her in this time.

It was in this instance, also, that she'd regained her position with SHIELD. Fury had been reluctant, especially with her unstable mental condition, to just welcome her back with open arms. Before they'd started up their joint fieldwork, Clint and Natasha had done their best to help her regain the skills she'd lost with weeks of time off. Sparring came first; soon, she'd gotten the hang of it. After that she picked back up on her shooting, the precision she had with her sight and hearing lethal. She felt like Natty Bumppo, straight off the pages of _The Leatherstocking Tales_ – except, Clint was Hawkeye. She was just a good shot.

Soon enough, she built up her skill sets and with Steve's continued support, she steeled her emotions Fury was almost relieved to welcome her back. She was given the clearance of a seasoned agent such as the Black Widow or Hawkeye, and welcomed back into the fold like a war hero. Hell, the recruits even began looking up to her. What would Tony have thought about that?

Paisley sighed. "How many times have you gotten this speech, anyways? I've told you the same details, over and over. Maybe a part of me thinks you'll get so fed up with repeat stories that you'll just have to wake up and smack some sense in to me." She took a pause, feeling a pang in her chest. "No, you're one to toy. You're probably just pretending.

"Or maybe you're not. Maybe I should listen to Fury and stop visiting you every damn day? You know, the recruits want me to have a nickname like Clint or 'Tasha. Their first pick was 'The Zombie.' Steve told them to scram once he heard it. _Scram._ Who even talks like that?" Her smile was broken as she watched the rise and fall of his chest, the arc reactor pulsing along quietly as she spoke. "I miss you. Christmas is coming soon... It's the nineteenth today, so less than a week. I hope you'll be here for it."

She held back the tears that now only came to her in his prescence. Tony had that effect on her; it used to be anything that could set her off, but lately it'd been restricted to his pale, nearly lifeless visage. It killed her. She no longer had that spark of life and vigor that she once had. It'd been swallowed up by the events of the moth past, it seemed. She obeyed orders unquestioningly and unwaveringly, without a hint of snark or rebuttal. The Zombie, that name fit her. She swallowed it all down like a jagged little pill; after all, it made her even better as an agent. It was her cross to bear. Tony was her Achilles' heel.

"I love you, still." Paisley whimpered. "I don't think I'll ever stop. Those were our last words together… I can still remember your face. You were so serious," she smiled distantly, "but those were serious times. I still can barely be touched by a man. You were my little exception. Though, I've been able to hug Clint and Steve. I've been making progress…"

A soft knock came to the door and a tall, burly man with a crop of honey-blonde hair stepped through. His blue eyes softened at her tears and the man's condition, and he sympathetically pulled at the sleeves of his leather jacket. "Paisley… the doctors need to take his vitals. We have to meet up with Fury, soon."

Nodding, she sniffed and dried her eyes, leaning over the bed to place a small peck on his forehead. He felt cool to the touch, as if he were made of marble. A statue, he was; Michelangelo's _David._

She slipped out around a cart, pushed in by the tired Dr. Nesbitt. He'd been in charge of Tony's care ever since the day of the accident and he'd devoted countless hours to the billionaire's restoration. For that, Paisley had been very grateful. They gave a nod of greeting as they passed each other.

Paisley took a deep breath as she once again rejoined the Soldier. As he did after all of her visits with him, he lightly grasped her shoulder, looking at her with orbs of concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, giving a less than empty smile. "I'm good. Where are we supposed to meet the Director?"

They began to walk out, a car waiting for them at the curb of the hospital. "I think it's called 'sNice, at 45 8th Avenue."

"'SNice? Fury's never done meetings at coffee shops." Paisley's brow furrowed. "He's got to have something important for us that we can't meet him in the SHIELD building."

Steve opened the car door for her, sliding in and shutting the door behind. "Wouldn't it be better to have the most important briefings in the headquarters?"

They fastened their seatbelts, the driver taking off down the street. "Steve, this is SHIELD. You never know the intentions of some of these people. Once, one of our interns was secretly an agent of a Bosnian terrorist group."

He chortled, pulling out a phone he still had no clue how to use. "Oh, while you were in there, Clint sent an email. He told me to show it to you because you weren't checking yours."

"Persistent," she sighed, taking Steve's phone carefully. _Paisley! Natasha and I are going to be back from Volgograd soon. If you would have answered your phone like a normal person…_

She tuned out the rest, skimming it over like a story with too many adjectives. Yawning and rubbing at her darkly lined eyes, she passed the phone back to Steve. "You aren't going to reply?"

"You're usually the one who does it for me, anyways," she shrugged. Steve frowned, nodding as he typed out a short, Paisley-like response. Lately, she just wasn't herself. But he'd stick around, of course he would. He and Paisley had come to realize soon that all they had was each other. He felt like less of a lone wolf when they bonded over their mutual hatred of Schmidt, staying up late with bottles of liquor that Steve could never get drunk with, throwing themselves a pity party on occasion. What pathetic creatures.

But at least they could bear it all together, as the close friends they'd become. Steve began to find himself unable to leave the woman, as if their isolation became a magnetic force. 'Thick as thieves,' they were. The sleek Sedan pulled up to the curb of the café, and the two Avengers stepped out on to the sidewalk. Paisley cast a downtrodden look to the clouding sky before leading Steve in, flinging open the door before he could get the chance to open it for her. Her obstinate nature still stood through all of what she'd been through.

Nick Fury sat in the furthest corner from the door, his balding head standing out. Advent-type decor hung from all the space's crooks and crevices, the peppermint smell reminding all of the coming holiday. Paisley and Steve found themselves sliding in to cool, empty chairs across from him, quickly and unnoticeably. Fury tapped on the table, fiddling with a file folder. He'd gotten in to the habit of finding such places like this to conduct shorter, yet important meetings – such as the doughnut shop in which he'd once talked sense into an ailing Tony Stark. "It's nice of you two to join me," he frowned, looking down at his watch. Ten minutes late. Agent Reynolds had probably visited Stark, so he wouldn't press the matter much further.

"What's this about?" She asked him, almost politely. _Politely, _Fury almost wanted to scoff. The lively blonde was no more. He didn't know if he missed the Stark-like wit or not, but the quiet wake the absence left was a sadness of its own.

He slid the dossier across the short table, and Steve opened it up. "The files Mr. Stark had retrieved from the Roxxon database, as you know, were quite troubling. However, shortly after the attack there, all of the files were deleted. This, we hadn't mentioned before."

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Meaning, you don't have anything?"

"That's not entirely true." Fury nodded to the set of papers they still had. "We've been able to salvage a few, but they weren't ones we'd already seen. We suspect Schmidt did away with the others, or moved them to a more… secure location. Sitwell's latest theory is that Schmidt actually fed us this file, of which you're currently reading."

Paisley, uninterested in the banter until she heard the name 'Schmidt,' looked down the what they were to observe. _The Ten Rings. _Why was this so familiar? She arched a brow, leafing through the papers until she reached one with the form of Tony Stark and the Scarred Man – though it looked to be before the scar – on the top. Her eyes flicking down, she read a passage in which it summarized the details of Tony's capture in the Middle East; the one that, by chance, changed his life forever. "Why are they sending us information on a terrorist group that kidnapped Tony almost six years ago?"

Fury watched as the two read over and questioned the data. "Go to the last page."

So, they did. The entire thing was covered in decrypted messages about a future meeting of The Ten Rings, to be set in the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan. "What're they doing there?" Steve trailed off, scanning.

"An arms deal? Are you sure this isn't just a ploy?" Paisley asked quickly, cautiously.

Fury shrugged, scratching at the back of his neck. "Actually, we're not sure. That's why you two perfectly capable Avengers will be heading there. Paisley, you'll spy. Find out what they're doing. You'll both be undercover, and if they get suspicious, don't hesitate to take them out. Get what you can, but don't risk it. You're all we have right now.

"I'm also sorry for the short notice, but you two are leaving as soon as possible. We didn't really get much of a break when it came to the timing of this deal." Paisley bit her lip at his words, thinking back to Tony. She'd miss seeing him every day. This would be her first real mission back with SHIELD… she couldn't miss it. No, not now. Especially if this could lead them to Johann Schmidt; oh, how she'd make sure that bastard would pay. "Is it a problem?"

Paisley and Steve sent each other weary, yet agreeing looks, turning to their boss. "No sir." The Soldier reasoned.

"We'll be ready."

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the room, its walls pure and white. A voice reached out to him, feminine and soothing. He blinked, looking up. That's where it came from, the voice. The sky; how odd. There was a flurry of feet behind him, and he turned to catch whoever could possibly be there. He knew he was alone. There was no way anyone could be there. He caught a smattering of royal green flicker around the corner of what seemed to be a hallway, and his leaden feet were compelled to follow.

As he ventured on, a mirror caught his attention. He almost didn't notice it; the surface was smooth, rippling like water. He ran his hand across the front, forming waves the distorted his appearance. A hospital-type men's gown churned in to a green and gold type robe, flames sweeping the floor. His face became unrecognizable, a dark smile lighting its haggard features. His eyes narrowed as the image returned to normal, yet that haunting smirk still stayed put. Was he smiling? He didn't think so… but the mirror couldn't have been lying. What was there to be happy about? Who was he, but some last soul, wandering the labyrinth of his mind? He didn't notice how the reflection lingered before following its master.

The man followed the green, boots clicking in the distance. "Hello?" he called out, coughing. It felt like he hadn't spoken in very, very long. A chuckle was heard, and he could help but continue on. Each passage he passed through held the same amount of emptiness as a one-way street. He was always just mere steps behind the one in green. He began to find his legs sore from the constant walking.

Finally, he reached the end. Before him was a man clad in the fineries of green and gold, different than that of the mirror. His sharp features were alight with worry and urgency, his blue-green eyes baring daggers in to the man's own. Suddenly, those eyes were all he could see, save for the many reflections of himself that circled the two. The white walls were stained red, the scent of iron heavy in the air. _Just where was he_? The same female voice echoed in his ears, and he wondered who it was. The familiarity was insane. She was begging him to wake up. Was he asleep? He felt awake.

The wild, though almost sympathetic eyes enveloped him. "I'm afraid I may be too late…" This voice was directed at him, eloquent and bold.

"Excuse me?" He asked, head tilted to the side. "Who are you?"

A sigh was heard, as if the man had no time for such a trivial matter. "It is a shame you do not remember. Though, you soon will. However, you'll need to wake up. The one who still owes me a great debt is in danger, and I fear you are the one written to save her."

"Her? Who?" A pain exploded through his head, and it was like a wrecking ball had crashed through the disoriented rubble that was his psyche. He coughed, unable to catch his breath. The vision faded away, except for those troubled eyes.

"Wake. Up."

And then, Tony Stark opened his eyes, finally aware of the world around him.

* * *

**So I brought Tony back, I'm sorry if it seems so fast XD. It was this, or he'd be out for most of the arc, and I have some good ideas for how this will progress. Also, I will say that for this arc, you'll see a bit of a triangle of sorts with Steve thrown in the mix. It'll all play its part, though, so you'll see! This arc's progression won't be as fast-paced as the previous one... at least, I hope. I never know what I'll end up changing.**

**So, with that all taken care of, I'd like to send out a huge thank-you to those who've reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I owe it to you all. You guys keep my motivation at a maximum. If you will, please leave any comments, critiques, or praises you may have in the reviews!:)**

-Caroline.


	24. Bulletproof

_"But where are you tonight?  
Something isn't right...  
Can you please stop hiding?"_

_-_Kerli, "Bulletproof."

The Quinjet to Jordan was readied for them, quickly. Steve and Paisley barely had the time to return to the base and pack; Fury came calling before Paisley could open up the bag. "Agent Reynolds, you need to get out soon. Rogers is already aboard."

She sighed, tossing the duffel over her shoulder. "I'm coming." Paisley walked out past him, heading up to the roof's Quinjet launch pad. Fury cast her a cautious look.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked, the dim light of the clouded December skies enveloping them as the door slid open. "You've been tamed, Agent."

_Tamed. _ She felt a pang of truth in his words. Where had her livelihood gone? On life support, in a hospital. "Taming has nothing to do with it, sir. I'll be fine." She stepped into the jet, not looking back to her superior, who frowned and took a few steps back as the door was shut and the aircraft came alive. Paisley winced at the engine's noise, taking a set next to the soldier, who only smiled weakly. This mission held meaning for the both of them; it was another chance at Schmidt.

The both of them knew they'd get him, or die trying.

* * *

Tony Stark was awake. He took shallow breaths, coughing as a medical team spilled in through the doors of the hospital room. His brown eyes widened and he rubbed at the excess amount of stubble that had grown over the bottom half of his face. A significantly relieved older man approached his bedside, the name on his white coat reading 'Daniel Nesbitt.'

"Mr. Stark, you're awake." He grinned, motioning to the nurse to make contact with the ones looking after him.

Tony's throat cleared through the coughing, and he sat up slowly, clutching at the arc reactor. "Where…" he labored, eyes searching the group, "where is she?"

Nesbitt's brow furrowed, eyes alight with surprise. "Are you talking about Miss Reynolds?" He'd become acquainted with the woman on her daily visits; she'd frequently asked him about Tony's condition, and they'd happened to become familiar with each other.

"Reynolds…" Tony trailed off, as if clutching to his own mind. "Paisley, yeah. Where's Paisley?"

Dr. Nesbitt didn't get a chance to respond as Director Fury quickly entered. It'd been almost an hour since the two remaining Avengers had left for Jordan; in the Quinjet, they'd arrive soon. "Mr. Stark." The Director arched a brow, taking in the billionaire's almost panicked façade.

Tony looked up in utter confusion. "Fury?" He questioned. Why had he come? "Why're you even here? Shouldn't you have sent Coulson or something?"

A flicker of shock came over Fury's face at the mention of the deceased agent. _So, he _had _forgotten things._ He looked to Nesbitt and his staff, taking Stark's vitals. "I need a moment." Nesbitt's eyes widened, and quickly, they had gone. The Doctor had dealt with SHIELD before.

"You didn't answer my question." Tony frowned.

Fury sighed, pulling up a chair to Tony's bedside. "Yes, well, you have amnesia. Agent Coulson is dead."

His eyes widened at Fury's statement. "O-oh… I'm sorry…" Amnesia? It didn't feel like he had amnesia. What wasn't he remembering? Obviously Coulson's death… but what else? "What happened? Why am I here?"

Fury looked upon him with a look that almost reminded him of pity. "You suffered brain damage when your tower collapsed. It was bombed, by a man named Johann Schmidt. Do you remember?"

Tony scanned his mind. Stark Tower was bombed? God, that sucked. He really liked it there, too. He'd have to start up re-building plans, soon… Schmidt, he remembered that name. Aleksander Lukin, his greatest rival, he'd been Schmidt. The Red Skull. Why Tony hated this man so much, he couldn't exactly put a finger on. "Partially. I remember Paisley getting kidnapped, then saving her. She was in the hospital for a little bit, right? Is she still here?"

This would be a long afternoon. "Agent Reynolds is currently on a mission."

"Agent?" He questioned. "Huh?"

"A lot has happened in the month that you were out."

The month. He was out for a month. That's right, he was starting to remember. The crash was on Thanksgiving. He'd told Paisley he loved her. _Turns out everyone needed you way more than they thought. _Paisley had talked to him many times. He remembered her voice. He remembered nearly everything about her. It felt like he was drowning under thick ice, and she was the hole leading up to the surface. _I love you, still. I don't think I'll ever stop._

"Is she okay?"

He raised a brow, thinking back to how he'd learned only that month ago that Stark and Agent Reynolds had been emotionally invested. It had been obvious when she visited him every day, and his coma had taken such a toll on her, among other things. "Agent Reynolds is fine, Mr. Stark. Like I said earlier, she's on a mission. She's with Captain Rogers, in Jordan. The other members of the team are scattered, I'm afraid. You'll have to wait for them to get back; though, we could call Dr. Banner for you and-"

Tony cleared his throat, confused. "Other members of the team? Is this about the Avengers?" _That's something I should remember_. _I was on the Initiative. In my mind, there are references to everyone. I know Steve. But…_ "I… I don't remember them. Any of them, except for Steve and Paisley." He was pale, almost scared by the lack of what he knew.

Fury frowned, realizing the dire situation. "It's coming back to you, isn't it? Now you're able to tell what's missing."

"I remember everything before… Well, after the memory of meeting Pai, things start getting fuzzy." This wasn't good. Even though it was only a few months of time, many important things happened. "Everything I do remember from then, it's all _her. _It feels like someone came through with a vacuum and cleaned up everything that they thought I didn't need. Paisley is everywhere. I remember fighting with Steve, meeting him on a plane. I don't like him, do I? I'm just not sure."

Fury pulled out a cellular device, poking through screens until he found the files on the team that they'd used when they were all first assembled, before Loki attacked. "What about them?"

Tony took the device, and scrolled through. Steve and Paisley were coincidentally first. He already remembered them, so he switched over. Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk. Tony couldn't help but feel like he was important, but nothing came to him. He bit his lip, switching off to one Thor, of Asgard. He shook his head, going on. Natasha Romanoff. Ah, he knew her. She'd posed as Pepper's assistant during the whole Justin Hammer fiasco. Next was and agent by the name of Clint Barton, or Hawkeye. He honestly had no clue. "Only Natasha."

Fury nearly cursed. One of their best men would be down and out for quite some time. Pulling the phone back, he slid it to a picture of the adversary they'd first fought as a team – Loki. "What about this man?"

Tony's jaw dropped as soon as he took sight of those burning, blue-green eyes. "_That's him."_

* * *

December was the rainy season in Jordan; this, Paisley had not expected. From their landing in the middle of the desert to their precarious ride to the hotel, Paisley had been terrified that they'd crash; though, Steve lightened the mood by making jokes about Thor coming to visit. Extremely tired, they made it to the Larsa Hotel in Amman, Jordan. It was small and quaint; Paisley found it hard to believe that a dangerous terrorist organization would be making such a transaction there.

She and Steve, according to Fury, were to pose as a honeymooning couple. She'd used such a cover only once before, about three years ago, on a small reconnaissance mission with Clint. That had been one of the funniest assignments of her life. Under normal circumstances, she was sure she and Steve would've had fun, too. But with this mission came the possibility of finding and doing away with Johann Schmidt. They were armed and ready.

The man at the front desk smiled patiently upon them, knowing almost immediately that they were American tourists of some sort. "Hello," he greeted, his voice containing a thick accent. "Do you have reservations?" He seemed to have a good grip on the language.

Steve reached in to the back of his wettened khaki slacks, pulling out his credit card. "Yes, sir." He nodded politely. "Mr. and Mrs. Vale." Their aliases for the mission were that; the newlywed Vale couple. Paisley was Samantha Vale, and Steve was Peter. Fury had supplied them with ID's, credit cards, and everything else they needed to become them.

He nodded, taking the credit card and sliding it through. "Ah, yes, I see. On a couple's retreat, are you?" The man had a small smirk as he eyed them. _We must look hilarious. _Paisley almost cracked a smile for once at the thought her and Steve. He was about six feet, maybe taller. She was barely five foot three. They were both white and blonde, the stereotypical American look.

"Honeymoon, actually." Steve faked a grin, slinging his arm around Paisley's shoulders. She gave a smile as well, fiddling with the silver 'wedding band' she was given to wear.

The man at the counter gave a congratulatory beam. "Yes, it is easy to tell. You look like you're newlyweds." Was that a compliment? Paisley didn't know how to respond, so she'd let Steve do all of the talking. The man handed them one room key, along with Steve's – er – Peter's credit card. "Best of luck to you."

Best of luck? In what? Oh. Paisley's brows shot up as Steve led her away. There would be none of that.

* * *

"Him?" Fury questioned, taking the phone back to look at the picture of Loki. Stark remembered _something. _That was a good sign. "What do you mean?"

Tony was pale; he had some look of shocked recognition on his face. "He woke me up."

Fury's brow furrowed at that, sliding the device back in to his trench coat's pocket. "He woke you up? Loki did?"

Tony wordlessly nodded, thinking. Yes, even more was returning. Loki, he was putting some sort of scepter up to his chest. He threw him out a window. Loki was in a cage of sorts. He was hurting Paisley. "He said… _you'll need to wake up. The one who still owes me a great debt is in danger, and I fear you are the one written to save her."_

"The one who owes him a great debt?"

The billionaire nodded gravely. "Paisley, it has to be."

Fury looked at him dubiously, standing from the stool. "What could Agent Reynolds possibly owe Loki?"

"He gave her sight back to her." Ah, right. Fury pulled the phone back out, dialing Paisley's operative number, to which there was no answer. "If she's in danger… what's the mission?"

Fury dialed Steve's, to no avail. "They're investigating the Ten Rings. It's a lead on Schmidt." Tony's face darkened and he began taking the IV needles and medical equipment off of himself. Fury looked at him, taken aback, as he shakily stood. "Mr. Stark, what are you doing?"

"You heard what Loki said. I was written to save the day." He cast Fury a swaggering smirk, to which the man sighed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

Tony stretched, feeling a bit more limber on his feet as the seconds ticked by. He made a step for the door. "Nonsense. I need some clothes… and my suit."

* * *

Paisley couldn't help but wonder what this whole mission would have been like if it was Tony instead of Steve with her. Frowning as they took the stairs up to their room, she imagined Tony's arm around her waist, the scruff of his ridiculous, yet appealing goatee rubbing against her skin. She missed him, so much. Steve opened their door as they got to it, ushering her in.

The room was a decent size; tidy, with a large window towards the back, opposite the single bed. Paisley eyed it with almost what could be seen with distaste, whilst Steve looked down at her nearly apologetically. She was barely able to make physical contact with people, save for Tony. Paisley sighed. She'd suck it up. She trusted Steve. It'd be okay.

"I can sleep on the floor," he cleared his throat, breaking the silence as she went around, dropping her duffel bag on a chair.

She yawned, shaking her head as she grabbed a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt to sleep in. "No, it's okay. I'll deal with it. You're fine." A weak smile plastered itself on her face.

He watched her with a small blush as she walked towards the built in bathroom. "You sure?" She nodded. Steve sighed, quickly changing in to clothes he could sleep in as well. He'd never shared a bed with a woman before; to his old-fashioned mindset, that was borderline scandalous. But, he and Paisley were friends. Things were different in this modern era. Besides, she had feelings still for Howard Stark's son. Tony, the poor guy.

Paisley quickly changed, pushing her damp clothes ensemble to a pile in the corner of the room. She took off the fake ring, setting it on the counter, then pulled her wet blonde hair back into a messy bun. She watched herself cautiously in the mirror as the second task was carried out. Her face was blank, and dark bags hung under her almost eerie green eyes. She looked almost sickly and insipid, her stance fragile. No wonder Fury had been reluctant about sending her. Turning on the water, she splashed it, cold and crisp, on her mug. The Ten Rings deal would be tomorrow; this mission would be over soon. _You'll see him soon. _

With the turn of the doorknob, she switched off the bathroom lights and headed out in to the main room as Steve slipped his shirt on over his head. He turned towards her, cheeks tinted a rosy pink. "You sure about the bed?"

She nodded again, walking around to the opposite side. "We should probably go to bed soon, we have to be up really early for the whole arms deal thing."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, sliding in after her. The queen sized mattress was enough to allow space between them, for which Paisley was grateful. They switched off the bedside lamps, bathed in darkness. The clamor of other people in other rooms was apparent to paisley, as was the quick beating of Steve's heart. He was nervous it seemed; she expected as much, him being from a time past and such. She almost turned towards him to calm his fear, but the world of sleep had her at its cusp.

She didn't remember at which point of the night Steve had fallen asleep and unconsciously pulled her close. Paisley hadn't reacted. She just imagined Tony.

* * *

Said Tony looked upon the site of his tower in sheer horror. He'd been gifted with a white button down and pa pair of jeans by SHIELD, and his body was feeling a bit stronger now. They had started reconstruction on the tower at the request of Fury – who'd been asked by Paisley – and the steel skeleton was already made. "It was decimated, huh?"

Fury stepped out of the black vehicle behind him. "That it was. You designed it well, though. Everyone survived the fall because of your structure. They're using your original blueprints to recreate it."

_Everyone. _He could only remember three of them, out of the six that didn't include him. "Well, I'm glad." He replied curtly, jaw set. "Any chance my armor survived?"

"We managed to salvage a couple of your suits, yes." Tony looked to Fury with appreciation, and the Director motioned back to the car. "They're at SHIELD headquarters."

They both climbed back in, the ride being a short one. SHIELD's HQ wasn't too far away, close to the United Nations' building. Tony climbed out, everyone in a one hundred yard radius stopping in shock. The hustle of those who worked in the SHIELD building came to a complete stop as Tony was led up several flights. "Fury, the-" around the corner came none other than Hawkeye and the Black Widow. They both eyed Tony with astonishment, and Clint broke in to a grin. Tony watched them cautiously, recognizing Natasha, but not the man with the bow and arrows strapped to his back. "You're awake!"

"I…" Tony looked to Fury, nodding. "Yeah, hi."

"Mr. Stark, your suits are in that room." Fury nodded to a locked door across the threshold. Clint and Natasha exchanged a glance, watching. "The code is 5-7-D-1-B-2." Tony nodded, sending a wary glance to the assassins. Heading for the door, he kept an ear out for Fury and the other two; before he entered in, he could hear a faint, "he doesn't remember."

That's right, he didn't. Tony's face was lined with a dark, unreadable emotion as the door clicked open, and he shut himself inside. It illuminated dully, most of the light angled on three glass cases. Three of his Iron Man suits had made it. One was designed for Rhodey; it was a stereotypical American suit with a star in the dead center. He wouldn't be using that. The next one was his Mark III suit, which he wasn't sure would work with his newer arc reactor. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his Mark VII suit. He ran a hand over the glass, which cascaded down in to the ground to reveal the suit. The eyes lit up.

"_Welcome back, sir."_ JARVIS sounded, bringing a wry smile to Tony Stark's face.

He took a step back, arms wide. "Come to papa. We have some work to do."

* * *

Paisley woke up first, wriggling out of Steve's grip. That had startled him awake, to the point of blushing and giving a series of multiple apologies. "It's fine, Stevia." She chortled, hugging herself. She'd gotten around to calling him that a week or two ago, after seeing a sweetener in the store of the same name. Her reasoning – He was the definition of sweet, so it fit. The contact had given her a boost of confidence, actually. She felt as if she really was getting better.

He sighed meekly at her display of emotion, happy she hadn't shut down. He remembered that when Thor left for Asgard, he'd given her a hefty hug and she'd nearly had a panic attack. The poor guy still probably thinks she hates him. "All right," he smiled at the term of endearment.

They got ready quickly, knowing full well that the meeting of the Ten Rings was soon. Paisley slipped two handguns under the belt of her pants, Steve taking one as well. He didn't have his shield with him for this mission; he hoped he didn't need it. "Are you ready?" She asked him, and he gave a nod.

"Let's do this."

An unsaid phrase passed between their gaze; Schmidt was one step closer. They'd get him, for sure. Cautiously, they both left the door, walking inconspicuously along the other rooms to the staircase. The meeting would be on the third floor, room thirty-four. They were in room twenty-six. Paisley kept her audio perception at a max, taking in all of the conversations around. She clued in on one almost immediately, as soon as they hit the third floor. "Do you have the proper weapons for us? The last time, Khan wasn't so pleased."

Her head snapped to the direction of room thirty-four, alerting Steve. They walked slowly there, the conversation growing louder as they approached. It seemed almost mechanical. "Yes, this is it – the newest shipment of the Extremis." Strangely, the conversation halted. Paisley's eyes narrowed, and she moved even closer. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and whipped around with her gun, knowing full well that the touch wasn't from Steve. The man from the lobby the previous day sneered at the two of them, men on both sides.

She hadn't heard them sneak up. He had guns aimed at the both of their heads, and the door to room thirty-four swept open behind them. A chuckling was heard as Paisley was pulled back, cringing. Steve followed, a gun at his temple. _So it _had_ been a trap. _

"We've been expecting you. Mr. and Mrs. Vale," the receptionist, now appearing as the leader of the men, spat. "Though I believe those aren't your true names; "Captain America" Steve Rogers and Agent Paisley Reynolds, am I correct?"

Paisley fixed a glare as he swiped her guns, grabbing Steve's as well. "Where's Schmidt?"

"Schmidt?" The man arched a brow, his eyes teasing. "I know not of who you speak. Our master is the great Khan. If you refer to his associates, then you may want to inquire _him._" The 'great Khan?' Who on earth… "Though, it is too bad that you won't get the chance. Now is the end for both of you." The man pulled back the hammer of Paisley's own Ruger Semi-Automatic pistol, the barrel staring her down maliciously. "Any last words? Maybe something for your beloved?"

Her eyes shot up to him, full of shock. A bout of fear washed over her features as she then looked to Steve, struggling with three men. They'd tied him in coils of metal wire that were already cutting in to his wrists and arms. "How do you know about…"

He chuckled, motioning down with the pistol. She was forced in to a kneel from behind, head violently pushed down by a firm grip that pulled at her hair. "Who do you think planted the bombs?" She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She closed her eyes, a low hum reverberating around the room. He winced, the pistol faltering. "I will shoot!" He threatened at her display of power, knees buckling.

Something that Paisley heard in the close distance struck a chord, and she fell silent, stunned. No, it couldn't be…

"No you won't." Came a growling demand, causing Paisley's, and just about everyone's jaw to drop. The grip on her loosened, and she turned just as a blast of blue energy knocked the receptionist back, and left Paisley out of the line of fire. Red and gold, how they quickly became her favorite colors.

Uttering a sob of disbelief and complete respite, Paisley felt tears come to her eyes. _Holy shit. _"Tony," she strangled, eyes wide. His telltale grin softened a bit at the sight of her, and he blasted the man holding her off, as well as the ones restraining Steve.

"Hey, Pai."

* * *

**Whoo, this chapter was a bit longer than usual! But, very crucial, as you can tell. I'm not used to doing so much parallelism in my writing, so it seemed a bit jumpy to me. Anyways, I hope y'all liked it!**

**On another note, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites from the last chapter! We're getting so close to 100 reviews that I'm just squealing in absolute joy. This really means so much to me. :)**

-Caroline.


	25. Run for Your Life

_"Baby, let yourself go;  
'cause part of you hides,  
And I know the hunger inside of you's strong.  
You can only hold back the river so long.  
__Oh, you don't have to go it alone."_

-The Fray, "Run for Your Life."

"Hey, Pai," a weak voice called from the doorway of the room, and Paisley's stomach nearly pitched. _Impossible. _She was so grievous, she must've been imagining…

Paisley gave a glance to Steve, seeing that he was just as shocked as she was. The Ten Ring's men lay about the floor, out cold, or groaning in pain. They'd been taken out by _him. _Paisley felt a wave of tears coming as she launched herself at full force in to his Iron Man suit. "Oh my God," she murmured, trying her best to bury her face in the cool metal. "Is it really you?"

Her voice was a broken sob, and Tony felt a twinge of guilt at leaving her for that month. It wasn't like he could help it; he distinctly remembered doing it to save her life. He'd take a month long coma with memory loss to being there without her any day. "It's me, it's me," he rocked her back and forth, cradling her head carefully with the gauntlets. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here."

Paisley took a step back to look him over, and Tony lifted the helmet completely off his head. She felt a wave of relief at his slightly pale, yet normal face. His facial hair was a bit more flecked with gray, but it was all right. He was here. He was _awake. _"How?" She asked, by this time, hyperventilating. Steve walked over, still watching him warily. He put a firm hand on her shoulder, wanting to hear the answer as well.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon. We need to report back to Fury."

Tony sighed, shooting the Captain a small glare for his intrusion on their grand reuniting. "Yeah, give us a minute, American Pie."

Steve raised a brow at the glare and nickname, noting Tony's defensive tone. Hadn't they gotten over that months ago? "Look, I don't mean to intrude." Did he? Steve shook the thought out of his head. "Just… you can have a minute after debriefing."

Before Tony could object, Paisley spoke. "He's right." She wiped at her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. Her chest hurt from all of the crying she'd done in about a minute's time, and she could barely breathe. An enormous weight had just been lifted off of her now that he was back, with her.

The billionaire gave a guarded look to Steve, but nodded. He slipped his helmet back on, taking Paisley by the waist. Though it hadn't felt like a month that he was gone, it felt like he'd been longer than that without her. Tony was just glad that she hadn't moved on, as silly as that was. Had she have moved on and found someone else, she'd probably be in a lot less pain than she was in right now. But now she was happy, he was happy, and that was all that mattered. Humans were selfish creatures. "Natasha and, uh, Clint, piloted a Quinjet out, that's how I got here. They'll take us back to New York."

Paisley nodded, pleased that Clint was back from Russia, Tony was awake, and she and Steve had gotten out alive. "Let's go," she leaned on Tony a bit for support, holding on to make sure it wasn't all just a dream.

They exited a deserted hotel, winds barraging them upon exit. They were met by and eerie emptiness in the parking lot, which was filled by the quinjet in less than ten seconds. Steve went back to retrieve his and Paisley's bags from, he said, "_our _room." To this, Tony turned and gave him a slight glare before Paisley rushed to the jet, and he followed.

The door was brought down, and a tired Clint Barton poked his head around. Paisley smiled weakly and gave him a large hug; it was too bad Tony didn't remember him – he seemed like a good guy. He was probably a good friend to him as well. Steve returned moments later with their bags, and as soon as the rain started, they were off. Paisley breathed yet another long sigh of relief, leaning back against his armor and falling asleep.

Most of the ride was filled with small frowns from Tony to Steve, who was almost clueless as to why the billionaire was in such a foul mood towards him. After a good while of this harsh tension, Natasha looked back at them from the co-pilot's seat. "Captain, I wouldn't get too stressed over it. He just can't remember. He thinks you two are still fighting and showing each other up."

Steve's brow furrowed in realization as he looked to Tony, whose face held an almost dark expression, filled with frustration. He pulled Paisley closer, and Steve could tell he still remembered her. _Maybe she was all he remembered. _The thought struck him, sending waves of sympathy through his core. He'd never let go of her, if that was the case. And Tony knew that he didn't intend to.

* * *

When they arrived back at the headquarters, Nick Fury was there to greet them. The sky was brighter than it had been in Jordan; Steve nearly winced at the sun upon exiting. Paisley, still asleep, was carried in by Tony. She hadn't slept that well with him in a coma; it was almost as if this was some sort of cathartic release for her. She no longer had to worry. Tony was _safe. _Tony was back where he was supposed to be; right next to her.

She stirred, and Tony set her down. They were inside now, following behind the director to his office. "Glad to see you're awake, Agent." Fury commented from in front of them, and she yawned.

"Glad to be awake, sir." Steve gave her an encouraging look; though it wasn't as spirited of a reply as it would have been a month ago, it was easy to see that with about an hour of Tony back, she was regaining some spunk. She had a little more fight.

They reached the office, and Fury looked to the assassins, giving them orders. With a quick nod, they left, giving the other three members of their team a warm yet fortified look. Next, the Director turned to Tony. "Mr. Stark, why don't you go take off the suit? I need to talk to Agent Reynolds and Captain Rogers for a moment about their mission." With a nod, he gave Paisley a small smile, which she returned. It was their turn, now that Stark had left. "So, I'd assume that was a complete failure."

Steve and Paisley exchanged uncomfortable looks, her iron façade springing back up like a yo-yo. "It was a trap." She said quickly. "They knew exactly who we were as soon as we showed up. I heard voices talking inside the doors to the deal, and we went over. It'd been some sort of automated thing, but we didn't realize it until there were guns pointed our way."

Fury had an expression of deep thought as he listened to the blonde agent speak. So it _had _been a trap. They _were_ in danger. Loki had woken Tony up to save them – er, Agent Reynolds, from the line of fire. The woman owed him a debt because of her renewed sight, and as far as he could tell, Loki intended to cash in on it. They'd have to be on guard, even more so than usual. "Anything that we could use to either track down the head, or better, Schmidt?"

"Actually," Steve interjected, looking to Paisley for back-up, "yes. They mentioned someone named 'the great Khan,' and I'm pretty sure that's their leader. They mentioned the idea that Schmidt could be associated with their leader as well." Fury nodded, leaning over his desk to jot down the name Steve had given him. He'd have Romanoff and Barton get right on that.

The Director looked out of his office windows in the direction of the room with Stark's suits. He frowned, watching the area for him. "Before Mr. Stark returns…" he started, gaining Reynolds' full attention. "I'd like to warn you both on the fact that he has some significant memory loss, mostly since the start of the Loki incident." Steve, knowing this already, nodded. Paisley, however, paled. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"What doesn't he-" At that moment, the door opened, and Tony walked back in. "remember?" A flash of hurt crossed his handsome features, and she turned to face him, a bit pained. Fury gave them a look as if to say 'why don't you ask him?'

Tony cleared his throat, scratching at his tousled hair. "I'm not exactly sure what I don't remember, honestly. Though, there've been people I've forgotten…" He looked to Fury for assistance, and the man motioned for them to all sit down. It wasn't in his job descriptions to be a therapist for 'superheroes,' but this was a special occasion.

The self-entitled genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist pulled Paisley in to a leather chair with him, leaving Steve one for himself. She was more terrified than anything that he'd forgotten things about her; though he appeared not to have, that could've just been Fury telling him to 'be affectionate with the blonde. You're intimate, and she'd break down if you didn't remember her.' He kissed the top of her head in a calming manner, though he himself was a bit emotionally frayed.

Fury clasped his hands together, surveying the group. "Mr. Stark, as I was saying, has forgotten a good portion of the Avengers Initiative. The first thing we noticed was his forgetting the death of Agent Coulson. Then, we could tell he didn't remember certain members of the group; Thor, Dr. Banner, and Agent Barton mostly. He didn't remember anything about Agent Romanoff after her investigations of him in 2010. What he remembers about you, Captain, is almost very selective; he only remembers fighting with you on numerous occasions. However, he remembers Agent Reynolds very well. Actually, almost everything about her."

Paisley looked to Tony with a thankful look. He smiled in return as Fury continued. "He remembers very little of what happened during the Roxxon incident; mainly what deals with Agent Reynolds. He remembers the explosion. That's about it, am I correct?"  
"As far as we know," Tony nodded.

The cold Director sighed. "Well, I'd be damned if that wasn't all for a reason. Mr. Stark, why don't you recount the tale of your… _awakening._"

Tony grimaced slightly, thinking of all the bad things Fury had said about the one who woke him up. Tony wondered how truly awful he could have been for wanting to protect one of the most important people in Tony's life… he cleared his throat, playing with the fabric of Paisley's shirt. She shivered a bit at his feather touch, but he ignored it. "Well, it was almost like one of those _Inception _dream sequences. I was in this white room area, and I saw someone go down a hall. I followed them, and eventually got to the end of the hall. They were tall, really nice eyes, odd get-up…"

"Loki," Fury told them. Steve and Paisley looked almost shocked.

Tony continued. "Yeah, him. After that, he basically told me to wake up, because someone who owed him a debt was in danger – Paisley. Then, I woke up, and here we are."

Paisley fidgeted a bit, frowning. "So Loki called you to go save me from getting my head blown off by terrorists?"

Before Tony could reply, Fury nodded. "Yes. We also believe that he either restored or got rid of some of Mr. Stark's memories upon awakening. We're not exactly sure which; that would depend on exactly what he originally remembered upon waking up, though we won't be able to find that out now." The blonde almost looked like she'd be sick. Was it selfish to be happy that he remembered her? Even though it was virtually_ only _her, he remembered her. That would hurt Banner and Thor, it probably hurt Clint and Steve a bit, too. It probably hurt Tony himself. But he remembered her. "Anyway," Fury sighed resignedly, "that's all for today, folks. Go get some rest. We get back to work on the Ten Rings tomorrow."

They all agreed, standing. They were about to leave when the Director caught them for one last thing. "Mr. Stark?" He called, and Tony turned.

"Hm?"

"You're hereby on a leave of absence from the Avengers Initiative, until you're in better shape. You've just woken up from a coma, I believe there are certain recuperative measures that should be taken." He responded, and Paisley bit her lip, watching Tony.

Oddly, he seemed completely okay with it. "Yeah, gotcha." The doors slid shut, and the three were out.

Steve gave the couple an awkward glance as he turned to them. Tony had Paisley close, and arm around her waist, all attention on her. Paisley wouldn't stop watching him; she was a worried, longing look that gave Steve just the slightest pangs of jealousy. He shouldn't be jealous. He nearly smacked himself for it, watching them. She'd been so distraught over his coma, this was only normal. She'd told Steve once that the last words she and Tony had exchanged were 'I love you,' and 'I love you, too.' He'd responded that he, too, hoped to hear that one day. She told him that he would, and had given him a pained, drunken smile. He hadn't forgotten that. Maybe the feelings were just his own way of protecting than notion. Maybe he'd grown to wish that Paisley would be the one to say that to him. He didn't exactly know.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room." Steve scratched the back of his head, blushing lightly from the thought.

Tony nearly quipped something to the effect of 'don't wet the bed,' but Paisley spoke. "Goodnight, Steve." She gave him a smile, untangling her fingers from Tony's to give a wave as well.

The Captain vanished, and Tony looked to Paisley with an unreadable expression. "You two are close," he commented.

"He was the only one here for all of that month," she shrugged, giving him an apologetic look. "Don't be jealous. I'm so happy you're here."

The thought vanished from his mind at her words, and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Ah, how sweet it was. Her lips were soft, just as he remembered them to be. She felt a tremor through her whole body at the gesture, overwhelmed with many different emotions. Happiness. Bliss. Passion. Relief. Joy. Nervousness. _Fear. _She was afraid. Afraid that the next minute, he'd be gone again. As he pulled her flush against his body, she couldn't help but let out a strangled sob at the thought the something might happen to him again. She would never be able to go through with that. Never again.

Tony pulled away, leading her off to the side, away from the offices around them. "Hey, hey. What's wrong? Was I that bad?"

She shook her head, chin quivering. "Just… please, please don't leave me again. I know it wasn't up to you, but next time, please."

His eyes softened as he realized just how big of a toll it had all taken on her. He ran a hand along her arm, clasping her hand. "I promise, Pai. I'm so sorry." She hugged him in response, arms folding around his waist as she buried her face in his chest. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private, yeah? Where there aren't agents staring us down."

She nodded against him, and he looked down at the little tear marks where she had been. She led him to her room, shutting and locking the door behind them. She looked up at him with still watery eyes, smiling feebly. "It's just really good to have you back. I missed you so much… I even visited you every day."

He thought back to the voices, nodding. "I think I heard. I think my mind was trying to tell me something by letting me remember you – er, if it wasn't that Loki."

"How so?" She questioned him, fiddling with her hands.

He hummed, thinking. "Well, I remember you. I remember loving you; holding you in my arms at our weakest points… I remember myself, who I am, what I stand for, and the fact that I was absolutely, head over heels for you; and hell, I still am, despite it all. I'm not sure what I'm missing, but it isn't you." With that, he pulled her to him in an embrace, kissing the top of her head. "You cut your hair. I don't remember it this short… and you re-joined SHIELD. A lot's happened, huh?"

Paisley looked up, her arms around his neck as she nodded. "A lot."

He watched her aggrieved expression and wished he could change that around. "Pai…" his voice was almost broken, chilling her. "Can you help me remember?"

"Of course," she whispered. They were close.

He smiled, kissing her forehead, then her temple, then down to her lips. "You know," he whispered between kisses, his eyes filled with what she could see was desire. "Something's coming back to me all of a sudden."

"What is it?" She asked, his lips hovering torturously above hers.

He pulled her tighter, pressing his lips almost urgently to her own. His hands slipped below the hem of her shirt, and she nearly faltered, but kept on with it until he pulled away. "I believe we had a date."

* * *

**And, they're officially reunited. I loved writing this chapter! Anyways, just to give y'all a heads-up, school is really kicking my ass right now. If my updates slow down for a bit, please know it's not me slacking on the writing. I have the PSAT, SAT, and ACT all coming up, and I need to hit the books. Also, none of you ever take AP Chemistry. It's hell on earth.**

**Anyway, thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites! We're so, so close to one hundred reviews!:D Let's see if we can get there by next chapter?**

**-**Caroline.


	26. All I Wanted

_"I could follow you to the beginning;_  
_Just to relive the start._  
_Maybe then we'd remember to slow down,_  
_At all of our favorite parts."_

_-_Paramore, "All I Wanted."

"We had a date."

Paisley bit her lip, pulling away slightly. He gave her an almost confused glance, attempting to bring her back. "The Yangtze trip?"

Tony nodded, perplexed. "Do you not want to go?"

Paisley shook her head, slipping away to sit on her bed. He looked her over, his watchful eyes becoming a bit concerned by a bruise forming on her collarbone – which he suspected came from the Ten Rings' men – and the dark circles around her eyes. Her shorter, honey-blonde hair was messy and a bit oily, falling in loose waves just inches below her shoulders. He couldn't tell if it was dread, anguish, or reprieve in her eyes. Maybe it was all three? He didn't know. He just wanted to see that sparkle that she'd had in her eyes, right as he had told her he loved her. "It's not that I don't," she murmured, and he went over to her. "It's more like, let's let this Ten Rings crap blow over, and maybe wait until after Christmas? It's the nineteenth. We can just wait a few more days… Thor might come back. He'd love to see you."

He winced a bit at the lack of memory; from what he'd been told, he knew this Thor guy. They'd fought together, on many occasions. It felt like absolute shit not knowing these people. "I guess you're right." Tony rand a hand through his hair, his mouth's frown contorting his salt and pepper stubble into some sort of an archaic puzzle. "Yeah, we'll go after. The day after?"

Paisley smiled weakly, nodding. "That's perfect." He was now in front of her, a comfortable, yet mysterious silence built between them. He cupped her face with one hand, his usual rough calluses gone from the month of sleep. His fingers toyed with the hair at the back of her neck, thumb caressing the side of her cheek. She watched him cautiously, but finally spoke. "I can't say enough how much I missed you."

"I can't say enough how sorry I am," he responded, twirling some of her hair around his fingers. He frowned, noting a gray. She was too young to be getting any gray hair. "But I'm glad to be back, even if I don't remember some things…" his stance before her was almost a crouch as he put himself in an almost dominant position. "I have you."

She bit back a smile, one of her usual blushes rising to her face. He grinned at the sight, kissing one of her rosy cheeks. "Don't leave," she practically ordered, wrapping her arms around his neck. How easy it was, being with him. Though her past experiences resurfaced in her mind, she pushed them away as he kissed her on the lips, laying her against the bed.

He rolled on to his side, hands traveling a bit up her shirt, pulled by an unforeseen force to her skin. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Paisley's hands traced the line of five o'clock shadow, staring longingly into his chocolate brown eyes. "No, I mean, stay here. Stay in my room tonight. Nothing sexual, just…_ stay_. I'd sleep better."

Tony nodded, adjusting them so that they rested on the pillows, taking off his shoes. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, curling up against the warmth of his chest as he kissed the top of her head lightly. His arms were held protectively around her, the universal sign of 'my woman.' He wasn't letting go. Paisley was certainly fine with that; she never wanted him to let go, either. Yawning, the realm of sleep drew her in. the last thing she heard before her eyes fluttered shut was a small "I love you."

* * *

They were awoken by the clamor of everyday SHIELD life as a Quinjet docked overhead. Paisley blinked, failing to sit up when she felt the restriction of an arm around her waist. They were now tangled in the sheets, the billionaire acting as the 'big spoon.' She smiled at the predicament, feeling more rested than she'd been in ages. The sight of Tony asleep nearly gave her a heart attack at first; she still couldn't get over the whole comatose situation. What if it had all been a dream? No, no, this was different. Pale sunlight flitted through the blinds of her large windows, and she turned towards Tony as he started to stir. "Good morning," she mused, sounding almost relieved. Her hands were against his chest.

He looked down at her, smirking at her. "Mornin', sunshine." Paisley made a move to get up, but he shook his head and pulled her back down. "Hey, hey… Not so fast." She arched a brow. "What time do you have to report?"

"What time is it now?" She rolled over to check her bedside clock. Red fluorescent numbers blinked on the black device, reading six forty-four. She groaned. Sixteen minutes.

Fifteen. "Not long, huh?" Tony frowned, sighing. He released her, moving his hands behind his head to watch her get up. Paisley huffed in annoyance, rushing in to the bathroom. He heard the rush of water, and Paisley's scuffle to get in. A wry smile formed on his face. Maybe she was a shower singer? What he would give to be in there with her… A light hum, definitely unlike her usual attack, ensued. He grinned; yes, she was. What was she singing? He wasn't familiar with it, not one bit.

"_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there… I'll beg you nice from my knees…"_ She had a nice voice. He should have expected this, with her abilities. He'd fall asleep to this. "_And when the world treats you way too fairly, well it's a shame I'm a dream…"_

The water cranked off, and she soon emerged in a SHIELD uniform, wet blonde hair slung back in a bun at the base of her neck. "You've never sang before," Tony commented, and she glanced at the clock. Seven.

She laughed a bit, strapping on a holster for her handgun. "That's because I don't sing much. Just in the shower."

Tony kicked off the sheets, rolling to a sitting position. "I hope you'll sing for me more often," he winked, and she blushed. He loved being able to get that reaction out of her. "What was that, anyway?"

She slipped in to her black boots, slipping her phone in to her belt. ""All I Wanted," by Paramore. It's no AC/DC, but I felt it was fitting."

"How so?"

Tony stood, moving to place his hands on her hips. She bit her lower lip, wrapping arms around his neck. At her short stature, she could barely reach his ears, though she stood on tip-toe to graze her lips against them. Her manner was a bit airier, more lighthearted around him. Almost how she used to be; she was close. "_All I wanted was you._" She continued the next line of the song, and Tony felt himself hit by what could only constitute as a wave of desire. She turned tail and headed out with a renewed confidence, leaving Tony completely flabbergasted. He rushed out after her, but the both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

Paisley's eyes widened; Fury and Steve stood before them along with another man with signature curly hair and thin, wire-rimmed glasses. "Bruce!" She smiled, "you're back from Brazil?"

Tony raised a brow, looking over to this Bruce Banner. He didn't seem like a big green rage monster, but… "Yeah, hi." Bruce nodded. He looked at Tony, frowning slightly, as if he'd expected – no, wished, for some sort of recognition. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."  
Paisley quirked a questioning brow, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Fury cleared his throat, stepping up to speak. "Doctor Banner is here to work; specifically on Mr. Stark." Tony opened his mouth to speak, almost objecting. "We called him in to work on recovering his memory."

"Can you do that?" She asked, looking to Tony encouragingly. Steve watched the whole scene quietly, not wishing to speak until Stark left, else he'd get glared at or chewed out. The man was a lot less welcoming than he used to be.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I believe so. Ah, Tony? Do you mind working with me in the lab?"

Tony looked to Paisley, almost reluctant to leave. Fury frowned, watching the interaction. "I need to discuss mission details with both Agent Reynolds and Captain Rogers; Stark, if you want to get your memory back, I'd suggest you go. She'll be here when you get back."

Both Paisley and Tony flushed a bit, but Tony rolled his eyes and followed Banner to the lab. Bruce gave Tony a probing glance, as if to search his face for any remembrance. They walked down the hall, and Tony noticed they were practically in step. He smirked a bit; back when he and Rhodey were in their prime, they… huh. Rhodey. As far as he knew, he hadn't seen the guy in quite a while. They'd talked on the telephone a few times; James Rhodes was based back in Malibu, and he'd been keeping Pepper company as she managed the company there. Ever since their split, he hadn't talked with Pepper, either – actually, he was surprised to be remembering any of this. He was almost relieved to know that his close friend and previous love had been preserved in his memory. He'd call Rhodes, maybe wish him a merry Christmas.

Bruce entered the lab's access code, watching as Tony inwardly beamed. "Remember something?"

He followed the Doctor in, chuckling to himself. "Kind of. Nothing that I didn't have already, just… something." The other man nodded, shrugging. "And, uh, hey; I can tell we were friends, so..."

"So?"

He thought of something to say along the lines of – "forget anything douchey I've ever done, and let's start this all over," but words just wouldn't come. He scratched the back of his head, looking down to the clothes he'd worn yesterday. He probably smelled. "Ah, forget it." Tony said aloud. "You seem like a good guy. It'll come back to me."

Bruce nodded, an almost alleviated expression on his face. "I'm sure it will. We'll work on it… but, uh, out of everything you could have forgotten, I'm pretty glad it was me, Thor, and Barton than Paisley. God knows how she would've taken that."

That thought crossed his mind once or twice, and he honestly couldn't think about it. She'd been so worried… "Yeah, that wouldn't have been pretty."

"You two are pretty close, I'm surprised you haven't made more, ah, permanent arrangements. If that'd happened to me, I'd have proposed the second I saw her."

Tony's jaw clenched a bit, shrugging. "I've never been a permanent kind of guy. I didn't propose after five years with Pepper, I'm probably not going to propose after a coma. Plus, it's only been what, a couple of months? It wouldn't work." Had he thought about it? Eh, probably. But marriage wasn't needed for a relationship. People used it as an endgame, but Tony Stark was one for a broader view of life. He had options. Though right now, all of his paths included the petite blonde, he still tried holding on to that non-nuptial perspective.

Bruce chortled. "Suit yourself. Anyway, I didn't come all the way here to talk about your love life, however engaging that may be… no pun intended." Tony stifled a bout of laughter, nodding. "We need to start figuring out how to get your memory back. There've been some new, um, medicine released that could help long-term."

"I'm not looking for long-term, Doc." Tony shot him a playful scowl, "anything with a faster action?"

Bruce sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well…" Tony raised a brow, urging him on. Banner sighed, going to a computer screen. "There is something, but it's not proven to work in this kind of situation."

"Lay it on me." Tony practically ordered.

Bruce spread his hands, and in a burst of energy came images on many screens around the room. "It's called the Extremis."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait and shortness for this chapter! I'm in the middle of two huge essays (kill me), and I took a break to write this... Well, I hope you all like it. Even for its length, it's a pretty important chapter. Here, we have Tony and Paisley's rekindling, Bruce's return, and the first big push towards Extremis. I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can!**

**Also, we're tortuously hovering at 99 reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far! I owe you guys all the success of this fic. There will be a surprise for the hundredth reviewer; I'm thinking a one-shot. So, again I thank you beautiful people. **

****-Caroline :).


	27. Dog Days Are Over

_"Happiness hit her,  
__Like a train on a track,  
__Coming towards her-  
__Stuck, still no turning back." _

-Florence and the Machine, "Dog Days Are Over."

"You look happy," Steve cast Paisley a strange look; it was rare that she could not read his emotions. He had one look for everything; his periwinkle eyes were more expressive than Thor's. He'd blush if he was uncomfortable, and sometimes give a slight smile. When he was angry, his jaw would tighten and a vein in his neck would stick out – he'd look upon the source of the frustration with what could be either disappointment or pure hatred. When he was uncomfortable in a sexual sense, which had often happened around her, the typical blush would extend to his ears and a bit of his throat, and he'd have a look of complete cluelessness about him. If he was truly happy, his eyes would light up, almost like a flashlight. He had the widest grin she had ever seen. Steve, Paisley had come to realize, was very animated.

She shot him an inquisitive look that she wore well and often, though not much this past month. The change in her attitude overnight was greatly apparent, causing a slight, nostalgic smile to grace Steve's angelic visage. "What's not to be happy about?" Paisley asked simply. He shrugged, adjusting his wandering gaze to the back of one Nick Fury, several paces before them. They approached his office, and Steve – like the gentleman he'd always been raised to be – propped the door open for she and the Director to enter. As per usual briefings, the two blondes took their places side-by-side in Fury's pair of black leather chairs. The man sat, wordlessly, in the desk before them.

He cleared his throat, getting right to the point. "We've already discussed the mission in Jordan, though I am positive that your details weren't as conclusive as we'd needed them to be. No matter, any longer in that environment and I doubt the both of you would've made it back here in one piece." Paisley blanched, silently praising God for Tony's appearance. She definitely would have gotten her head blown off, had it not been for Iron Man's intervention.

Steve sat up a bit straighter, his starched, blue collared shirt crinkling from the action. "Have you done any research on that 'Khan' fellow?" Paisley let out a slight smile at his choice of words; she felt like now that she'd been gifted with Tony's return, she was experiencing everything in a new, airier light. His old-timey speech was pretty adorable.

Fury gave a curt nod before pulling a small stack of paper from under a few files on the stainless steel desk. "I had Agent Sitwell trace through the remainders of the Roxxon files, and it seems that 'Khan' is referenced frequently. Sitwell discovered that it's not only an alias, but a name."

"What is it?" Paisley asked, urging the man on. He sighed, handing over the bundle of paper. It was a copied-and-pasted selection of their barely reliable source, the Roxxon files. In many paragraphs, the name Gene Khan was highlighted with crisp contrast to the heavy white document.

Steve read over her shoulder, eyes methodically scanning the paper. "Got any idea who this guy is?"

The papers were handed back to Fury by Paisley, who added another, more pointed question, in with Steve's. "What's his relationship to Schmidt?"

Schmidt, Schmidt, Schmidt; it all came back to that man. He'd singlehandedly ruined what should have been some of the best days of Paisley's life – her early relationship with Tony, and what she'd hoped would be a lengthy period of distance with SHIELD. He and his cronies took her and used her as bait for Tony. D'Angelo, may his soul rot in hell, had committed the great atrocity of the flesh, and scarred her for life. They took Tony away when she'd reached her most vulnerable point, causing a month of grief and loneliness. Thank God or whoever sat up in the shiny throne of Asgard that Steve had stayed back, or she'd be in an even darker place.

Fury sighed, leafing through everything he'd been able to gather. "They were business partners. The weapons that agents Romanoff and Barton found during the tunnel raid were stamped with the Ten Rings' logo, and it seems many of the transactions made had come through him. I don't have any identification on the guy, nor do I have pictures, but he's definitely mixed up in this."

She nodded; both hers and Steve's look souring. Guilty by association, Gene Khan was. Supposed leader of the Ten Rings and a business partner of the Red Skull's, he'd definitely be in for it. "How will we track him down?" Steve inquired, his eyes laden with heavy thought.

"That's where you two come back in. We'll try to intercept some more deals; this time, not from the files. We have some intel from Hill's men, they're monitoring the situation. The Ten Rings has invaded what seems to be a select area of the Maghreb, namely El Kef, in Tunisia." He sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "You'll be sent out tomorrow."

Paisley's face fell, and it was more than obvious she didn't want to go. The second fury had said it, Steve knew she'd protest. Tony had just gotten back to her; she'd _never _oblige to leave on a trip like this on such short notice. "Director Fury…" she started, earning a 'what the hell do you want?' look. "I can't go on a mission now."

He almost groaned in frustration. "And why can't you? Please, enlighten me."

"Tony's just woken up. I need to spend time with him."

Fury stood, leaning in an intimidating fashion over his desk. His dark eye pierced her, and she could tell he was not in the mood for any back-and-forth. "When you took this job back, you knew you'd be called out at a moment's notice to go across the world, regardless of what your personal obligations were."

"Yes, but-"

"But, you'll need to tell Mr. Stark you'll see him later. This takes precedence. Do you want me to put you on leave as well?"

Paisley nearly quipped with an angry, snarky response, but fell short of words. She bit her lip, pouting like a small child, when Steve stepped up on her behalf. He had to admit, he'd wanted to go on the trip with her. He couldn't help but remember the boyish excitement Jordan's disguise brought. However, Paisley was almost as steadfast in her pursuit of Schmidt as he was; the fact that she was stepping down from the chase was almost shocking. She must've really wanted to stay with Tony; the desperation was greatly apparent in her green eyes. "Director Fury, she's been waiting a month for this. It could do her some good. Plus, I'm not in… shape to even go through with this assignment. I broke a few ribs in Jordan."

Fury glared, knowing the last statement was a lie on Roger's behalf. But, he didn't want to push it even further. If he forced their hand on this mission, he risked one of his best agents storming out with a letter of resignation on his desk, just as it had been after Loki's attack on Manhattan. Steve, too, would maintain that he was physically unable to continue on, and the both of them would be a difficult couple of children. If he allowed them to stay… well, Natasha and Clint were on standby. He trusted their current stability a lot more than Paisley's and Steve's. Tempting… "Fine." Fury conceded, frowning. "Though, next time, you need to be ready. The sooner we finish this up, the better."

She breathed a sigh of relief as Fury nodded for them to leave. He almost looked sickeningly annoyed, and Steve ushered her from his impending tirade on lazy operatives. "Thanks for backing me up," she told him almost immediately.

Steve smiled lightly, shaking his head. "It's no problem, really." They were heading in the direction of the lab, which was now visible at this point. They could see the backs of Tony and Bruce, surveying many screens in a heated discussion about something they could not hear. He saw her face genuinely light up. "You're really doing a lot better with him back, you know." Paisley couldn't help but nod in response, reaching back to untie her barely dry hair. He revealed a half-hearted smile in response, nearly let down. With a quick movement, he tucked one of the wavy, moist strands behind one of her ears before opening up the lab door. She watched him curiously for a moment before following suit, mind working to decode that once again confusing look he'd given her.

* * *

"It's called the Extremis." Bruce said firmly, watching as the screen flicked to an interview of the creators of the 'virus,' Aldrich Killian and Maya Hansen.

Tony cocked a head to the side, watching as they went into detail describing it, though, like most sneaky scientists, hit every key point without really giving away the true properties of the Extremis Virus. With a frown, Tony reached up to swipe the screen, rolling it over to a few test reports. His impatience got the better of him after his third attempt at reading the horribly scrawled handwriting of the woman named Hansen, so to save himself the time, he just gave Bruce a single expectant look that he could tell the man knew quite well.

Bruce rolled his eyes, jiggling a pen between his fingers. "Well, essentially, the virus is a super-soldier serum, like the one they used on Steve; the one I tried to recreate. It hijacks the body's repair system, and re-writes it. The body basically becomes a large open wound – though gruesome, it's basically destroying and rebuilding your organs in to better ones. Along with this, you'd probably get some super strength, speed, increased mechanical skills, and a high level of invulnerability."

The billionaire whistled, brows raised. "Well, that's impressive. But I'm not asking for what those two just talked about in the news reel. What's on the flip side?"

He scratched the back of his head, scanning through the hand-written reports. "Well, your personality could be slightly altered. With a new brain, it's almost certain you'll get your memories back, however the rate at which this new brain processes information could throw off your mental stability; it's not exactly been tested yet, but…"

"Why hasn't it?"

"Well," Bruce sighed, "that's the thing; the Extremis isn't meant for everyone. So far, it's only been proven to work on a select two-point-five percent of the entire population of the earth, because of a specific genetic sequence it requires for its functions. Anyone else who takes it without said genetic sequence will die."

Tony's brow furrowed as he scrolled over a few more scenes, thinking to himself. Hadn't the Ten Rings talked about getting a shipment of Extremis? If it only worked on about… one hundred and seventy-five million people out of seven billion, what made them think they were a part of that? How could Tony even be sure _he _could use it? "Say I did have that genetic link…" he pondered, "I'd be okay if I took it?"

Banner shrugged. "More or less. We'd have to do a bit more research, but yes, so far." As soon as he ceased speaking, the doors to the lab were opened.

Tony and Bruce both turned towards the invasion, and the billionaire grinned at the sight of Paisley. Although it hadn't even been twenty minutes since he'd last seen her, he still felt ecstatic. "Hey," he called, and she sent a wave back. He looked to Bruce, who had gone back to work with a set of calculations. "Do you mind?" He asked, motioning to Paisley.

Bruce shook his head, chuckling to himself as he thought about their earlier discussion on the blonde. "No, it's all right. Go ahead."

Tony clasped his hands together with a devilish grin before taking her around the waist, pulling her out of the facility. "Aren't you eager?" she laughed a bit as Tony lowered his lips to hers.

"That was torture," he moaned dramatically, causing her to scoff in response.

"You're such a drama queen," she chided. "Always have been, always will be."

He ruffled her hair in response, undoing Steve's neat tuck. "What'd Fury call you in for?"

She sighed, wrapping a honey-toned strand around her finger. "He had another mission for Steve and I." Tony sent her a surprised yet questioning glance. "He wants to send us to Tunisia to do some more Ten Rings work. Don't worry, though, Steve got us out of it."

He quirked a brow, lips pursed. "Steve?"

Paisley leaned in to him, arms wrapped appealingly around his waist. "I told you, we're friends."

Tony considered delving further into the matter, but her touch was enough to distract him for a lifetime. "Let's go back to the room?" He asked with a slight whine, but she shook her head from its place on his chest.

"Eager," she repeated, taking in a deep breath. She inhaled his scent, eyes partially closed in the silent bliss of the moment. "The day's not over yet."

"It is in Russia."

Paisley chortled, watching him through long lashes as she propped her chin up on the arc reactor. "We aren't in Russia, dear."

Leaning down, he kissed her on the forehead with an ever-growing smile. "Who needs logic? Certainly not us."

She smiled up at him, glad to feel that the void that had formed a permanent residency in her psyche was readily filling up. She could finally find focus and a hint of beauty in her newfound sight. Oh, she'd missed him so. Paisley had said it a million times by now, but it never lost any meaning. She was very, very glad that Tony Stark was back.

* * *

**Again, another brief chapter; this one couldn't be helped, there was nothing more to say for this one... Oh well! I'm so sorry about the wait. This week, along with next week, and the past week, have been so hectic. School is pure insanity, I'm readily despising Junior year. Anywho, thanks so much for putting up with these delayed updates, and I'm so glad you all have enjoyed the chapters. **

**I'd also like to thank those who favorited, followed, and reviewed last chapter. You're all fantastic! Leave any comments, critiques, or praises you may have in the reviews, please? You guys honestly make my stressful days all the much more better. :)**

-Caroline.


	28. If It Means A Lot To You

_"If you can wait 'till I get home,  
Then I swear, come tomorrow,  
This will all be in our past;  
Well, it might be for the best."_

_-_A Day To Remember, "If It Means A Lot To You."

Christmas; it was a festive time of year, and other than Halloween, it was Paisley's favorite. The spirit of the holiday was never lost – those who partook in the festivities passed on a spirit of joy to basically everyone around. One year, she'd tried to adopt a bah-humbug essence, but alas, she'd found herself quickly sucked back in. That happened about four years ago, when Coulson – bless his soul – tried his best to organize a sort of 'office Christmas party.' She made it one day until she fell right on in to the boughs of holly and buckets of spiked eggnog. Oh, what a party that was; the secret Santa had been interesting as one would think. Paisley had ended up going shopping for Maria Hill, who, as anyone would have expected, didn't show up. Not that Paisley minded; she honestly had no idea what to get. Natasha got Coulson the last of the cards for his Captain America collection, Clint got Paisley a book. It was awful; she was blind, and he'd gotten her a book. She hit him over the head with it before he laughed and said he was sorry, then gave her the real present, which had been a couple of CD's. Paisley loved music, and one of them had been a Christmas track. Needless to say, she was notorious for humming the occasional "Carol of the Bells", or her personal favorite, "Baby, It's Cold Outside."

This would be Paisley's first Christmas with her sight back, and she awaited it with eager anticipation. She'd made lists of things she'd wanted to do; shopping, looking at the lights, ice skating in Central Park… it'd be a stunning sight. And this year, as a contrast to others, she'd have someone to spend the holidays with, a Cupid to her Blitzen.

Tony was just as eager as she, and just as expected, he'd decided to go all-out on decorations. He'd be inviting some of his work friends, he'd told her, but by some, he meant James Rhodes. It'd be a small festivity, but as was per usual of a Tony Stark get-together, it'd be a grandiose experience. They'd also been informed that the Asgardians – Thor was bringing buddies – would make an appearance. Paisley was almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people, but hell, the more the merrier.

The twentieth of December came and went like a bullet train, the mood staying stagnant. Tony made a phone-call to that friend of his that Paisley hadn't yet been introduced to, getting a confirmation of the man's attendance. The billionaire ordered lights galore for everyone to go batshit with, and Clint and Natasha went to El Kef. Paisley felt bad for dumping it on them; they hadn't gotten a break on missions in a while. However, one wink from the archer was enough to clearly see that he didn't mind tagging along with the buxom Russian. In fact, he was quite content.

Paisley and Tony once more slept next to each other, protective and content. She loved the feeling of his arms around her waist, each and every minute ebbing away the scars of D'Angelo's touch. Tony's phone rang, startling the man awake, much to Paisley's chagrin. She knew they were both late, but she just wanted a few more minutes. Fury was already annoyed with her; what had she to lose? Tony relinquished his grip on the blonde, groaning as he sat up to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Tony, your bloodwork?" It was Bruce; she could hear him through the receiver. Bloodwork? She cast the billionaire a lazy yet questioning glance.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding. "Yep, yeah. I'll be down in fifteen."

The call ended, and Tony stood, leaning over the bed to give Paisley a longing kiss. "What was that about?" She asked, her voice a low murmur through their embrace.

Sadly, Tony pulled away, breaking to pull off his black AC/DC t-shirt. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him shirtless – or even pants-less – before, but the sight still made her flush a slight rosy pink, and bite her lip as her green eyes raked and inspected his body. He was fit, the arc reactor standing out against the skin. He sent her a disheveled smirk, his hair sticking up in every direction. He'd ignored her question, but the way he made her forget it was completely unfair. He didn't want to worry her with the Extremis stuff just yet.

"Like what you see?" He gave her a wink, and she rolled her eyes.

Turning over in the bed, she vowed that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her blush. He was a damn seductress… er, seducer. "You're an outie," she responded, grinning.

Tony scoffed, looking down to his belly button. "I am not."

She turned back, recovering from the blush. "Whatever you say, hon," he was heading into the bathroom, casting pair of drawstring pants to the side, leaving him on a pair of gray boxers. Damn it all.

He chuckled, watching her astounded expression. "Glad you can see now, huh? You can join me if you want."

"Just, uh, get ready. Bruce is waiting." She mumbled quickly, earning her an amused nod as the door slid shut and the water turned on. She breathed a sigh of relief, staring at the ceiling. The effect he had on her was just insane.

He finished getting ready and teased her a bit more before going down to the lab. Upon entering, Bruce had a wry smirk on his face as he pulled out a tourniquet and some bags, tubes, and needles. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

Tony was motioned to sit down in a chair. "I wish. Pai can be such a prude."

Bruce gave him an almost questioning glance; he'd thought that Tony hadn't forgotten anything about Paisley. No, he probably hadn't forgotten. If not, then why would he simply chalk it up to her being a prude? "Ah, well… sorry about that," was all he could muster in response, before he tied the tourniquet.

"Hm, it's fine." Tony winced a bit at the needle, which started collecting the blood quickly. They sat in silence for just a bit and the billionaire inspected each drop of plasma that fell into the bag. "So, Banner, tell me about the rest of the group. What's his name? Thor? All Paisley's told me is that he looks like Fabio and could kick the crap out of me."

The Doctor chuckled a bit, nodding as he made notes on a chart or sorts. "He rivals the Hulk. As for the Fabio thing, I'm not really sure."

Tony shrugged, smiling lightly. "Guess I'll find out when he gets here."  
Bruce removed the needle; taking and sealing the bag of Tony's blood, putting it near a large machine before he put away the supplies. "Guess so. You've invited him?"

"Yeah, Pai did. Though, I'm not sure where we're going to have a Christmas get together in the first place. Fury's have a complete bitch-fit if we had it here."

The other man chortled, the very thought of it highly amusing. "I dunno, maybe he'll give us some leniency. Speaking of; any idea when they'll finish reconstructing the Tower?"

The billionaire stood, stretching. He'd have to check on that progress – though, he'd been told that it started back up full swing when the builders heard Tony was awake. "I'm not sure. Though, I'm almost positive that if I showed up in my suit, the hard-hats would shit out a completed version."

Bruce grinned, laughing at the statement. Classic Tony. "You know, it's good to have you back."

* * *

The next day brought tidings of returning agents, a lot faster than expected. Paisley woke up to an empty bed and ten messages on her phone from Clint, telling her to get her ass to Fury's office; she and Steve weren't going to be happy. Frowning, she took a two-minute shower and slid into her SHIELD uniform. Towel-drying her hair, she practically bolted from the room before entering in to Fury's office, where Steve, Fury, Clint, and Natasha all sat, somber. This wasn't good.

"What's going on?" She asked, taking her usual seat.

Clint shot her an unreadable look before motioning to a tablet that Fury was currently reading. "You aren't going to like this, but…"

Her brows furrowed. "What?"

Fury flipped the thing towards the two blondes, pressing play on video footage of a burly man in a business suit walking out of a town car to shake hands with a tall, wiry Asian-looking man. It was a shot from far up, surveillance, most likely. Then, it switched to an audio recording. Paisley's blood ran cold at the first word of "Hello," knowing immediately who it was by the tone.

"Schmidt was there?" Steve asked, openmouthed. The assassins only nodded. Goddamn.

Why didn't she take that mission? She could've done away with him, once and for all! If she had known, she wouldn't have hesitated. Steve would have backed her up all the way, and they both would've gotten their revenge against the man. Before anyone else could speak, the audio continued. "Schmidt, my men tell me that you have not paid for their services yet."

The petite agent knew by the expressions of Clint, Natasha, and Fury that the voice belonged to Gene Khan, the man they'd been sent to find. "Your men didn't carry out the hit," Schmidt responded. "I should have learned not to trust an arms group for assassinations when you failed to kill Tony Stark many years ago."

Paisley flinched at this, all attention on the conversation taking place. "Why are Captain America and a tiny girl such a threat to our operation? I understand your revenge, but they are but flies on the window."

Steve cast Paisley an unsure look, watching her expression. She looked like she was lost in thought as the voices went back and forth. "Next time, you'll do it. You want those weapons jus as much as I want his head."

The phone line went dead, and Paisley suddenly felt very nauseous. She pinched the bridge of her nose, a frown set on her darkening features. Fury took the tablet back, watching her. "Wish you would've gone now, huh?"

Without a word, Paisley pushed up from her seat, leaving the room. Inside, Steve sighed in exasperation, following her. He could tell she was pissed, more so than she'd usually be. "God damn it," she muttered, paces ahead of him.

"Paisley," he called, striding quickly to cat her as she pulled back to punch a wall. "Hey, hey. Calm down. Last time you did that, there was a hole in Fury's drywall, and you fractured your wrist."

She groaned, relaxing her wrist, barely recoiling at Steve's touch. "We should have gone," she murmured, frustration heavily evident in her voice.

He pulled her around to face him, hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. We probably wouldn't have gotten close enough to get him, anyway."

Paisley's eyes narrowed. "Quit trying to take care of me."

He smiled weakly; eyes alight with a shared memory. "I thought that was my job."

"Shush."

* * *

It had been exactly a week since the Thanksgiving incident, and Paisley was in rough shape, everyone could see. She never smiled, followed Fury's orders to a tee, and would spend hours by his bedside.

The night wore on with Clint and Natasha being sent off, Bruce and Thor retiring early, and another sleepless night for Steve and Paisley. Paisley hadn't been able to sleep a wink since Tony went under, and, well, Steve had slept for seventy years. He didn't need sleep. And when he tried, he found himself harangued with awful nightmares. Most were of his crash; actually, they had gone away for quite a bit after the Loki fiasco, but Schmidt's return had spurred a rebirth of the misery, and he'd yet to get over it all.

Oh, it was nights like these when he wished he could drown his sorrows with inebriation. Steve stood in the kitchen, gazing wistfully at a bottle of scotch, which Stark would have been all over had he been there. He could drink it, but what would that do? He'd be left with a bitter taste in his mouth and nothing to cloud over his judgment. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, just to catch his breath and still his thoughts. In less than five seconds, he saw the approaching imminent death that the arctic tundra held, coming at him rapidly. He jolted awake, gasping as a figure before him recoiled back.

"Sorry, am I, uh, bothering you?" It was Paisley. She'd been reaching for the bottle in front of him, biting her lip. Her lids were a bit puffy, but he hadn't expected any less.

Steve shook his head. "Be my guest." She nodded, pouring herself a glass of the strong liquor, watching him closely, almost as if she didn't trust him. He frowned at the gaze, thinking back to her predicament. She'd barely been close to anyone but Tony's bedside this past week; once, Thor patted her on the back and she kneed him in the groin. Of course, she'd ended up even more hurt than he should have been – the blow was fast, hard, and well-placed, but he'd been wearing some sort of armor. She still had a bruise. "So, Paisley… how're you doing?"

She raised a brow at him, taking a long sip. She set the finished glass down with a clink, nose wrinkled in recognition of the drink's potency. "I'm okay. And you?"

He nearly called her in bullshit before sighing and saying, "fine." They'd fallen so fast and so hard as a team, their dynamics were already on the rocks. It made him almost sad to see that all go. They worked pretty hard at first to get everyone to cooperate. And it was just all falling through. Pity. "You know, I'm kind of an expert in grieving by now," he started, watching her take in another glass. "Also, I've watched plenty of women drink before. Enough to know that you should probably stop before you feel awful in the morning."

Paisley rolled her eyes. "I'll just take something for it when that time comes." Steve frowned, reaching forward and grasping the remains of the bottle. Her eyes darkened. "Give that back."

He shook his head, preparing himself. He couldn't get drunk. It'd be better for her than him, but… "Sorry, but if I let you drink yourself to oblivion, Tony wouldn't forgive me when he woke up." Then, he downed it. It was awful, the taste – he almost gagged. His vision went blurry for a second, and her jaw dropped.

"What the… you're freaking crazy." She stuttered, angrily pouting. Steve had taken her easy way out, but she wasn't yet ready to face what had happened over the past few weeks. "That's not even the only liquor stashed around here."

He shrugged, tossing the bottle into the trashcan with a heavy clink. "Then I'll find that, too. Get some sleep."

She gave him an almost murderous look before turning away, hands on her hips. "I'm not a kid, okay? You don't have to look out for me when I elect to do something stupid. I don't want this to turn into something that happens again."

Steve frowned, pouring a chilly glass of water to get the shitty taste out of his mouth. He suddenly found himself smelling like the old taxis he'd grown up taking rides in, since he was too weak to walk anywhere long-distance. He'd always dreamt of getting out of the cab, out of the booze and cigarette air, and running. He'd always dreamt of running. "I hope it won't, too. That's more for your sake than mine, but if I'm the only one who's going to be around to stop you from making a bad decision, so be it."

The next day, Paisley almost screamed in frustration when all the liquor in SHIELD headquarters' living facility had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

"You know it's true," he shrugged, smoothing back her hair. She shrugged sheepishly, finally shying away. Damn, that was a lot of progress on his part. Paisley usually didn't get too touchy with people.

Footsteps sounded behind them, and Paisley craned her neck to see an irked looking Tony with his hands on his hips. "Am I interrupting?" Again, damn. Steve nearly groaned in frustration.

Paisley broke from Steve's hold, giving a small smile to Tony. "Not really, we were just reminiscing. You're all done?"  
He nodded, giving Steve a warning glance. Paisley could practically feel the testosterone rolling off of the both of them in droves, reminding her of territorial pit bulls. The billionaire wrapped an arm securely around her waist, pulling her into him and further away from the Star-Spangled Man in a gesture that almost childishly screamed 'mine.' "Yeah, we're good. Nice seeing you, Rogers."

"Likewise," Steve muttered before turning, a fake smile on his face, that Tony shared tenfold. The burly blonde walked down and away, pulling his jacket close, like a security blanket.

Tony pulled Paisley along, keeping her close. He had a light scowl on his face, causing her to arch a brow and snicker lightly. "You're jealous."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Of a living American flag? Puh-lease." She smirked lightly, nodding, pretending to go along with it.

"Whatever you say, dear."

* * *

**Okay, first off, I'm really sorry about the wait. I have the PSAT in two days, and I've been studying like crazy. I think I may just die. Originally, this chapter was meant to be really long and encompass up to Christmas Eve, but i really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys, so I split it up. I hope you enjoyed it!:)**

**Also, a big thank-you to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You all keep me going! **

-Caroline.


	29. She Is

"_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted.  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed."_

-The Fray, "She Is."

On the twenty-third of December, Thor arrived. He brought with him four other Asgardians, three men and a woman. The welcoming committee had basically consisted of Steve and Paisley; Tony and Bruce were doing science in the lab, Fury was working with Agent Hill, and Clint and Natasha were God knows where. They hadn't been expecting Thor to bring anyone extra, so the ones who introduced themselves as 'Lady Sif and the Warriors Three' were almost a shock.

"Friends," Thor boomed, careful not to hug Paisley for both of their sakes, "I greet you in the name of the Mass of Christ!"

Steve blinked and Paisley chuckled. Ah, it was good to see the man again – he always had such a way with words. "Hey, Thor." The armed goddess one step behind him seemingly bristled with the familiarity by which Paisley addressed their Prince.

He grinned. "Lady Paisley, hello, and to you, Captain." Steve nodded in response. "I must introduce you to my companions! This is Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. They have fought at my side for many centuries."

Paisley gave them a nod and Steve stuck out his hand, but the more stout man – Volstagg – pulled him into a bone-crushing hug instead. Paisley chortled at the man's surprised expression, and sent him an amused look, to which he scowled. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the woman named Sif greeted eloquently, while the blonde man beside her shot a wink to Paisley. She couldn't help but wonder how long the list of quirks applicable to Asgardians was.

The group went inside the building from the roof, the faction of male warriors accompanying Steve, while Paisley stuck further back with the golden god, who was, in turn, flanked by Sif. "Where are the others?" He asked the blonde agent, giving her a cautious look. The last time he'd seen her, she was kicking him in the balls and crying every ten minutes - not exactly the best mental condition. He hadn't received any news in Asgard, especially with what they were already dealing with on his planet. The Tesseract had made a sufficient enough short-term replacement for the bi-frost, which allowed him to go to Midgard for the strange holiday.

She hummed in response, and he noted her visible improvement. "Actually, that's something I want to talk to you about. Just so you know, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce are all back, and Tony's awake."

He looked almost shocked. "The Man of Iron is awake? Is his mind well?"

She listened closely around them, keeping an ear out for the hum of the arc reactor. Sif, behind them, listened diligently, not cutting in. "He's forgotten some stuff; basically anything that doesn't have to with me is gone. That includes you…" she trailed off, trying to think of a quick way to get her point across. "Just, uh, don't be shocked when he doesn't remember you. We think his memories were tampered with."

"Tampered?" He questioned, though his tone was accepting of Tony's condition. "Are there any theories as to who may have caused this?"

Paisley resisted the urge to blurt out that it was probably his psychotic brother. "I'll let him explain the rest to you. It won't be that hard to figure out, trust me." Sif cast her a suspicious look; Paisley had figured that she wasn't on the woman's nice list as of yet. After Thor gave a curt nod, they arrived at the lab. Paisley looked towards the three musketeers and the warrior goddess, motioning to Steve. He, in turn, motioned to them to follow him.

Thor raised a brow as they began to protest. "What is this for?"

Steve shrugged. "Fury wanted me to bring them in for a briefing, just some routine mess." While they still looked unsure, Thor gave them the go-ahead. As the Captain took his friends away, Thor stepped into the lab, followed by an almost apprehensive Paisley. She just hoped Thor and Tony wouldn't re-initiate the pissing contests of old.

"Stark!" Thor boomed excitedly, causing Tony to jump and turn.

He tilted his head to the side, studying the man with an almost blank expression at first. Thor's grin faltered – so, he really didn't remember. "Oh, Thor. Hi," the billionaire walked over, followed by the ever-unassuming Banner, hands in his pockets.

Thor clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder, giving him a friendly, helpful look. "Lady Paisley has told me of your condition. I will find the most brilliant healer of Asgard that I can, perhaps it will do you well."

After Thor's quick and not-so-subtle announcement, Tony sent Paisley a look of 'really now?' She responded with a sheepish shrug, reminding herself to later discuss with the god the value of tact. "Ah, yeah, thanks, man." The genius responded, not able to shake how it all sounded like some sort of black market deal. "Good to see you."

His grin returned. "And you, as well."

Paisley had to cut in before the level of discomfort increased any more. She cast a look to Bruce, wondering if they were interrupting something important. He didn't seem perturbed in the slightest, so she took that as a good sign. "So… Tony, while we're on the subject, why don't you explain the terms of your awakening to Thor?" She asked, hinting heavily to the role of Loki. Thankfully, Tony caught her reference.

He nodded, "yeah, yeah, one second. Got a stool?" He asked. Thor looked around, finally settling on a seat that Paisley couldn't help but notice was quite smaller than he probably needed, bringing a slight smile to her face. The large god gave Tony and expectant glance as he sighed, thinking about how to start it all off. "Well, I was asleep, right?" He asked a rhetorical question, to which Thor gave a nod. "It was all really dark and fuzzy for a while, but then I just kind of appeared in this white room. I walked around, and I could hear things – Pai's voice – and then there was some funky mirror… Sorry, I can't really get all the details; it's been a little while.

"Anyway, I was looking in this mirror, and it got all distorted. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw this flash of green, and heard some footsteps. I followed it," he explained, and Thor took every word to heart. "It felt like some kind of wild goose chase. But then, I finally caught up to him. The guy told me to wake up, because someone who owed him a great debt was in danger."

Thor cast him an inquisitive look. "Who was this man?" He asked.

Tony frowned, entering some data into one of the screens nearby. His brow was furrowed in concentration and what could have been frustration, and Paisley couldn't help but feel that he was tired of repeating the same story to everyone. He probably was. "Loki, or something," he muttered in response, unsure of the name or accusation.

Paisley cast a glance to Thor that caused the light bulb to flicker on above his head. His eyes held a tone of recognition. "You believe my brother has tampered with your memories?"

When the billionaire nodded, Paisley cut in quickly as to not urge on any bad blood between the two. God, that would be an awful Christmas. 'Deck the halls with Thor's hammer up Tony's ass' didn't sound like a fun thing at all. "It's mostly speculation. I mean, with that kind of evidence, we have to look at all possibilities."

The golden god only glowered at the wall in some sort of concentration, still not fully convinced that his brother had anything to do with the situation. "You're sure you saw my brother?" Tony and Paisley both nodded simultaneously.

"He had no memories of any of it, so at first, we were at a loss as to who woke him up. The second he saw Loki's picture, he identified it."

There seemed to be a struggle going about in Thor's mind as he debated the possibilities. "If what you say is true…" he started, and then backtracked, "I will have words with my brother. But, I guarantee you no success. Loki does not speak with anyone." Paisley and Tony both nodded in response. Thor's seriousness slipped again, from grave to jolly. "Now, where is the food?" Paisley looked to Bruce, grinning lightly.

* * *

That day, they learned many things about Asgardians. First, they had seemingly bottomless stomachs; they'd already suspected this when it came to Thor, but when they saw Volstagg practically inhale Fury's private refrigerator, it was only confirmed. Of course, they had to get the hell out of dodge; the second the director saw the thing had been emptied, he'd head straight for his meddling Avengers.

Paisley also enjoyed their quirks; she knew Thor well enough already, but getting to know Sif and the warriors was an entertaining task. Fandral was like an erogenous black hole; nothing fazed nor perturbed him. Of course, Tony and Steve soon grew tired of him, and they'd both gotten a bit ticked off when Paisley told him he was enchanting. Volstagg, though he consumed like no tomorrow, was merry and sweet, like the dwarves from Snow White. She often found herself laughing at his jokes, greatly entertained by his antics. Hogun the Grim was, indeed, grim; he refrained from speaking or smiling, despite Fandral's greatest efforts. Then, there was Sif. Sif did not like Paisley or warm up to her as she'd hoped; her formality with Thor, her 'egging on' of Fandral, and her overall manner had most likely irked the goddess. Paisley overwhelmingly decided that she didn't really care all that much.

After about fifty winks and charms from Fandral, Tony finally pulled Paisley away from the merriment. She jokingly rolled her eyes at his protectiveness, though she had to admit, she thought it was endearing. Nothing would come of it; Tony wasn't violent with her, it was benign. Completely and totally benevolent.

"Let's go somewhere," he said an arm around her waist. "Let's get out, do something."

She leaned into him for support, sighing. "We go on that Yangtze trip in, like, three days? It's all right."

He frowned, mulling over ideas. "Let's go ice skating."

She chortled. "What?"

"You know, Rockefeller Plaza, the big tree, just you and me…"

"And fifty other tourists," she commented, "although, it sounds nice. I can't skate to save my life, but…"

He laughed, pulling her into the elevator. They were ready to go, he decided; after ours of visiting with the Asgardians, she'd changed from her SHIELD uniform into a pair of dark wash jeans and some fuzzy boots she said Steve had gotten her. He made a mental note to buy her a newer, more expensive pair, for Christmas. Her hair was lazily piled on the top of her head in some sort of bun, and she wore a very warm gray sweatshirt on top of it all. He was similarly dressed, very well insulated. Though he'd been able to protect against it most times, on the off chance his arc reactor got cold, it was honestly the most terrible chill he would ever get. "Aren't you supposed to have, I dunno… crazy good balance?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Having good hearing does in no way ensure you won't fall on your ass ice skating." He rolled his eyes as they stepped into the lobby, dodging some surly guards and spilling from the large, steel and glass building. He hailed a cab, and they slid in, safe and sound.

"Rockefeller, good sir," Tony announced to the driver, who nodded and made a swinging U-turn. "Also, Pai, feel free to fall on me. I'm comfy."

Paisley snickered, and they were there before they knew it. This had been the first time in a long, long time that she was able to see the lights that were meticulously placed around the city, and the giant looming tree that sat above the Rockefeller rink. It was honestly gorgeous; she very nearly cried. Tony would have made fun of her, she would have punched him, and he would have laughed harder at her efforts. She decided it wasn't worth it, but she smiled at the thought. God, this was _perfect. _She had Tony back, she had her sight, and it was Christmas. She was finally able to put all the Roxxon stuff behind her, and they were moving on. She almost felt at peace.

They rented the skates, and as soon as she stepped on to the ice, people swarming, she fell. Cursing, she took Tony's hand, which was quivering with all of his laughter. As soon as she was up, she pushed him down and gripped the edge, shakily edging away. She cast a look back, grinning as Iron Man struggled up, scowling, but laughing. "Catch me if you can," she mouthed, and his arched brow let her know that he'd accepted her challenge.

Hell, the man could skate. She hadn't expected him to actually be good; he caught her fast, and she couldn't stop laughing. He held on to her tight, chuckling as people passed, giving them odd looks. She could've sworn she heard camera clicks peppering the sound of the skates passing through the ice. With a sigh, she realized they'd probably be on the front cover of the next day's tabloid. He seemed not to notice or care; when you've spent your whole life on the cover of a magazine, how on earth could one more affect you? She brushed it off as easily as he did. Besides, the public barely knew her. She hadn't been grouped in with the other Avengers in press conferences or in tributes. She was nobody, but Paisley couldn't erase the fact that she liked that status.

Tony sighed, kissing at her neck. "Wonder what Goldilocks and the 5 Gods are doing?"

Paisley mustered a giggle at his name for them, shrugging. "Not this," she replied, almost tripping over some stupid kid that raced in front of her.

Of course, Tony once more erupted into a fit of laughter. "No, certainly not this. Heaven – er – Asgard forbid they have this much fun."

She sniggered, shivering a bit at the cold permeating her sweatshirt. He was doing a damn fine job of keeping her warm, but she'd broken from the embrace to study him just a bit. Since the accident, he looked like he'd aged a bit; there was more gray in his hair, and she'd joked with him about getting some hair dye for it. Though, when push came to shove, she thought it looked more… distinguished? Not that Tony Stark wasn't already, well, distinguished. Hell, he was Tony goddamn Stark. He was one of the most notorious playboys the world had ever welcomed, one of the richest, smartest men in the history of America. Handsome, too. He'd had Pepper Potts, yet he'd gone to some pathetic, blind, short little SHIELD agent. She'd always been at a loss as to why. "I love you," she said after a pause, and his joking exterior faded into something with more of a subliminal layer of punctiliously interwoven emotion.

"Hey, I love you, too." He smiled lightly, pulling her back to him by the waist. Then that damned kid came back, and they were both on their asses. "Told you I was comfy," he'd muttered as they were helped up. They returned to the headquarters shivering and cold, stuffed from a last-minute trip to Burger King, and sore from the falls.

* * *

"It's Christmas Eve," Paisley crooned, grinning like a madwoman. Tony groaned, rolling over to face the ceiling's hologram clock that he'd installed for his personal convenience.

"It's five A.M.," he responded, groaning, soliciting a smirk from the blonde nestled into his chest.

She trailed her fingers along the contours of his chest, which was bare and warmer then it had been before. God, he was pretty. He'd probably disown her if she actually called him pretty, though. She inwardly smiled, making note to call him that in front of people. "You have company coming within the hour," she reminded him, and he sat up quickly, checking his phone.

He scanned through a few messages, stumbling up and out. "Shit, you're right." Rhodey would be making his appearance, and he had to get him at the airport; Fury had denied the movement to get him landed on the Quinjet pad, leaving Tony with only that option. The plane came in at six, meaning he should get his ass there. Traffic would be a bitch, and he didn't have Happy there to sneak him through all the back exits and maneuver the taxis. Agh, he needed to get Happy to come back. Once more, he'd lost the kids in the divorce. He pulled on an undershirt, opening up the small closet to dig out a casual suit. He'd have to dress up for Rhodes, the man would probably arrive in his military get-up. Tony debated showering, though since he did it all last night, he dismissed the fact. A little cologne would do the trick.

And, presto, he was ready. With a sigh, He leaned over the bed to kiss a lazy Paisley square on the lips, nearly ditching the task he had to accomplish for just another five minutes. The bed was so inviting, warm, and she was there… _snap out of it, Stark. _She almost pouted as he pulled away. "I'll be back in a bit, gotta pick him up."

Paisley nodded, "Be good," she sighed, sitting up to watch him go. Her blonde hair fell in waves down past her collarbone, and he couldn't wait until it grew back. Not that what she had now wasn't a good look – he just really missed the length.

He cast her a dazzling grin before slipping out, heading down to the lobby without any hindrances. Another cab, another tired old guy with road rage. JFK airport was crowded as always, especially on Christmas Eve. He was barely able to make his way in and head to the baggage claim area to find his friend. He hadn't seen Rhodey in a long time; he was almost worried he'd miss him. But, when the very man strolled up to him with a grin on his face, he couldn't help but grin back.

"Rhodey!" He boomed, clapping the man on the back.

James Rhodes laughed heartily, grinning at his friend. "Long time no see, Tony. Causing mayhem?"

They stood in the midst of the people, grinning like little boys. "'Fraid not, my man. I've been tamed."

Rhodey chucked, digging a folded up scrap of paper from his pocket. The man stood tall and dapper in his uniform, looking as if he'd just come from a grade-A Hollywood military movie. The thing was a crumpled up magazine cover from the National Enquirer, featuring a picture of him kissing Paisley at the Rockefeller. Wow, they moved fast. At least no one called TMZ. "Tamed, you say?" Rhodes chuckled, handing him the paper.

Tony raised a brow, reading the paper. "Stark Strikes Back," he scoffed. "… his first since Potts? Oh, Lord." He continued on, "romance with a fellow Avenger?" In the corner was a shaky cell-phone snippet picture of the petite blonde shooting at an alien.

"Pep's gonna have a field day with that," Rhodes commented as they started walking. "You and that blonde are all over those celebrity stalking shows. Speaking of, Potts and your former bodyguard have hit it off."

Whoa, that floored him. "Waiiit. Pepper's with Hogan?"

He nodded, a bemused expression on his face. "Don't know how he swung that. No offense, but I tried to get on that, and she turned me down. Actually, I asked them to come out here, too; I said, 'hey Happy. Maybe you could get your old job back?' Now he works for Pepper," he explained, "but he just smiled and said, 'the last time I told someone I was Iron Man's bodyguard, they laughed in my face. It's more believable that I'm with Pepper.'"

The genius rolled his eyes as they exited, whistling for a taxi. "Well, can't blame him, I guess. I am pretty fabulous, it must be hard guarding that."

"Yeah, yeah, hotshot," James snorted, sliding into the yellow cab. His luggage was put in the back, and Tony climbed in after him. Stark gave the cabbie the address for the building across from the headquarters, something he'd heard Paisley do the previous night upon their return from the Rockefeller. "So, you gonna introduce me to the lady? Or was she a one-time thing?"

He smiled to himself. "You'll meet her."

Rhodes nodded, almost in confirmation. He just hoped she wasn't some gold-digger, Lord knows Tony didn't need any more of those. "Good. I'm glad to see you, man."

* * *

Paisley finally sauntered out of their room in a SHIELD uniform about six thirty, expecting Tony to be back. Then, she remembered that JFK airport was the most trafficked airport she'd ever seen, and the thought faded. She'd be lucky if she saw him next year.

Steve and the Asgardians in the break room were glued to what appeared to be TMZ; she could pick Harvey Levin's voice out anywhere. She swung her head around towards the sound, wavy blonde tresses unbound as they normally were. "What's up?" She asked, craning her neck to look past Volstagg.

"You are on the television, Lady Paisley." Fandral practically purred. She looked to Steve in question, who, in turn, looked slightly annoyed.

She walked over, brushing some hair behind her ears. "What for?" Paisley asked. She didn't really need to; she could already hear the cries of 'Tony's new main squeeze' erupting from the flat-screen. "Oh Lord," she muttered, eyes fixed.

One of the men on screen was dying laughing at a comment made by one of the other people, and the camera panned back to Harvey. "I mean, damn, she's not typical Stark grade. I get the whole 'inspiring Avengers romance aspect, but I honestly think Stark hit his head in the fall. Look back to Potts. All those girls he escorted home. He liked them leggy, tall. Supermodel tall. This one's just tiny." She rolled her eyes they re-winded footage of them falling all over each other, cracking up. "I mean, she's pretty, but where's the booty?"

Steve scowled and shut off the TV. "That's what they call entertainment these days?" He asked, tossing the remote away from Fandral's groping hands. Thor, too, looked on with light distaste.

Paisley chortled. "It's funny when they're not talking about you," she murmured. Hell, at least they knew she was an Avenger.

"Is the Midgardian image box always so vulgar?" Sif asked, arms crossed.

"Yes, it is," a voice called from behind them as Tony entered in with a man that could only be James Rhodes close behind him.

Steve saw the military uniform and saluted, but was waved off. "Captain Rogers, if anyone should be saluting, it's me to you. It's an honor to finally meet you." He stuck his hand out and Steve smiled bashfully. Paisley could tell that Steve was happy to have anther military man around.

Steve took his hand firmly, shaking it like the rough and tumble men they were. "Likewise, sir."

Paisley nearly turned to stone when he looked at her. He'd be comparing her to Tony's other girls, especially if he saw any of what was circulating. Hell, she'd be compared to the gorgeous, classy, willowy Pepper – who, Paisley was still befuddled as to why Tony would let that go – and man, she was worried. Here was Tony's closest and longest friend; his opinion would matter. Bros before hoes. What if she was ousted?

_Ho-lee shit, Pai. Get your act together_. That wouldn't happen. She was just pathetically worried and still a bit shocked by the media's response to her. Pretty soon, they'd find out her name, her face would be out there, she'd get stalked by paparazzi, too… "Ah, you." Rhodey greeted, and she stood up a little straighter. Tony had an amused look on his face as his friend continued on. "You must be Paisley. Tony told me lots about you in the cab."

"Hope it was good," she joked weakly, and they shook hands.

He chortled, and Tony looked like he was about to die of laughter. Paisley was looking for approval? When did hell freeze over? "All the dirty details. I'm just wondering when the wedding is," came Rhodes' clever response, which caught her off-guard. He burst into laughter at her shocked expression, grinning like Tony would. "Relax, Reynolds. I'm just playing."

She exhaled, letting out a relieved hoot. "Sorry, I'm used to military men like Steve being all stiff," she poked at her friend, who looked at her with a dejected hilarity.

"Yeah, well," Tony propped an arm against James, leaning on the man. "Rhodey's all about the fun. Isn't that right, Rhodey?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think I remember you rejecting me for your fun-car once," he responded deftly, referencing the time in Afghanistan. _'This is the fun-vee,'_ Tony cast him a smile as he looked to the Asgardians, almost double-taking at the odd troupe. "Hello," he nodded to them.

Thor was the first to speak up. "Hello, Sir Rhodey." He addressed, his formality and accent sounding completely comical when he pronounced the moniker.

"Please, call him War Machine."

'War Machine' rolled his eyes at the philanthropist, correcting him. "Call me _James,_ please. You're Thor?" It wasn't hard to guess. The golden god only nodded. The remaining Asgardians introduced themselves, and Tony tried to hook Rhodes up with Sif. Of course, she hadn't liked that, and nearly decapitated Stark. Of course, Rhodes decided that that was one of the funniest damn things he'd ever seen.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for yet again splitting this chapter! It's taking me a while to get these out, and I didn't want you guys to have to wait too much longer. I promise Christmas will be in the next chapter. Anyways, Rhodey's finally made his appearance, Paisley's in the limelight, and things are about to start escalating. All of these little details will sum up into bigger and better details, trust me! **

**So, I'd like to thank everyone for their patience with me. Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites; it means so much. You guys keep me going. :)**

-Caroline.


	30. Carol of the Bells

_"Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say, "throw cares away."  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer,  
To young and old, meek and the bold."_

_-_Celtic Woman, "Carol of the Bells."

"Good morning," Tony sang, voice a bit loopy from what an extremely tired Paisley could guess was alcohol. He wasn't drunk; maybe a bit toasty. Tony had gone out with Rhodes, and no doubt they'd gone to some bar, somewhere, to reminisce. He threw off the covers and Paisley groaned as he hovered over her, placating her neck with a few warm kisses. Her eyes were stuck shut with her will to sleep through the intrusion, but she was being lifted out of the nest. "Come on, Pai. It's Christmas."

Finally, she opened up her eyes, looking to the clock. Her jaw hung down. "B-Tony! It's three forty-something in the damn morning!" It was still dark out, and she was wearing naught but a tank-top and a pair of pinstriped red and green pajama pants.

Tony grinned like a madman at her whines of protest as he led her out, bridal-style, to the hallway. "You didn't let me plead that case when you woke me up yesterday. Besides, I have a surprise." It was too quiet in the HQ's living quarters, and Tony couldn't help but think on how excited he'd be when they finished up Stark Tower. He'd even debated moving back into the Malibu house, but since he'd basically given it to Pepper so she could head the company there, he'd decided against it. He'd happily stay in New York with Paisley. Besides, they were working fast. It could have been done as soon as the Yangtze trip was over.

She arched a pale, questioning brow. "Huh?"

He held a finger to his lips, signaling that she'd have to be quiet. Paisley rolled her eyes and pretended to zip her lips shut, deciding that she was now awake. He wouldn't let her go back to sleep, anyway. "Well, Fury makes his early morning rounds at like, four. Rhodey and I rigged some lights, and…" He grinned, moving to a cord nestled between the crook of the wall and the floor. There was a slight click as he turned a switch on, and one by one, tiny tinted lights started blinking. They led down the hall into the expansive break room, in which the strings of multicolored bulbs were strewn about in incoherent patterns. The miniature office Christmas tree that Clint usually put out as a joke stood six feet tall, glowing brilliantly in alternating shades of green, white, and red.

Paisley's jaw dropped. As messy and haphazard as the job looked, it was strangely appeasing. "Fury is going to shit himself."

"That's what I said." Tony responded, a large grin spreading along his handsome features. She almost laughed. He pulled her along to the front of the tree, and she eyed all of the presents with shock. "Merry Christmas," he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

She hugged around his neck, a smile forming. "Thank you," she murmured. "Thank you for coming back to me. Thank you for being here for all of this. Thank you for not forgetting about me."

He chuckled, about to speak when a voice echoed from behind them. "What the hell did you do?!"

Busted.

After being ordered to clean up a bit, Paisley and Tony were sent back to bed until the booming voice of Thor woke them back up at a prompt six thirty. Paisley quickly bounded out, giving a surprised god a hug; after the Christmas display, she felt all of her worries just fly away. Hell, it was Christmas. She couldn't just keep being sullen and moody, especially when everything had turned around and left her in a better place than before.

"Merry mass, Lady Paisley," Thor grinned, and she didn't correct him. Most of the agents had days off, save for a select few that resided in HQ and didn't have plans for the day. The living quarters was borderline empty, and the break room in which they'd set up their festivities was tidy and held only a few people. Natasha and Clint looked awake and alert, the other Asgardians were lazing about – save for Hogun and Sif, Steve looked like he hadn't slept a wink, but what was new? He almost always looked refreshed, even without it. Banner was probably the only actually tired looking person there. Tony could rival him, though.

"Merry Christmas," they all attempted to say in unison, yet they still failed due to exuberance by some, but annoyance from others.

Clint sighed yet held a cheeky smile on his face as usual; he leaned against Natasha in a way that most would perceive as a friendly gesture, but it clearly had a measure of intimacy. They were two peas in a pod; even Paisley could tell that much, and she'd been blind. "Fury had a heart-attack at all the festivity. He disappeared, so we better make this fast."

They all nodded, seating themselves around the room. Rhodes and Sif and the Warriors three only watched, having come so last minute that they had no gifts; instead, Thor claimed that the ones he brought were from all of them. The golden god went first in the gifting process, handing around bulky items with a slapdash wrapping job. They were all in old SHIELD documents, which made Paisley laugh. Upon opening, everyone had gotten a bottle of what Thor fondly referred to as Asgardian mead. Thor received a communal gift that everyone pitched in for – meaning that Tony got it when everyone else forgot – which just so happened to be an iPhone.

There was a large mass of groaning from around the room when Tony announced that everyone was programmed in, and he'd be giving the god a crash-course on texting before they all left. "That's what you get for leaving me with the present ideas," Tony had scoffed.

Natasha and Clint combined forces and gifted everyone with different weapons. Paisley got a shiny new Luger, Steve got an antique machine gun from the War, and Thor got a simple rifle to introduce the 'primitive' Asgardian warfare to guns. Tony and Bruce fell out of this pattern. Bruce was given an extremely large pair of stretchy purple sweatpants for the Hulk. Tony, having basically all of the weapons in the world, got a twenty-five dollar gift card to Starbucks.

Next came Bruce's gifts, which were all very practical and made by some form of complex engineering that nobody but the science boyfriends themselves could describe. Thor had been forgotten, Clint an arrow attachment that released some sort of poison gas, and Natasha got new 'toys,' which were not disclosed to the rest of the group. Steve got a modified version of his suit, Paisley got noise cancelling headphones, and Tony was also left out; Bruce's reasoning was that he didn't have time to make something since he thought Tony was going to be out for a long while. Instead of a gift, he handed Tony a file-folder with a red classified stamp across the top. "It's like a gift," Bruce had shrugged. He knew exactly what it had to be. One small peek let him know it would be the Extremis test results, and some formal write-ups on the pros and cons, if he met qualifications.

Tony's gifts for everyone were over-the-top as usual, rush ordered and expensive. He couldn't even begin to list everything he'd gotten Paisley; whenever he saw something she'd probably like, he clicked the 'add to cart' button, and he bought it. He'd spoil her. Oh, but he was sure to get the boots that would put those dinky Uggs to shame. Steve, no matter how begrudging Tony could be, was given a laptop, and he'd quickly started reading the manual. Bruce got unpronounceable lab equipment; Natasha got an expensive set of lingerie – Paisley nearly cut him – and Clint got a magazine subscription to Bowhunting magazine, to which Clint rolled his eyes so hard, they nearly fell out of his head. "You get ten seasonally!" Tony protested. Clint sighed, muttering his thanks. He couldn't blame the guy for trying. Tony didn't know him anymore.

Last came Steve and Paisley, who had to rush their gifting due to Fury, who would supposedly be back soon. Paisley was one of the few who hadn't forgotten Thor, but all of her shopping had been done the night before, around town, with chump change. Thor ended up getting a lavender-scented box of maxi pads, reminiscent of their times at the grocery store. Clint got an Angry Birds shirt, and Natasha got a coffee cup with her face on it. She got Bruce a stress ball that he ended up throwing at Tony, and she got Tony the whole damn Iron Man kitchen set to replace his spatula that had been lost in the explosion. He grinned and gave her a lengthy kiss, even though Paisley was embarrassed by the minimalism of what she'd gotten them all. Out of the whole group, she had the lowest salary; it was obvious. Steve was given a box of Stevia. He blushed and chuckled, handing her an almost identical box of the sweetener.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're looking for Johann freakin' Schmidt in Wal-Mart." Paisley grumbled to Steve as they perused the aisles, the fake wedding bands on their fingers. It was the second week, and they had been thrust into petty missions to keep the girl occupied. Though Fury claimed they were substantially led with clear evidence, Steve and Paisley were almost positive that these missions were fabricated to shut them up and keep them out of the Director's hair.

Steve frowned, holding on to her hand as per their usual guise as a couple on these assignments. If he did any more, she'd stomp on his toes with the heels of her leather boots, which would hurt like hell. "Apparently they've traced some calls, and-"

She chortled. "Bull shit, they traced calls. Fury probably ran out of instant coffee and got tired of us."

He cracked a smile; though she was usually extremely depressed, she'd been a bit more animated today. Steve was usually the first to be able to tell what she was feeling; Clint said he hung around her so much lately that he was developing Paisley senses. The Hawk then proceeded to say he looked like a little lost puppy around her, and Natasha nearly hit him. "Probably," he agreed. He guessed the lift in her spirits was due to the news they'd received about Tony this previous morning. There was some nerve activity, which could be indicative of an awakening.

"Who are we tailing, anyway?" She asked, brow furrowed in concentration as she picked through every one of the conversations going on around them. Shit, the 5th avenue store was packed. "Also, don't forget the-"

Her eyes widened with humor as, strolling down the aisle with instant coffee, packages of dehydrated soup, and flour, sugar, etc., she happened to gaze upon some artificial sweeteners. Stevia. She'd seen the commercial before, but this particular day, the similarity of the names was actually humorous. Steve was jerked back as he continued on and she didn't, and he confusedly looked to where she was looking. "Oh, my."

She laughed. It was the first – and last – time in that two weeks, but she laughed. "We're buying this." Paisley told him, relinquishing his hand to reach up and grab the box. He nearly protested, but making fun of him with a little box of sugar was bringing her this much joy, Steve would have to oblige. And, he did.

The grocery lead turned up false; it really was just a ploy to get Fury's dirty work done. A few hours later, Paisley had gotten a call that the activity in Tony's nerve cells had been a false alarm. He wouldn't be waking up. The smile slipped, and that same night, the little box of sweetener she'd bestowed upon Steve found its way back to her doorstep. It'd brought a smile back at the grocery store; he'd hoped it would at least be comfort.

She sniffled, willing herself back to a stony exterior as she went back to her little room. That news had been crushing; she'd been on the verge of tears ever since. As she reached to open the door, her foot collided with something. She blinked, looking down. Huh. It was the little box of Stevia packets.

_That idiot._

* * *

Tony scowled at the mutual gift – obviously an inside joke – and finally, Fury got around to scolding them. Everyone took his or her load back to his or her room, and the day's joy was shipped to the deep recesses of SHIELD's basement. Tony went to go give Thor his texting lesson, in which they used Paisley's number as the unlucky recipient, and Paisley stayed back at the room to pack. They left for the trip at about six in the morning; they were to drop Rhodes off at the airport, and catch one of Tony's personal jets.

What was one to pack in these circumstances? The cruise was about eight days, weather permitting. It was the winter cruise, so it was probably going to be cold. Tony's boots, lots of jeans and sweatpants. Jackets? Tony got her a fur jacket. _Tony got me a shit ton of stuff. _There would be a few formal events, as well. She packed her old green dress that she'd worn on her and Tony's first 'date' – she hated using the word – and another black one she'd gotten for another coupling mission with Steve. It was a simple little thing that hit a few inches above her knees. It was just a black sleeveless, but covered with lace. Classy. She hadn't wanted to make Steve uncomfortable, so it was covering.

Hell, with the media now alerted about her, she had to keep up a profile. That, or she could just say "screw this" and ignore the press, but so much of Tony's fame came from his presence. She'd have to keep up with that. Groaning in frustration, she zipped the bag shut and sat down on their bed. She was still in her pajamas, hair braided back. "Too lazy," she sighed when thinking of taking a shower. She did it anyway.

Walking back to the living quarters, Tony clutched the Extremis file close to his person. He'd just finished up with Thor; they'd left Paisley about a hundred messages that she hadn't responded to yet. He couldn't open it. It weighed so heavily in his hands. It almost felt like it would burn him. He got to their room, and she was in the shower. He glanced back to the file. Shit. He'd have to do it.

Was he nervous? Tony frowned, sitting back on the bed. "Here we go…" he peeled it back.

And with one quick look he knew it'd work for him. He was physically compatible with the Extremis. He leafed through the precautionary files, the waivers, the conditions, and the agreements. He paused on the side-effects, the long-term effects, and the end results. It'd get him his memory back; Bruce must've gotten in contact with the developers of the 'virus,' because there was a signed statement by Dr. Hansen herself that said he'd be okay. As for the side-effects, there was increased volatility and a few mental disorders. _Improbable. _

He wouldn't need to take it though, unless something truly set him to that point. He wouldn't take it, not unless not taking it would put Paisley in danger, or his relationship with her. The shower creaked off, and he quickly slid the files into his bag. It wasn't worth the risk, not now.

* * *

**Finally, the end to the Christmas section! I'm so sorry to have dragged it out for a good three chapters. Originally, I'd planned to do it all in one. Once I realized that would be a good ten-thousand words, I opted to split it. ****The Yangtze debacle will start next chapter. This arc is looking to be a lot longer than the previous ones. **

**Also, I have something to ask of you all, my wonderful readers. I've talked to a few of you about this already. anyway, some of you have asked me to bump the rating and include a few M-rated scenes when Tony and Paisley get to that point. I'd be happy to, however, as we have nearly one hundred thousand words of T-rated content, bumping the rating would probably not be a good idea. Instead, I've decided to maybe post a companion-fic that's rated M, and in it, all of the little M-rated tidbits will be posted. I'll only do this if you guys think it's a good idea, so tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Thanks so much for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. You all make my day :). **

-Caroline.


	31. Little House

_"__A part of you that'll never show,  
You're the only one that'll ever know.  
Take it back when it all began,  
Take your time, would you understand  
What it's all about, what it's all about?"_

-The Fray, "Little House."

It was early when they first left. Tony woke Paisley up early, she got in the shower early, and they left too early. Everyone was still asleep, save for them and Rhodes. Hell, even the cab driver was falling asleep. They luckily made it to the airport, and Rhodey went back to Malibu. "It was nice meeting you," he told Paisley, who smiled a bit.

"Likewise."

She and Tony leisurely walked their way to Tony's private gate, leisurely because, as Tony put it, "it's my plane. They can't leave if I'm not on it." She shrugged, agreed, and they stopped for coffee. When they finally arrived, their flight to Chongqing, where they'd depart on the cruise, advanced without hindrance. Paisley was looking forward to a giant nap.

Tony ended up pulling her close, the seats allowing for nestling together. She conked out first, and he slowly followed. It would be a long flight, even in his personal jet. Since it was faster than most planes, they'd get there in twelve hours. He just hoped it didn't spur cabin fever.

A good three hours later, Paisley woke up, yawning. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she wrestled away from the steel grip of the billionaire. Was it safe for her to walk? It wasn't a Quinjet, nor did it have those fastened seatbelt lights every foot. Shit, screw it. She got up, shakily moving further back. She pulled out the iPhone, rubbing on the screen to see it better. She had about fifty text messages. _Holy shit. _

With brows furrowed, she sighed and opened it up. One was from Clint, saying that he and Natasha wished them well. She responded with a quick 'thanks.' The next was Steve, telling her to be careful, sent at about seven. Then there was a text saying she'd left her purse in the living room – which, sadly, contained all of her entertainment for the trip. She scowled, thankful to at least have her passport, her usual firearm and the new Luger, and her phone with her. Tony forbade her bringing any cash. She responded to Steve with a short message about how she needed them to send a Quinjet, because they'd crashed in Grand Canyon. Were they even close to the Grand Canyon? Hell if she knew.

The last twenty-something odd texts were from a newly phone-bestowed Thor. She almost groaned, smiling despite herself. The first was an archetypal 'be safe, Lady Paisley.' Then there were some jumbled messages about the dangers of flight. She rolled her eyes. About an hour later, she could tell that Clint was doing something to fuck with her, because Thor started speaking with 'Midgardian Slang.'

"Oh, no," she giggled. His first message went something along the lines of, 'Lady P, (she already couldn't read on, it was too much) I have been taught the art of Midgardian Slang.'

Tony wasn't there, definitely Clint. Then, 'Barton tells me I do not have to use proper grammar.' Yep. 'I do not know what he means…' Oh, poor baby. 'AH, HE HAS SHOWN ME CAPPS LOCK.' Caps, Thor, Caps. 'Apparently I am supposed to speak with numbers!'

They just got progressively worse. At one point, he'd discovered whales, emoji, and how to send pictures and videos. There were at least five of Banner cooking breakfast, it was great. After she'd picked through Thor's things, she got a response from the trusty Captain. They went back and forth for a while; Tony was out like a light for another hour or two. He was doing some exercise in the old gym he'd rented out for himself, and Steve and Natasha were to be picking him up later, and they'd be going out to El Kef to do a follow-up. He said he'd save some punches for her, if they found Schmidt.

The billionaire was stirring before her, and he let out a large yawn as he stretched and stood. "Paisley?" He called out to her, turning, and smiling as he saw the blonde. "Hey, sleep well?"

She nodded, giving a small smile as she shoved her phone back in her pocket and more confidently made her way over to him. His arms were wide open, and he pulled her into his lap. "What about you?" He kissed at her neck.

"Like a baby," he murmured, sliding his hands along the skin just below the hem of her shirt. The touch sent shivers up her spine, but she ignored it; actually, she pulled away. Tony blinked, but grudgingly accepted her sliding in to the seat across from him as a stewardess approached.

She was leggy; tall and slender with a tightly-wound bun of red hair. "Hot sake?" Her 1-900 voice asked, and Tony nodded.

"Sashimi, too," he yawned again, eyes watering from the motion. "Smoked Salmon, Ahi Tuna, and Yellowtail." She nodded, taking off. He eyed Paisley's pleased expression. "You like Sushi?"

She nodded, "I adore Asian cuisine, honestly. Anything."

He chuckled. "I should've suspected. Though, I thought you were a vegetarian?"

Paisley just shrugged. "I eat fish, sometimes. Can't blame me, it's too good. Screw mercury poisoning."

Tony grinned at her as the waitress quickly returned with a bottle of warm sake, two small cups, and a platter of the requested sashimi. She set eloquent pairs of chopsticks before them, along with napkins that were probably made of better material than Paisley's clothes. And, shamelessly, she ended up spilling soy sauce all over said clothes, and had to use said fancy napkins to sop up the mess. Tony would laugh, and she'd just pout. "We hit turbulence!" He rolled his eyes, and she steamed, switching in to a gray sweater from her bag.

The flight lasted forever. Paisley was about to start writing red rum about the walls – were they walls? – and she was dying to just lay down in an actual bed by the time the flight ended. They made it to Chongqing without a hitch. They took a taxi to the port-area, along the third largest river in the world. They boarded, a special boarding ahead of schedule for the more prolific members of the cruise, and Paisley crashed as they got to the room. Tony chuckled, grinning down at her.

They'd gotten the Shangri-La suite, which was apparently the most expensive, luxury room Tony could have gotten. Paisley didn't complain; the bed was soft, and molded to her body, like those stupid mattress commercials in which the dumbasses put a glass of wine on the bed and jumped up and down like kids. From what she'd seen through her tired eyes, the room was immense and lavish, as expected. The bed alone was near as big as their room back at SHIELD HQ. Well, probably not, but in her tired state, she thought it was massive.

It was only three in the afternoon Chongqing time, meaning the ship would depart in about four hours. There was going to be a sending-off dinner this night, with the other executive-millionaire types and the captain of the ship. She'd sleep until an hour before, and rush to get ready.

So, she did exactly this. When Tony woke her up with a nudge, throwing off her covers, and finally, a kiss. She nearly glared at him; he looked rather pleased with himself as she dragged herself out of the white linen sheets. "The spell was broken by true love's kiss," he teased and she had to fight not to crack a smile.

For the dinner, she went with the dress Tony had yet to see her in; Black, lace, with a scooping neck and a cinched waist. Her hair, too unkempt that day to be left down, was tied into some sort of elegant knot that she had no idea how to re-do, because she'd just fiddled around and it just happened. She liberally applied make-up, which she despised, and threw on some black heels. The dinner would be starting in less than five minutes, and she was going to have a heart-attack.

"Calm down," Tony urged. "Ever heard of 'fashionably late?'"

She rolled her eyes, searching for some sort of perfume. She was well and truly paranoid that she reeked. "I'm not used to being fashionable," she quipped, spritzing herself, then walked over to the door. "Shall we?"

He laughed lightly, walking over to pull her in by the waist, and they left. "You look ravishing," he commented, voice taking on a faux English accent, to which she scoffed. Hell, he wasn't kidding; she looked great. It was times like these when he realized how sexually deprived he'd been.

Tony wholeheartedly intended to change that. "Why, thank you. I wish I could say the same for you…" her lips twisted into a smirk, and he let out a dejected chortle. Tease.

They stepped into the elevator; the two had to get to the top deck and then to the captain's hall, which was two floors up and a small walk. When the doors slid shut, he gripped her waist and kissed down her neck, to which he got a quick reaction. Paisley shivered a bit, pushing him away to replace her skin with her own lips. God, he was so close to just calling the dinner off, taking her back to the room, and having his way – ding. She parted as the elevator opened, giving him a light, playful grin. They left, walking to the hall, opening the doors. People were mingling about, and he found himself waved over by what appeared to be a tall, brawny Native American man.

"Mr. Stark," he greeted, shaking Tony's hand.

He smiled to the man, ushering Paisley into a seat nearby. "Kenway, hey. Or, should I call you Captain? It's been a while."

Captain Kenway smiled back, face flushing just a bit. He appeared timid, a bit jumpy. Paisley's instincts took in; she observed him carefully. He towered at least a foot above her, and looked like he could bench almost as much as Steve. "It certainly has," he nodded. "I'm glad you called me up for this. It's an honor having you on my ship."

"Good ole' Aquila," Tony nodded. "The old took me before you took the reins."

Paisley watched their exchange, as Tony and Kenway continued on in their nostalgia trip. She surveyed the inhabitants of the circular table from her seat – She and Tony were at the Captain's direct right, Tony being closer to the man. On the opposite side was a frail looking Caucasian couple, whose dialect screamed English. To their left was a well dressed man of Chinese origin, whom she had to look away from quickly; he was already looking at her. His gaze was unsettling. Something wasn't right about him.

Tony, who'd broken from his conversation with the Captain, moved her from her thoughtful trance. "Paisley, lemme introduce you an old friend of mine, Connor Kenway. He's the Captain."

Her eyes flicked to the silent, yet striking Captain Kenway. "Hi," she greeted, reaching to shake a hand he'd thrust forth.

"Hello," he responded. "It's good to see a woman who can tame Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes and Paisley laughed lightly. "I wouldn't call it taming, but… it's nice to meet you, too."

They were all seated by the sounding of a bell, and the rest of the plates were served. Tony chatted lightly with Kenway, who seemed to be a good guy. Paisley was ever fixated on that of the others around; she was honestly terrified that any member of the party was just waiting take them out. Their work with the Ten Rings and Schmidt could cause anything to happen. She had a knife under the hem of her dress, just in case.

"Tomorrow, we land in Fengdu," they were told, "it's a beautiful place. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Tony nodded to Kenway, then looked to Paisley with a small smile. "Yes, I'm sure we will." The billionaire had been getting a bit antsy as the dinner dragged on; he'd rested a hand on her knee, thumb caressing the skin there. Paisley could tell he had picked up on her anxiety, as his eyes, too, had been jumping around. The more people that came up to them, the more wary she became. The dinner passed slowly, and the only person that ended up making paisley more nervous than was comfortable was the Chinese man. He was always watching.

It finally finished, an hour or so later, and Tony gave his regards to the captain before pulling Paisley away, almost as eager as she was to escape the stuffy room. Though, his impatience was for a different cause. Tony, seeing her so coy, looking beautiful in the dress, was done waiting around It was almost as if he needed the contact. His lust was growing by the minute.

His hand was pressed to the small of her back, fingers tracing the pattern of the black lace. His movements were made more fluid by the glasses of wine he'd taken in, which, no doubt spurred his insatiable desire. As soon as they'd gotten back in the elevator, his breath was felt warm against her neck. "Pai…"

"That was a nice dinner," her face was flushed, and she didn't know how to respond. One moment, they were the couple of the evening, dining in the Captain's quarters. The next, he was rearing to go. In the past, she wouldn't have hesitated to oblige him. Her mind briefly flashed to August D'Angelo. _No, no, no. _This was Tony. _Get over it._

Tony's lips ghosted her collarbone, and the elevator opened up. He pulled her quickly, without a word. He pulled her into the room, and kissed her on the lips. "I know you've been a bit platonic lately, but please," his voice was low, sultry. She nodded, unsure of the whole deal, but aimed to appease him for the time being. Paisley hoped that a night with him would wipe away the memories, which continued to plague her.

She felt herself against a wall as Tony pulled off his jacket. _Finally. _He worked on her sash, untying it from the unmanageable bow. He kissed at her neck, and hoisted her up a bit. She was hesitating, as she met his lips. She was stalling. Why? His brow furrowed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he moved his hands up the border of her dress.

He decided it was time to move to the soft, spacious bed. Tony had a good hold on her, he lifted her easily and set her down, and unfastened his belt. She swallowed, a surge of panic rising in her chest. _Stop, _she urged herself. This was Tony, after all. Tony, not D'Angelo. He kissed her, again, toying at the zipper on the back of the black dress. Tony. His knee parted her legs. Tony. His hands rubbed at her skin. _Stop. _

"Wait," she interrupted, pushing against his chest. He frowned, brow creased in worry, frustration, or a mix of the two. "I'm sorry, I can't-"

Tony backed up a bit, smoothing back his hair. "Can't what?"

Her heart sank. He really didn't remember, huh? She couldn't tell him. God, it'd kill him. He'd go straight to the Extremis, and that worried her. There was no telling what that would do to him. "I… I'm just not ready," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked. "You weren't this reserved until after I woke up. What happened when I was out?" Tony was beginning to grow paranoid. "What happened to you?"

She shook her head. "Tony, just…"

"Just _what?_ What do I not know?" His eyes showed concern, his face darkening. "Did I forget something? Please, Paisley, just _tell me."_

Paisley bit her lip, watching him. It was either now or later; if not now, then he'd probably go right ahead with the Extremis and find out on his own. "It was back during Roxxon," She started, and he sat back to listen. "I'd been taken, do you remember that?"

He nodded, "but I got you out."

She hummed. "Steve found me, but yes, you guys sprung me… but some things happened."

"Things?"

She took a deep breath before continuing on. "I was raped."

* * *

**And, here we are. I've been building up to this point for a few chapters, and I'm glad to finally get to this point. I'm so, so sorry about the wait on this; everything's been hectic for me lately. I think I'm probably going to update on the weekends, so keep watch for me then. **

**Points to those who notice my little (okay, not so little) Easter egg. Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited since the last chapter. Thank you all for not growing impatient with me! Please feel free to drop any comments, critiques, or praises in the review section. :)**

-Caroline.


	32. Fear and Loathing

_"Got different people inside my head  
I wonder which one that they like best  
I'm done with tryin' to have it all  
And endin' up with not much at all."_

-Marina and the Diamonds, "Fear and Loathing."

"I was raped."

Tony felt all the color drain from his face; he felt sick, his stomach knotting and twisting every way it could. He was going to puke.

_How had he forgotten?_ How, how the fuck, could he have let that slip through? Out of all the memories rattling around in his head, out of all the memories he'd been allowed to keep… that, out of all of them, shouldn't have been taken. "No…" he shook his head, watching her. She frowned, looking uncomfortable as she edged away from him. They sat side by side, her looking down at the comforter, unable to speak, him, completely speechless.

His hands covered his face, and he felt awful. "Lukin did it?"

She frowned. "Not Lukin, his, uh, right hand. D'Angelo." She hated saying that guy's name. It made her skin crawl, just thinking of him.

God _damn _it. "I can't believe I forgot that."

Paisley shook her head, obviously trying to comfort him. "No, it's not your fault. We have no clue what happened with all your memories, this could have ben Loki. Don't stress."

Don't stress? Mother of… "Paisley – "

"Don't 'Paisley' me. Look, it's okay. I don't want you worked up over it. It happened a while ago, I'm not really over it yet, but D'Angelo's dead, and we're hunting down Schmidt. There's nothing you can do. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" He practically yelled, making her flinch. "I should have known."

Her eyes were downcast. "Tony, you didn't. Just calm down."

Tony didn't have any words to express how he felt. How the hell could she expect him to calm down and pretend like nothing was wrong? He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing that he could just go back in time and kill August D'Angelo himself. "I need some air."

She made no sound of protest as he pulled his removed clothing back on, instead, Paisley just watched him. He cast one more look at her before he left, and she felt terrible. His eyes were heavy, laden with unspoken words. She should have told him. She had suspicions of him not knowing, but she'd never acted on them. _She should have told him._

After waiting for half and hour, he hadn't come back. She curled up in the giant bed, feeling alone and cold, and fell asleep.

* * *

Tony kicked the railing of the ship, foot throbbing in pain. He grit his teeth as the cold air cut through his jacket, and leaned over. What a way to start the trip.

He was getting the Extremis, the second they got back. No question about it. He needed those damned memories; they were causing him hell. He didn't want to have anything else hindering him, haunting him.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Bruce's number. It wouldn't be too late in New York, so he might as well. "Hello?" The Doctor sounded a bit tired, but it didn't sound like Tony had woken him up.

"Bruce, hi." He greeted, frowning. "it's Tony."

On the other end, Bruce chortled. "Yeah, I got that. What's up?"

Should he just go right ahead and say it? "I want that vaccination - the, uh, Extremis."

He could almost hear the brow raise on Bruce's part, the questioning inflection of his tone increasing. "What spurred the sudden change of your mind?"

"I forgot something… crucial."

He knew it. "You forgot the rape, huh?"

Tony nodded, but felt stupid when he realized that, hell, Bruce couldn't see him. "Yeah."

Banner sighed, "I should have figured. Have you talked to Paisley about this?"

"Not yet," Tony shrugged. "She's gonna be against it, don't know if I should…"

"You should." He responded. "Look, I'll make arrangements. Things will be in order by the time you get back. I'm gonna go; just, uh, talk to Paisley, you two will work things out." The line went dead. Tony groaned in frustration, sliding that phone back into his pocket. He wasn't ready to go back, not yet. He'd wait.

And, wait he did. And, he waited some more. By the time he got back, she was asleep. He felt guilty for leaving after al of that, but he needed to clear his head. She looked small, all curled up in the huge bed, alone. He shed his jacket, changing into clothes for the night. She stirred at the noise of his arrival. "Tony?"

Tony looked over to her, lumbering in. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in to him. "I'm here," he responded. She was warm.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Paisley woke up to the sound of the ship's horn. She rubbed at her eyes, stumbling out of the bed. Tony was there with her; she'd woken him up when she wrestled from his hold. He looked peaceful, though the alert to reality clouded his face with the same disgruntled misery as last night. By the cruise's play-by-play, she knew they'd be arriving in Fengdu soon. "I'm gonna shower," she told him before he could get out a word, giving him time to get his thoughts in order. He blinked as the door closed and the water started.

"Good morning to you, too."

By the time she got out, he'd gotten them coffee and some room service breakfast – he got her French toast, but he opted for Eggs Benedict. She towel-dried her hair, surveying the smorgasbord. "Looks good, thanks."

He watched her slide into her seat, and a heavy silence settled over them. God damn, morning after awkwardness. And they hadn't even done anything! "You feeling okay?" He asked.

She only nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. How're you doing?"

"Good, I'm good."

"Good."

Screw it. "Let's skip the uncomfortable banter, huh? There's something I've gotta talk to you about."

Paisley raised a brow, taking a bite of the syrup-covered bread. "Yeah?"

"The Extremis Virus…" he started, "I know you know of it, because of your investigations into Schmidt and Khan."

Her brow furrowed. "Yes, I know of it. Bruce talked to me about you getting it. I don't know if it's a good idea, though – "

"I'm getting it."

She set down her fork as the horn blew again, most likely to signal their arrival at the port there. She didn't respond, but nodded. "So you've said," this was turning out to be a nightmare. "Look, let's just put this behind us for the rest of the vacation, okay? This has been our only time off, in forever. We can discuss it when we get back."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go have fun."

After Tony got ready, the entire issue was dropped. He was careful of how he touched her; though, she was annoyed quickly of his tiptoeing and told him to just act like he normally would. He tried.

The Fengdu Snow Jade Cave was the only little 'adventure expedition' left open by the time they went down to the land. Paisley hadn't realized just how different it was being on land and moving water, suddenly, her legs felt like jello. She damn near crashed into Tony, though that idiot just laughed about it. It almost felt like they were gaining back their regularity, second by second. Almost.

"Now, if you'll all follow me, we'll make our delightful excursion…" The tour guide was English, the accent very distinguishable. Only a few from the cruise were actually on this outing with them; there was a family of five, a newlywed couple, and the Chinese man from Captain Kenway's dinner. "This cave is over a thousand miles long," he continued on to explain, "it was discovered in the 1990's, and has been a tourist hotspot ever since."

Tony rolled his eyes. "These guides are always exaggerating…"

Most of the attractions were Tony making fun of everything that the college-age Brit said. When they arrived at the coral tower, Tony made multiple jokes about it resembling male genitalia. Paisley couldn't help but laugh – the younger couple found it pretty funny as well, especially after they all got autographs – but the guide and the older Chinese man just looked annoyed. Well, she couldn't really describe the man's look as annoyance; every now and then, he'd send them an unsettling smirk. Tony never noticed, but it sent a wicked chill down Paisley's spine. She couldn't read him, which disturbed her. Every time he wandered off from the group, what was he doing? What were his motives?

Why did he look so damned familiar?

They got back right before the ship continued on to its next destination, which would be a late night to early morning sail through some of the river's gorges. "We can skip that," Tony had told her, yawning, "go to the spa, or something. I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

She rolled her eyes as they went back in, ordered dinner, and he fell asleep before it even arrived. Though things were more comfortable now, it felt like there was some sort rift between them. There probably was.

* * *

Days passed, and things remained platonic. They didn't kiss; Tony barely touched her, for fear of what he'd forgotten. The cruise would be over soon, and they'd go back to a hopefully completed tower, and a fully regenerated Tony Stark. Paisley voiced her uncertainty whenever he allowed for it; the second she hinted that it wasn't a good idea, he'd switch topics and that would be that. He often found himself going up to chat with the good ole' captain, when he thought se was asleep and wasn't going to wait up.

She wasn't asleep, and she did wait up. Paisley was still terrified of something happening to him. Every little pop and creak made her worry that agents of the Ten Rings were on their heels, ready to finish Tony off like they thought they had the first time. She was afraid of the space that had grown between them. She was afraid of him, and what would happen if he got a hold of the Extremis.

If she'd have just gone through with it all, and not said a single word about what had happened with D'Angelo, then this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if she instigated something, she could make him forget. She could dissuade him. She sat up in the bed, knowing he was coming back to the room. She could hear his footsteps; uneven, laden with whatever drink he'd just shoved down. It killed her.

"Oh, you're up," he sighed, shutting the door behind him.

She furrowed her brow, watching him cast off his clothes. "And you're drunk…"

_Thud. _He cursed, wincing as he stubbed his toe. "Yeah, no shit."

"C'mere," she murmured, frowning as she motioned him to her. He raised a brow, not drunk enough to really go for it. She rolled her eyes. "Tony, come here."

He crawled into the bed, expression questioning. "Whaddya – " she cut him of with a kiss, to which he backed up. "Paisley, I dunno…"

She pulled him back. "Come on," Paisley urged. She'd have to suck it up. This, if it did, would be the only way to get him back to her. She could try and get him to forget everything. She could keep him by her side, not out till god knows when, where something could happen to him. She was desperate, and she hated it. But she honestly didn't know what she would do without him.

She'd never wanted to be like this.

"You sure?" She nodded, and he put his lips on hers. He didn't question anything more, and she didn't let him. His lips resumed their dance across her skin from nearly a week ago. His hands were cold, she realized, as they went up under her shirt, and massaged the skin there. It felt like forever. Each touch, each kiss, it was unbearably slow. She forced down the sick feeling that formed in the pit of her stomach. When he fell down on the bed beside her, he pulled her body in next to him, his breath on her neck.

She'd just have to get used to it.

* * *

**Here we go! I'm sorry about the shortness of this ****chapter; I really should have merged this with the last one. Anyway, after this chapter, I'll be working on the rated M one-shot, which will fit in with what you just read. I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be out; I have four term papers due within this and next week. I'll be working on it while I'm working on those. :)**

**A big thank-you to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! This is all for you guys :). And also, kudos to you all who got my Assassins' Creed III reference (amazing game). Sorry about my shameless advertising. **

**One last thing - I know previously I've talked about working on more mature stories alongside this one. and I've finally gotten a stable idea for a Steve/OC story, that, if I do, will probably start up next year. What do you guys think? Drop me a line, I'll need a proofreader or just someone to maybe help me out with some things. Don't fret, though - this story is my priority. I won't leave you guys hanging. :)**

-Caroline.


End file.
